Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Starving Predator
by Venomous Blade
Summary: "All I feel now is hunger... an emptiness that never leaves." An AU with Yuri as the main character, but he will not always be the hero, and at some points will be even darker than the anime. Rated T for violence, blood, trauma, some adult themes, and some language. Pairs will be between the Yu-boys and their respective Bracelet Girl of their dimension
1. Prologue of the Predator

**Prologue of the Predator  
**

 **Hello fellow fanfiction viewers, I'm The Venomous Blade but to those who may have known the anonymous reviewer, Shadow, that's me, I've finally worked up the courage to write my own fanfiction and after being inspired by the likes of Donjusticia, CorinnetheAnime. Frost190, Shimmering-Sky, and Nox Descious, I've finally want to try my hand at writing one myself. This will be an Arc V AU with Resident Fusion Boy and Predator Planter Yuri as our main character. This story will be rather dark compared to the actual anime, with Yuri acting even more evil than he was in the anime, and that is saying something, but he will also be more human and will also act much kinder as well at times. If he could be described as a hero, he'd be a byronic hero, and a dark one at that. My story will take queues from Nox Descious's _Moonlight Sorrow_ and CorinnetheAnime's _When Darkness Falls_ , but my story will lay out much differently. I won't tell everything, but just for spoiler, The Supreme King Dragon Zarc is only the beginning. Well enjoy :)!**

 **(18 Years Ago In the Original Dimension)**

"Ray, please come with me. We can change things now." The boy or at least what was left to even call human which jutted from the chest of the great vast dragon, implored to the girl staring at him from below. "We can protect the Duel Monsters together."

Tears began to stream from the girl's face, wishing nothing more than to just drag him away from the dragon and just go back in time to relive all the happy memories they had shared. However, it was too late for that, whatever being that manipulated Zarc's heart in his darkest hour to become the Supreme Dragon King had done its work well; the human Zarc was too weak to completely shake off the demonic incarnation of all of his hatred and pain. She wished she hadn't pushed him away when she did, she could've saved him. The crowd had begged for nothing but bloodshed and Zarc, in desperation to gain love from the people that had shunned him, followed through, until the pain grew too much, and he snapped.

"I can't Zarc… I just can't. I can't let you destroy humanity, for all of its sins, they still deserve a chance to live happy… and so do you and your dragons. That's why I have to do this." She took the 4 cards her father made and activated them. As she felt the power of the 4 cards fill her, she used them to telepathically communicate with the human Zarc before unleashing them. _'I'm sorry Zarc, but you and I both no it can't go on like this, but with this I promise we'll be together for as long as we live, and I'll protect you forever… I love you.'_

The cards took effect and the dragon felt its soul being ripped into fourths, **"** _ **AARGH, GOD DAMN YOU!"**_ It attempted to blast her but suddenly the Four Heavenly Dragons and Zarc had retaken enough control to hold it back. _**"UNFORGIVABLE, YOU'RE UNFORGIVABLE, I WILL BECOME ONE AGAIN!...**_

With that, the dimensions split into four, and all memory of the original dimension faded way, the red dragon of strange eyes went with the boy's standard incarnation, the black fanged dragon with the Xyz incarnation, the clear winged dragon with Synchro, and the final and most deadliest of them, the dragon of venom and death, Starve Venom, went with his Fusion incarnation.

As the dimension broke completely, Starve Venom stared at the purple fragment of Zarc's soul and thought, ' _Yubel, Master Zarc, forgive me, I failed you both, but I won't fail this boy, I swear it._ ' With that it closed its eyes and let the light overtake him completely.

As the dimension were split apart, a figure cloaked in an aura of malignant light stared with hatred at what had happened. _"So close, I had almost succeeded if it had not been for that girl... No matter, the Supreme Dragon will rise again whether anyone likes it or not."_ The figure watched slowly as the worlds took shape and suddenly a malicious grin came over him. _"It seems that fate has given me an opening, who would of thought that girls father was one of the survivors... he will be of use to me, as for how to revive the dragon, which Dragon Boy should I toy with to set off."_ Said man was already beginning to recover his memories, it would only take a few years before it all returned, and he knew that man would do anything to revive his daughter, even murder. _"He'll be a good pawn to revive the Dragon King, now which dragon wielder should I use as a pawn?"_

The spirit knew automatically that _Odd Eyes_ was to kind and friendly to be properly used now that it had been tricked once, _Dark Rebellion_ had the anger but its honor would be an issue, _Clear Wing_ was a good choice due to its brashness and impulsive nature, but the crooked one already knew which dragon to pick, _Starve Venom_ had already loathed humans even before Zarc's corruption, only few ever gained its trust, and it knew that due to the dragon's loyalty, it would destroy anyone to protect his master... even if that included his own kin. _"Starve Venom it is, I cannot wait to see the hell his wielder will go through... just like Zarc, he will start as an innocent boy of happiness and dreams... and by the end of it, his dream will be the end of all that will ever be...hahaha... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **Well that's it for now, next chapter you'll see how this being _toys_ with Yuri's life**


	2. Tragic Origin

**Greetings viewers who hopefully enjoyed the prologue, this chapter is going to be part prologue as well as depicting the start of Yuri's hunt for the Bracelet Girls, also quick note, I made things so that the Yu boys and Bracelet girls are about 17 instead of 14, don't ask why I just felt like changing that, in any case, get ready to learn where the angst in this story comes from :(**

 **Chapter 1: Tragic Soul**

 **(1 Year later, in the Fusion Dimension)**

"Lily, I'm home." The tall man said as he opened up the front door of his house in his barn at late night, a good deal of cash in one hand and a strange plant in another.

"Careful Bryon, you'll wake up Yuri." A beautiful purple haired woman said as she came to the front with an infant wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. "In any, how was the sale, dear?"

"You tell me," the man smiled, showing the plant in his arm, "I thought I'd get an extra gift before I got back."

The woman smiled, and she beckoned him to follow her to the infant's room where she set him down in his cradle, before turning around and kissed her lover. "You're too sweet; you know that… sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you lately."

The man laughed, "Sweetheart you know I'm not one of those types of people, what kind of man feels jealous about his own son, let alone a reminder of what his responsibility is." Wrapping one arm around her he took her outside, "This plant has flowers that rise up in moonlight, why don't we plant it here where it shines at the brightest."

Lily's eyes beamed, "Great idea." With that they spent a good 10-15 minutes setting the plant in the soil, when out of the blue she caught what seemed like the faintest trail of purple light enter the window of their son's room. "Wait love, did you see that?" She said a bit nervous.

The man looked perplexed, "No, what is it, did someone sneak into the house?" He turned around.

She took his hand and they ran back to Yuri's room, finding everything normal except for a single card at the edge of the cradle, which certainly wasn't there before. Lily took the card and scanned it. Its name was _Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_ , and its effects were incredible. She had never seen a card like this before and she was a duelist herself. Her husband confessed to not buying the card when she asked, so she wondered how it had gotten here. At that moment, the sound of the young infant woke them both up from their thoughts as they saw his small chubby arms rise up to the card. Curious, the mother placed the card in her sons hand as he cried happily and turned to his side, returning to his slumber.

Smiling, the man said, "Well, maybe fate wanted to make our son happy."

" _I wouldn't be too sure of that."_ A voice like that of a sawblade came from outside, frightening both of them, it belonged an emaciated, hooded stranger of pale skin and red eyes. _"Fate has never been kind to Starve Venom or that boy I assure you."_ The stranger let out a maniacal laughter, _"Leave him with me and I'll ensure that that happens."_

"Who… is that," the woman shook, clinging to her husband for support.

"Honey… you have to leave. Take Yuri and leave through the back. I don't know who he is but whoever he is he is dangerous. I'll take care of him." The man whispered in a grave voice, removing his gun from its holster on his pants.

"Okay… please be safe." With that she kissed him one last time, took Yuri and her deck, and quietly went through the back doorway before dashing off. The man in turn went to confront the stranger outside.

" _Aw, how sweet, you remind me of the last people who tried to save him, and you'll meet the same end they did."_ The stranger croaked, a demonic smile creeping from his face.

"Listen to me, I don't know who you are, but if you threaten my family again I won't forgive you. However, if you want, I can get a doctor who can help you, because in all honesty, you do look like a man who could use a psychiatrist, and a physician while you're at it," Bryon retorted.

" _HAHAHA… Oh you wish mortal fool, now farewell,"_ and with that the stranger eyes went pure white and for over a mile one could hear an ear splitting scream of a dying man. Recognizing her husband's scream, Lily teared up and she ran faster, desperate not to let his sacrifice end in vain, when seconds later she is stopped by the very same stranger who killed him. _"Dear me, is someone trying to escape, well like husband like wife I suppose HAHAHAHAHA!"_ The man whipped a blade of light slashing the woman through her dress from her left hip to the area right over her right breast, causing her to drop her son as she fell back moaning in pain. Yuri woke up and sensing the dark presence began to cry.

" _Oh don't cry fragment of his majesty, let's watch your mother die together."_ The figure attempted to pick up the boy only to be repelled by the violet glow of a card, and suddenly felt him being slashed by the whip like tail of an abominable dragon, staring him down with hate. _**"Starve Venom,**_ _as annoying as ever I see, anyways it doesn't matter, soon the end of the world will come, so say goodbye to the boy while you can before he winds up worse than what he once became, goodbye!"_ With a mad laugh the demon disappeared, and the broken woman painfully picked herself up from the dirt, and back to her son. She knew of a church which doubled as an orphanage and sluggishly walked there, her loyalty to her son being the only thing that kept her from giving out. When it opened to her she collapsed and was dragged in.

"By God, what happened?" The preacher shrieked at her current state as she was brought to a chair.

"A devil, that's what, killed my husband and now it seems killed me as well." Lily slowly turned over the card tucked in Yuri's blanket. "You… you saved us, I don't know how but you saved my son… please, please protect him for me." Tears slowly welled up in her eyes, and placed a deck of cards next to it, "This deck is called Predator Plants, and you may work well with it." She turned to the preacher as she shook and removed the bandana in her hair, "This deck is for my son, and he may have this bandana to remember me by." As her eyes drooped she turned her face to her child that had begun to reawaken, "I'm sorry Yuri, that your father and I cannot be their for you, and I hope one day you'll find someone who can give you the love… that we can no longer give you... I love you Yuri." With that she gave way and slumped on the chair, death finally taking her. Sensing this, the infant began to cry as he was separated from his mother, and the card of the dragon began to glow in sadness, feeling the all too familiar feeling of despair and hopelessness over failing his loved ones.

 **(Present Day: The Fusion Dimension in Academia)**

 _The infant opened his eyes to bizarre sight, a woman's face with pale skin and pieces of red scattered about it, as well as blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, not that the boy knew what he was looking at, the woman was speaking, but the child was to young to even understand the words... except 4 words._

 _"I love you Yuri."_

 _Yuri..._

 _Yuri..._

"Yuri, wake up already! The Professor has an assignment for you. " A gruff voice yelled outside the teens door, forcing eyelids covering amethyst eyes to open.

The boy dragged himself up, remembering next to nothing of his dream, his long purple and pink hair nearly stretching to the center of his back, and groggily replied, "Alright, you don't have to bring the house down." He quickly got out his uniform, put it on, along with his duel disk and deck, as well as fixed his hair before opening the door before giving Barrett an arrogant scoff. "Can't the Professor's right hand get some shut eye, I already knew I had a mission."

"Then you should feel grateful to contribute to the Arc Area Project, it's not like you've actually done anything during the war." Barrett replied, knowing Yuri hadn't been sent to the Xyz dimension at the start of the war, ironic due to how dangerous Yuri was.

"That's because those rats are barely worth my time, and since the Professor needs me to do it, I think you should be the one feeling gratitude, since it must be one you cannot do." Yuri laughed with a dark smirk as they walked to the Professor's chamber while Barrett frowned. "What, if you need proof, look at the mirror. Maybe you wouldn't be wearing an eye-patch then."

Barrett in turn clenched his fist, "Let's just get going Yuri," and they made their way to the Professor's.

As the door opened, Yuri's confident smile turned into an angry frown and back so quickly, no one could notice. As he strolled into the Professor's chamber he kneeled in servitude. "Greetings Professor, what is this mission you feel requires my assistance?"

"I'm glad you asked Yuri," The bald man in a purple uniform rose up and walked to him, "Our spy Dennis Macfield has located a girl I wish to be brought here, her name is Kurosaki Ruri and she is to be brought here alive and well, you are not to card her. Understood."

Yuri rose up, "As you wish Professor." Activating his duel disk as a purple blade appeared on it, he took a spell from his deck and placed it in the blade, "Magic Card, Violet Flash, Activate!" With that, Yuri vanished within a flash of violet light.

 **And that's a wrap here, we get to see a glimpse of Yuri's origin, as well as the sheer difference between the infant who lost his parents, and the predator who's ready to kill. Next chapter will be Yuri vs Ruri, as well the beginning of our carnivorous little plant's dastardly plan. As for the guy who killed Yuri's parents, don't raise your hopes for seeing him anytime soon, if I even get that far, he'll be appearing far later in the story. See ya later:)**


	3. Caging the Bird

**Chapter 2: Hunting the Bird**

 **Back again, anyway, now that we're back, prepare to see Yuri take on Ruri and how he captures her. A small thing will be changed and I also ask you guys to speculate on Yuri and what's going on through his head, as well as what his motivation might be.**

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland City)**

As a read haired teenager stared down at the ravaged city, a violet light appeared, and someone in a cloak now stood right next to him. Smiling, the teen said, "Yuri, finally here, ready to go?"

"What do you think, now where's the girl?" Yuri replied, wanting to get this done quickly.

"Over there," he pointed at the center of the city, "The resistance has set up camp there." The 2 silently made their way to camp until they came near a water fountain where a young lady with dark purple hair and a cream colored vest was getting water. "That's the girl, the one with the bracelet. Isn't it strange how she looks a lot like Serena, right?" Dennis joked, only for Yuri to not reply, having only a scowl on his face. "She's a member of Academia, don't you know her?"

"Whatever, I don't really care, now lure her away from here, I can't take her in front of so many." Yuri replied impatiently.

"Okay, I'm on it." He made his way up to Ruri and gave her a smile. "Hey Ruri, it's been a while, hasn't it." Dennis had met Ruri while he was spying on Heartland, in fact, finding her was the reason he greenlit the invasion, not that she or anyone in Heartland knew.

The girl turned around and smiled, "Dennis, glad to see you weren't carded. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, what with those psychos invading and all, hard to keep track of everything… so do you want to see a trick?" Dennis asked.

Ruri rolled her eyes slightly, "Really Dennis is now really the time? I have to get water for some people."

"Okay, why don't I help you, then I can show you. Please Ruri, with everything that's happened we need a good laugh around once in a while." Dennis implored with the signature puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Dennis, but can you help me with this?" She beckoned him to the fountain and they filled the container with water, then taking it to a tent for some wounded duelists. After that, she turned to Dennis, "Alright, so what's this trick you wanted to show me?"

"Come with me," they made some distance from the campsite and stopped, "Okay, I'll be right back, a friend of mine and I are going to do a double act, I just need to get something I left behind, I'll be back in a second. Be careful and don't go anywhere." With that, Dennis ran back.

Though a bit perplexed by Dennis's actions, she waited, having no reason not to trust him, yet felt he was acting a bit strange. "I wonder who he's bringing with him." She stated while gazing at the sky, hoping that Heartland would soon be saved.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" A voice whispered right behind her, causing her to jump back as she turned around. The figure was around her age and was clearly a guy, but she recognized his face all too well.

"Yuto, what are you doing here? Don't scare like that." She placed her hand on her chest before seeing a smirk rise on her 'boyfriend's' face, "Yuto, what's wrong?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, I know I am no Yuto, if you need more proof then," he revealed his duel disk and activated it, the purple blade signifying his origin, "I believe this 'Yuto' doesn't have a duel disk like this, or am I mistaken?"

Ruri took a few steps back before breaking into a sprint, trying to run back to the camp, but she was eventually outpaced by her assailant. Having nowhere to go, she took out her own Duel Disk.

"Oh, what's this, you don't want to play tag." Seeing her activate her duel disk, he chuckled, "So you want to duke it out, how unruly, but very well. If you can defeat me, I will leave you here, return to my dimension, and never step foot in Heartland again. But if I win, you come with me. Now let's duel."

Yuri LP: 4000 Ruri LP: 4000

"I think I will start my turn if you don't mind. I'll begin by summoning _Predator Plants – Skid Drosera in Attack Position."_ An ugly plant like being with numerous eyes sprouted on the field. (ATTR:DARK/LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:400). "I'll place 2 more cards facedown and call it a turn," Yuri set 2 cards before smiling, "now why don't you show me what you can do?"

"With pleasure, I draw." Ruri drew her card and smiled, "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can summon _Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler_ from my hand," (ATTR:WIND/LV:1/ATK: 100/DEF:100), "and due to its effect, I can also special summon _Cobalt Sparrow_ from my hand as well," (ATTR:WIND/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:100), "I'll add another _Cobalt Sparrow_ from my deck to my hand due to the fact that I just special summoned a copy of it." A card jutted out from her deck which she took quickly.

"Now since I control a Lyrical Luscinia, I can special summon _Sapphire Swallow_ and another level 1 Luscinia from my hand," _Sapphire Swallow_ and _Cobalt Sparrow_ took the field, adding a new Sparrow to her hand which she then normal summoned.

"I overlay my 5 monsters to build to build the Overlay Network," a portal appeared and her 5 birds turned into waves of green light before entering the portal. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale" (ATTR:Wind/Rk:1/ORU:5). "Her attack and defense points are equal to her number of overlay units *100, meaning she has 500 ATK/DEF."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, _'My plan was to use my face down, Compulsory Evacuation Device to return Drosera to my hand, that way its effect would place Predator counters on all her special summoned monsters and turning them level 1, but since she already uses level 1 monsters that's pointless, but what can she do with a monster that can't even best Drosera.'_ This was answered in a second.

"My nightingale's special ability enables it to attack you directly, and she can attack up to the number of overlay units she possesses," Ruri grinned confidently, while Yuri's eyes widened, "now attack Assembly Nightingale!" With that the large bird maiden sent 5 slashes of wind at Yuri, bringing his life points down by 1/8 each slash (Yuri LP: 4000 – 500 – 500 – 500 – 500 – 500 = 1500. "Turn end."

Yuri's face turned into a snarl before it twisted into a sneer, "My turn, I draw, and now I summon Predator Plants – Darling Cobra in Attack Mode" (ATTR:DARK/LV:3/ATK:1000/ DEF:1500), "When this card is summoned, I can add a Fusion card from my deck to my hand," a card appeared from his deck, "And now I'll activate it, I use Fusion to merge my Cobra with my Drosera," the spell appeared on the field and the two cards merged into its light, "Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feed on life! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator Plants – Chimera Rafflesia!" From the fusion portal, a voracious flora combo of a flower with jaws and a suction hole appeared.

"Thanks to Drosera's effect, since it left the field, all you special summoned monsters gain a Predator Counter," a green leech-like being materialized and attached to the nightingale, "and now I'll use Dark Eruption to take Drosera from my graveyard and add it back to my hand." Yuri licked his lips with fervor, "Now for the hunt to commence, Chimera Rafflesia, attack Assembly Nightingale! Support Bind! At this moment, Chimera Rafflesia's effect activates, now your monster loses 1000 attack points while mine gains 1000 attack points until the end of this turn!"

As the monstrous plant let loose its vine like mouths at the bird Ruri raised her hand, "I activate Assemble Nightingale's special ability, by using an overlay unit I can prevent it from being destroyed by battle and take no damage!" One of the rotating orbs surrounding her bid collided with it, forming an aura that blocked the vines. "Once your turn ends my Nightingale will have 400 points, and with 4 direct attacks that will end you."

"Oh, is that so, well it's a good thing I added Drosera to my hand, so I can activate a new effect of it, by sending it from my hand to the graveyard I can target a DARK monster I control that's just attacked and now I can have it attack all monsters you have with Predator Counters. Let her rip!" Rafflesia launched a new volley of vines at Assembly Nightingale, who absorbed another overlay unit to protect herself at Ruri's command. "I place one card face down and call it a turn, and while our monsters may return to normal attack power you won't be able to end me."

Drawing a new card from her deck, Ruri smiled, "Sorry about that, but that won't be the case, I activate the spell, Overlay Regen! Now I can target an Xyz monster I have and attach this card to it as an overlay unit!" The spell changed into a new orb of light rotating around the Nightingale, bringing its ATK back to 400.

Yuri smirked, "I've always felt birds belonged in cages, don't you, that's why I took the liberty of bringing one with me. I activate my trap, Grisaille Prison! Now until the end of your next turn, neither of us can Xyz or Synchro summon, nor are the effects of Xyz and Synchro monsters active now! Time to clip your bird's wings Ruri!" Yuri laughed as metal bids clamped Assembly Nightingale's Wing to her body, falling to the ground and disabled completely.

"I – I'll switch my Nightingale in Defense mode and call it a turn." Ruri said nervously.

"My turn, I draw! Now Rafflesia, rip apart her Nightingale!" The mouths at the ends of the plant's vines proceeded to rip apart the bird before retreating, sated. "Now I'll also activate my trap Predator Planet, since a monster with a Predator counter left the field, I can add a Predator card to my hand," a new card jutted from Yuri's deck which he added. "I place another facedown and call it a turn. Now Ruri, what will you do now?"

Ruri shivered slightly, she had an idea, but she needed to draw the right card from her deck to do it. Praying for a miracle, she drew and repressed the urge to smile at what she drew. "I activate the spell, 'Birds of a Feather,' now by discarding one Winged-Beast type monster I can summon 2 Winged-Beast monsters of the same name in my grave, so come on back my Cobalt Sparrows!" Two female birds returned to the field in def. mode. "Now I summon Emerald Canary in Defense Mode," (ATTR:Wind/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). "I'll place one more face down and call it a turn, now bring it on creep."

"I will, I draw! Summoning monster, Predator Plants – Orphrys Scorpio," A plantlike scorpion materialized next to Rafflesia (ATTR:DARK/LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:800), "I now activate Scorpio's ability, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can special summon a new plant from my deck, so come on out Spinodionae!" A light shot from Yuri's deck and onto the field, materializing into a dinosaur/flytrap hybrid (ATTR:DARK/LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:0).

' _Now everything is set, all I need to do is banish one of hero monster's with Rafflesia's other effect, then attack the other 2 with Scorpio and Dionae, then with Dionae's ability, I can special summon Moray Nepenthes from my deck and attack her life points directly with it and Rafflesia, too easy.'_ He proceeded to do this, banishing one of the Sparrows with Rafflesia's effect, but before he could declare an attack, Ruri had other ideas.

"I activate the trap, Robin Strike, now during the battle phase I can overlay 2 or more monsters and Xyz summon and Winged – Beast monster, which you then have to attack with your strongest monster. Emerald Canary and Cobalt Sparrow Overlay!" The two birds entered the portal below them in flashes of light. "Come Forth! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling!" A female avian with blue wing rose out from the portal, 3 orbs of light circling it (ATTR:Wind/ Rk:1/ORU:3/ATK:0/DEF:0). "Too bad, now Chimera Rafflesia has to attack it and no one else, and the best part is that due to its special effect you'll take damage equal to the damage I take."

"Finally a little excitement, but no matter, I'll counter trap with trap, I activate, Ruthless Fusion!" A face down on Yuri's field revealed itself, "With this card, whenever my enemy summons a monster from the Extra Deck, I can now fusion summon using monsters I control, so I think I'll merge my Rafflesia and Dionae." The two monsters entered the fusion portal, "Fused parasitic plant of death, merge with the carnivorous beast to create new horror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8, Predator Plants – Dragostapelia!" A horrifying humanoid dragonlike being crossed with that of a plant appeared before the bird.

"I know you said the damage I'll take will be equal to you but that won't be the case, I activate Dragostapelia's effect, allowing me to place a Predator counter on one of your monsters," from its arm the beast shot the counter at the bird, perplexing Ruri of its purpose. "In case your lost, thanks to Dragostapelia's special effect, monsters with Predator counters have their effects negated! Now end her bird Dragostapelia! Acid breath!" The beast breathed acid on the bird, causing it to shrivel and dematerialize while Ruri took the blow (Ruri's LP:4000 – 2700= 1300).

"Now thanks to Predator Planet, I can add one Predator card from my deck to my hand, which I'll now place facedown. Nice try Ruri, but it'll take more than that. Turn end." Yuri smirked in triumph."

Sweating, Ruri began her turn and drew her card, but at that moment Yuri called, "During the Standby phase after it was sent from the field to the grave, Rafflesia lets me add a new Fusion card from my deck to my hand", a new card appeared from Yuri deck which he added to his hand, "Please continue, my dear swan." With a mocking bow, he let her continue.

Ruri grinned, I will, Magic Card Activate, Xyz Flock Summon, now I can special summon an Xyz monster from my deck whose rank is equal to the number of Xyz monsters in the my grave with the same rank, then attach those monsters to it, along with as many monsters up to the rank of said monster, with this summon treated as an Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 2! Lyrical Luscinia – Concert Nightingale!" A new avian feale in a dark blue dress and dark blue rings rise from the Overlay Network, gaining 4 orbs of light as the 2 Sparrow's, Recite Starling, and Assembly Nightingale attached to it from the graveyard (ATTR:Wind/Rk:2/ORU:4/ATK:0/DEF0).

"Thanks to my new Nightingale's effect, if an effect target's it once during either of our turns, I can detach an overlay unit to negate that effect and destroy the card, and due to its other effect, it can deal to you 400 points of damage to you a turn depending on the number of overlay units it has." Ruri smiled with grace, ready to win the duel.

"In that case… what happens if I target your bird twice, I activate my trap, Predator Plants Reborn, now I can revive a Predator Plant from the graveyard, so return Spinodionae!" The familiar beast returned to the field. "Now I'll use Spinodionae's effect, so when it is summoned, it can place a Predator counter on a monster you control, and in case you've forgotten Dragostapelia can also place one on your monster." Yuri let out a warped chuckle as Ruri began to sweat, "Since you monster can't negate them both, might as well take one and leave it at that, go Spinodionae!" The Jurassic plant shot a counter at the bird from the plant on its back, and the bird seemed to slowly descend to the ground as its powers were stunted by Dragostapelia. "Anything else Ruri."

Ruri smiled, "Actually yes, by banishing Xyz Flock Summon from my graveyard, I can detach all the overlay units from an Xyz monster I control, and then that monster gains 1000 points for each overlay units it's lost this duel, bringing it to 4000 points!" The bird flapped its wings and rose into the sky, "Attack! Destroy his Scorpio and end the duel! Nightingale's Crash!" The bird sent a gale of wind at the scorpion when all of a sudden it was redirected at Dragostapelia and destroyed it (Yuri's LP: 1500 – 1300 = 200). "Wait, what happened?"

Yuri smirked, "I banished Ruthless Fusion from the grave to use its final effect, meaning all monsters you controlled had to attack a fusion monster on my field and no other monster, so it looks like I live to win on my next turn."

Ruri clenched her fist, praying that Yuto or her brother Shun had noticed her absence and were on their way, "I won't lose, not to Academia."

"Sorry my dear, my turn, I draw. Now I activate, Fusion Substitute, to fuse Orphrys Scorpio and Spinodionae! Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" With that an abominable serpentine beast appeared, its fangs dripping with venom (ATTR:DARK/LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2000).

Suddenly, back at the camp, Yuto was at the camp with Shun trying to get all the main heads of the Resistance together to form a plan, when his card, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, began to emit a bright blue light. Inspecting this, he stared at the card, "What is it Dark Rebellion?" Suddenly, he received a vision of Ruri dueling someone along with 3 chilling words.

' _Fusion… is here_.'

Overcome by a sense of panic, he turned to Shun, "We need to find Ruri, I think she's in danger." That was all he needed to say, with that he and Shun took off to find Ruri, Dark Rebellion guiding them.

Back over at the duel, Yuri's face grew malevolent is he laughed, " I activate Starve Venom's effect, when this card is fusion summoned, it can gain attack points equal to that of all of your special summoned monsters until the end of you turn! Go Venomous Feast!" With that the flytrap heads on its back opened and absorbed the nightingale's power, Starve Venom now bathed in a pinkish aura as its power grew.

"An attack power of 6800?!" Ruri eyes widened in fear.

"Yes, now end this Starve Venom! Toxic Roots Blast!" From the flytraps on the dragon sprouted a great many roots, and the orbs on them blasted the bird with energy, destroying it along with Ruri life points (Ruri LP: 0).

As she was blasted to the ground, she attempted to rise up, only to be punched in the gut by her assailant, causing her to pass out. With that, Yuri lifted her up with one arm before activating Violet Flash, teleporting back to Academia… just a second later, Yuto and Shun arrived where they were, only to be too late."

"RURI! Where are you!?" They both shouted in desperation, when Yuto once again felt the glow of his dragon, hearing its voice.

" _Gone…with Fusion."_

Yuto's heart sank as he realized that Ruri had been kidnapped, before falling to his knees and letting out a scream.

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

As the Professor sat on his throne, a light appeared in his chamber, disappearing with Yuri in its place with a girl on his shoulders. "Mission completed Professor."

"Excellent work Yuri, you may hand her to the Obelisk Force, and they'll take her to the East tower to be held." At that moment a squad of Obelisk Force members came, taking Ruri away from the chamber and to her tower. "You are free to leave now Yuri." He turned around when –

"Professor, may I ask a question?" Leo turned around as Yuri continued, "Over the last week you had me spy the Synchro Dimension for that girl Rin, who I have yet to capture, and Ruri bears a great resemblance to her…as well as Serena. Also, I both saw in Synchro, and heard of in Xyz, of people who shared my face. Is there anything concerning me I should know?" Yuri asked with a curious face.

"There is nothing of your concern Yuri, you already know of everything. As for the girls, well it won't affect you in the least. I hope you understand." The Professor replied in an authoritative voice that made clear that the conversation was over.

Yuri bowed, "I understand Professor." _I understand that you're lying to me anyway._ Yuri thought as he exited the chamber to return to his room.

Upon entering, he sat on his bed and took out his deck, before placing his dragon on top of it, "What do you think Starve Venom, can I really trust the Professor?" In response, the card emitted a pink glow. "Yeah, didn't think so, not that I could ever trust people…learned that lesson 5 years ago."

Yuri then left his room and began to stroll through the halls of Academia, before finally reaching the Arc Area Project control room. That was where the tech division of Academia prepared the device that would supposedly merge the dimensions together. "Time to finally get some of those answers."

 **Fanmade Cards**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Canary (ATTR:Wind/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) - During your turn, if you control no monsters, you can special summon this card along with one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from your graveyard.**

 **Robin Strike (Trap:Normal) - During your opponents battle phase you can use 2 or more monsters you control to Xyz summon one Winged - Beast type monster from your Extra Deck, then the monster your opponent controls with the most ATK must attack it, then end the battle phase.**

 **Ruthless Fusion (Trap:Normal) - When your opponent special summons a monster from their extra deck, Fusion Summon a monster using monsters you control, then begin the battle phase of that turn. During your opponent' battle phase, you can banish this card from your graveyard, then target one Fusion monster you control, all monsters your opponent controls must attack it, if able.**

 **So...that's the end of this chapter, next one will include his duel with Rin and how Yugo and Yuto are tricked into facing one another. Like I said, there is room for speculation. Also, in case anyone's wondering what the control room is remember those people Leo was talking to when he started the Arc V process. This is the place they were. How Yuri's going to get in, simple, he's the Professors right hand and he's terrifying enough to get his way. See you next time:)**


	4. Capturing the Bell

**Chapter 3: Flight of the Witch**

 **Alright folks I'm back with my latest chapter, this one is going to be featuring Yuri vs Rin. BTW, sorry I won't be having Yugo or Yuto interact yet, that's for the next chapter. I'll upload it as soon as I can. Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to Sky and Gentyman for reviewing this, hope you like this next chapter.**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

Leo Akaba had just finished reading over a few screens of data for Arc V when he sat down upon his throne and mulled over his conversation with Yuri, paranoid of Yuri's intentions. He had spent years developing his plans for _Revival Zero_ , so it was rather ironic he needed the use of a fragment of a devil with nigh-infinite power to do it. Ever since he had first seen Yuri's face when the boy was 7 he pondered over whether to eliminate him. But due to the potential the boy had as well as his dragon, he decided to instead make use of it as a tool instead, and yet still, he was worried. For the last few weeks he had sent Yuri to spy on the girl Rin of the Synchro dimension, and Yuri had told him of a boy resembling him named Yugo. After sending Yuri to kidnap the girl Ruri Yuri had given a reasonably innocent question over why he had people looking like him… and also Serena, the Professor knew that Yuri still remembered her even after 5 years of separation. Telling too much could provoke that demon's return; said beast had already crept into Yuri's mind in the past, as his attempt to harness it had failed. He just hoped that Yuri still trusted him enough to follow orders without question…

Meanwhile, Yuri had just entered the Arc Area Project Control Room before one of the heads there approached him, "This area is off limits except for the Arc tech. division, I ask you to leave at once?

Yuri smirked, "Actually, the Professor sent me here, says that there were some problems he noticed that he wanted me to check up on." He then walked up to the scientist before speaking in a low, menacing tone, "By the way, I'd be a bit more respectful if I were you, if you hadn't noticed, I outrank you by a wide margin, you didn't seem to have a problem with Roger before he deserted us to who knows where."

The scientist gulped, "My apologies… the Professor never spoke to me about problems he noticed.

"The Professor has more important things to worry about, now mind showing me one of you computers Satou-san?"

They walked across the other scientists to one of the main data computers for Arc V and stopped, "Everything you need to find will be right here Yuri-kun, do you require anything else?"

"No, I know how to work one of these; it should just take a minute or two." Yuri replied with the wave of a hand. He then started looking through files as soon as Professor Satou had left. "Now what are you hiding from me Professor?"

After a few minutes he finally came to a file that said _Revival Zero_ and opened it, revealing an image of him and Serena when they were kids, along with comments and other words. _What is all this… under my image is Z-ARC, and under hers is RAY-A, what is going on? Says here that 'May find more in other dimensions, bracelet is definitely one of the 4.' What in the world is going on here?_

Yuri quickly took a look at Venom before it flashed a dim light, which Yuri knew meant that this was something Venom knew, but couldn't tell. He then read of every inch of the data as fast as he could before getting up and leaving just as soon as one of the scientists came back.

"My boss wanted me to ask you if you've find everything alright, so anything wrong with the Arc V reactor."

"No, it looks like everything was fine, probably a false alarm, I'll inform the Professor." Yuri then left without sparing a single look at anyone before returning to his quarters. Arriving at his desk, he sat down and removed his duel disk and deck. Yuri knew that there were things Venom hadn't told him, but he also knew that he could trust his dragon. After all he'd been through in the last 5 years, if he couldn't trust his cards; he had no reason to live. Only his deck had stood by him when hell decided to make an unwanted visit, and Yuri had no thought of falling so low again. If life wished him to die it had another thing coming; he may not be able to act now, but playing his hand right would guarantee his ultimate victory in the end.

 **(5 Days Later)**

Yuri arrived at the Professor's chambers after being notified that the Professor had asked for him, and waited for instructions. The Professor gave him a smile, "I'm glad you could make it Yuri, now that Ruri is procured I need you to go find that girl Rin and bring her to me, just like before. Remember, you must leave no witnesses, and any trace of what happened is to be kept secret. Understood?

Yuri gave a polite bow, "Of course Professor, I will leave at once." With that, he activated Violet Flash and disappeared in search of his new target.

 **(Synchro Dimension: Commons Area of the City)**

Rin was putting on her gear and took a bag, getting ready to leave and buy some equipment to help with the D-Wheel she and her best friend Yugo had finally finished, the _Ringo_. She turned around while Yugo was under their masterpiece fixing a few parts. "Heading out Yugo, I'll be back with those pieces for the D-Wheel, be back soon."

Yugo got up with his hair messed up (if you could call his banana hairstyle 'normal') and replied, "Are you sure Rin, you told me a week ago that you've felt someone stalking you. Want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine, it was probably nothing anyway." She then gave her friend a frown, "Besides, you can't leave until you take a shower, you smell like grease and charcoal."

"Alright you nag; I'm on it, just stay safe." Yugo returned to the motorbike while Rin left.

As she walked through the street she could've sworn that she felt someone following her, and turned around…only to find no one there, "I must be hallucinating."

"No, you're good." A voice whispered right behind, causing her to jump back.

She turned around to see an all too familiar face in front of her with a cloak around him, "Yugo!? What are you doing!?" She said, half with fear and half with anger.

"Considering my origin, I guess Fusion would be a more appropriate name, but the names Yuri." The young man sneered, "I have orders from the Professor to bring you to him, come quietly because I don't have all day."

Not waiting to find out what he meant, Rin made a run for it in hopes to escape, but just like Ruri before her, it wasn't long before Rin hit a dead end in an alley way with Yuri blocking off the last way out. "Damn it." She bit her tongue in fear as he approached.

Yuri smiled, "If you're so eager to escape, how about we do this, let's duel, and if you beat me I'll let you go and never bother you again. Now let's start the hunting game!" With that, Yuri activated his duel disk, Rin activating hers.

Yuri LP: 4000 Rin LP: 4000

"Ladies first Yuri, now since I control no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Windwitch – Ice Bell!" A girl in a pretty witches garb appeared riding an ice broom (ATTR:Wind/LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000), "Also, since it was special summoned this way, I can now summon a copy of it straight from my deck, so appear now!" With that an identical witch appeared. "Now both of their special effects activate! Since they were special summoned, you take 500 points of damage, so that adds up to 1000 points of damage." A blast of icy wind shot from the two witches, blasting Yuri back.

"Now I normal summon Windwitch – Snow Bell!" A glass – bell like female appeared on the field (ATTR:Wind/Tuner/LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100). "Now I tune my 2 level 3 Windwitch – Ice Bells and my level 1 Snow Bell to Synchro summon! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch – Winter Bell!" With that her 3 monsters flowed through a tunnel of light with Rin's ace monster appearing at the end (ATTR:Wind/LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:2000). "I place 2 cards facedown. Turn end."

"My turn, I draw! From my hand I'll summon Predator Plants - Orphrys Scorpio!" Yuri green scorpion materialized on the field. "Now I activate its special effect, by sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one Predator Plants from my deck. So I'll discard Cordyceps from my hand in order to special summon Darling Cobra from my deck." With that, Yuri's familiar cobra appeared along with Scorpio. Yuri smiled, as this was one of his favorite strategies. "I activate Cobra's effect, allowing me to add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand." With that he swiped a card appearing from his deck, confusing Rin as she had never heard of that card.

"I now activate Fusion, allowing me to fuse my Scorpio and Cobra together. Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feeds on life. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator – Plants Chimera Rafflesia!" With that Yuri called forth his monstrous plant once again.

' _Fusion Summon? Never heard of that before, I'd I feel it's better not to take any chances.'_ With that, Rin played her face down. "I activate my trap card, Lost Wind! Now since you've special summoned a monster this card allows me to halve its attack points along with negating its effects! Too bad creep, but not only that, I'm discarding a card from my hand to play Trap Reclamation! Now I can return Lost Wind back to my hand once it's in the graveyard!" With that , a blast of with hit the plant, and the card later returned to Rin's hand.

As a new blast of icy wind hit his plant, Yuri scowled as his monsters power fell to 1250, along with using most of its effect, but it didn't matter too much since he could still continue his strategy later on. He then gave Rin a dark smile. "I'm impressed Rin, but don't think that that will save you, I'll end my turn, now begin yours."

"I draw!" She looked at her card before placing it in her hand. "Now I activate Winter Bell's effect, I can deal you damage equal to the level of a Windwitch in my graveyard, and I'll use my Glass Bell, so since its level is 4, you'll take 800 points of damage!"

"When was that in your graveyard?" Yuri asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It was the card I discarded when I activated Trap Reclamation! Now take this!" With that, a new gust of wind slammed Yuri, causing his hood to come off, revealing his long hair (Yuri's LP: 3000 – 800 = 2200). "Yeesh, if I din't already know you were a guy, I'd say you could be called a woman."

With an annoyed laugh, Yuri replied, "Thanks, now let's get on with the duel."

"With pleasure," Rin smirked. "Now go Winter Bell, attack his Rafflesia! Gust of Winter!" A new blast of wind shot from her monster, causing the plant to grow so cold it shattered like glass and went down (Yuri's LP: 2200 – 1150 = 1050). "Not so scary now, are you freak! I'll place this facedown and call it a turn."

Yuri began to laugh sickly, causing Rin to shiver at the boy, feeling that something was about to happen. "My turn. Draw! At this time, the effect of Rafflesia kicks in, since it was sent to the graveyard on the last turn, I can now add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand this turn." A new card came from Yuri's deck which he added to his hand. "Also, I activate the effect of my Cordyceps from my graveyard, during my Standby phase while this card is in my graveyard, I can banish it, and now I can summon 2 level 4 or lower Predator Plants from my graveyard at the expense of being forbidden to normal summon. So return to me, Orphrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra!" Both predators rematerialized from the underworld, now ready to fight. "At this point, I use Cobra's effect to add a new Fusion card from my deck to my hand." A new card appeared from his deck which Yuri added to his hand, bringing his hand to 7 cards."

"Now it's time to summon my strongest beast. I activate Fusion Substitute to fuse the 2 monsters I have on my field. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" From the fusion portal, Scorpio and Cobra disappeared replaced by Yuri's ace card.

Rin shuddered as she walked back, _'2800 attack points, and he said this is ace card. The feeling I'm getting from it…No I can't take any chances!'_ "I activate my facedown Lost Wind in order to – "

"Sorry Rin, but that's not happening again. From my hand I play the Quick – Play Spell, De – Fusion, now I can return Starve Venom back to the Extra Deck and revive its material!" As Yuri activated the spell, Starve Venom disappeared in a white light and was replaced by Scorpio and Cobra, the wind missing both. "Since your trap lost its target, Lost Wind is now truly lost. I now use Cobra's effect to add Flash Fusion to my hand and now activate it!" A new spell appeared from his deck which he placed on the field. "Return to me, Starve Venom!" Once again his monsters disappeared in the Fusion portal and were replaced by Yuri's dragon.

Meanwhile, back at Rin and Yugo's place, Yugo had just come out of the bathroom when he saw his card, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, light up. "Huh, what's going on?" When Yugo picked it up he saw vision of Rin in a duel against someone, her face full of fear and worry. Panicking, Yugo put on his Riding Duel gear and helmet before getting on getting on the _Ringo_ and storming out of their to find her.

Back at the duel, Rin cursed under her breath,"Damn…he saw through my trap." Rin began to sweat as the dragon stared down at her with cruel eyes.

"I activate Starve Venom's effect, now it gain attack points equal to the attack points of all your special summoned monsters!" Yuri laughed while Rin's eyes widened as the dragon's strength rose to 5200. "Now I activate its other effect. Once per turn, I can target a level 5 or higher monster you control, and Starve Venom now gains its name and effect."

"Wait, what!? That's unfair!"

"Actually it's totally fair, and while it can't use Winter Bell's effect damage move, I see it has other abilities to use now, but first I'll use Dark Eruption to bring Orphrys Scorpio back to my hand." Yuri laughed as the card came to his hand. "Time to end this! Now destroy her Winter Bell!" At that moment, one of the flytrap appendages on the dragon shot out and chomped on Rin's monster, crushing it (Rin's LP: 4000- 2800 = 1200).

"I haven't lost just yet Yuri." Rin said as she began to waver.

"Actually, it ends now, I use the effect my dragon stole from your monster, now during either of my battle phases I can target a Windwitch I have and summon a monster from my hand with a level lower than it, and until the end of this turn Venom is still treated as Windwitch – Winter Bell. So from my hand I summon Orphrys Scorpio again."

As the familiar sight of the scorpion appeared, Rin eyes widened in realization of what Yuri's plane was. "Due to that effect, Scorpio can't attack, but since it was summoned…"

"Exactly Rin, now I can use its effect, and discard a monster from my hand in order to summon one Predator Plants from my deck, so I'll get rid of this card and summon Predator Plants – Moray Nepenthes!" Yuri smiled as he discarded a card as a monster shot from his deck and on to the field, a two headed flora tinged with blood on its mouths appeared ready to kill. "Now finish her off! Direct attack!" With that the plant whipped its vine like tail at the girl and smacked her in the head, causing her to hit her head on the wall behind her and pass out (Rin's LP: 0).

With the duel over Yuri put his hood back on before tossing the girl on to her shoulder, when the sound of an engine came from behind him. "Hey bastard, let go of Rin or I'll…" Yugo stopped his threat as Yuri turned around, revealing his shared face with Yugo. "What the hell…my face."

Yuri smirked, "Magic Card, Violet Flash, activate." He placed the card on his duel disk and disappeared in a flash of light while Yugo attempted to stop him, only to find himself grabbing at air.

"Damn it, how could I have let him escape?" Yugo clenched his fists while from behind him, his deck began to glow. Turning around Yugo examined his deck to find Clear Wing glowing once more, then it began to levitate as he began to hear a somewhat female voice in his head.

" _Take me…we can follow them together."_

Not knowing what to do Yugo grabbed his card, only for the light to grow brighter until it blinded him. When he could finally opened his eyes he could only see a city that looked absolutely devastated, surrounding him completely.

 **That wraps up that, next chapter will have Yuto meeting Yugo in the Xyz dimension and how they mistook each other for Yuri. BTW, in case your hoping for a duel sorry, while there will be some dueling, the next few chapters will be me trying to get the plot moving forward. The real duel won't start until around the climax of the Synchro arc, and I don't want to waste the time of you guys with pointless filler. See ya later!**


	5. The Guile Predator

**Chapter 4: The Guile Predator**

 **Didn't think I'd be back so soon, well, I did say that there wouldn't be too much dueling in this one, so that cut down most of the typing. This one is more plot oriented, detailing Yuto and Yugo meeting as well as adding more emotion, both from Yuto and a little from Yuri. I also added a surprise at the end and there are some legacy characters appearing here in the Xyz dimension, so enjoy:)**

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland City)**

Yugo had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. He didn't know where he was at all. The city he was in was absolutely devastated, almost like a battleground. Not knowing what else to do, he got back on his D – Wheel and rode through the city, praying that he'd find Rin somewhere through the fallen city.

 **(Elsewhere in Heartland)**

Yuto was getting sick and tired of the Obelisk Force and Academia, in fact, he was getting tired of anything to do with Fusion anyway. Ever since Ruri had been kidnapped he wanted nothing more than to find this, _Fusion_ , beat him up, find Ruri, and get her back here. However, it seems that the Obelisk Force had different plans as they bombarded the Resistance left and right, leaving them no time for recovery, let alone to assemble a search party. Currently, he was in a fight with a member of the Obelisk Force (LP: 3300) after bringing down 2 of his comrades. Said duelist smiled arrogantly with his Antique Gear – Ultimate Hound Dog (ATTR:EARTH/LV:9/ATK:2800/DEF:2000) and a facedown, while Yuto (LP:1800) had his Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (ATTR:DARK/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:2000) and Cloven Helm (ATTR:DARK/LV:4/ATK:1500/DEF:500), and it was Yuto's turn.

"With my level 4 Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor, and level 4 Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm, I build the overlay network!" With that said network appeared below him as his monster disappeared as dark photons to call forth his signature card. "Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" From the overlay network Yuto's dragon emerged from the darkness, its claws and bladelike jaw ready to fight (ATTR:DARK/RK:4/ ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

The Obelisk Force member laughed, "It seems like Xyz scum can't learn, but your monster's attack points are less than my Hound Dog."

"You're the one who can't learn. The power of an Xyz monster is in its overlay units. Let me show you my dragon's power! By using an overlay unit I can target a level 5 or higher monster, halve its attack power, then increase the power of Dark Rebellion by the power your monster lost, so just in case, I'll use both of mine." With that, Dark Rebellion absorbed both of its overlay unit as its wing open and expand, causing waves of electricity to flow from one orb to another on its wings. The electricity shocked the mechanical hound, sucking its power dry as Dark Rebellion roared, feeling its power rise.

Still, the smug expression on the Obelisk Force member stayed, "Pointless, I activate my Continuous Trap, Fusion Trench. Now only Fusion monsters can attack, so power up your dragon as much as you want it won't matter.

Yuto closed his eyes and sighed, "You still don't understand, I've already won. I activate Fragile Armor's effect from the graveyard, allowing me to banish it to send one "Phantom" Spell or Trap from my deck to the graveyard and draw one card." Yuto then added his new card to his hand.

The Obelisk Force seemed confused, "Are you hoping your new card will save you?"

"No, the card I sent to my graveyard was Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield, and by banishing it from the graveyard I can negate the effect of one face up trap on the field until the end of the turn. I choose to negate Fusion Trench!"

"But that means…" The Obelisk Force trailed off as his trap had a tomblike shield placed on it and was then wrapped up in chains.

"It means that you lose. Now battle Dark Rebellion! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!" The dragon's wing glowed blue with electricity as it flew before cutting right through the rusty metal dog with its electrified jaw. It caused an explosion that sent the Obelisk Force duelist flying on top of his comrades (Obelisk Force LP: 0).

Yuto stood over them, barely able to contain his anger. These people attacked them without warning, and in a single day turned his life along with so many others upside down. Many of his old friends like Christopher Arclight had already been carded, and everyday more lives were lost. These people took lives and treated it like a game; they deserved nothing less than death. At the lost moment though, Yuto remembered the words of his dear friend.

 **(Flashback to 2 months prior)**

 _Yuto was right in the middle of a fight and jumped back when he saw Ruri and Sayaka comforting a small girl and he heard Ruri say…_

" _No, what these people are doing is wrong. Duels shouldn't be used for war or battle. Dueling is meant to bring smiles and joy to everyone," Ruri turned her head towards Sayaka, "Am I wrong?" Sayaka merely looked away._

 _Yuto stood quietly, pondering Ruri's words before he went to help some people."_

 **(Present day)**

Yuto's arm fell to his sides as he breathed deeply before opening his eyes and staring down the wounded Obelisk Force trio as they tried to rise up. "Get out of here…before I change my mind about sparing you." Without more than a second they vanished, Yuto now looking up as he wondered where Ruri was.

"It's going to be okay, Yuto." A girl with short pink hair over long dark bluish-purple hair stated as she walked towards Yuto, who turned to face her. "We'll find her, no matter what."

Yuto smiled at Luna, one of his childhood friends. She and Ruri hadn't been the best of friends before and during the war, mainly due to their different methods of dueling (though Allen liked to tease that it was because they both liked Yuto and were competing for his attention). However, following learning of Ruri's kidnapping Luna was the first one who voiced assembling a search party to find her. "I know Luna…do you mind if I could walk a bit alone, need some time by myself."

Luna sighed, "Okay Yuto, just make sure you don't get ambushed."

With that, they went their separate paths and Yuto thought about how he had been so close to carding the Obelisk Force. He wanted to tell himself it was justified, but he knew deep down that if he started justifying carding others, he may never stop. "I don't want to hurt others anymore." Yuto, closed his eyes as he clenched his fists, trying to hold back his pain.

"Hold on right there! Don't even try to escape!" A figure said from above him.

Yuto looked up and saw a duelist with a strange motorbike with a white motorcycle suit and white helmet, but what alarmed Yuto was how the man's face was son similar to his own. In the vision he had seen, the individual named _Fusion,_ had his face as well. "Are you with Academia!" He roared. "I heard something about Fusion!"

"Who the hell is _Fusion,_ my name is _Yugo_. I'm not going to leave until I beat you!" With that the man leaped down on Yuto, activating his duel disk on his motorcycle.

Yuto leaped back and activated his duel disk, "So you are with Academia of Fusion, aren't you!"

"Why don't you listen to people when they talk?!" With that the duel between them commenced.

Unknown to both of them, the true kidnapper was eyeing them from behind a fallen building with a warped grin. _Idiots,_ Yuri thought. _If they spent more time listening to each other instead of fighting, they'd realize they'd both been duped. Not that I mind the show._ Yuri watched as they summoned their aces, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as they clashed, taking notes to prepare for the day he had to duel one or both. _Looks like my plan went better than I hoped_. Yuri watched as Yuto's fellow Xyz trash arrived to help him, causing Yugo to ride away. Seeing no other reason to remain, Yuri activated Violet Flash to take himself and Rin back to Academia where the Professor was waiting.

Upon his arrival the Professor was speaking to some members of the Obelisk Force before turning to Yuri. "Excellent work Yuri, I was about to send these duelists to aid in the invasion. I'll have them take Rin to the West Tower to be locked up. You may now rest Yuri. You've done a good job.

With a polite bow Yuri walked back to his quarters before he was struck by a vision. Upon opening his eyes he saw himself before a stadium, and found himself uttering these words…

" _Swing, pendulum! More and more!" As he drew his card Yuya gasped as he saw 3 cards in his hand shine before the texts on them changing, his Odd-Eyes Dragon now_ Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon _! Somehow he knew what must be done!_

" _I Set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and the Scale 8 Master of Chronomancy!" The two magicians were placed on his disk which read_ Pendulum _, and they materialized and began to rise up on either side of a pendulum between them._

" _With this I can Summon any Monsters between Levels 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monster servants!" With that a strange snake in a hat and a flying swordfish shot out of the pendulum, followed by the birth of a brand new monster. The red dragon of heterochromatic eyes materialized behind the boy and let out a mighty roar. Yuya smiled with confidence, ready to dazzle the audience with a magnificent show and bring smiles to their faces._

Yuri then opened his eyes, punching himself in the gut to make sure he was awake. When he arrived at his quarters, he collapsed onto his bed, less tired and more confused from what he saw. Removing his deck he stared at his dragon. "What was that all about, I thought you said I'd have better control of the visions by now?"

" _I don't exactly know what happened myself…or my brother's new appearance."_ Starve Venom said to him telepathically.

"Well, it won't affect our plan, so I guess there's nothing to worry about." Yuri took off his coat, leaving him in his black T-shirt and pants, before lying down on his beds and mulled over his vision. This _Pendulum Summon_ unheard of to Yuri, but what surprised him the most was the wish he felt from whoever said that. _Bringing smiles to others faces._ That idea felt so foreign to Yuri he wondered whether or not he heard that, or actually heard something else. However, not long ago, a younger Yuri would've agreed with that in a heartbeat…but he had learned the hard way that wishes like those brought only pain. What was important was the plan; he had succeeded in manipulating Yuto and Yugo into fighting each other, and now they were at each other's throats. With hope, that would convince the Resistance that they wouldn't find help in the Synchro dimension, and too weak to attack Academia, that left only one other alternative, _Standard_. Yuri couldn't do anything now, all he had left to do was waiting for the right moment, and he would get his prey, he was an expert on patience nowadays. He would wait for now, and his prey would find him, that's when he would strike. Tired, Yuri closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come over him, hopefully to peaceful dreams.

 **And done. That's all for this chapter. If you remember earlier on I said that I changed something in the duel between Yuri and Ruri. Well, since the duel itself was never seen except that Yuri won, we can speculate what happened there. What changed was that no one witnessed the duel, Sayaka wasn't there this time, so no one knows who took Ruri. The only reason Yuto knew Yuri and he resembled each other was because he saw a flash of Yuri when Dark Rebellion sensed Starve Venom being summoned nearby, and never caught his name. He only knows that "Fusion...was there." So when Yugo, looking for Rin found Yuto and mistook him for Yuri, Yuto mistook him for Yuri and asked him of his connection to Fusion, which Yugo mistook as getting his name wrong, and we know what happens from there. I got the idea to add the Arclight's after reading Frost190's _Bonds of Pendulum_ , which featured the Arclights, fleshing out more of Yuto's character in the process, which I liked. I decided to also add Luna from the Zexal manga mainly because while I wanted to add Shark and Rio, I really didn't feel they could've added that large of an impact, while the ideas I have for Luna will. BTW, Yuto is stuck in a love triangle between Ruri and Luna. Think of that in any way you want. Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to show you all what's next!**


	6. Clash of the Dragons

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Dragons**

 **Hello, back again. There's been a big timeskip now. This chapter will be covering over Yuto and Yugo's duel in Standard as well as a hint of what Yuri's true plans are. Also, to _XBrain_ , I can understand how the love triangle may seem silly and pointless. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure about it myself, but it will play a part later on. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)**

Yuri had waited for a while before he got hint of his plan coming to motion. At some points, he had felt strange visions come over him again. Like the last one he had had, they were quick and left him more curious than anything else. On was of a dragon that wielded arcane power, _Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon,_ another was a being with feral eyes, _Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon._ The word _Pendulum_ repeated in his mind yet once again Yuri had no idea what it was. In the meanwhile, he had to content himself to his usual boring schedule of dueling possible soldiers to see if they were strong enough to participate in the war, which was hard to tell since even the strongest of them barely survived even his 2nd turn. If only the Professor had actually sent Yuri to the front lines, then the invasion would've been done in a matter of days. However, to preserve the shallow pride of everyone else, Yuri had to stay on the sidelines while the dogs got to fight. Most duelists bragged about their achievements, but no one even made a move towards Yuri. Due to his skills, most duelists knew he was stronger than possibly the entire Obelisk Force combined along with General Kaiser Ryo and Commander in Chief Edo Phoenix. Most saw him as an enigma, a terrifying monster that would even card his own allies if he wanted, and as such avoided him. Not that Yuri cared in the slightest, those fools could be jealous of him if they wished, but if they knew how he had gotten that strong, well, then it'd be a different story. He preferred being alone anyway; it gave him time to focus on refining his deck and coming up with new strategies. On one such night Yuri was awake while examining his deck when he felt a certain card shine a violet light, leading him to remove it from his deck and examine it.

"What is it, Starve Venom?" With that the card shined even brighter and Yuri felt himself blacking out.

 **(Standard Dimension: Maiami City)**

For a single moment when talking to the person in front of him, Yuto felt a sliver of hope reach him. After learning that Academia's leader, had a son in Standard, Shun had been determined to take him as barter to get Ruri back. Though the rest of the Resistance had been a little less enthusiastic, they agreed to allow Yuto and Shun to go. After saying farewell to Kaito, Thomas, Michael, and Luna, they went through the dimensional portal created by Dr. Faker using the technology they had found in stolen Academia duel disks.

After arriving in Standard, Yuto and Shun had split up to cover more ground, and the first thing he realized after dueling an arrogant LDS student was that they had no knowledge of the war, or of the other dimensions period. At some point, he had thought he found Ruri, but he was mistaken upon realizing her wish to learn Fusion summoning. She had pink hair, and her name was Yuzu. Though he didn't know her, Yuto could already see how similar she was to Ruri and vowed to keep her safe.

Shun had done things a bit more…recklessly, to put bluntly. Believing all students of LDS to be in league with Academia, he had proceeded to card every member he could find in hopes of forcing Reiji Akaba, the president of LDS, to reveal himself. More than once Yuto found himself punching Shun's gut to keep him in line (thanks to Thomas giving him combat lessons). However, Shun later told Yuto that apparently Leo Akaba cared nothing for his son and that the 2 were enemies. Shun was hired by the man to participate in the Maiami Championship, meanwhile Yuto stayed in the shadows to watch the events unfold.

Though LDS hadn't been connected to Academia, they had discovered a spy from Academia, Sora Shiunin. During the duel he had revealed himself and how his comrades participated in the invasion. Shun had bested him, and the force of the duel left the boy unconscious. At that night Yuto had snuck into the boy's hospital room to learn what he could about where Ruri was held, but again he found nothing. Sora gave him a deal to let him duel Shun in return for information, and in response Yuto left with Sora chasing after him. Eventually, the 2 engaged in combat, and while Yuto could've snagged a win with Dark Rebellion, he hoped to end things peacefully and get more information.

At that moment however, someone else had come to them, a boy with tomato-like hair, scarlet eyes, and an identical face to his own, _Yuya_. Yuto remembered Yuzu had called him that a few times, now he knew why. Yuya had entered the duel and demanded answers on what was going on. In response, Sora had tried to summon his strongest Death – Toy in order to swat Yuto, only for his duel disk to teleport him back to the Fusion Dimension.

With that, the 2 boys stopped there duel and Yuto explained to Yuya all he knew, and though he didn't show it, Yuto was excited to realize he had a possible ally now. Like himself, Yuya wanted to protect his friends and refused to use dueling to hurt people. Yuya believed in bringing happiness with his dueling, something Yuto followed as well. For a moment, Yuto believed that they could work together to bring cheer back to Heartland. That is, until the Pawn of Fusion arrived.

Ready to settle the score, Yuto accepted the duel, wanting to know where Ruri's kidnapper had taken her. The 2 fought and Yuto once again found himself on his back foot with his enemy's dragon breathing down his neck, his own dragon the only way out. "With my Level 4 Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and Level 4 Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, I build the overlay network!" His two monsters disappeared in the network below to signal his dragon.

"Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" His dragon roared from the overlay network and came to the field, ready to finish things with Clear Wing. At that moment however, the 3 boys felt there heartbeats multiply by 3. Yuya clenched his chest, barely able to bear the pain. Meanwhile, Yuto closed his eyes as he felt something in the back of his mind crack, he felt something shatter inside him, and when he opened, they were glowing blue and were void of any pupil. Yugo raised his head, under the same influence, only his eyes were aqua.

"Alright, let's finish this, with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I'll destroy you, and then everything. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect activates! By using an overlay unit, I can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster you control, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains ATK equal to what your monster lost! Treason Discharge!" With that, Dark Rebellion unfurled its wings and shot streaks of lightning towards the white dragon. However, Yugo had other plans.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates now! When a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy said monster! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing's wings illuminated as the absorbed the electricity, and then shot pure light right back at Dark Rebellion.

"Trap Card, activate!" Yuto called as he revealed his face down, "Phantom Wing! Now if a monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it isn't, and my monster gains 500 attack points!" Dark Rebellion was protected by the white light by an aura of darkness, which then filled the dragon with power, giving it the strength to best Clear Wing.

"Destroy you, and then everything!" Yuto said in a vicious whisper, causing Yuya to say his name in worry.

"Burn everything and crush all life! Destroy everyone for what they did to me!" Yugo said in the same whisper.

" **I WILL ERADICATE EVERYTHING!"** They both roared loudly.

"No, stop this; don't use dueling to hurt each other." Yuya said as he began to panic.

"ATTACK! GO DARK REBELLION, DESTROY…"

"STOP IT YUTO!" Yuya ran in front of the man in hopes of calming him down. "What are you doing!? Didn't you tell me you didn't want to hurt anyone else? Was what you said about Heartland being filled with smiles a lie? Is this what you want? Answer me Yuto?!"

Yuto paused and he stared at the boy, trying to remember who he was. He remembered his parents, teaching him how to duel when he was a child. Later, he would meet up with the Arclights, Kaito, and Luna; he remembered calling himself the emissary of the dead while he dueled his rival Thomas. He remembered, after his parents died, how they had kept him from falling into despair when he felt like little more than a phantom. He remembered meeting Shun, who would become his best friend. Finally, he remembered Ruri, the girl who had mended a part of his heart that had been broken by his parents' death. He remembered that…

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Yuto said, gasping for breath while he took a knee. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Yugo made his turn, still under the influence of the shadow. "I summon Speedroid – Shave Boomerang" a razor sharp boomerang-like robot appeared alongside the white dragon (ATTR:Wind/LV:4/ATK:2000/DEF:0). "I activate Boomerang's effect, by switching it to defense position I can target a monster and reduce its power by 300! I choose Clear Wing! I now activate Clear Wing's effect to negate that effect and destroy my Boomerang! Dichroic Mirror!" Once again the dragon's wing lit up as it shot rays of light at its comrade, destroying it.

"So, does that mean that you're…" Yuya began, hopeful that Yugo had also returned to his senses, only to be proven wrong in a second."

"Now, since Clear Wing destroyed the monster whose effect she negated, Clear Wing now gains attack points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points." Yugo roared while Clear Wing roared, its body charged with white power.

"Now Clear Wind, destroy Dark Rebellion! Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" With that the dragon flew up into the sky before diving down in a corkscrew maneuver like a spinning comet towards Dark Rebellion. The dragon flew up and bared its fangs at the white dragon, but it didn't have the strength to resist it and was overwhelmed.

As the white dragon flew at them, Yuto got up and pushed Yuya out of the way, taking the brunt of the blow, "AAARGH!" With that his body landed several yards away, beaten and near broken.

"Yuto!" Yuya screamed and he ran towards his fallen doppelganger. As he neared him Dark Rebellion began to glow and its light filled the area. Within the glow Yuya cradled Yuto's body as the boy struggled to speak.

" _Hand me…to Standard."_

Understanding, Yuto handed Yuya his dragon before telling him. "With your power…smiles…give them to the world…give everyone in the future…smiles." With that he vanished in a flash of light.

As Yugo finally regained his senses he looked around as to know what had happened before a flash of pink light jettisoned him away from the area…

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

Yuri woke up from his vision; the last thing he'd seen was a bright pink light, which somehow broke the dream. As he stared at Starve Venom, he smiled. He didn't know what happened between Yuto and that other boy who resembled him, but he knew things had gone well. All of his doppelgangers were in Standard, and Yuri had a feeling he knew where his next mission would lead him. Just as he was in the middle of his thoughts, he heard someone bang at the door.

"Yuri! The Professor sent me to get you!" The familiar gruff voice of Barrett said from the other side of the door.

"On my way, Barrett." With that Yuri got ready and left to see the Professor, who was staring at the image of a girl.

The Professor turned around to face Yuri. "Ah, Yuri, I'm glad to see you. I have a new mission for you. We've scanned the memories of Sora Shiunin, he was a spy we sent to Standard for reconnaissance. His memories have revealed the 4th piece we've been looking for." The Professor pointed to the girl on the screen. "This is Yuzu Hiragi, I need you to find her and bring her to me. You can do that, right Yuri?"

Yuri smiled, "Of course Professor, it will be done."

"Good, since Sora is no longer there I'm sending Dennis Macfield ahead to scope her out so she can be more easily taken. When I give you the all clear, that's when you leave."

"Understood, Professor." With that Yuri was dismissed and returned to his dorm.

Elsewhere, while Sora was being taken care of by some of the doctors in Academia, agirl was eavesdropping on him from outside the room.

"Let me go back, there are Xyz remnants there!" Sora shouted.

The girl smiled, if there were Xyz remnants there, then this was the perfect chance for her to finally prove herself to the Professor. Barrett may have been hired as her guard, but he couldn't detain her, this was her big chance. Smiling, she quietly walked away.

As Yuri sat on his desk he removed his deck and smiled. "Looks like things are turning out the way we planned, huh Venom."

" _The Professor is trying to micromanage your capture of the girl in order to keep you from finding the others, but it won't matter. Since my brethren are all in Standard, my arrival there will cause them all to come to us. That is when you can take what's yours."_ Starve Venom replied in his mind.

Yuri smiled, "Then it won't be too long until I can finally stop living with death breathing down my neck. It's about time I break myself free from Leo Akaba and the Black Shadow."

As Yuri slept, his mind returned to his subconscious where he opened his eyes, his body was wrapped up in roots and vines of ivy that covered the entire area of his mind. They were bulging, as though something was trying to spring out from them. Yuri heard a familiar voice coming from inside the roots.

" _ **ONE… BECOME ONE…I WILL BECOME ONE AGAIN…"**_ The roots whispered.

" _No, you won't take control over me. I won't let anyone else decide my destiny but me. No one has the right to deny me of my existence, not you, not the Professor, or anyone else. I will rule over the dimensions as the dominant predator, and I will not stop until everyone in all dimensions knows my name!"_ Yuri thought right back as he forced the ivy to grow stronger, holding back the shadows within them. _"I am the dominant predator, and all fear me, as it should be."_

 **With that, we've gotten things ready for Yuri's arrival in Standard on the next chapter. I hope you guys don't mind how most of it was basically a summary of Yuto's time in Standard along with the main part of his duel with Yugo. Anyways, next chapter you'll see a different side of Yuri, the side that despises failure, so get ready for that. As for the roots I'm describing at the end, well they'll be playing a big part in the story later on. Wait patiently for the next chapter, I promise I'll get it done as soon as I can, but it may not come out until a few days.**


	7. The Taste of Failure

**Chapter 6: A Taste of Failure**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. I got caught up in a bunch of schoolwork and activities, so I kind of fell behind. But never fear, I should hopefully have the next chapter in by tomorrow. Enj0y:)**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

As he got ready to head to Standard, Yuri rechecked and finalized his deck to prepare for the hunt of his doppelgangers. He recalled what Dennis had told him via duel disk communication about Pendulum Summoning, and its pioneer, Yuya Sakaki. Apparently, Yuya had created Pendulum cards and they had strange abilities that would make duels a lot more interesting. Yuri found this somewhat exciting, and had modified his deck a bit to prepare for battling this new type of summoning method, which would hopefully bring him more exciting hunts. He also realized that the vision he had received when he first heard of _Pendulum_ must have been when his standard doppelganger, Yuya Sakaki created it. Starve Venom had told him he had no idea how that could even happen. Not that Yuri really cared too much; it wouldn't affect his goal at the end of it. After being given the command to leave for Standard, Yuri activated his duel disk and disappeared in a flash of light.

 **(Meanwhile in Standard)**

When Serena planned on coming to Standard to seek out the remaining Xyz remnants, she wasn't expecting what happened next. After meeting Akaba Reiji and being separated from Barrett, then being saved from the Obelisk Force (not that she needed it) by some red and blue ninjas, after meeting a girl who looked _exactly_ like her, she was told things she couldn't believe. Apparently, her fellow Academia students had taken the war like some sort of game and carded innocent people as well as duelists. Worst of all, there was no true battle. Academia had supposedly launched an attack on a defenseless population and the true fight hadn't started until the people of Heartland learned to fight back.

Serena was in disbelief, to say the least. Academia's plan on uniting the dimensions was a noble goal and they were a proud warrior group, they'd never sink so low and card the innocent. However, a part of her wondered whether this was why the Professor kept her from the fight. Did she possess higher morals, and therefore wasn't suitable for combat. Whatever the case, she knew she'd have to find this Kurosaki to learn the truth. After switching clothes with Yuzu to throw off the Obelisk Force, she left to find the Xyz remnant.

Meanwhile, Dennis watched them in secret atop a building and waited until his ally was here. The next thing he knew, a flash of violet light appeared and a familiar face with it. Dennis turned around and smile. "It's been a while, long time no see, Yuri."

"Agreed, so did you find her?" Yuri said before walking to Dennis.

"Of course she right over there…" Dennis said pointing below the building they were on, his words coming to a halt at seeing who was with her. "Geez didn't know the Obelisk Force got here so fast."

"What, I thought the Professor sent me for this." Yuri said staring down at the pink haired girl while trying to ignore what she was wearing.

"Well, I actually know what happened, Serena and Yuzu swapped clothes earlier, the Obelisk Force must've been looking for Serena, and so have mixed them up. They're lookalikes, just like you and Yuya-kun." Dennis said with a joking smile.

"Yuya-kun…oh the guy who resembles me from here." Yuri replied. "Speaking of lookalikes, any sign of Yuto, or the guy with a motorbike who looks like me, heard they were here as well?

"As for the latter, no idea, and I haven't seen of Yuto but…" Dennis trailed off with a perplexed look.

"But, what?" Yuri asked, trying to hide his interest.

"It's just that Yuya has the same dragon Yuto had for some reason, Dark Rebellion I mean."

"Huh…well how about that." Yuri sighed, inwardly smirking as he knew what that meant. "Say Dennis, I know we don't really interact all that much, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Dennis said confused.

"Well, I rarely get to do anything for the Arc Area Project except kidnap 3 girls, I was wondering if you could maybe…bring Yuya here for me to duel?" Yuri awkwardly turned his head aside. "It's just I never get to fight anything new and while I don't know much of this Pendulum summoning, I guess I'd like to try my hand at battling its creator. Plus, if this _Yuya_ looks like me then maybe he'll be worth my time."

While Dennis was worried about how this would affect the mission of delivering Yuzu to the Professor, he felt sorry for Yuri feeling so useless. Yuri was pretty much Academia's top duelist, so not being able to do much while their comrades fought on the frontlines seemed to have irritated him. Sighing, he whispered, "If you really want to then fine, I'll go find Yuya so you can duel him, make sure you have Yuzu knocked unconscious so we can take her to the Professor afterwards."

Turning around, Yuri had what seemed like an almost joyful smile and cheered, "Great!" Turning to where Yuzu was surrounded by the Obelisk Force below her. "I'll take care of her no prob…"

At that moment, two duelists came flying out of nowhere, then spotted Dennis and Yuri to challenge to a fight.

"Oi, oi, I don't think you can just challenge us…" Dennis started before Yuri took a few menacing steps towards them.

"You fools…are nuisances!" Yuri said in a piercing whisper that sent chills down their spines. The duel concluded in a single turn from Yuri, and he then jumped down to greet the new girl he'd been sent to kidnap. "You're all in my way!" He barked at the Obelisk Force.

"Huh, Yuya!" The girl cried out, happy to see her 'friend.'

"For the love of God, I'm not Yuya." Yuri scoffed before holding 2 cards and stared down the Obelisk force. "As for you 3, out of my way, if you don't you'll end up like they did." He then tossed the cards at them, letting them get the message before retreating.

Yuzu took a few steps towards them and gasped, "Turning others into cards…no way."

"Sorry, did you know? They were in my way so I carded them." He sneered as Yuzu stared at him "But you can have them back if you want."

 _This guy must be Yugo,_ she thought, "Did you do this?" She asked staring at the ground.

"I just said I did right."

"Why?"

"I told you they were in my way." Yuri couldn't understand why the girl needed him to repeat things that were so plain and obvious to anyone else.

Glaring at him angrily, Yuzu yelled, "Turning others into cards is not"

"If you're going to nag about it…would you like to join them?" Yuri interrupted, his sneer turning bloodthirsty, stopping Yuzu in her tracks. "Oh don't worry my sweet Yuzu. The Professor wouldn't like it if I did that."

"The Professor…" Yuzu thought about what Serena told her about Academia's dictator. "Why would he care about me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you look like Ruri and Rin." She also shared the face of someone else, and with her clothes, he felt a hint of anger in himself.

"Ruri and Rin! So that means the one who took Ruri was…"

"The handsome lad who stands before you? Yes."

"Why would you do that?!" She hollered at him.

"I just told you I was ordered to. I care nothing for your dimensions, or the people in them. I'm just here on the Professor's orders, his orders to bring you to him." Yuri then walked slowly up to her, who once again asked why her. He responded that he didn't know, he was just the errand boy. _As of now anyway_ , he thought to himself.

Though he offered her to surrender, she instead jumped back, forcing Yuri to begin a duel with her.

Yuri LP: 4000

Yuzu LP: 4000

Staring at them with the Obelisk Force from behind one of the fake icebergs, Dennis turned around and revealed his Academia insignia. "Let's let Yuri deal with her, you guys look for Serena, I have other orders to accomplish." He then left to find Yuya, and bring him here for Yuri.

Back at the duel, Yuzu started her turn, I activate 1st Movement Solo. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower Melodious from my hand, so come forth Aria The Melodious Diva!" A musical like female angel appeared on the field (ATTR:Light/LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200). "I activate Sonata's effect from my hand, letting me special summon it to the field since I control a Melodious monster, so appear now!" With that, another monster materialized next to its comrade.

"Now I tribute both of my monsters and Advance Summon! Come forth Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" With that both of her monsters vanished and became replaced with a more adult looking monster (ATTR:Light/LV:8/ATK:2600/DEF:2000). "Now with its effect I can special summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva!" Once again a new monster appeared next to what appeared to be Yuzu's ace (ATTR:Light/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:2000). "Have at it creep!"

Yuri sighed; he could already tell that this duel was going to be bland and uninteresting. Ruri had been forced to grow stronger during the war, and the society Rin lived in demanded only the best. However, it seems the criteria here in Standard was much more lax, and as such Yuzu hadn't developed her skills as great as she could have. He guessed this would be a quick duel then.

"Fine, let's get this over with. I draw; I summon Predator Plants – Orphrys Scorpio in attack position." The familiar sight of his scorpion made Yuri smile a bit. "Now I use its effect when its summoned, allowing to special summon a Predator Plants from my deck at the cost of sending a monster from my graveyard, so come forth Darling Cobra!" A familiar serpent materialized on the field and began to hiss. "Now I use its effect in order to add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand, and I add "Fusion" itself." A new card came to Yuri's hand as Yuzu took a step back.

"I now activate Fusion, allowing me to fuse my Scorpio and Cobra together. Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feeds on life. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator – Plants Chimera Rafflesia!" With that, a monstrously overgrown plant appeared from the fusion vortex, much to Yuzu horror and confusion.

"Wait a minute. Your monster has less attack points than Mozarta so why did you summon it? Guessing it has an effect to it."

"Wow Yuzu, I must say, out of all the people I've had to kidnap, you're by far the most boring and possibly the dumbest. Ruri and Rin had figured that out much earlier on and were able to handle this beast easy. Let's see if you can do the same. Attack her monster Rafflesia! Rip Mozarta to pieces!" With that the flowers ivy like tentacle arms stretched out and grabbed Mozarta before beginning to squeeze her. "You were wondering about its special effect, so I'll let you know, when it battles an enemy monster, it absorbs 1000 of its attack points, so say farewell to your monster." Yuri grinned as Mozarta was squeezed to pieces, its hologram breaking from the strain (Yuzu's LP: 4000 – 1800 = 2200). "Turn end."

Yuzu shook before standing up with determination. "I'm not giving up, no matter what. I draw! Summoning monster, Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" A new monster appeared next to Canon (ATTR:Light/LV:4/ATK:1400/DEF:1400). "I activate Soprano's effect, now I can use monsters in my hand or on my field for a Fusion summon without using a Fusion spell, including Soprano!" With that, Yuri's eyes widened, he had left Tamtam on her field hoping she'd put up more of a fight, and now she was.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" With that a dollish female in a red gown appeared from the fusion portal (ATTR:Light/LV:6/ATK:1000/DEF:2000). "Now I activate Tamtam's effect, since it was used for a fusion summon, I can now decrease my monster's ATK by 500 while yout take 500 points of damage!" At that moment Yuri was hit by a small blast that pushed him back a few feet (Yuri's LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500) "I attack now with Bloom Diva! I'm well aware now that your monster gains 1000 ATK from my monster, but that can be used to my advantage. Thanks to Bloom Diva's effect when it battles a special summoned monster, it isn't destroyed by the battle and you take all they damage I'd receive!" With that she saw his eyes widened, and allowed herself a grin of satisfaction at knowing he'd underestimated her and now it would cost him the duel. With her monster's power reduced to 0 and his monster now at 3500, the damage that would be reflected back to him would be 3500, wiping out all of his life points. "Now end this! Go Bloom Diva, Symphony of Requiem!" A blast of light shot from the singer towards the plant and her assailant, smiting them both. However, when the smoke cleared both were still standing, and next to Rafflesia was a new small and furry plant being with 2 eyes, it resembled Kuriboh actually (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/ATKE:300/DEF:200).

Yuri laughed, "You forced me to think fast, so I activated Predatoriboh's effect from my hand. If I were to receive battle damage or effect damage, I can special summon this card from my hand, and know I can I can use its other effect, letting me Fusion summon using it and another Predator Plants monster I have in my hand or control. So I fuse Predatoriboh with Rafflesia! Appear Now! Level 8! Predator Plants – Dragostapelia!" With that both of Yuri's monsters disappeared in the vortex before his plantlike draconian beast appeared.

"Damn it, turn end." Yuzu began to sweat in front of Yuri's new beast.

"My turn starts, I draw. Now during the Standby phase after it was sent from the field to the grave, Rafflesia's final effect lets me add a new Fusion card to my hand." A new card appeared and came into Yuri's hand. "Now I use Dragostapelia's effect to place a Predator Counter on your Diva, reducing its level to 1. However, that's not the point. Thanks to its other effect monsters with Predator Counters have their effects negated. Now attack! Destroy Bloom Diva with Toxic Breath!" At that moment the beast spayed a noxious chemical on the angel with its mouth, turning it into dust (Yuzu's LP: 2200 – 1700 = 500). "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Seeing her card, she smiled. "I activate Draw of Light, if I have no other cards in my hand or on the field I can activate this card. Now I can draw cards from my deck equal to the number of LIGHT monsters in my graveyard. So with 5 in my graveyard I can draw 5 new cards!" She then refilled her entire hand. "I now activate the spell Fusion! Now I fuse the Aria and Sonata in my hand to Fusion Summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" With that two angelic beings went into the fusion portal while a new more adult looking being came forth to fight (ATTR:Light/LV:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"Now with its effect I can banish all the cards that were used for 1 of your fusion summons and gain 200 ATK for each card!"

Not wanting her to banish his more important cards, Yuri stopped her right there. "I use Dragostapelia's effect to place a Predator Counter on your monster, reducing its level to 1 and negating its effects."

Yuzu smiled, "I was hoping you'd do that, now I can start my real plan. I activate Fusion Recovery to return my Fusion and Sonata from my graveyard, and now I activate Fusion once more, using Schuberta on my field as well as Canon and Sonata in my hand."

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel's wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint!" With that a smaller and more innocent being appeared, yet it seemed to shine with power (ATTR:Light/LV:7/ATK:1900/DEF:2000). "Bloom Prima gains ATK equal to the number of monsters used to summon it times 300, and it can attack twice per turn!"

The saint then blasted the wicked plant to dust before blasting Yuri, leaving Yuri with only 600 life points…

Meanwhile, Yuya was in the jungle zone with Gongenzaka and Michio as he wondered of the strange dark being that was in his heart, when Dennis then appeared. "Yuya, guess what I just beat Yuzu."

Yuya turned around to face him, "You've seen her, where is she!"

Dennis made a surprised face, "She was at the Ancient Ruin field and said she was going to the ice field."

"Can you take us to her?!" Yuya begged urgently, with Sora and the Obelisk Force around, he didn't want her in danger.

"Okay, follow me then." With that he led them to Yuzu, smirking over how easy this was.

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the ice field, a shimmering light appeared and a man riding a white motorcycle shot out from it. The man took off his helmet before examining his glowing card. "I guess Clear Wing took me here now. I wonder if Rin is nearby." With that he stormed off to find her.

Back at the duel Yuri felt his dragon roar from his Extra Deck. ' _Now is the time, summon me to the field.'_ It spoke in his mind. _'My brethren are finally closing in, my appearance will signal them to us, and we can finish free ourselves.'_

Yuri agreed, "My turn I draw, I activate the Continuous spell, Predator Planter. Now once during each of my turns I can special summon a level 4 or lower Predator Plants from my graveyard with its effects negated. So revive Orphrys Scorpio." A familiar scorpion materialized to his field. "Now I normal summon Prdator Plants – Fly Hell from my hand." With that a Venus flytrap monster appeared next to the scorpion (ATTR:Dark/LV:2/ATK:400/DEF:800). "Now I activate Fusion Substitute to fuse both of my monsters together." With that both of his monsters dissolved in the fusion portal as his greatest beast awoke.

Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" With that Yuri's closest companion came forth and sent out a mighty roar.

Yugo felt his pulse rise as his card began to glow, he was no longer in control of where his D-Wheel was taking him, and it was now guided by Clear Wing. Yuya also felt Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion lead him, causing him to pass Dennis as he sped to where they were being called to.

Back at the duel Yuri laughed, "You can't win now Yuzu, thanks to Starve Venom's effect, it gains ATK equal to all your special summoned monsters ATK, bringing it to 5600!" With that Starve Venom roared as it was filled with new energy.

Yuzu walked back and began to grip her shoulders. She wished that someone, anyone, was here to help her. "Please save me…Yuya."

"Oh don't worry Yuzu, your boyfriend's coming. I'm counting on it. You can watch while I rip his soul straight from his screaming flesh!" With that he started laughing and he heard the familiar sound of an engine.

"GET AWAY FROM RIN YOU BASTARD!"

Yuri turned around and saw with glee that Yugo had come. Perfect, now his true hunt could. However, at that moment, a familiar pink light shined, causing Yuri to turn around and see it coming from Yuzu's bracelet. "What the…" Yuri said no more as he vanished in the flash of light. With the fusion boy gone the duel ended and Yuzu shook when the new man in the motorcycle ran towards her.

"RIN, OH THANK GOD!" With that he wrapped her in a big hug and nearly began to cry. "I was so worried…I thought I'd lost you forever Rin."

"Wait, Rin?" Yuzu said, recognizing the name of the other girl her assailant mentioned he kidnapped, and pushed him away a bit. "Do you know who she is?"

"Wait, you mean you're not Rin?" Yugo asked when suddenly Yuzu's braclet lit up again, causing them both to vanish. At that moment…

"YUZU!" Yuya yelled as he arrived where they were moments later, his friends catching up. He had been drawn to this place and now he felt that the trail had gone cold.

' _Huh, that's strange, I guess Yuri just decided to take Yuzu to the Professor and be done with it. Not a big deal I guess.'_ Dennis thought to himself.

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

To say Yuri was stunned was to put it mildly. He had no idea what had just happened. His goal was right at his finger tips and now it was gone. Worst of all, he had somehow been teleported right into the Professor's throne room, _without Yuzu._

Confused at Yuri's appearance, "Did something go wrong Yuri?" The Professor asked.

Yuri groaned, _'This is gonna suck isn't it?'_ He felt his dragon agree.

 **Fanmade Cards**

 **Draw of Light - (Spell:Normal) If you control no cards or ahve any other card in your hand, draw cards equal to the number of LIGHT monsters in your graveyard.**

 **Predatoriboh - (ATTR:DARK/LV:1/ATK:300/DEF:200) (This card is always treated as a _Predator Plants_ monster) During either players turn, if you were to take battle damage or effect damage, reduce that damage to 0 and special summon this card from your hand (If it was battle damage, and a monster you controlled was part of it, that monster isn't destroyed by the battle). Immediately after this effect resolves, Fusion SUmmon one DARK monster from your Extra Deck using monsters in your hand or on your field as material, including this card. If you control a fusion summoned monster that used this card as a material, you can't take any damage.**

 **That wraps up this chapter, next chapter will delve into the minds of some of our characters and I'll also hint at what awaits for the heroes later on. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. The Dust Settles

**(Chapter 7: The Dust Settles)**

 **Surprise everyone, told you I'd have this out soon. This one is shorter than the last one. There is no dueling in this one, it pretty much gets everything set for the Synchro Dimension Arc, which will start in the next chapter or the one proceeding it. I've hinted at some of the events that will happen in the future, so try to see if you can spot them and figure out what might happen. I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Standard Dimension: Yuya's house)**

As Yuya stared at the spell, _Smile World_ , he couldn't help but feel as though a part of his life had been turned upside down. Following gaining Yuto's dragon, Yuya theorized later on that he had somehow gained Yuto's soul, due to how Mieru Houchun had told him of there being 2 souls within his body, along with a strange darkness that threatened to consume him. Sora had eventually come back, this time under orders to take back a girl that resembled Yuzu, _Serena._ She looked so much like her that even Yuya had been caught by surprise, as apparently they had swapped clothes to ward off the Obelisk Force. Yuya had been scared that Yuzu had been carded, but after some strange advice of Reiji. Speaking of Reiji, Yuya didn't know what to think of him.

As it had turned out, Reiji had been aware of a possible Academia invasion, and the Maiami Championship had been nothing but a ruse to ward out duelists strong enough to fight back. The rest had been carded by the Obelisk Force. To say Yuya was outraged would be an understatement. So many people had been carded just to get duelists who could actually put up a fight; Yuya had wanted no part of this. He had tried to duel Reiji as a means of making him repent, however, even after using his own, Yuto's and the new dragon he'd created from them, _Odd-Eyes_ _Rebellion Dragon_ , he had failed completely. Worse yet, Yuya could tell that Reiji had been holding back, meaning he still had a long way to go before reaching Reiji's level. Though he didn't like it, he agreed to join the Lancers group; himself, Gongenzaka, Dennis, Shingo, Kurosaki Shun, Serena, Tsukikage, Reiji, and even Reiji's younger brother Reira.

The events had left scars on Yuya, and after facing his mother, he realized he had lost part of his smile as well. However, now he had it back along with even new inspiration. _Smile World_ , was a card his father had used to calm others and help everyone to enjoy dueling the way it should be. Now Yuya had to do the same in this war he was entering. He didn't want to forget his smile, and he wanted others to smile to. He swore to himself that he'd make sure that Academia learned what dueling was truly meant to be, and he swore that he'd make both his mother and father proud.

Just then, the door to his room opened and a girl with indigo hair wrapped by a yellow bandana appeared. "Yuya, it's time to get going. Reiji and the others are leaving soon."

Yuya smiled, "Okay Serena, better get going."

Serena scowled and left, leaving Yuya curious, running to catch up to her, "Is something wrong Serena?"

She didn't even turn to face him, "I'm fine, let's go."

As they walked to the LDS tower they heard a familiar voice, "Darling, wait!"

Yuya sighed as he turned to face Mieru, who was running towards them. Ever since he'd defeated her, she had formed a crush on him and insisted on calling him darling, much to his annoyance. "What is it Mieru?"

"I wanted some of the upper echelon psychics to take your aura, just to see whether or not you'll be in too much danger." Mieru stated with a concerned expression.

"Fine…let me send a message to Gongenzaka about it. Why don't you come to Serena?" Yuya said while he sent a message to Gongenzaka via duel disk.

Serena shrugged, "Fine, what do I really have to lose."

With that they went to where Mieru lived where one of her teachers awaited. "I see you've brought friends Mieru."

"Yes Sensei, I was hoping if you could provide some warning of the dangers that they may face in the war."

The lady removed her hood and beckoned for Yuya and Serena to come closer. She then held Yuya's wrist and grimaced. "You have a very rough path ahead of you, my dear child. Your wishes are noble and pure, but war is not. You will experience terrible tragedy, one that will shake your very soul. However, there is a chance of your survival and fortune." With that she let go and Yuya pulled back, alarmed at what she may have meant.

The lady then suddenly turned to Serena and her expression turned to horror, then to grief. With that the oracle hugged Serena tightly, terrifying everyone; Serena pushed her off yelling "What's this all about?!"

The woman collected herself, "My apologies, but it seems that you may have to suffer the most in this war. Well, after him of course."

"You mean Yuya?" She stared at the boy standing next to her.

"No, the other one." The lady replied in a grave tone. "He stands on a cliff overlooking eternal damnation and insanity. However, you may be able to save him from the void, but you do not have too much time."

"Who are you talking about?" The question poured from the mouths of both Yuya and Mieru.

"I believe that's not something for me to talk about. Serena knows of whom I mean." The lady then turned towards the girl. "Don't you?"

Serena turned around, "I didn't come here to waste my time. Let's go Yuya, the Lancers are waiting." With that she stormed out of the house and towards LDS tower, leaving Yuya scrambling to catch up. On the inside she was horrified at what she had heard, but she tried to deny it. She had no true friend in Academia, yet whenever she looked at Yuya, she just kept on seeing _his_ face over and over. Serena pushed it aside, she had moved on from him. She couldn't care less about…

 **(Fusion Dimension: the Professor's Chambers)**

"Yuri, am I hearing you correctly?" Leo Akaba said with a scowl.

"Absolutely, Professor, you have my duel disk to verify." Yuri said kneeling before him, both angered and nervous.

"So, to recap, you found Yuzu Hiragi, dueled her, were within an inch of winning, and then her bracelet lit up and you were teleported back here."

"I know it makes no sense Professor, I'm struggling to make sense of it as well."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you failed to capture Yuzu Hiragi." The man had a rather disappointed look on his face.

Unknown to both of them, a young boy with blue hair was watching them from outside the room. "So Academia is also after Yuzu. Why are we hunting her?" The boy whispered with a nervous expression.

"Between this and Serena's escape, now the Arc Area Project is being held back. We cannot let that happen." The Professor spoke in an authoritarian voice.

"Forgive me Professor, I promise; I will see to it that both are brought here. You have my word."

Leo Akaba sighed, "Very well Yuri, dismissed." With that the young man rose and made for his quarters. Sora sprinted put of sight so as to avoid suspicion while also wondering about this 2nd person he had just seen that resembled Yuya.

 _I can't let the Professor hurt Yuzu or Yuya, but how can I leave Academia?_ Sora continued thinking as he ran down the halls of the military school.

Meanwhile, once Yuri had entered his room, he was unable to hold back the rage within him and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Sitting on his chair he removed on his deck and spoke bitterly to his dragon. "You know something, don't you? You know why I was teleported, tell me now!"

" _I can't Yuri…I don't know?"_

"Don't lie to me Starve Venom. You know the reason why I was teleported away. You have some knowledge of why there are 4 of me and 4 of Serena. Why don't you just tell me?!" Truth is Yuri was near tears. He had trusted his cards with his life and now it seems they were hiding the truth from him, the truth which could save him.

The card seemed to glow with sadness and it telepathically replied, _"I'm sorry, I just can't. There's more to it than what you believe. Telling you may end you."_

"In case you may have forgotten my days are already numbered. The Professor probably has my name on a list of people to eliminate, I'm dying from the inside out, and if I were to continue failing the Professor may hold me back. That would prevent me from ever finding Yuya and Yugo. JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS ALREADY!"

At that moment Yuri felt a loud pang go off in his heart, causing him to grip his chest as his mind flashed; he was now tangled in several roots and vines of ivy. They were squeezing him, so hard it seemed like his heart would burst. His mind returned to reality and he began to cough and hack on the floor, to the point that he coughed up blood.

" _Yuri! Hold strong alright!"_ He felt his dragon roar within his mind.

Finally gaining control of himself, Yuri sat up on the floor and let himself sink into the side of his bed. He stared at his now bloodstained hand stating, "I'm holding up as much as I can, but without my doppelgangers I won't last. Can I count on you to help me find them?"

In response his deck lit up, affirming to Yuri that his deck would stand by him to the end. Deciding to get some rest, Yuri picked himself up and threw himself on his bed.

 **(Standard Dimension)**

"Serena, hold up!" Yuya shouted as he tried to keep up with her.

"Just speed up!" Serena hollered as she looked back to glower at Yuya, not noticing where she was going before...

"Oof!" The man in the top hat said, falling over. "My word, what's the rush young lady? You're running like you're a part of the marathon." With that, he got back up on his feet and helped Serena up, "Wait, is that you Yuzu?"

"Sorry Reichter-san, her name's Serena!" Yuya said, panting as he reached them. "Apologies, we were just running to LDS's tower..." Yuya stated while picking up the man's hat.

"Not a problem my boy, I've already heard the news." With that, Reichter was handed back his old hat, and at that moment, Serena couldn't help but notice the similar hair he had with Yuya, except his was black on top and silver on the bottom.

"Are you related to Yuya by any chance?" She asked bluntly, causing them both to sigh.

"For the last time, I did not have an affair with Yoko Sakaki before or after she married Yusho, I hadn't even met her until after Yuya was born." Reichter stated in a wary tone. "My name's Reichter, creator and CEO of The Reichter Corporation, and partnered with the Leo Corp."

"He worked with my father and Reiji's father to produce real Solid Vision." Yuya explained to Serena.

"Yes while Leo corp reached the peak of the gaming world and Yusho created Entertainment Dueling, I strive to use the technology to solve the world's pollution and food crisis. Sadly for me, there's still a good deal of politics and conversation on whether it can be trusted to everyone." The man then placed his hat back on, "But enough of that, let's relax, I was on my way to LDS tower to wish you all good luck before you left. Why don't we all walk together?" With that, he grasped both of their hands and they strolled to the tower. Though Serena was never comfortable with most people, let alone new people, the confidence and kindly attitude of the old man, and Yuya's faith in him, ultimately made her give way.

When they finally reached the top where Reiji and the rest of them were waiting, Reichter greeted them all, "Reiji, I wish you all safe travels on your journey to Synchro." With that, they all looked at him, prompting him to look surprised, "What you didn't tell them?"

"That was my mistake, but yes. I have reason to believe, that the white rider that dueled Yuto from before is with Yuzu." Reiji stated, "And before you ask Yuya, I was watching on security camera. You can ask Shun, he was watching as well." He said while Reiji nodded, "However, based on new events, he may not be our enemy."

"So you're saying Yuzu may be in the Synchro dimension?" Yuya asked Reiji.

"I have a hunch that she's there. It's part of the reason why we're going to go there." Reiji replied.

Upset over this, Shun snapped, "What about Ruri, I say we just teleport right into Academia and storm the place."

"And that is why you're not making the plans Shun." Reiji fixed his glasses, "We may be strong, but don't let your desire to save your sister blind you to the fact that we are not strong enough to face Academia head on right now." He then made a concerned face, "I'm sorry, but if we were to do that, eventually they'd overwhelm us, and the next your sister would see you she'd see a card of you."

Serena then crossed her arms, "Is that why we're going to Synchro."

Turning to her, Reiji replied "Indeed, I have a feeling that the Synchro dimension is not our enemy. If we can gain there support, we may be able to conscript more duelists to our cause so that we can visit Heartland and liberate it from Academia's hold. Then we can travel to the Fusion dimension and bring an end to the war."

With a confident expression, Shingo laughed, "Well then let's do it. It's time we show the dimensions some real entertainment. Right Yuya!"

"Sure Shingo, let's do it."

A bit separate from the rest of the group, Dennis grinned to himself. _If what they say is true, then I may be in position to find Yuzu, and help deliver her and Serena to the Professor. I'll play along for now. Then later when I'm alone I'll radio in Yuri to help clean house._

"Something funny Dennis?" Gongenzaka questioned after seeing the man smile.

"No, I'm just thinking of getting in on the action too. That's all."

"If everyone's ready, take these cards and place them in your duel disk. They will teleport us across the dimensions and into Synchro." Reiji then handed them all the same cards. He then turned to Reichter, "Well Reichter, I guess this is goodbye. Hopefully, we'll return triumphant."

Reichter nodded, "Good luck my young friend."

As he placed his card into his duel disk, Yuya thought about the possibility of finding Yuzu in the other dimensions and made a promise to himself, not knowing that a certain boy resembling him in the Fusion Dimension was thinking the same thing.

' _Yuzu…wherever you are…I promise I'll find you, I can't believe I lost you…I swear I'll find you again…I swear I'll **kill/save** you, Yuzu.'_

With that, the boy of Standard disappeared to save his loved ones while the one from Fusion left to see his Professor, ready to ask for the hunt he craved.

 **That wraps this chapter up, the next chapter will have Sora and Yuri teaming up to hunt the Lancers, so get ready, because our next stop is the Synchro Dimension. BTW, I have a challenge for anyone reading this. I challenge you to look up the theme of Infinite of SOnic Forces on Youtube and try to see how that song pertains to this story, because trust me, it's a lot more than an edgy song, at least in this fanfiction:)**


	9. A New Hunt Begins

**Chapter 8: A New Hunt Begins**

 **To be honest, I'm surprised I'm back so soon. Had a few free hours to myself and I got writer's fever, so I started typing up the latest chapter. If you guys recall from the Synchro Dimension Arc when Sora's explaining to Yuya what he was doing following his return to Academia, he said that he returned to the Standard Dimension to try and find Serena, only to learn of the Lancers and follow them to the Synchro DImension. This chapter basically covers that, except now Yuri is with him, and we'll see what happens now. This chapter will be partially in Standard and partially in Synchro. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

"Please Professor; allow me to accompany Shiunin Sora back to Standard so that we may complete our mission." Yuri begged the man sitting in front of him.

"What makes you think I'll need your help?" The shorter blue haired boy standing next to him asked while he munched on a lollipop.

"I don't know, maybe because you were forced to retreat thanks to the people there, and you've been crushed by Xyz filth. Odds are Serena may be in custody or under the protection of Reiji Akaba, so I'd say you'll need backup." Yuri snapped right back at him.

"Both of you enough." The Professor stated in a deep voice, causing the two to stop bickering. "Yuri is right, you may not be able to find and bring Serena back alone. Both of you shall leave for Standard. I need you both to get intelligence on the situation and report to me if you feel you can't take her back."

"Speaking of our intel, where's Dennis?" Yuri asked the Professor.

"I do not know, but I'd say that he is likely still in Standard and just hasn't had a chance to report back to us. See if you two can meet up with him while you scout out Standard."

Sora then turned to Yuya's fusion lookalike, "Alright, then should we leave soon?"

Yuri laughed, "Why wait? I already packed up for the trip. Let's get moving!"

"In that case, I wish you both good luck. I have every confidence that the two of you shall succeed."

Both Yuri and Sora bowed to the Professor before activating their duel disks and teleporting to Standard.

 **(Standard Dimension: Maiami City)**

After arriving in Maiami City, Yuri quickly put on his cloak to conceal his identity as they quietly searched the city for any sign of the Lancers. Their first stop was his Standard counterpart's house. Sora quietly snuck in and then came out a minute later.

"So wait, you lived in his house?" Yuri asked Sora as they continued their scavenging.

"Pretty much, I faked wanting to be his pupil so I could get in. I also charmed his mom, she likes cute boys." Sora snickered.

Yuri kept himself from laughing as he replied, "Well it's a good thing for the both of you that I wasn't there. Otherwise I would've stolen all the attention…So what's his home life like."

Sora seemed a bit confused by his question and replied, "I guess it's normal for a regular family. Well, other than the fact that his dad disappeared."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "Why is his dad gone?"

"No one really knows. Just that he was the pioneer of Action Duels and used to be the main Duel Champion here. However, he vanished the day he was supposed to duel a rival and was scorned as a coward. No one knows where he is or why he left. Why did you ask?" Sora stared at the cloaked man in front of him.

Yuri sighed, "Just trying to pass the time, I suppose. Let's head to the LDS main building. They may have something there." In hindsight, the two really should have gone there from the beginning. On a screen on the tower showed the images of Yuya, Gongenzaka, Serena, Dennis, Reiji, a young boy, a ninja, Shingo Sawatari, and Kurosaki Shun. "Well we found them." Yuri said in a dry voice.

"Yeah, but it turns out that they're not here. They must've gone to another dimension. Where do you think that they went?" Sora asked with a concerned look.

Yuri thought to himself and muttered, "Well, I doubt that they would go straight to Academia. They're too weak to attack us directly. It's possible that they left for the Xyz Dimension. Hold on, let me send a message to the Professor."

The two went to an alley while Yuri activated the communications function on his duel disk, until finally the familiar image of their boss appeared on the screen. "Yuri, did you and Shiunin Sora discover anything?"

"Yes Professor, it seems that Reiji Akaba has formed a group of duelists known as the Lancers as a means of fighting Academia. Dennis and Serena are members of this association. I don't know about Serena, but I'd say Dennis has just joined to collect more information on the group. The Lancers have already left for another dimension. Where they've gone remains to be seen." Yuri told the Professor.

Leo Akaba stroked his chin before responding, "I doubt that they would come to us directly. I'll send images of them to General Ryo Marufuji and have him scan Heartland for them."

Yuri shook his head, "I don't know if they'd go to Heartland either with it under Academia occupation, but that does leave us with one more option…"

Leo Akaba stared at Yuri, "Do you believe that they went to the Synchro Dimension?"

"It's a possibility, Synchro is not their enemy. Perhaps Reiji is hoping to find allies there in order to fight us directly." Yuri told the Professor.

"In any case, continue trying to find information in Standard as to what their current situation was. Understood." Once again the Professor gave not a question, but an order.

"Yes Professor, Yuri out." With that he turned to Sora and said, "Let's keep searching, kid."

They continued to monitor the area until hours later, Yuri felt the communications signal go off as he examined it and saw he was getting called by someone in _Synchro_ , of all places. Curious, Yuri answered and the familiar face of Dennis Macfield filled the screen on his duel disk.

"Yuri, thank god, I finally got a chance to message you!" Dennis blabbered.

"Slow down Dennis, where are you and what's going on? Why are you in the Synchro Dimension?" Yuri spat at him.

Looking over his shoulders before returning to the screen, Dennis replied "Sorry, one thing led to another. I hung around in Standard after you disappeared, thinking you had left, and I planned on taking Serena back to Academia. Then I got roped into Reiji Akaba's Lancer association. Having nothing else to do, I decided to play along. We left for the Synchro Dimension so Reiji could find allies for his cause; I joined in hopes of gaining information on them so that we can complete our mission." Dennis stared at Yuri and Yuri got the silent message of his failure to capture Yuzu Hiragi.

Yuri nodded, "I knew you hadn't betrayed us Dennis, so do you have any news on the Lancers. What's your current situation?"

Dennis choked down a laugh before stating, "Reiji Akaba's dimension transportation technology seems to be in need of a tune up. We all got separated after we teleported to Synchro. I ended up with Gongenzaka and we've been trying to find the rest of the group. I've managed to convince most of them that I was a student at LDS, but I think that Kurosaki and Reiji Akaba are suspicious of me. Serena's with us as well. I'd hate to break it to the Professor, but it seems that Serena may have truly betrayed us. She seems to have pledged her allegiance to the Lancers."

Biting back some strange hate that rose within him, Yuri replied, "It makes no difference, either way she'll be back at Academia whether she likes it or not. Thanks for this information Dennis; we'll let the Professor know." With that he cut off communications from Dennis as Sora sent a message to the Professor to deliver the news.

The Professor smiled at what he heard, "Well I guess this just confirms our suspicions. I know that this is rather rude of me to ask but would the two of you mind traveling to Synchro and find the Lancers?"

"Don't worry Professor, we'd be glad to go, but the problem is our duel disks aren't set for the Synchro Dimension."

"Mine is, I've already went there once on another mission." Yuri showed his duel disk while he remembered his assignment to kidnap Rin.

"Then it's settled, you two will go to the Synchro Dimension and regroup with Dennis Macfield, then acquire our targets. If you require any assistance, notify me and I will send Barrett and the Obelisk Force for support."

"Understood Professor, we'll leave immediately." With that Sora shut off his signal to the Professor before facing Yuri. "Well shall we get going?"

Yuri snickered as the boy held his arm before pulling out one of his favorite spells and placing it on his duel disk. "Magic Card, Violet Flash, activate!" With that they vanished in a flash of violet energy.

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

The next thing Sora knew while he looked around the area they were in was that it was a park where it seemed a few wealthy families were laughing and speaking with one another. The next thing he knew was that he was being dragged from the area with his arm being pull by Yuri, before they made it into an alley way.

Yuri looked at Sora before reprimanding him with a whisper. "First thing you want to do when visiting the Synchro Dimension for the first time is to stay out of sight. I learned that lesson the hard way a while." Yuri thought back to his first time in the City where he'd nearly been arrested by Security. He had carded the people chasing him and disappeared before resuming his search for Rin.

"Okay then, is there anything else I should know about the Synchro Dimension?" Sora asked a bit annoyed.

Yuri then took him to a pier overlooking the slums beneath them. "After visiting this place on my first mission, I learned that it was rather Darwinian in its policies and ethics. Up here live the top 1% of the City; filled with aristocrats, politicians, and all those rich snobs. Accordingly, they're called the Tops." Yuri then looked beneath them before continuing, "The other 99%, The Commons, can be described as the reject pile. As the name would suggest that area is mostly occupied by the peasants and the poor. They feed on whatever scraps are left over from the Tops."

Sora looked confused, "If there are so many of them, why don't they just start a riot?"

Yuri shook his head, "From what I had learned, they would. But it seems like the Synchro Dimension possesses Real Solid Vision as well. The Security here uses it to keep the Commons in line."

"Yuri, can I ask? What was your mission her last time?"

"Can't tell you, that's classified information." Yuri replied. The two of them continued to stealthily roam about the City when Yuri had a thought. _'I bet that Yugo and Yuzu are also here as well. What do you say Venom?'_

Yuri felt the card roar in response before continuing, _'When Yugo came near me while I was Dueling Yuzu, her bracelet lit up and teleported me back to Academia. You told me before then that both Yuya and Yugo were coming towards me, assuming Yuya had both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. What if after meeting Yugo, Yuya showed up and it caused her bracelet to teleport them both here.'_

" _How does that explain her being here?"_ Starve Venom questioned in his mind.

'She was probably within such close proximity to him that it accidently teleported her as well.' Yuri replied within his mind.

Starve Venom yawned in response, _"I suppose that makes sense."_

' _Be honest with me Starve Venom, do you have any idea why Yuzu's bracelet lit up as it did?'_ Yuri asked the dragon.

"… _yes."_

' _But you're not going to tell me, are you?'_ Yuri thought back in a rather deadpan tone.

" _No."_

Yuri sighed; deciding that he'd just have to make sure Yuzu was out of the way while he confronted his doppelgangers when the time came.

Later on that day the two hid between two buildings and Sora bitterly remarked. "This sucks. They could be anywhere here. How are we going to find them in a City as big as this one?"

Yuri then smiled when he saw what was on a screen attached to the side of a building and gave a dry laugh, "I think I have an idea."

Sora then turned to see what Yuri was looking at and listened to the announcement of an auburn haired woman with a Cowboy hat. "Greetings, both Tops and Commons, the Friendship Cup is about to begin. The winner of the tournament will get the chance to duel against the pride of the City, and become an honorary member of the Tops of the highest order just as said pride did. The King, JACK ATLAS!"

The woman then waved her arms to reveal 16 duelists in Riding Duel uniforms, a good deal of them being very familiar faces. Yuri suppressed a laugh before stating in an ever dryer tone, "I think I found them." He looked at the faces of both Yuya and Yugo and smiled of how he was close to his prey again.

"I guess we got lucky then." Sora agreed in a relieved voice.

"Both Tops and Commons, come to the Riding Duel stadium to see our Exhibition match between challenger Sakaki Yuya and Jack Atlas, as well as the rest of the Friendship Cup. Remember, the City is one, we are all friends here! Bye bye!" With that the screen changed to something else and Yuri along with Sora rushed to the Duel Stadium.

' _So, I get to see both my counterparts, along with this City's best duelists have to offer. I'm alright with that. Time to see if there's anyone worth hunting.'_ Yuri grinned as he made his way to the Duel Stadium.

 **That wraps up this chapter. Now both Yuri and Sora are in the Synchro Dimension, and are going to be watching the Friendship Cup take course. Trust me, with Yuri now in the mix of things, you can expect that things will not go the same way they did in canon. I'll have the next few chapters out during Thanksgiving so I hope this will satisfy you guys and I'll see you then. Oh, and anyone who accepted my challenge from before, let me know what predictions you drew from the song concerning my fanfiction. You can leave a review on what your response is:)**


	10. Duel of the King

**Chapter 9: The Duel of the King**

 **How's everybody doing? This is going to be covering Yuya and Jack's first duel as well as settle the stage for what will come forth later on. I hope you enjoy!:)**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City, Duel Stadium)**

Yuri made sure to stay cloaked as he and Sora entered the stadium; since both Yugo and Yuya were contestants, anyone who saw him may confuse him as one of them. The two waited by one of the entrances to the Riding track when Yuri felt a growl from Starve Venom that made him look straight across from where he was. His eyes widened as he saw Yuzu and Yugo all the way on the other side of the track near the other entrance. He quickly grabbed Sora and pulled him back a bit to the shadows.

"Gah, what is it?" Sora asked with annoyance. Yuri then pointed to Yugo and Yuzu and Sora gasped. "Yuzu and Yuya are right there!"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Close kid, while that is Yuzu there, that guy isn't Yuya, he's that other guy who looks like me that we saw on the announcement screen."

Sora sighed, "How many people are there that look like you?"

"From what I know just 3. Anyway, while normally I'd love to go and just take Yuzu, I don't think that no one will notice, especially since she's registered in the tournament. We'll have to lay low and figure something out."

As Sora nodded, he continued, "Let's watch this duel, I know you're familiar with Yuya but his opponent is supposedly the strongest duelist here. Watching this can give us a good scope at what the duelists here are like, that way we'll know whether they may be a threat to Academia."

As they waited for the duel to begin from the entrance, Yuri looked up as he heard a few people arguing in the stadium.

"Please, Jack is a member of the Tops now. He is worth far more than you pedestrian Commoners." A man with a top act exclaimed to the two more plainly dressed people below him.

"You're wrong! Jack is a hero for the Commons! He was one of us before he won the last Friendship Cup and it shows!" One of them protested vehemently.

The other one laughed sarcastically, "A hero for us, give me a break." The man looked up at one of the signs and scowled, "Jack's a traitor and nothing more. He didn't like being one of the Commons and joined the Tops at the 1st chance he got."

The man beside him turned and roared, "How could you say that?! Jack represents what we can be if we believe in our own power! That's why so many Commons sign up to join the Cup in the first place."

Not wanting to continue listening, Yuri pulled out his dragon and thought, _'I guess Jack is a subject of controversy, what do you say Venom.'_

" _People can't agree on anything, one man's hero is another's villain. Best to not focus on it."_ Starve Venom replied in his mind.

Meanwhile, inside the locker room, Yuya was putting on his Riding Duel suit when he noticed the young boy in a tannish brown uniform and hat. He asked, "Um, excuse me, do you know anything about Jack Atlas." When the boy looked away Yuya said, "Sorry, didn't mean to put you right on the spot." Yuya heard his name being called and put both his goggles and helmet on in order to duel the King of the City.

Back at the track, Yugo and Yuzu were waiting with anticipation. Yugo was waiting to see his idol, Jack. Ever since, he and Rin had seen him duel years ago, it had motivated both of them to build their Duel Runner and enter the next Friendship Cup. He had signed Yuzu up as well partially to help spread the word of Academia's threat, which he now knew was responsible for Yuzu's kidnapping, and possibly because she reminded him of Rin. Yuzu in turn, was anxious to see Yuya again. After being teleported to the Synchro Dimension she had desperately wanted to see her friends again. Now, she was going to see Yuya in this duel, and she didn't know whether to be happy to see him, or sad that they couldn't reunite and just go back home.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared with Melissa Claire, the newscast lady from before, who shouted, "Greetings Tops and Commons. Welcome to the exhibition match of the Friendship Cup, where we can all put aside our differences and enjoy the sight of our best duelists battling it out to decide who the strongest duelist in the City is. Now give a warm welcome to our challenger, SAKAKI YUYA!"

With that someone on a Duel Runner appeared from the terminal and drove off to the starting line. Yuzu recognized him instantly, "Yuya." With that tears started forming in her eyes.

"So that's him huh. I feel kind of sorry for him." Yugo stated.

Yuzu turned, "Why's that?"

Yugo sighed, "Well this exhibition match isn't really an exhibition match. It's more of a display of Jack's strength. Like an offering to the King."

At that moment the lights of the stadium dimmed as Melissa shouted, "Now it's time for the duelist we've been waiting for! The one and only pride of the City, JACK ATLAS!"

At that moment the crowd began cheering, "JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!"

At that moment a man on a large Duel Runner shot from the Duel Runner, a shining light cast upon as though to make him even more grandiose. Then man raised his hand and shouted, "There is only one king, and that is ME!" The man stooped at the starting line right next to Yuya.

"And there his is, our King. Jack Atlas. Does his highness have any thoughts over how this duel will end? What does he say?"

The duelist, Jack, scoffed, "The result will be simple. On my 2nd turn I will win the duel. If not, I shall forfeit the match." This surprised many in the crowd, along with Yuya, Yugo, Yuzu, Yuri, and Sora."

' _Does he really think I'll be defeated so easily? I'll show him my entertainment.'_ Yuya thought to himself.

From the shadows, Yuri smirked, "I'm placing my bets on Jack winning, what say you?"

Sora growled in annoyance, "Yuya's not that weak. This guy sounds arrogant to me."

Raising his eyebrow, Yuri replied, "he definitely is proud, but I'd say it's well found."

"Alright duelists, start your engines. The one who passes the cross first gets the first turn! Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

With that the two motorcycles shot with a burst of speed, with Jack making it to the first turning pass and started the duel.

Jack LP: 4000

 **Yuya LP: 4000**

"From my hand I summon Red Sprinter," A red demon horse wreathed in flames materialized to the field (ATTR:Fire/LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1200). "Now thanks to its effect, since it is the only monster one my field, I can now summon a level 3 or lower Tuner from my hand. Appear, Red Resonator!" A small little monster with a pitchfork and rod appeared next to the sprinter (ATTR:Fire/LV:2/ATK:600/DEF:200).

"I tune my level 4 Red Sprinter and my level 2 Red Resonator!" With that his monster began to light up to form the new beast. "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear Now! Red Wyvern!" With that a red gargoyle/dragon appeared ready to fight (ATTR:Fire/LV:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000). "I set one card, turn end."

"Alright, my turn, I draw!" With that Yuya drew and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the entertainment duel." At that moment, Yuri looked rather confused by what he meant. "With the Scale 1 Timegazer Magician, and the Scale 8 Stargazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale." With that Yuya placed the 2 cards on his disk emitter and the 2 magicians appeared side by side. "Now I can special summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 simultaneously. Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up is Performapal Trump Girl! And next we have Performapal Skeeter Skimmer! Next, Performapal Stamp Turtle! And finally, our star performer steps on the stage, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum!" With that the silly monsters in performer outfits appeared along with the strange eyed red dragon that roared before the crowd.

Yuri sighed, "This is a duel, not a circus act, what's wrong with him?"

Yuya continued, "I activate Performapal Trump Girl's effect, allowing me to use it along with other monsters on my field for a Fusion Summon! One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" With that the two beast disappeared and a new dragon appeared with a strange disk upon its back (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500). This surprised Yuri as he didn't know Yuya Fusion Summoned.

Yuya wasn't done, "Now with my level 4 Stamp Turtle and level 4 Skeeter Skimmer, I build the overlay network, "Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" His dragon roared from the overlay network and came to the field.

"Wait, isn't that…" Yugo began.

"Yeah, that's Yuto's dragon." Yuzu finished.

Meanwhile, Yuri smiled, _'Guess things are going well so far. It won't be long now.'_

"Now I activate Dark Rebellion's special ability, allowing me to detach an overlay unit from it in order to halve the Atk of a level 5 or higher monster you control and Dark Rebellion gains the power it lost. I'll use 2 overlay units to activate this effect twice! Treason Discharge!" With that Dark Rebellion absorbed both of its units and unfurled its wings, shock Red Wyvern with electricity, its attack points now at 600 while Dark Rebellion now had 4300.

"Incredible, Sakaki Yuya is actually set to take the win, will this end it."

"Battle! Go Dark Rebellion, destroy Red Wyvern. Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!" With that Dark Rebellion charged the lightning in its jaws and came in for an uppercut strike with its jaws.

Jack had other plans, "I activate Red Wyvern's effect, allowing me to destroy one of your monsters since you control 2 monsters with more power than it, and I choose Rune-Eyes." With that the beast shot a draft of flame at the dragon.

Yuya quickly ramped his engine and dived for a card on the field, picking it up and then activating it. "Action Magic, Mirror Barrier! The destruction of my monster is negated!" With that a wall appeared around Rune-Eyes, saving him from the fire. _'I'm not someone who's going to lose next turn, I'll end it this turn instead.'_

"Finish your attack, go Dark Rebellion!" The dragon ripped through Red Wyvern, blasting away most of Jack's life points (Jack's LP: 4000 – 3700 = 300).

"No way, Jack is actually being cornered, is our king going to lose in the exhibition match?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Finish this, go Rune-Eyes, end this duel!" With that Rune Eyes blasted Jack with the Disk on its back, smoke filling the area. The crowd was shocked, surprised at how their king could lose.

Sora smirked, "I guess you bet wrong Yuri."

Yuri laughed, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." When Sora turned his eyes widened as Jack passed through the smoke unharmed.

"What, how?" Yuya asked in shock.

"You used an Action Card so I did as well, Evasive Evasion lets me special summon an Evasive Evasion Token, which cancelled out your last attack." Jack replied.

Yuya grit his teeth, "Well I'm not done, you see Rune-Eyes can attack a number of times depending on the level of the Spellcaster used to summon it, and Since Trump Girl was Level 2, that means it can attack twice. Blast him Rune-Eyes!" With that Rune-Eyes launched a 2nd blast at the token.

Jack laughed, "In that case I'll use my Trap, Reject Reborn, now I have to destroy all monsters on my field in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase." With that the token vanished in an explosion that stopped the bean of light from Rune-Eyes. "That's not all, now I can special summon monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. Revive, Red Wyvern and Red Resonator!" With that the 2 monsters appeared back on the field, when something happened with Red Resonator.

"I activate Resonator's effect, when it's special summoned I can gain life points equal to a Synchro Monster on my field!' With that a new red aura lit around Jack, replenishing his strength (Jack's LP: 300 + 2400 = 2700).

"Incredible, just when you thought Jack was about to lose, he comes back from the brink of death. That's our Jack, the Ruler of ruler. The King of kings!"

Jack scoffed at Yuya, "You're pathetic." He then backed up until he was equal to Yuya as Yuya's eyes widened, "You say that this is an entertainment duel, but your dueling is only satisfying to you alone. Far from true entertainment." Leaving Yuya at a loss for words he drove forward and continued, "You lack the power to reach the summit of which I stand!"

With that Jack began his turn and drew a card before roaring, "I tune my level 6 Red Wyvern with my level 2 Red Resonator! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" With that a great and mighty dragon with its body and arm holding strange scars that seemed to show its strength.

Yuri laughed at what he saw, "Yuya's doomed."

"I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend'd effect to destroy all special summoned monsters weaker the Scarlight and deal 500 points of damage to you for each monster, Absolute Power Flame!" With that the Archfiend's right arm lit with fire that it shot at Dark Rebllion and Rune Eyes, burning them to crisps and battering Yuya (Yuya's LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000).

"Battle, go forth, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Direct attack, Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack then looked at Yuya, "Let this be a lesson of humility, and bow before the king! Now Fall!" A wave of fire shot from the dragon's mouth and blasted Yuya right off his duel runner, sending him flying on the ground. He had lost, both this duel and his pride.

Yuzu ran to the field in hopes of reaching him but was stopped by the official security there. Yuri simply laughed from the crowd, "I guess Yuya realized the difference between the King and the Court Jester." Upon turning to look at Sora, he saw Sora with a concerned expression on his face. Looking at Yuya, Yuri felt a bit confused, _'Is Sora worried about him, that's weird. Considering Sora fought on the battlefield, you think he'd be used to destruction. Unless…'_

Meanwhile, Yuya tried to pick himself up but couldn't. Hoping that his words could be heard by Jack, he said, "I inherited my dueling from my father…don't you dare…disrespect it." With that he passed out. Unknown to him, the young boy who he had spoken to had heard him, and was in shock.

Eventually, Yuya was picked up by a med. Team and taken to be fixed up before being brought to his room. Yuzu and Yugo were also saved from Sector Security by the same Security guards and were taken to their own separate rooms. Yuya woke up in his room and looked around. His room was clean and well kept, and there was a nice bed as well. At the sight of the door, he went to open it, only for it to be locked.

"Sorry," a voice came from behind him, "But you are not permitted to leave." Yuya turned around at was faced with the holograms of the City Council. He remembered how Reiji had been trying to explain to them of the situation with Academia. Somehow that had led to them being a part of the tournament. The Council told him he couldn't leave the room until he had to duel, and that he couldn't speak to his comrades until later on. They also told him that his lost to Jack hadn't affected his place in the tournament and that he would still be competing.

After the hologram disappeared, Yuya picked up his deck and found Dark Rebellion glowing, realizing that Yugo must be nearby as well. If Yugo was in another room, then that meant Yuzu could be sitting right next to him. With that he banged at the door, "YUZU! Can you hear me! If you can then please answer!" With no response, he continued, "I came from Standard to get you; Gongenzaka and I, I promise we'll save you, so hang in there."

Finally realizing that she couldn't hear him and that there was no point, Yuya stopped and stared at his deck, his mind returning to his loss against Jack. Jack had been in control of the whole duel from the beginning. He had purposefully allowed himself to be driven into a corner, creating the image as though he were defenseless, and then turned it around in a second. By that point you'd have wondered whether he had been in any danger in the 1st place, and to be honest, he hadn't. To add insult to injury, Jack had mocked his dueling, the dueling of his father. Jack was wrong, his father was a benevolent duelist and so was he. To say that their dueling was motivated by reasons other than making others happy was inconceivable. Yuya couldn't wrap his head around it. Suddenly, the flow of his thoughts was interrupted by a bump on his door and a card slid into his room from the space between the bottom of the door and the floor. Yuya went to examine it. _Tuning Magician_ , not exactly the best attack, defense, or effects, but there were some ways to use it…

"Um, excuse me." He heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Yuya replied.

"I need to ask of you a favor. If you can win the tournament and challenge Jack, defeat him, and give this card back to him."

"Wait, what?" Yuya was bewildered.

"My name is Sam. You asked me before your duel, about Jack Atlas. Well, he used to be my hero, along with many others." The boy thought back to seeing the last Friendship Cup years ago, witnessing Jack overcome a handful of duelists before taking down the leader of Arcadia, Divine. "Jack was a star of hope for the Commons, a symbol of what we could be. The way Jack overcame the challenges before him and won his way through the Commons, we thought we could get behind him in order to change the system."

"Well, what happened?" Yuya asked.

Sam sighed, "He changed, I don't know when it happened, but I suppose being with the Tops so long with all the fame and luxury, he forgot about us, and eventually looked down on us…"

 **(Flashback to some time ago)**

 _Jack was walking on the red carpet to enter the theater when a young boy came in front him._

 _Excitedly, the boy said "Hello, Jack-san!"_

" _Hey you, Commoner, what are you doing there?" Some Tops member said with disgust, only to be blocked by Jack._

" _Who are you?" Jack asked._

" _I'm Sam, and I'm a huge fan of you!" Sam said with a smile. "I've always wanted to reach the top just like you did." Sam's smile grew rather sad, "But, I don't have the deck or money to do it myself…I was wondering, if you could represent me, along with the other Commons."_

 _In response Jack sighed before taking out a card, "If that's really all you have, then use this card to start you off." He handed the card to Sam, who couldn't respond upon seeing it. "When you're strong enough, give this back to me." With that Jack walked into the theater, leaving the boy with the card._

 _Sam was in shock upon reading the card. Use it to start him off. So go from nothing to less than nothing. Was Jack mocking him, why would he. They both came from the same place, so what right did Jack have to look down on him. How could he…he"_

 **(Present day)**

"…Just humiliate me like that!" Sam exclaimed, all quietness forgotten. His face hardened in rage, "Jack changed, he forgot about who he was. The Tops just turned him into one of them, and Jack left us in the dust." Sam calmed down. "That's why I want you to win this. I heard how you told Jack not to disrespect your dueling, your father's dueling. I feel frustrated as well. A lot of us do. You understand, don't you?"

Yuya nodded, "I do, I'll remind Jack, don't worry."

Thankful, Sam left, while Yuya looked at the card and pondered ways to use it.

Meanwhile, outside the Stadium, Yuri began treating Sora like a personal slave due to winning the bet. He had recently sent Sora off to get them something to eat along with more information on the City.

Sora grumbled as he handed Yuri a hot dog, "Why exactly do I have to get your food?"

Yuri smirked, "Because I can't be noticed, otherwise they may mistake me for Yuya or Yugo or one of their relatives, and I don't want to deal with that. So what did you find out?"

Sora sighed, "Apparently, the Friendship Cup was created a few years ago when riots from the Commons became too great. It was meant to pacify the Commons as it was something both Tops and Commons could enter, as a means uniting the City."

Yuri swallowed his bite before saying, "Didn't seem like they were so united, but I got to say I can understand why Jack is the King here."

Sora nodded, "Never seen Yuya lose so badly before."

Yuri laughed and thought back to what Jack said to Yuya. He had called Yuya's dueling conceited, and really, Yuri had to agree. While Yuya could try and make a spectacle, he knew nothing about the people he had tried to entertain. He simply thought that what he liked was what everyone else liked, and in the duel he had tried to stroke his wounded pride by beating Jack with an FTK. Jack had controlled the duel like a master, and held everybody in awe. Yuri grinned, finally a duelist that was worth his time to fight. He decided that before he left the Synchro Dimension, he would duel Jack Atlas.

 **Well, how did you guys like it? I know that the duel was the same, no point to change it. However, now Yuri plans on dueling Jack, what that will lead to we can only guess. Friendly spoiler, A some legacy characters will be referenced next chapter, as well as one making an appearance, so you can wait and enjoy that when they come.**


	11. The People of the Commons

**Chapter 10: The People of the Commons**

 **Hello everyone, this chapter basically sets things up for everything right before Yuya duels 227. I hope no one gets frustrated but parts of these will play a huge importance later on in the story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City, Duel Stadium)**

The Friendship Cup officially began, and for Yuri's part he rather had to keep himself from dissolving within the shadows out of boredom. He supposed that they weren't complete trash, but they were still trash. The 1st duel had been between a member of the Commons named Crow and a fat man who was a part of the Lancers, Sora said his name was Gongenzaka. Yuri didn't know what was more surprising, that a duelist supposedly as unflinching and unmoving as a mountain was riding a motorcycle, or that said motorcycle could support his weight. The man wielded a deck full of fat samurais that focused on defense, but could attack while in defense mode, which was somewhat interesting Yuri supposed. Crow in turn used an avian themed deck with crows whose Synchro monsters could become tuner monsters. In the end, Crow won, which made Yuri wonder whether or not the Lancers would even be a minor threat to Academia, but he digressed.

The 2nd duel was much more dramatic due to the Commons who was dueling, Shinji Weber. The duel was supposed to be him and Reira, Reiji Akaba's younger brother, but instead it was one of Reiji's bodyguard ninjas named Tsukikage, according to Sora. Yuri figured that the ninja came in as a substitute since Reira was too small to ride a D-Wheel. What made the duel more dramatic wasn't the duel itself and more of the speeches Shinji launched in complaints of the system the Commons lived under.

"Look around us, does this look like a Friendship Cup to anyone?!" Shinji roared, "It's all just a show for the Tops to see us squirm like rats before we lose to a King, a King who deserted us!" He glared at the box Jack was sitting in to watch the duel before continuing, "So why aren't we doing anything? We are we allowing them to walk all over us? Because we are weak, no we are not. Every card has its use and so do we." He then swept his arms to show off his Bee Force cards, "Alone we may be powerless, but together just like my monsters, we can destroy the Tops and change the system! Together, we'll change the system and make the Tops eat dirt! Who's with me?!" In response the Commons in the audience roared in approval.

"The more time passes, the less this is looking like a Friendship Cup." Sora observed.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "You think, I guess this is more like the Commons complaints department. Can this guy just duel and stop talking." Apparently Yuri wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

"Are you okay with voicing your outrage in a manner like this?" The ninja asked Shinji. "I can understand your frustration, but what you suggest is mere anarchy. Trying to blow up a government will leave you nothing in the end."

Shinji glared, "Then I guess you're like all those bastards in the Tops, I heard that you were a bodyguard, but from the looks of it, you're just like one of those Security attack dogs. You don't have honor, you just like abusing the weak while serving your master!" He then turned to the crowd of Commons, "We'll start the Revolution by beating down all the dogs who keep us down, starting with him!" Shinji pointed to Tsukikage.

Unknown to him, Tsukikage was burning with hate from what Shinji said. _'He dares mock the Fuma Clan, a guild dedicated to honor and preserving innocence. He dare mock my brother's sacrifice.'_ Tsukikage thought back to when he had been assisting Serena and Kurosaki from the Obelisk Force. While he had been doing that, his brother, Hikage, had been dueling Shiunin Sora…and lost. Tsukikage could do nothing as he watched his brother turn into a card, but he wished he could've been there. His brother had known the risks, and so had he. The Fuma Clan was always willing to risk their lives for the greater good as well as for the protection of innocence. For Shinji to blindly accuse him of being little more of a servant who oppressed the weak…to smear mud all over his brother…it was unforgivable. He hoped that Akaba Reiji would forgive him, for he had been told to throw the duel; but now, it was time to punish this fool.

The ninja wasn't the only one angered by Shinji's statements however; from his room Yugo cursed Shinji as he watched the TV that showed the duel. "Damn you Shinji," Yugo scowled, "Why is it that you always take your anger out on the innocent. For all your talk about unfairness you may be one of the most unfair people alive." Yugo had known Shinji from years back, and agreed with the belief that the government was unfair. He thought that the Friendship Cup would be a great way to help people realize that the Commons were worth more than what people saw. Plus, the fact that he and Rin had wanted to enter the Friendship Cup for years in order to duel their hero, Jack, well it was an added bonus. However, Yugo had learned later on that Shinji's bitterness was deeper than what he thought. Shinji hated Jack and saw him as a traitor. He was also violently distrustful of any and all member of the Tops, including people who _were_ sympathetic to the Commons and honestly wanted to help. To Shinji, all the Tops were enemies, there was no compromise. Yugo just wished he had realized that sooner, before it took people Yugo had cared about…

' _Rua…Ruka…'_ Yugo clenched his fists and nearly cried. No he had to calm down; he couldn't let his hate be his guide. He wasn't here to get revenge or hurt anyone; he was here to realize the dream he and Rin had shared in their younger years. Once he did become King, he was sure that he could raise awareness of the war so that he could find and save Rin; as well as apologize to his Xyz doppelganger. He didn't know why Yuya had Dark Rebellion but he hoped his original owner, _Yuto_ , was alright. Yuto had apparently vanished following their last duel.

Back at the duel, Tsukikage had driven Shinji into a corner, only for Shinji to turn it around with a Level 12 Synchro Monster. Tsukikage picked up an Action Card, with it he could avoid defeat and end the duel on his next turn. However, he remembered the words of his brother:

" _Remember Tsukikage, it's our job to put our duties and the safety of the innocent first before ourselves. However we may feel, we donned this garb knowing the risks it entails. That does not mean that we are mere servants or emotionless followers. It means that we must cast aside our rage for the greater good and accomplish our missions."_

Tsukikage sighed, he was allowing rage to get the better of him. He had allowed his pride to be insulted and had ignored his duties as a means to get revenge. However, the code of the Fuma Clan was to fight for justice, not vengeance. A ninja doesn't hold a grudge, to do so would be a dishonor to his clan. His brother would be ashamed of him. No, he had to carry on with the mission. His brother was a card but he hadn't died, Tsukikage would see him again. He couldn't allow this insult to get to him; he had to remain in control. And so, he allowed himself to lose the duel, as a means of allowing Reiji's plan to continue.

Back at the Council, one of the members turned to Reiji, "It seems that your Lancers aren't capable of winning."

Reiji simply smiled before adjusting his glasses, "To win the war, you must sometimes lose the battle." He then smiled at Tsukikage's projected image, _'Thank you Tsukikage, I promise we will find a way to bring everyone back, including your brother.'_

Yuri looked closely at the card in Tsukikage's hand before turning to Sora, "He threw the match."

"How can you tell?" Sora asked.

"The look in his eyes; there's no doubt to me that the Action Card in his hand could've saved him, so why wouldn't he play it?" He thought to himself, "Maybe Reiji Akaba has something up his sleeve."

The next two duels passed as well. 1st was Yuzu vs a former famous duelist named Chojiro Tokumatsu. Yuri found it mildly amusing, though he was rather unnerved by Yuzu's attempts at making an entertainment duel. Her attempts at being cute and fun were rather sickening. Honestly, Yuri figured the best way to entertain people was to show them someone being tortured. Everyone loved seeing someone else get tortured for their amusement. That being said Yuri was impressed by Chojiro's 5000 attack Cardian, even more so when Yuzu used the effects of Action Cards to win the duel. That being said Yuri didn't really like the use of Action Cards since it relied on luck rather than skill…or maybe he was just jealous because he had terrible luck.

After the duel, Chojiro gave a speech on how everyone only had one life to live and to enjoy it to the fullest. He then turned to Yuzu and asked her, "By the way my dear, you said you wanted to send a message to someone who may be down."

"Do…you know Yuya by any chance?" Yuzu asked, attempting it to be an innocent question.

Chojiro then came to her face to face and quietly asked, "Are you and Yuya in love?"

At that moment Yuzu's face went scarlet and she slapped Chojiro in the face with her paper fan before apologizing.

From the shadows, Sora grinned, "I think she was just teased about Yuya."

"How can you tell?" Yuri asked.

"You live with someone for a few weeks, you'll see it too. Though it was obvious from the beginning, everyone can see it, well…everyone except Yuya." With that the two of them shared a genuine laugh together since the first time they teamed up.

Yuri paid little attention to the next duel; it was between Serena and some Tony guy. Serena won with Panther Dancer, wiping out all of Tony's life points. Sora exclaimed, "Well I guess for a traitor she hasn't let her training go to waste."

"Whatever." Yuri replied.

From the Security Bureau, Jean Michel Roger watched Serena's duel and smiled before turning to the girl behind him, "We need her to become a star for the City, that way, when you defeat her and then Jack himself, it will deliver a shock to everyone. Isn't that right…Aki?"

The red-haired girl in the mask made no reply before leaving to return to her room in the Friendship Cup.

Since the Friendship Cup would continue tomorrow, Yuri and Sora left the stadium to see if they could send a message to the Professor. When the line finally got through the Professor face appeared on Yuri's duel disk. "Greetings Professor, we have found the Lancers."

"I see, what's your condition then?" The Professor asked.

"Right now we have to wait, as we can't retrieve the targets right now. The Lancers have entered a tournament known as the Friendship Cup. We cannot do anything as of right now."

The Professor nodded, "What of Dennis, has he been discovered?"

Yuri shook his head, "From what we've gathered it seems the Lancers haven't figured him out yet. He is also in the Friendship Cup, so we can't speak to him."

"What of the duelists in Synchro?"

Yuri waved his hand, "They're alright I suppose, they can give the Obelisk Force trouble, but the higher echelons of Academia should be able to handle them with ease."

"Well then, continue with the mission, and if anything new transpires, notify me immediately." With that the screen went blank and Yuri and Sora left to find some food.

At the City Council Dining Room, the members of the Council invited Reiji and Reira to eat with them as thanks for the Lancers performance. One of the men there says, "Before we begin, we have one more guest joining us."

Reiji turns to him, "Who is it?"

The lady next to the man waves her hand at the door, "The pride of our city, Jack Atlas."

With that the doors opened and Jack made his way to the dinner table. He looks at Reira, leading Reira to turn aside out of intimidation towards the formidable duelist.

As everyone ate White Taki of the Council says, "So I suppose we're at an impasse. We've decided to add Yuzu Hiragi's victory to you as though not a formal Lancer, she is on your side. She performed rather well anyway."

"Indeed." Jack said, "By my standards she was the best duelist there today, she was attempting to reah out to someone during the duel, a good changeup following the last two duels. However," Jack turned to where Reira was sitting, "I thought that the boy was also supposed to duel today, so why didn't he?"

Reiji replied, "Reira is rather shy and timid, he felt uncomfortable and didn't wish to duel. SO we had Tsukikage take his place."

Jack sighed, "That's a shame, and I would've liked to see you duel." He then looked at Reira, who was staring at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Reiji asked.

"I see a bit of myself when I look at the boy. Those haunted eyes, I had them as well." Jack said with a forlorn expression.

"Forgive me if this might be a sore subject, but isn't it true that you used to be a member of the Commons?" Reiji asked a bit curious.

Jack turned to him, "Why would that be a sore subject? I'm well aware of where I come from and who I am. I remember those days, back then, when I was scared of absolutely everything."

 **(Years ago in the Commons sector of the City)**

He had been an orphan, with no family to guide him. There was little food to eat, and the winters were so cold he could barely get any warmth. Back then, you could hardly see anything that would hint at a future King. He had been timid, scared, and rather broken. That is…until that fateful. He had been bundled himself up next to a dilapidated shack when he noticed a card flowing through the wind. The card fell down in front of his feet and Jack, after checking to make sure no one was there, picked up the card before looking up to the Tops area above him where it fell from. Why had the card fallen down here? Had someone accidently dropped it and the wind picked it up before dropping here? No, that had not been the case. Someone had purposely tossed it down here due to its low level and power, as though it were garbage. But it wasn't, it didn't belong here, it belonged up there in the City in the sky. He…he had to do something. Suddenly Jack placed the card on his heart as he stood up and stared at the city above him. It was his responsibility; he had to bring this card back to the heavens above. However, he had neither the deck nor money to do so. That meant that the only way to bring it back up there was to grow stronger…

 **(Back to the present)**

"And I did. Through Riding Duels, I grew both as a person and a duelist, culminating into my victory in the last Friendship Cup. I've done, the card that came from the heavens awoke me in my darkest moments, finally came back here." Jack then smiled at Reira, "Listen to me Reira, I look forward to seeing you duel and find that strength within yourself. However, remember this, do not falter in achieving your goals and walk the path you must take to get there."

"Thank you for this, Jack Atlas. I promise that we will remember your words." With that he adjusted his glasses before giving Reira a smile, making Reira smile in return.

Back at their rooms the remaining duelists were eating while thinking about the upcoming duels.

Eating a pie, Shingo thought, _'I can't believe that I didn't get a chance to duel today. Well you know what they say, save the best for last. Tomorrow the people will be amazed by the brilliant Sawatari Theatre.'_

Meanwhile, Yugo was wolfing down his food, "I'm surprised Yuzu didn't talk about the war with Academia. Well, I guess I'll have to do my part tomorrow."

Yuzu meanwhile was eating her food in spares while hoping that Yuya got her message. Said Yuya hadn't even touched his food, his thoughts still on Jack's words and the unfairness of the tournament. He had been told by Chojiro that the losers of the Friendship Cup were shipped off into a Labor Facility. How this tournament could be considered even remotely right Yuya didn't know. He had to send a message of this during the next duel tomorrow. He had to show everyone, what it really meant to duel and how this was awful. He knew that they would listen, they had to.

His opponent, however, had different plans. Sitting in his own room, the man sat down glumly when he heard something slip underneath his door. Examining this, he found an envelope had been slid underneath the door and opened it, revealing a letter and some Duel Monster Cards. Upon reading the letter, the man choked on his tears.

 _Greetings No. 227, or should I say Duel Chaser 227. I must say I feel rather bad for being so hard on you following your failure in stopping Yugo, so let me make it up to you. I wish for you to defeat Sakaki Yuya in the duel you have with him tomorrow. If you are victorious, you shall be officially reinstated back into Security with full honors. To help you, I have provided these cards for you to use. They should give you the power to bypass Yuya's Pendulum Cards and overwhelm him. I have the utmost confidence that you shall not fail._

 _Jean Michel Roger_

"I knew it; I knew the boss hadn't given up on me." The man said while tears flowed from his eyes. "After I was beaten by that peasant, Yugo, I was kicked out of Security and hunted by my old teammates. I was forced to lie in the dirt like the trash from the Commons." Cleaning his eyes, the man continued, "But now, I have a 2nd chance. I may have failed the boss last time, but this time I'll listen." He took out and examined the 2 cards he now had; one was Fusion, while the other was a highly powerful monster, _Goyo Emperor_. "Just watch me boss, I swear I'll win."

Morning finally arrived, and with it Melissa Claire gave a new peppy announcement. "Greetings everybody, the Friendship Cup shall be continuing now. Our first duel today will be Sakaki Yuya vs the soon to be reinstated Duel Chaser 227! Who will redeem themselves after their humiliating losses and continue to the next round; let us, as one city, find out!"

Yuya smiled as he got ready for the duel; he would tell the people about what was happening right below their noses, and he knew they would listen. Elsewhere, Yuri stood at the top of the stadium waiting for the duel. He hoped that Yuya would provide an _entertaining_ duel for him.

 **Well, that wraps up this chapter. Also, yes, Sergey Volkov won't be in this, I always felt he was rather unnecessary. Aki will be playing an important role in the story. The next chapter will also give us some deeper insight into Yuri if anyone's wondering. To put bluntly, Yuri's going to have some, interesting ideas starting from the next chapter. See you then!:)**


	12. The Wilting Roses

**(Chapter 11: The Wilted Roses)**

 **Greetings everyone, I'm back. hese chapters will give us a glimpse of Yuri's backstory and also the story of Aki. This chapter is going to be rather dark so be warned. I hope you enjoy!**

From her helicopter, Melissa Claire spoke loudly, "Everyone, time to welcome our duelists! Appear now, challenger of Jack Atlas for the exhibition match, Sakaki Yuya!" With that Yuya came up on his D-Wheel to the starting line, and was met with constant booing from the audience.

Not letting their disdain for him get into his head, Yuya yelled, "Everyone! Please listen to me. Do you all know what happens to the duelists who lose the Friendship Cup?! They're being shipped down to a Facility to treat and fix up garbage. They're being treated like slaves!"

"Um, Yuya, what's your point exactly?" Melissa Claire asked.

Shocked, Yuya replied, "What's wrong!? Isn't it obvious? This whole Friendship Cup is a fraud, just an excuse for one duelist to rise while everyone else falls!"

"So what!" People in the crowd yelled at Yuya, "They lost, so they deserved the trash. If they didn't want to do the labor then they should've been stronger!"

Jack sighed from his view box, "You've just come here, having nothing to prove of your worth and capability, and you expect people to just follow you blindly." He closed his eyes, "That is why you are self-absorbed."

From the shadows, Yuri noted that it wasn't just the Tops who were disagreeing with Yuya, but the Commons as well. "Well isn't that hypocritical. For all their talk of wanting freedom and changing the system, the Commons are just as bad as the Tops."

" _Give me a break; all of these disgusting humans are hypocrites. They enjoy watching others squirm and struggle, but when it happens to them, then it's evil. Humanity is nothing but a den of filth."_ Starve Venom spoke within Yuri's mind, having realized this years ago.

"I know Venom."

"Well, all that aside, presenting to us now, Duel Chaser 227!" With that a man in a Security uniform came into the stadium on a Duel Chaser D-Wheel before coming to a stop next to Yuya.

Yuya turning to the man, "Please listen to me, we shouldn't do this, I don't want to see you sent to a Labor Facility."

The security officer spat at Yuya, "As though you could actually defeat me. In any case, if you don't want to fight, you may as well surrender."

The duel between the 2 began, with Yuya setting up a good combination with his Odd-Eyes and Pendulum cards and was set to take the win against the officer's Goyo Predator, but for some reason wasn't attacking.

From his room, Shingo sighed out of exasperation, "Come on Yuya, if you let this chance slip by it might not comeback." From his own room Dennis agreed.

Yuri saw the look on Yuya's face and understood what Yuya was thinking. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to lose, but he couldn't bring himself to finish up his opponent. It went against his moral principles; there was no justice in this, just cruelty and unfairness. Sadly, in his inner turmoil, he allowed his opponent to get an Action Card which saved him from the attack. The tables were turned on Yuya, and his monsters were stolen by Goyo Emperor.

As the attack came to Yuya, he heard the wretched audience scream for his defeat, wishing to watch him fall in defeat. Very well, if blood was what they wanted, _then that's what they'll get._

"I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix's effect, by destroying the other monster in my Pendulum Scale, I can summon Light Phoenix from the Pendulum Scale!" The avian bird shot from the scale to intercept the attack, leading Fireflux to back off.

"My turn, draw! Activating spell, Double Reborn Level 4! Now we each special summon a level 4 or lower monster from our graveyards in defense mode! I choose Bot-Eyes Lizard!" His monster appeared on the field.

No. 227 replied, "I'll choose Jutte Lord!" With that his monster returned to the field.

"Now, I use my Lizards effect to treat it as Odd-Eyes Dragon so I can tribute it while sending Light Phoenix to the graveyard to summon Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon from my hand!" With that Yuya's monster's vanished, replaced by a new Odd-Eyes (ATTR:Light/LV:7/ATK:2800/ DEF:2000). "Now attack and destroy Jutte Lord!" With that the dragon sent a blast of energy at the revived monster, destroying it. "Now thanks to Saber Dragon's effect, I can destroy a monster you control since it destroyed a monster by battle. Say farewell to Goyo Emperor!" The dragon shot another blast at Goyo Emperor, wiping the beast from the field. With it gone, the spell holding Odd-Eyes and Fireflux to the officer's field was gone, and the monsters rejoined their true master.

"Now Odd-Eyes, direct attack, finish him!" With that the beast charged at the Duel Chaser. Both duelists went for Action Cards, but Yuya's made No. 227's useless. With that Odd-Eyes rammed it's head into the man's motorcycle, causing the man to fall off and end up unconscious.

From her room, Yuzu was disturbed from what she had witnessed, "Yuya…is this what you want to tell the people?"

However, Roger found it highly amusing, "So this is his true nature? Perhaps there's more to Sakaki Yuya than meets the eye." With that he left with these new thoughts.

Yuya eventually woke up to find No. 227 taken away on a stretcher with the crowd applauding him, cheering him on for what he had done. After failing to stop the people from taking the man away, Yuya sat on his D-Wheel before clenching his head, "Not this…this wasn't what I wanted."

Yuri for his part left the stadium like a ghost, Sora trailing behind him to keep up, wondering what was wrong. Yuri couldn't explain anything; he couldn't tell why his fists were shaking, why he wanted nothing more than to rip apart everything in this blasted city. He couldn't explain why he was so affected, but if Yuri were to tell the truth, it was because he had heard his voice from Yuya, his voice, saying the very same thing so many years ago…

 **(3 years ago: Academia; Survival Duel Training)**

 _Yuri was in tears as his opponent lay before him. He hadn't wanted to do it; he hadn't wanted to hurt him. However, Sanders had other plans._

" _Well done Yuri, looks like you're finally starting to toughen up. Now finish this fool and card him." Sanders said with a sadistic smile on his face, a whip in one hand poised to strike at the boy._

 _Yuri moved his free hand open to the button on his duel disk, one touch would give him a reprieve from Sander's methods of torture and discipline. Yet as he stared at the boy in front of him, he saw his fallen foe's eyes opening, filled with fear and despair. Yuri fell on his knees as tears spilled from his eyes._

" _I…I can't do it." His faced turned back to Sanders in a begging manner, "Please, what's the point of-"_

" _SMACK."_

 _Yuri was lying on the ground in a daze, the blow to his head from the whip leaving him somewhat confused. At the very least…it left him bewildered enough to manage the pain of what must have been 20 lashes on his back, the last few hits drawing blood then stayed on the whip. When he came to, he felt as though he had died and had been shocked back to life. The next thing he noticed is that he was tied up on the ground with Sanders towering over him._

 _The maniac's face went from serious and disappointed to bloodthirsty and sadistic as a warped grin came to his face. Taking out a card from his pocket, he showed it to Yuri, revealing it to be the other student he had been dueling._

 _As he saw Yuri's upset face, Sanders laughed before saying, "You really should have finished him yourself, otherwise it would've been better for both of you. Don't turn around right now Yuri, I want you to see this, and kill all your weakness."_

 _He then took a burning cigarette in his other hand, and used it to light a small fire on the ground. Then he dropped the card into the blaze._

 _Yuri just sat there…shocked. As he stared at the burning card, he knew that Sanders had killed him. Even as a card, you could still be brought back. Now however…the boy was dead. He had been Yuri's age, and though he had held no mercy to Yuri, forcing him to defend himself, they had been dueling for the same reason…to live. He felt like crying, and in a way he did cry, but his tears had been evaporated. This wasn't what he wanted, when he joined Academia years. He thought that he was going to be a hero…and now he wondered if hero's were fiction people made up to keep from despair._

 _He wasn't given any food that day…not that he would've eaten. The next thing he knew he was thrown back in his cell, barely any space to move. With whatever strength he could muster he picked himself back onto his bed and held his deck to his chest._

" _This wasn't what I wanted." With that Yuri fell asleep. Unknown to him, his dragon's spirit was in that cell with him. As he looked at the boy he wrapped his tail around him to keep Yuri warm. It stared into the wretched moonlight that came from the sole window at the top of the cell, wondering exactly why it had spared humans of the fate they deserved._

 **(Present Day: City alley way)**

Yuri punched the wall as his wrath peeked, only his dragon holding him back. "This City is just like back there…different levels of abuse, but the same principles apply."

" _I know Yuri…but that's just how humans are. It seems no matter what, they will always be vile creatures."_ Starve Venom spoke in his mind.

"You never did tell me…what happened to you. Does it relate to the Black Shadow?"

" _It does, the shadow wishes for the death of everything, not that I wouldn't mind that."_

"Then why are you so set on protecting me from it?" Yuri knew Starve Venom loathed humans, but he also could tell from the shadow's whispers through the roots in his mind that it did as well, so why were they enemies instead of allies.

" _It devoured me and those I loved, and threatened to end us entirely. That is why I will not lose you to it."_

"Don't worry buddy; I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Hey Yuri, what's going on!?" Sora appeared out of breath. "Is everything alright?" Sora stared at Yuri and now seemed a bit concerned.

"No… I'm fine, just needed a quick stroll, that's all." Yuri sighed, "Let's head back to the stadium."

On the way back, Yuri quietly dropped a few cards on purpose on different streets. They were special cards, not for one's deck, they had other uses. Starve Venom told him that he sensed Clear Wing engaged in combat, though won in the end.

Sure enough, Yugo had defeated Shingo Sawatari and was heading to the next round. Though Shingo was saddened the people wouldn't be able to enjoy his amazing theatre, he took the ,oss in stride and left to be taken to the labor facility.

At said facility, a former proud security officer was whimpering on bended knees. "But I don't belong her. I'm a member of the Tops, Duel Chaser 227."

"Correction, you were a member of the Tops." A snazzy dressed black man named Gallagher said before him, "But you lost the duel fair and square. Like all the losers, Tops or Commons, now you have to satisfy yourself here, along with the other rejects."

With that, the broken officer sat dejected, while Gongenzaka asked, "Is there any way out of here. There are others in our lives that depend on us."

Oh…is that so?" Gallagher fixed his glasses. "Well, if you manage to win a certain number of duels in the underground here, you may be able to leave. Here, everything's decided by dueling."

"In that case let's get started!" Shingo said as the doored opened. "We have people waiting for us on the other side."

Gallagher laughed, "I wish you boys luck. Though just as a quick warning, only one duelist has ever escaped from here."

"Who escaped from here?" Chojiro asked next to Gongenzaka.

"Why the dear lady who's going to be dueling in the tournament right about now. The Black Rose Witch – Aki Izayoi."

Why is she called the Black Rose Witch?" Shingo asked.

Gallagher began to chuckle nervously, "Well…she's not normal, to say the least. She's called that because she is a Psychic Duelist. She has the power to truly summon monsters…"

 **(Synchro Dimension: Friendship Cup Stadium)**

"Well everyone, time for our 3rd duel today. This duel will be starring Damon Lopez from the Commons, against the mysterious Black Rose Witch – Aki Izayoi!" Melissa exclaimed as Yuya sat in his room, not even paying attention to the duel.

Though Aki had been born in the Tops, she was booed by both Tops and Commons, both also cheering for Damon to bring down the witch. It seemed that if there was one thing that united them, it was their shared hatred and fear for Psychic Duelists.

"I can't even believe she's still alive. Weren't most wiped out after the Arcadia movement fell down?" A woman asked her husband.

"I suppose not. For once I'm hoping the commoner wins." The man replied while clutching his wife and son, the 2 duelists waiting at the starting line.

"Well, let's begin this! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Melissa cried as the duel began.

Back at the labor facility, Gallagher continued his story. "Aki used to be the right hand of Divine, leader of the Arcadia movement."

"I heard of that, wasn't it comprised of Psychic Duelists?" Chojiro asked.

"Yeah, it was. In case you guys don't know, these psychics were a special sort of people with strange powers from both Tops and Commons. Some could move things with their minds, some could read minds, and a few could even summon actual monsters. They had real mass and everything, just like Real Solid Vision, but they didn't need the technology to do it." Gallagher stated.

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" Shingo cried.

"I suppose, if you could control it, but most people couldn't, and Aki was one of them. She along with others would've been hauled in by Security if Divine hadn't stepped in and saved them."

"Wasn't he the runner-up in the last Friendship Cup?" Gongenzaka asked, having heard the name from a reference somewhere.

"I'll get to that later, but yes he was. Divine was the son of a rich and influential member of the Tops, and when he gained the inheritance later on, he used it in order to free them and create the Arcadia Movement, under the promise that he was only going to help them train and master their powers, having taught himself how to control his own. Not many people liked that however, both Tops and Commons saw them as a threat. The power to summon actual beasts terrified many. That is until…he came in." Gallagher said and grimaced.

"Who?" Shingo asked.

"Jean-Michel Roger. The man who came out of nowhere. Word has it, he came from another world."

"Another world, what do you mean?" Gongenzaka yelled.

"I mean that he literally showed up out of nowhere and offered the City Council a solution to Arcadia, Real Solid Vision." Gallagher continued, shocking the 3 men. "Roger stated that with the technology, Security and civilians would have the same power as Psychics, putting them on a level playing field. This also helped Security bring down riots from the Commons, eventually leading to the Friendship Cup, and that's where things get interesting."

"Interesting, what do you mean?" Chojiro asked, a bit scared of the answer.

"Well, remember when you guys asked about Divine being the runner-up of the tournament, well he was. Divine saw the Friendship Cup as an opportunity to solve the issues Arcadia was facing. As an act of fairness, he allowed RSV to be turned off for him and dueled purely with his abilities. Divine wanted the City to accept the Psychic duelists, stating that they had nothing to be afraid of now that they were on equal footing, and that Arcadia protected both Tops and Commons. He said that the Psychic Duelists could work with Real Solid Vision, and enable dueling to reach its next level. It was an interesting proposal, but he unfortunately lost the final round to Jack Atlas, and was taken by Security. With Divine gone, no one really saw any point in sparing the Arcadia movement, and most of the psychics were rounded up and taken here and to places in Security." Gallagher then gave a rather strange laugh.

Back at the duel, Aki was pushed on the defensive, her Rose Tentacles destroyed by Damon's Alien deck. Damon laughed as he shoved his duel runner into hers and forced her back, the crowd cheering him on.

"Hah, I guess the Black Rose Witch isn't so mighty now that she doesn't have her power to defend her. Next turn I'll end her."

Whatever the girl was feeling on the inside, no one knew, the mask she wore covered any facial expressions she may have had. She then silently drew her card and started her turn.

Gallagher continued telling his tale to people listening to him, "I was the one chosen to supervise Aki as her powers were tested against 50 of the best underground duelists I had."

"What happened to them?" They all asked.

Gallagher sighed, "Remember when I said Aki had no control over her powers. She was one of the stronger members of Arcadia, and although she didn't mean to, she crippled all 50 of the duelists with her powers."

"All 50 of them! That's insane! What happened next." Shingo asked.

"Well, I gave the information to Roger, and he took her for some 'Special uses,' I didn't really want to know what he meant." Gallagher said, his mask of calmness starting to slip.

"So that's all, that's why she escaped." Gongenzaka said.

"Well…I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you this, but I heard that she actually escaped and ran off before being recaptured."

"She ran away?" Chojiro gasped, what had happened to her back then.

"Obviously that's what happened. I don't know what Roger was doing to her while he had her, but it must have scared her so bad that she ran off and somehow got back to her family." This time, Gallagher's fear became apparent, and all 3 men grew scared to know the ending, yet couldn't help but wish to learn.

With a quivering voice, Shingo asked, "Well, you said she was recaptured. Did her parents give her back to Security or…"

"Her parents are dead, how they died is unknown." Gallagher said to the 3 appalled faces before him. "Aki's parents never liked how their daughter was being held by Security, which may have increased depending on what happened to the girl. They were probably killed off by Security and Aki was taken back." With that Gallagher sighed and closed his eyes.

"That's…just awful." Gongenzaka said in a broken voice.

"Preaching to the choir my friend, people learn sooner or later that Jean-Michel Roger is not a man to be trifled with. He came from nowhere, and made himself one of the most powerful people here, and the extremes he'll go to get what he wants are terrifying." Gallagher said in wavering voice.

"You know, for a scumbag like you, I'm surprised you seem upset over Aki's fate." Shingo noted.

"Well, I fancy myself to be a rather chivalrous scumbag if a do say so myself. Lost my sister and mother, what can I say?" Gallagher sighed and his expression turned into a rather wistful and forlorn one, "Though a word from the wise, when it comes down to it, you're going to have to act like a real scumbag to get ahead in life; world waits for no one. Aki was one of the sweet and innocent flowers, and sadly, those are always the flowers that wilt first."

Back at the arena, the duel was over. In a smoking heap, Damon was clutching his abdomen where a massive cut leaked blood with scars and burn marks all over him. Next to him left the burning and destroyed remnant of what was once his duel runner. The crowd lay in shock, they though RSV would enable people to fight on equal footing with Psychic duelists, but Aki's power magnified the intensity of the dragon she wielded, to the point that it could slice through the system like a knife through butter. Without saying a word, Aki left the stadium to return to her quarters.

The other contestants were in shock and terror of what they had witnessed, never seeing anything like that in their lives. Yuri's eyes stared down the female's retreating figure. He could see it in her dueling, something had happened to her. Something had twisted her life and broken it down to near nothingness. They say the eyes were the windows to the soul, but Yuri couldn't help but feel that if he removed the mask on her face, he would find his own eyes staring at himself.

Back at the labor facility, while Shingo and Gongenzaka were sorting through the trash, Gongenzaka pulled Shingo down and whispered to him, "Remember what Gallagher said, about Roger supposedly appearing out of thin air, from another world?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Shingo asked, causing Gongenzaka to smack his head.

"Don't you remember what Roger supposedly brought with him?"

Shingo's eyes widened, "Real Solid Vision. You don't think…"

"I do. He couldn't have come from Standard, nor from Xyz, which leaves only one dimension left…"

"Jean-Michel Roger must originate from the Fusion Dimension." Reiji said to Tsukikage, having heard Gallagher's tale and escaped the underground facility in secret. The two and Reira stood at the top f a building while Reiji continued to speak. "Good work Tsukikage, continue your investigation."

"As you say." Tsukikage turned to leave when suddenly…

"Wait, Tsukikage." Reira said from behind Reiji, prompting Tsukikage to face him as the boy left his brother's shadow and faced the ninja. "I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior earlier today. I thought that big brother trusted you more than me and…I was actually hoping that you would lose. I'm ashamed of it. You don't deserve such ungrateful treatment."

Reira lowered his head when Tsukikage placed his hand on the boy's shoulders. "You have nothing to fear, I will always protect you and the Lancers with my life if need be." The ninja reassured him.

Reira then grew confidence before continuing, "That's why I want to fight now, to keep from being a burden like back then. I want to prove myself to you, and my brother, Jack, and Yuya too." As his brother and the ninja stared at the boy in shock, Reira continued, "I need yyou to send Yuya my message, so that he can understand what we have to do…"

Later on that day, Yuya stared at his deck in confusion when a knock came to his door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tsukikage." The ninja replied.

At that moment, Yuya leaped and exclaimed, "Your free, what about the others, are they with you."

"No. I am the only one, Reiji says it is not an appropriate time to free them."

"Not appropriate, what is wrong with him? Doesn't he care about us?" Yuya said as he slammed his fist at the door.

"It's not that he doesn't, he cares for all of you, he just cannot express it. You are but a child, and we are to be in war. These are difficult times that challenge us and force us to behave in ways we wish not to. Master Reiji learned that long ago." Tsukikage waited and heard no response before continuing, "Trust me, if Reiji Akaba was truly a cruel man willing to sacrifice anything to win, I'd have left his side long ago."

"So, why are you here?" Yuya asked.

"Master Reira wanted me to pass a message to you. He told me to , 'Tell Yuya…tell him we have to harden our resolve and move forward if we are to win the hearts of the City. Duels to bring smiles…Academia's invasion, they are all important, but these people have no understanding of either and have no belief in us. To them we are nothing, and because of that no matter how much we shout, they will just ignore us. That's why, we have to win, we can't focus on anything else. By winning the Friendship Cup, that's how we can win the respect of the City. Please Yuya; defeat Jack, that way the City will truly believe us.'" Tsukikage finished his statement and Yuya smiled.

"I will…tell him I will." Yuya said.

"I'd love to, but I can't, they have both retreated to the Council building, and I am incapable of entering it to speak to him."

"In that case, can you send this to someone else? I have a message to right her." With that, Yuya took a note pad and a pencil and began to write…

Yuzu was lying down on her bed, still contemplating the events of Yuya's duel when she saw a slip of paper slide under her door. Picking it up, she read it and began to tear up…

 _Yuzu…I think I've finally got it, what I've been missing since I got here. I'm trying to win the hearts of people who don't know a thing about me, appearing from out nowhere stating that I am right. I guess that's why Jack called my dueling conceited, because I haven't proved myself of anything yet. That's why I… no we, can't worry about things any longer and focus on winning the Friendship Cup. We have to make the people accept us, and the Friendship Cup is the only way to do it. Once we win, that's when they'll finally listen to us. After that…after this is all over. The war over and peace restored to everyone, then we can go back, where everyone's waiting. My mom, Shuzo-san, and our friends, they're waiting for us back home. I promise Yuzu, we'll see them again._

 _Sincerely, Yuya_

"Yuya.." Yuzu cried as she held the paper close to her heart, the person she was thinking of held his deck, vowing to win with his dueling.

He was not the only one, from the shadows Yuri watched as the announcement was made for the final match of the day to begin, between Dennis and the infamous Kurosaki Shun, Ruri's elder brother.

Smiling, Yuri thought, _'Good, I hope to speak to Dennis soon, I feel that a change of plans are in order for this mission.'_

Sensing these ominous thoughts, Starve Venom laughed, _"And what will that change be?"_

' _Well, let's just say things are going to be a lot more,_ explosive _, in this City.'_

 **And that about wraps up this chapter, so what do you think? What sinister fate lies in store for this City and its inhabitants. Also, quick not to whoever is _Guest_ , please give an actual username and if you don't have anything to comment, then don't comment. Don't say next chapter, of course I'll be sending a chapter soon. Don't be so impatient.**


	13. Face of the Clown

**Chapter 12: Face of the Clown**

 **Hello everybody, thank you all who waited for this next chapter. This will be covering Dennis's and Shun's duel which I di make alterations to. I also gave out what Yuri's plan is, or well, a part of it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: Duel Stadium)**

Dennis was fixing his glove as he stood at the starting line next to Kurosaki. He turned to Kurosaki and gave him a smile, "Even though we're allies, I guess we'll be forced to duel now. May the better duelist win, and by that, no hard feelings for the both of us, right."

Shun just gave him a scowl, "We're not friends, so stop pretending." He didn't even know whether to call Dennis an ally let alone friend. It just seemed too good to be true; Dennis was a fellow Xyz duelist, even though he wasn't from the Xyz Dimension. He was a cheerful, charismatic, and funny individual. Even still, Shun didn't know whether he could trust him, it had been the little instances that alerted him. The way at some moments during Yuya's outburst on Reiji Dennis had seemed utterly unaffected, and the way he turned his head at times, as though he had something to hide. Not only that, but his dueling was intense, far too intense compared to other supposed LDS duelists he had faced.

"Geez, I get it, you're a loner. Just trying to be nice." Dennis replied as they got on their respective D-Wheels. In truth, he was a spy, and was waiting for the right moment to take Yuzu and Serena. However, he had to play it off as though they were allies.

"All right, the last duel of the 1st round is finally here, Dennis Macfield vs Kurosaki Shun! Let's do this! RIDING DUEL…ACCELERATION!"

Shun LP: 4000

 **Dennis LP: 4000**

With that the 2 duelists shot forth on their motorbikes, Shay started off the duel, "From my hand I summon Raidraptor – Skull Eagle!" A mechanical bird appeared in front of Kurosaki (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:500). "Now I activate the spell, Radraptor – Call! I'll use it to special summon another Skull Eagle from my deck!" With that an identical eagle appeared next to its partner. "I overlay my 2 Level 3 Skull Eagle's to build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3! Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle!" With that the 2 eagles vanished into the portal below them, unleashing a new avian creature to take its place (ATTR:Dark/Rk:3/ATK: 1000/DEF:1000). "Since I used them to Xyz summon, the effects of the 2 Skull Eagle activate, boosting my Fiend Eagle by 300 points each, so that's a total of 1600 ATK! However, now I use its effect to deal damage to you equal to the attack points of a special summoned monster on the field, so take this!" With that, Dennis was blasted back even further behind Kurosaki (Dennis LP: 4000 – 1600 = 2400). "I'll set 2 cards, turn end."

"Alright, it's showtime! My turn, Draw!" Dennis started off his turn, "I activate Performage Cup Tricker's effect from my hand, letting me detach an overlay unit from your Eagle in order to special summon it," the last dark orb rotating around Fiend Eagle vanished as Dennis's monster appeared (ATTR:Light/LV:5/ATK:1200/DEF:1400). "Now I'll activate the spell, Magical Pendulum Box! Now I'll reveal the top 2 cards of my deck, if they're Pendulum cards I add them to my hand, if not they go to the graveyard, so let's see what I get." Dennis drew 2 cards and smiled, "Looks like I got Performage Bonus Dealer and Damage Juggler, so I add them to my hand. But why stop there when I can use them to set the Pendulum Scale!" With that he set the Scale 3 Dealer and Scale 6 Juggler in the Pendulum Scale and used them to Pendulum summon 3 level 4-5 monsters from his hand; Performage Wind Drainer (ATTR:Wind/LV:5/ATK:2100/ DEF:0), Wing Sandwichman (ATTR:Earth/LV:5/ATK:1800/DEF:1200), and Ball Balancer (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:1800). "Now I'll activate the pendulum effect of Bonus Dealer, since I Pendulum summoned 3 or more Performage monsters, I can draw 2 cards as an extra bonus!" With the 2 more cards came to his hand. "Now I'll normal summon Performage Fire Dancer!" A new entertainer filled up the last monster space Dennis had (ATTR:4/LV:4/ ATK:1400/DEF:1200).

"I use my level 4 Ball Balancer and level 4 Fire Dancer to build the overlay network! Show must go on! Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the skies! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" With that a circus-like magician appeared with a happy smile on its face (ATTR:Light/Rk:4/ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

"Already Dennis has summoned his ace monster!" Melissa Claire noted from above.

"But that's not all folks, for now I overlay my level 5 Sandwichman, Wind Drainer, and Cup Tricker to build the network again! Arrive, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!" With that a conniving and funny trickster appeared from the network (ATTR: Dark/Rk:5/ATK:2600/DEF:2000).

From the shadows, Yuri smiled as Dennis pulled off a combination with his 2 Xyz monsters, letting him special summon 2 more Shadow Maker's and granting 2 of the total the ability to attack twice. Yuri personally looked down on Xyz monsters, though Dennis had still found use of them, "Well done my friend."

"Alright now I suppose there's been a rain check so this show will sadly end early! Go, Trapeze Magician, attack Fiend Eagle!" With that, the monster made it way towards the mechanical bird, but Shun had plans as well.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Raidraptor – Target Flag! Now I target Trapeze Magician and draw one card, and that card is Last Strix, a monster! Now when Trapeze Magician leaves the field Target Flag will be destroyed, and when that happens I can take a look at your hand and destroy all monsters in your hand!"

Dennis looked at the 2 cards in his hand…one of which was Fusion. The one thing which could tip off the already highly suspicious Kurosaki. "Even so…what's to stop me from beating you before that happens?"

"Nothing but my superior skills. I'll tell you this, before this duel is over, I will unmask you!" Kurosaki stated with rage.

"Well then we'll see about that, on with the show! Trapeze Magician, destroy Fiend Eagle!" With that the Magician broke the bird, obliterating it (Shun LP: 4000 – 1500 = 2500).

"I activate my Quick Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic, Double Death Force! Since you Fiend Eagle, I can Special Summon it and then use it as a material to summon a Raidraptor with twice its level! Prideful Falcon! Spread those wings dyed with the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up-Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 6! Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!" With that a new falcon burst from the overlay network, one of Shun's ace mosters, ready to purge all lies and evil. "I'll use Revolution Falcon's effect, letting me destroy a special summoned monster you control and deal you damage equal to half of its power! So say farewell to Trapeze Magician!" With that a volley of bullets shot at the Magician, destroying it…had Dennis not acted fast enough.

"I activate Performage Magic Tactician's effect from my hand, allowing me to discard it and send one of my Shadow Makers to the graveyard to change the target to another Shadow Maker I control!" With that the bullets changed target at one of the 2 remaining Shadow Makers, destroying it. "Thanks to Trapeze Magician's effect, I don't take effect damage that's less than or equal to its power. Turn End."

"Amazing, not only did Kurosaki stop Dennis's assault, he's taken control of the fight right out from under him." Melissa Claire exclaimed as Shun began his turn.

"Draw, Now I detach an overlay unit from Revolution Falcon to let him attack all your special summoned monsters, and when it battles them, their attack points became 0." Shun knew he was on to something now, while it's true that it was smart of Dennis to save his Magician and life points, the panicked expression he had told Shun he was hiding something. It hadn't been the monster as he had easily discarded it, so that one card in his hand had to be important. "Now attack! Go Revolution Falcon, destroy Sky Magician!" With that, the mechanical war bird sent a new volley of bullets at the magician.

Snatching an Action Card from the track, Dennis activated it, "Action Magic, Battle Change! Now I redirect the attack to Shadow Maker!" The bullets changed course to the last dark monster when, "I activate the Pendulum effect of Overlay Juggler, allowing me to take Shadow Maker and attach it to Trapeze Magician as an overlay unit!" The shadow vanished and became an orb of light surrounding the magician.

"Then I'll just bring it down, go Revolution Falcon!" With that the bird launched a final volley of bullets at the sorcerer, Dennis attempted to dive for an Action Card but was stopped by Shun, "Don't even think about it!" With that, the bullets pierced the wizard and it was destroyed.

Dennis watching in shock as his prized monster, his beloved mask, was ripped to pieces in front of his eyes, smoke now covering his appearance. When the smoke cleared Dennis was unharmed, "I found the Action Card Damage Banish, which let me reduce the damage to 0."

"With that, Target Flag is destroyed and you have to show it to me now, reveal what that card is!" Shun demanded.

Dennis gave a bitter laugh before starting with a dark voice, "Very well…it's Fusion." He revealed the card with a menacing smile. "You were right, congratulations. I did lie to all of you; it was all just an act. In truth, I am of Academia!"

Shun snarled, "I knew it, and using Xyz monsters to hide like that, unforgivable. I set 2 cards and end my turn. Now hurry up, I'll beat you down by my next turn."

"You'd have to have a next turn first, now it's time for a real performance. DRAW!" Dennis gave a manic smile, "Spell Card activate, Performage Pendulum dealing! Now I destroy all Pendulum monsters of the Performage archetype and draw 2 cards!" He then drew his 2 cards and smiled wickedly. "I summon Performage – Spell Master form my hand!" With that, a sinister new clown entered the stadium, with a black and bloody clown costume (ATTR:Dark/ LV:4/ATK:1200/DEF:1300). "I'll use its effect to add a Spell Card to my hand…and I think I'll choose Antique Gear Mask!" The sound of that horrid archetype caused Kurosaki to twitch as the rest of the Lancers watched the duel in shock and horror. "Now I'll activate Fusion, to fuse Spell Master and the Damage Juggler in my hand together! Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain, merge with the dark wizard, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Force Witch!" With that a new and rather unhinged witch-like performer appeared from the shadows (ATTR:Dark/LV:6/ATK:2400/ DEF:2000).

Cursing, Shun activated his face-downs, "Activate Continuous Traps, Raidraptor – Chain Lock, and Raidraptor – Reactor! Since you special summoned a monster, Chain Lock will let me switch it to defense mode, and thanks to Reactor's effect, since it did change battle position, it gets destroyed and you take damage equal to it attack points." With that the snares lept at Force Witch…but stopped. Slowly the chains were reeled back into the trap card as both Chain Lock and Reactor were forced back into face-down position. "What kind of witch craft is this, Dennis." Shun glared at the false performer, who laughed in response.

"It's Force Witch's power. Thanks to its effect Performage monsters I control can't be targeted by card effects or be destroyed by them. Now I think it's about time we got on with the show and call forth the 2nd act. It was an act known as… _The Hunting Game."_ Dennis gave a mad smile at Kurosaki. "For said game I think Force Witch needs a change in wardrobe, so I'll equip it with Antique Gear Mask." With that a mechanical mask resembling the face of Antique Gear Hound Dog appeared and was placed on Force Witch's face. "Now for the hunting game to commence, go Force Witch, destroy Revolution Falcon!" With that a strange aura surrounded the witch and it shot a volley of strings at the mechanical bird.

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect, it reduces the attack of the special summoned monster it's battling to 0!"

"Pointless, thanks to my new mask, I can negate the effect of the monster that the equipped monster is battling!" With that the bullets from revolution Falcon were scattered by the masks, putting holes all over the dueling track. "By the way, don't even think about going for Action cards, my mask also keeps you from activating Spells or Traps when Force Witch attacks. Speaking of effects, want to know Force Witch's? When a Performage monster I control battles another monster, that monster loses 600 attack points. By the way, I also grabbed this," Dennis revealed another action card he had taken earlier, "Said card is Rise Over Loss, now when a monster my opponent controls loses ATK, a monster I control gains ATK equal to ½ your loss." As the strings of Force Witch latched onto Revolution Falcon, it slowly squeezed and compressed the bird, draining it of its power. However, following that the witch levitated higher above the stadium and began to whirl the bird over and under it like a jump rope before slowly descending. Not stopping the spin, the momentum picked up and revolution falcon slammed into the ground before ripping up a chunk of the motorcycle track. Shay changed position to get around, but Force Witch moved along with it, tearing the ground in front of Shun, using Revolution Falcon as a buzz saw.

"Um, is it just me or is Dennis getting really brutal. Maybe it's a part of this new act?" Melissa said as she began to sweat.

"It's over Kurosaki, thanks to the mask's final effect, the damage you take from this battle will be doubled, so that's 2600 points of damage!" With that, the witch flung the broken bird, landing atop of Kurosaki. The explosion shook the stadium and everyone sat in wonder of what happened…when Kurosaki appeared from the smoke with a new mechanical avian, Last Strix, his life points at 100. "What…how?!" Dennis exclaimed.

"I activated Last Strix's effect from my hand, letting me special summon it to reduce the damage by 100 for each spell and trap I had, so with 2, that made the damage 2400."

Cursing, Dennis ended his turn, "You're rather persistent, aren't you."

Shun just looked ahead, "No matter what, I will best my enemies with my iron will and steeled strength."

Dennis laughed, "I know, that's what all of you from the Spade Branch say."

Shun glared at Dennis, "How do you know that!?"

"I picked it up back when I was spying on Heartland, before the invasion…"

 **(Weeks before the Invasion; Xyz Dimension: Heartland Square)**

 _Dennis was fxing up his cards on a table and looked at the adoring crowd, "It's showtime, who will be the volunteer?" Suddenly, he stared at one of the girl's standing in the back. In a flash, Trapeze Magician lifted the young dove and brought her before him, Dennis taking a knightly bow, "Trapeze Magician has chosen you for this duet my dear. Shall we duel…"_

 **(Present day)**

"It was sad really, I wanted to keep doing those street performances, but I had been ordered by the Professor…and so I gave the green light for the hunting game."

"Who…who was it?" Shun asked as he began to squirm, wondering what was so important that Academia had to invade his kind home.

From the shadows, Yuri smiled and laughed along with Dennis, before they both said, "A little birdie, her name…was _Ruri."_

"WHAT!" Shun roared.

"Following the initial assault, a friend of mine came to bring her to Academia, I was there too, I led Ruri from your base to where he could take her without trouble. You were so close you know. I was watching from afar. Another few seconds and you may have saved her." Dennis smirked.

"You bastard, why did you do this?" Shun roared.

"It was nothing personal, I was just following orders." Dennis replied nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter anyway, knowing that won't save you. Even if you do beat me, you'll be no closer to finding her."

"You're right…in that case I'll take you all on. I'll take on all Academian scum until I find her!" Shun roared.

From his room, Yuya shook at the sight of Kurosaki's rage and the rage that was boiling deep within him, the rage of _Yuto_. "No, please stop."

"My turn, draw! I activate Last Strix's effect, now I can tribute it to summona Raidraptor Xyz monster from my extra deck in Defense Mode, and I summon Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon!" With that the small bird vanished and was replaced by the much larger avian (ATTR:Dark/ Rk:10/ATK:3500/DEF:2000). "The only down side is that I can't use its effects, and it returns to my Extra Deck on my end phase, but that won't be a problem because I activate the spell, Rank-Up Magic, Skip Force! Now I can rank up Ultimate Falcon to summon the final one with the highest rank! Falcon of my very soul! With your heart of unwavering conviction and deep affection, become my sturdy last defense and descend! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Level 12! Raidraptor – Final Fortress Falcon!" With that a large and robust red mechanical falcon descended from the overlay network and stared down the witch (ATTR:Dark/Rk:12/ATK:3800/ DEF:2800). "Battle, go Final Fortress, destroy his Force Witch!" With that the beast shot from its mouth a column of flame at the Witch.

Dennis acted fast, "I activate Wind Drainer's effect from my graveyard, since a special summoned monster you control declared an attack I could special summon it in defense mode. Not only that but tanks to Force Witch's effect, you can't target it for attacks if I control other Performage monsters.

"So what, I'll use Final Fortress Falcon's effect, detaching an overlay network and banish as many Xyz Raidraptors from my graveyard. Now it can attack equal to the number of them that have been banished!"

Dennis sighed, "You just don't get it, thanks to Antique Gear Mask, the 1st time when you destroy Force Witch, it won't be destroyed, and thanks to my Witch's effect, Fortress Falcon will lose 600 attack points for each Performage it battles, leaving it down to 2000 once it battles my Force Witch for the 2nd time around."

It was now time for Shun to give a wicked grin, "Final Fortress Falcon is unaffected by card effects, so it will retain all of its power." As Dennis's eyes widened, Shun roared, "For green lighting the invasion that wripped apart everything I knew and love, this is the first strike!" The flames roasted Wind Drainer, destroying it. "For ruining my sister's happiness and taking part in her kidnapping, feel the 2nd strike!" The blast of flame hit Force Witch, thought the helmet kept it from being destroyed (Dennis LP: 2400 – 1400 = 1000).

From his room, Yuya was shaking at the sight of all this rage when he felt Yuto's voice from within him, _"These feelings…don't you understand?"_

"I do…but these duels with so much anger and hatred, I don't like them." Yuya commented.

Back at the duel, Shun continued, "For nearly destroying the ideals of my school and best friend, Yuto…"

" _And for all the smiles in Heartland that died because of you…"_ Yuto continued.

" **THIS IS OUR REVENGE, FINAL STRIKE!"** With that the last column of fire burned the witch to ash and Dennis was blaste into the surface he'd ripped up earlier, causing him to fall off his bike (Dennis LP: 0).

WINNER: SHUN

As Dennis raised his head at Kurosaki, he simply said, "You win…Kurosaki." He fell unconscious afterwards.

Shun went to Dennis and attemted to card him, only to find he couldn't. "Damn Reiji…" With that he tried to punch him, but was grabbed by Security who held him back while they put the fallen duelist on a stretcher.

"Sora, it's time to make our move. Since Dennis's allegiance has been revealed it's likely that they're going to take him hostage." Yuri told the boy.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sora commented.

"Just follow me." With that the 2 disappeared into the shadows.

Back at the City Council Court Room, one of the members commented, "It seems you had enemies within your lines."

"I suspected as much…but what about your lines." Reiji said.

"He raises a good point; it's time to put down Roger, useful as he was." White Taki said. "He then brought up a screen, "By order of the Council, I order that Roger be stripped of both his title and his powers."  
"That won't be happening!" A booming voice stated when suddenly a hologram of Roger appeared before them, along with 30 Security guards bursting through the door. "Pardon for this intrusion, but I fail to understand why I am supposed to lose my power."

"Well it's rather simple. As helpful as you've been in keeping peace, how do we know when you're going to summon your allies from Academia." White Taki stated with a smile.

At that Roger laughed, "ACADEMIA! You think I am a part of Academia! How rich!"

"No, you aren't. You went rogue and came here by yourself without alerting anyone." Reiji noted.

"Quite right, I am not playing servant to anyone; be it the Professor or the Council. Soon I will grow even more powerful than the Professor, Akaba Leo himself! What of you Akaba Reiji? I know you seek to defeat your father, so perhaps we can be of use to one another?" Roger asked in a soft tone.

"Sorry but I'll have to say, no. I don't make deals with lunatics." Reiji stated.

"Too bad, but thanks to my 'King's Gambit,' Security is under my total control, so I'm basically King now. It won't be long before that becomes official." Roger stated before the hologram vanished.

Reiji turned his head and looked at the Security officers. If he wanted he could take them all out. However, he knew that Roger's plan did hinge on a few factors, so he would have to play this chess game accordingly. "All there is to do now is wait."

Back at the City Duel Stadium, Dennis was being taken through the halls by the Council Security officers when they were intercepted by Security police officers. "Stand aside, we have orders from the Council to take the boy to them."

"We've been ordered by Roger to take him, so he comes with us." One of the Security officers stated.

"You're both wrong, he comes with us." A voice said behind both forces, causing them to turn to its location when they were overcome by a violet light, and they were no more than mere cards.

From his seat, Roger freezed at what he had heard. The com-link was on the fritz, but he recognized that voice anywhere. "Yuri…is here." At that point he clenched his head. Yuri, of all Academia why did it have to be him. This made it all the more possible for his perfect plans to be foiled. "Where do I find someone strong enough to take him down?"

A few hours later, as darkness fully took the city; Dennis opened his eyes and found himself in an alleyway, a familiar face kneeling over him. "Yuri…is that you?"

"Who else? Nice job getting your ass handed to you by some Xyz trash." Yuri mocked him.

"Sheesh, can't you at least ask if I'm alright?"

"Afraid not, you'll live. Now what have you figured out?" As Dennis told them about his journey, Yuri simply sighed, "Well I guess we know where Jean-Michel Roger disappeared to. Nice work Dennis."

"So what's the plan Yuri?" Sora questioned.

"Well since both Roger and Reiji are going to keep us from Yuzu and Serena, it will be harder to take them. However, they aren't allies in the slightest, Roger's too power-hungry for Reiji to even consider allying with, so that means…" Yuri smiled, "Here's what we do, Dennis, we're going to send you back to Academia. Inform the Professor too have Barrett and a lot of Obelisk Force squads ready. Once I give the signal, that's when we'll make our move."

"What do we need them for?" The 2 asked.

Yuri sighed, "This is a chance guys. If we pull this off we'll have enough cards for the Arc Area Reactor and the girls along with a traitor." He then turned to Dennis, "Get some rest, just leave everything to us. We'll take things here." With that he teleported Dennis back to Academia before turning to Sora, "Let's go, better stay out of sight."

As they left, Yuri heard Starve Venom's voice from with his deck, _"This is more than just that… isn't it?"_

Yuri smirked as he discreetly dropped a few cards on separate roads, _"Indeed, I told you Venom, it's time to spark up the city with some real fun."_

" _I look forward to it."_ Venom stated.

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

Leo Akaba sat upon his throne as he stared at the kneeling Barrett, "Dennis has returned and informed us of the situation. Prepare the Obelisk Force, one Yuri gives the signal, leave at once."

"When do you think he'll send it?" Barrett asked.

"No idea, Dennis didn't specify. We can only hope that it will be good." The Professor noted.

 **OC Cards**

 **Performage Pendulum Dealing (Spell:Normal) - When you only control Performage Pendulum Cards, destroy as many as possible, then draw cards equal to the number destroyed.**

 **Performage - Spell Master (ATTR:Dark/ LV:4/ATK:1200/DEF:1300) - When this card is Normal or Special summoned, you can add one Spell card from your deck or graveyard or one pendulum card in your extra deack to your hand.**

 **Wind Drainer and Antique Gear Mask had their effects a bit changed to suit the duel.**

 **And that ends this chapter, I hope all of you aren't too disappointed the duel turned out the same way. However, I did add Force Witch and Final Fortress Falcon. For the former, I really didn't understand in the episode where Dennis revealed himself as a spy to use an Ancient Gear monster only to save Force Witch for a comparatively unimportant duel. However, I also knew that I couldn't use Satellite Cannon Falcon then, and since I also didn't like how Shun didn't win a duel with Ultimate or Final Fortress, I decided to use them. While I was originally going to use Ultimate Falcon, I wanted the "1st strike, 2nd strike, 3rd strike" from the anime, so I went with Final Fortress Falcon. I hope you enjoyed the duel and I'll have the next chapter available as soon as possible.**


	14. Rage of the Black Rose

**Chapter 13: Rage of the Black Rose**

 **Back so soon, well what can I say I've got writer's fever! Anyway, this chapter will cover Aki vs Yuzu! Spoiler warning: Character Death and blood and burning. If you have trouble with that, well sorry. I did mention that this would be a darker AU. Please enjoy...or tolerate.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

Night had turned to day, and with it, the 2nd round of the Friendship Cup. From a top a helicopter, Melissa Claire shouted, "Everyone, it's time for the 2nd round of the Friendship Cup! Due to the last duel yesterday, the stadium can't be used, so the remaining duelists will be dueling across the City on the duel highway. In retrospect, it was probably a better idea to have people duel here, where everyone can see them. Our first match will be the magnificent Hiragi Yuzu vs the enigmatic Black Rose Witch – Aki Izayoi!"

Yuzu was putting her helmet on while she waited at the started line when Aki appeared with her motorcycle. Smiling at the older woman, Yuzu said, "Best of luck Aki-san." However, Aki gave her no reply.

"All right duelists, get ready to roll! RIDING DUEL…ACCELERATION!" Melissa Claire roared as the 2 duelists sped off on the highway, her helicopter following them from above.

YUZU LP: 4000

 **AKI LP: 4000**

Starting off the duel, Aki played a spell, "Instant Magic, Seed of Deception, with it I can special summon a level 2 or lower Plant monster from my hand, so appear now Phoenixian Seed." Wth that, a small fiery seed with an eye appeared on the field (ATTR:Fire/LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:0). "I activate Phoenixian Seed's effect, by sending it from my field to the graveyard, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Appear now, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" In a flash of light the seed vanished and was replaced by a large and deadly plant (ATTR:Fire/LV:8/ATK: 2200/DEF:0). "Now I activate the spell, Fragrance Storm! With it I can destroy a Plant monster on the field and draw a card, if it's a Plant monster, I can draw another card!" Destroying her Amaryllis, she drew a card, and revealed it to be Rose Fairy, and then drew another card. "Since the Amaryllis in my possession was destroyed, I can use its effect to deal you 800 points of damage!" A blast of burning seeds peppered Yuzu as she grit her teeth in pain(Yuzu LP: 4000 – 800 = 3200). Psychic duelists really could manifest real monsters without Solid Vision, but she felt something rough and violent about the power she was feeling.

Aki continued her turn, "Since Rose Fairy was added to my hand by a card effect, I can special summon it to the field." A small female materialized on the highway with hair in the shape of a giant rose (ATTR:Wind/LV:3/ATK:600/DEF:1200). "finally a summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant!" A plant made of roots appeared next to Rose Fairy (ATTR:Wind/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). "I activate Copy Plant's effect and make its level equal to Rose Fairy, so now they're both level 3. With that I tune my level 3 Rose Fairy and level 3 Copy Plant together! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Queen of Thorns!" From the Synchro portal a beautiful lady draped in plants appeared to state her rule (ATTR:Light/LV:6/ATK:2200/DEF:1800). "With that I set one card and end my turn. On my end phase, the final effect of my Amaryllis activates. Since it was destroyed this turn, I can banish a Plant monster from my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. So I'll banish my Phoenixian Seed and bring back my Amaryllis!" A tiny flame lit right next to where Aki was riding and formed a new Amaryllis.

"Amazing, not only has the Black Rose dealt Yuzu damage, she's set up a powerful field for Yuzu to defeat. Will Yuzu be able to overcome this?"

"You can do it Yuzu! Burn the Witch with her own flames!" The crowd roared from the stadium.

Gulping, Yuzu began her turn, however, Aki then stated, "One more thing, Queen of Thorns forces each of us to pay 1000 life points to normal or special summon a monster from our hand, unless it's a Plant monster. So what will you do?"

Yuzu smiled with determination, "In that case I'll pay 1000 life points to summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" A large fairy appeared next to Yuzu(ATTR:Light/LV:4/ATK:1400/ DEF:1400) . "Now I'll activate its effect to allow me to fusion summon a monster using monsters on my field and hand without Fusion, so I'll use it along with Mozarta and Canon in my hand to fusion summon! "Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel's wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint!" All 3 monsters vanished in the fusion portaland Bloom Prima appeared in their place (ATTR:Light/LV:7/ATK:1900/DEF:2000).

"Huh…same monster I faced in our duel." Yuri muttered to himself as he watched from above on a building.

Yuzu continued with her turn, "Bloom Prima's effect lets it gain 300 points for every monster used to summon it, bring it to 2800 ATK. Next I equip it with Saint Instrument! Now when one of us were to take effect damage I can increase Prima's power by the damage instead."

"I see. So you've found a way around my Amaryllis." Aki noted.

Yuzu smiled, "Battle, go Bloom Prima, destroy her Amaryllis!" Bloom Prima shot a beam of light at the plant destroying it, then a shot of flame went towards Yuzu. "Thanks to Saint Instrument, I won't take the damage, and Bloom Prima gains 800 points now!" With that the flames were redirected towards Boom Prima and changed into photons of light that Bloom Prima absorbed, her power now at 3600. "That's not all, Bloom Prima can attack twice per turn, so take out her Queen of Thorns!" Bloom Prima destroyed the thorn queen, the shock waves causing Aki to wobble (Aki LP: 4000 – 1400 = 2600).

"Awesome Yuzu, you've turned things around!" Yuya said happily as he watched from his room.

From their own rooms, Serena and Yugo agreed, the former stating, "She turned Aki's advantage against her, now Amaryllis will just serve to hamper Aki."

"I set one card, turn end." Yuzu stated, at which point, Aki banished Rose Fairy from her graveyard to bring back Amaryllis in defense mode. As they reached a turn on the highway she saw lots of people cheering for her…to crush Aki. She didn't wonder why they wanted to hurt the lady. Had she done something wrong in the past to be denounced as a witch, she didn't know.

Aki's hand slowly shook before she steadied it and began her turn, "Draw, summoning monster, Violet Witch, in defense mode." A witch with a purple and floral like dress appeared next to Amaryllis (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ATK:1100/DEF:1200). "Turn end."

"Aw it looks like the witch girl doesn't have any more magic to show us. Crush her Yuzu, for our Commons comrade, Damon!" A lot of Commons roared from where they wer, causing Yuzu to cringe.

"My turn…Draw! I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress in attack position!" Another fairy monster in a red gown appeared (ATTR:Light/LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000). "Now attack, go Solo, destroy her Violet Witch!" With that the fairy destroyed the purple witch.

Aki then raised her hand, "When Violet Witch is sent from my field to the graveyard, I can add one Plant-type monster from my deck to my hand with 1500 or less defense points, and I choose Rose Tentacles."

Doesn't matter, Bloom Prima, destroy her Amaryllis! Remember that my Saint Instrument takes the 800 points of damage I'd take from Amaryllis's death and adds them to Bloom Prima, bringing her strength to 4400." Bloom Prima began to glow with power following the Amaryllis's fall, and then launched a 2nd blast at Aki directly.

As the duel highway filled with smoke; Yuya, Yugo, and Serena all cheered, "Yes!"

However, Aki rode out of the smoke unharmed, her life points having been reduced to 400. Yuzu noted that the blast had blown off her mask and helmet, and wondered why, before realizing that Aki didn't have Solid Vision on for herself, she was a Psychic duelist. Though she could summon monsters for real, it's possible that coordinating on her bike was causing her concentration to spasm. The drain on her energies showed in Aki's pained expression, as though she was being eaten away by something on the inside. All of the people in the audience started to cheer but hesitated…the men mainly because they had mostly forgotten that the Black Rose was also an attractive female.

"I activated Ground Capture to halve the damage, and since the damage I took was over 1000, I also get to draw one card." Aki then drew a card from her deck. Having only Re-Fusion and Freya, Spirit of Victory, Yuzu ended her turn, prompting Aki to banish Violet Witch and revive her Amaryllis. Aki then began her turn, "Draw!" Suddenly her D-Wheel began to shake and Aki struggled to right herself, gritting her teeth as she gripped her bruised arm that she had gained from Yuzu's assault.

At the sight of this Yuzu yelled, "Please, stop the duel! She's hurt!"

"What…why, you're winning Yuzu?" Melissa Claire questioned from the helicopter.

"I've already won the duel, let's just stop this. Can't anyone tell that Aki's in pain?" Yuzu cried. "Does everyone really not care…Yuya was right. This tournament is just completely wrong. You're all using it as an excuse to complain about your problems instead of working together. There are more important and dangerous things out there than just winning and losing here. Academia is out there, and it won't be long before they invade your home like they did in the Xyz dimension." Yuzu then steeled her resolve, "You may not be able to hear me now, so there's no point in talking really. After I win this duel I'll win the tournament. Yuya and I, we both will, and then you will have to listen."

From his room Yuya agreed, "That's right, the only way to get their attention is to win."

However, from behind her, Aki questioned, "Do you really think you've won, or are you really so delusional?" As Yuzu looked back puzzled, Aki continued, "You think you can win this duel and make people hear you, you think this people care about you. You're wrong, and what's worse is that you've blinded yourself to the fact that I've been holding back my true powers. Let me give you a taste of them. I tribute Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to summon Rose Tentacles!" The red plant disppaeared and was replaced by a giant rose with many leaf appendages (ATTR: Earth/LV:6/ATK:2200/DEF:1200). "Now I activate Resurrection of the dead and bring back Copy Plant." With that the familiar root monster returned from the grave.

"You're preparing for a Synchro monster, aren't you?" Yuzu asked when she heard Aki begin to giggle and laugh in a weird way, "…What's so funny?" Yuzu stated, a bit scared.

"Nothing…it's just, I'm thinking about what you said about this Academia. What are they like?" Aki asked with a smirk.

"They're hunters and psychopaths. They carded several innocent lives, if you and so many others don't work together soon they may come and decimate your City. Wait…why are you smiling?!" Yuzu asked as Aki smile grew rather insane.

"Well…how do join?" Aki asked in a low voice. "How do I become a member of this, _Academia?"_

"What…join them? Why would anyone join them?" Yuzu stared at the older girl, very much startled. Yuya, Serena, and Yugo shared her fear, while Yuri watched with glee.

"I mean…if it means destroying this trash heap…sign me up." Aki said with a demented face.

"What do you mean? You want to kill your own people?" Yuzu said shocked.

"Why not…they took everything from me. Thanks to them…I have nothing." Aki then thought back to a time when she was so similar to the naïve girl riding before her, before the ugly truth of the world caught up with her…

 **(10 Years Ago: Izayoi's residence)**

Hideo Izayoi entered his house to meet his wife and daughter on the couch, his daughter leaning on her mother with a sad expression on her face. "I got a call and came home right away, what happened?"

 _His wife, Setsuko, looked at him with a sad expression, and Hideo understood immediately, "Aki was dueling another kid during school, and her powers acted up. The boy she was dueling broke his arm."_

 _Tears streamed from Aki's face, "I don't know how to stop. I don't know how I even do it. Am I really a freak?"_

 _Hideo took Aki and lifted her up, "No you're not, so don't say that. We'll find a way to fix things together, okay."_

 _Smiling through her tears, the little red head said, "Okay daddy."_

' _Why don't I fix us up something good for dinner?" Setsuko asked, and all 3 of them smiled._

 _The years went by, yet still Aki had little to no control over her abilities. Even after visiting the Duel School, she hadn't learned anything over how to control her powers, and they still hurt people. Over time, she began to ponder whether or not she should just quit dueling. She loved to duel, and she was a natural talent, but she couldn't handle hurting so many people. However, a door did come to her in the form of a man named Divine._

" _So you're a Psychic Duelist yourself?" Setsuko asked the man sitting before him._

" _Indeed, like your daughter, I, along with many others, can use our abilities to summon monsters. I'd like to offer Aki an opportunity to join Arcadia. There, she can learn to control her abilities and use them constructively." The young man said._

 _Hideo snickered, "And I suppose you're not going to train my little girl as a weapon to sick on innocent civilians?"_

 _Divine laughed, "Good one, but rumors are rumors for a reason. In any case, think of this like a school, for special people. Aki will be surrounded by fellow Psychics like her, and she'll learn how to use her powers effectively. Pretty soon she'll be able to duel with regular people and not worry about causing any actual damage."_

" _Well Aki, what do you think? This is your choice, not ours." Hideo said to his daughter,_

 _Turning her head to look at Divine, "I'll still be able to visit my parents, right?"_

 _Divine nodded, "Anytime you wish."_

" _Well then…if it means no longer living in fear of myself, then count me in." Aki said confidently._

 _She was happy to have joined, because as she found out, the people there actually related to her troubles. Not only that, but she found herself in the company of several people she didn't have to worry about hurting. Divine was a patient teacher, and helped Aki with honing her powers. He taught her how to control them and harness them with confidence. It was just a matter of accepting yourself and what you were, and finding confidence in that. In the end, Aki was just like every other girl, but with a rare power, but that did not make her evil. Divine compared it to the Tops and Commons. The Commons were born in the bottom while the Tops were not, but that didn't make the Tops superior to them. Given equal chances, a commoner could rise above the elites. Aki herself had never thought of it that way, as she herself was a member of the Tops, but eventually, she understood why Arcadia was open to the Tops and Commons. Here, you didn't have to worry about social classes, everyone was the same. It was those words that Divine took with him when he represented Arcadia at the Friendship Cup later on._

" _Why are you all afraid of me, afraid of us? Because we have a gift you do not have? You shouldn't feel fear anymore, for now you have Real Solid Vision. Your fears are irrational, let them go. Arcadia has no care for social class or global domination, we wish to help people and find acceptance in the world. Let us move together, as one City. Real Solid Vision and Pyschic powers together. This is the Friendship Cup, is it not?"_

 _Sadly…Divine lost. Ultimately, Jack defeated him with Scarlight in the last round. However, before being taken away, Divine was met by Jack, who told him, "I hope to duel you in the future, and proceed in dueling."_

 _Divine smiled, "And I to you, King."_

 _That never happened, Divine wasn't taken to the labor facility, but somewhere else, and no one ever heard of him again. Following this, Aki and the others were rounded up like dogs by Security, and were herded into prisons. The way to earn their freedom was simple; they had to defeat a certain number of duelists. Aki ultimately racked up a total of 50 victories, and was permitted to leave. In truth, she was just taken along with others to be tested on while the others were killed._

 _The days grew more brutal, one duel after another. Aki was strapped with a shock collar while she dueled several duel cyborgs. If she lost, held back, or offered mercy, she was rewarded with a painful shock. Roger himself measured the amount of power she put into her duels, and often shocked her with even higher doses of voltage. He told her that if she didn't duel more aggressively, she would die. Cracking under the pressure, she dueled and injured several duelists, including former friends. Even when not dueling her days were miserable. She swore that the people who watched her cell were perverted and possible rapists, often keeping on guard to protect herself. Fortunately, she managed to escape at one point, using her powers to break through her confines and ran off to find her parents._

 _It was nighttime when she found her house. After knocking on the door, her mother opened it, and Aki ran into her arms in tears. She told them everything that happened, and her father held her hand. "Don't worry Aki, they won't hurt you again."_

 _Security had reached their house and her father went to the door, "You will leave my house at once, my daughter is not a tool you can use and abuse." In response he was shocked and was stuck in a web._

 _Running outside, Aki cried, "Fine, I'll go back, just leave my parents alone."_

" _No Aki, we're not letting them use you." Her mother said grabbing her and holding her back._

" _I believe that settles things, take Hideo and Setsuko to prison, and Aki back to her cell." Roger's voice stated from the communication device._

 _As her was parents were grabbed and cuffed, Aki screamed, "ENOUGH, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Her hair flared up as her powers awakened in full force. Calling her Black Rose, she launched the petal scaled dragon on the Security officers. She didn't understand why she had ever held back, Real Solid Vision was nothing compared to her. "You want a taste of my powers, well why don't you choke on them!"_

 _Suddenly, she felt 2 hands grab her, and freaked out. No, she wouldn't let them take her, she was done being a slave. With a roar she called on her dragon and had it whip the two people that had grabbed her. However…when she heard them scream, she froze. Slowly turning around, she saw her parents bloodied forms, both having been slashed by her dragon…by her powers._

" _Mom…dad." With tears in her eyes she ran to their fallen forms and cradled them in her arms. "No…please don't leave me, I'm sorry." She cried._

 _Her mother looked her in the eyes and gave her a warm smile, the same smile she had always given to Aki after a rough day at school, before she closed her eyes for good._

 _Her father moved his arm and cupped Aki's face in one hand, "Aki…" The hand fell, with a thud._

 _She just kneeled there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Her parents…were gone…she had killed them. She wanted to scream, yet found that she had no voice. At some point, when she finally woke from her hallucination, she was back in an even more dense and suffocating cell, an eternal prison that locked away any life Aki had left._

 **(Present Day)**

"This City has brought me nothing but miseries, why don't I make you feel a piece of it. I tune my level 1 Copy Plant and my level 6 Rose Tentacles together! Chilling black rose, awaken and bloom! Awaken and bring all your enemies their doom! When they're dead, use their blood, and make all land that you see flood! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Black Rose Blood Dragon!" From the Synchro portal, a lovely yet vicious black dragon appeared. It had a thorny whip like tail and its scales were made of petals that were dyed blood red. It gave a massive and terrifying roar that chilled Yuzu to the bone (ATTR:Fire/LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"Before I end you I'll activate my Equip Spell, Blood Thorn. Now I activate Black Rose's effect, and banish one Plant Monster from my graveyard to reduce the ATK of a monster you have to 0, and I choose Bloom Prima." The ghostly figure of Rose Tentacles appeared which Black Rose devoured with a sickening chomp. It then proceeded to launch several thorn like whips and wrapped around Bloom Prima, squeezing all the power from it. The scary part was how the color seemed to fade from Bloom Prima, as though it was losing its own blood, leaving it a withered husk of its former cheerful self.

Aki gave Yuzu a sinister smile, and suddenly the metal piece that held up her bangs cracked and broke, letting her bangs settle on her face. She now truly resembled a witch, "Farewell Yuzu, time to drown, I attack with Black Rose Blood Dragon!" With that the dragon charged towards Bloom Prima

Acting fast, Yuzu played her trap, "Trap Card, activate, Concerto Halt! With this, your attack is negated and your monster is switched into defense mode!"

Aki laughed, "Thanks to my Blood Thorn, Black Rose Blood Dragon can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects, so too bad!" A red aura surrounded Yuzu's trap and force it face down.

Rushing quickly to get an Action Card, Yuzu extended her free hand to grab one on the highway, when suddenly a large, thorny root extended itself from Black Rose, grabbed Yuzu, picked her from her D-Wheel, and threw her into the air. "What are you…" Yuzu began, completely freaked out!

"What is going on, Aki has picked Yuzu up and launched her into the air, is she planning on killing her!" Melissa cried from the helicopter.

Both Yuri and Yuya watched with high interest, in Yuya's case out of fear and terror for Yuzu's safety, in Yuri's case, out of excitement and joy over Yuzu's possible death.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Farewell, Hiragi Yuzu. Now Black Rose Blood Dragon! Blood Rose Annihilatition!" A stream of blood red fire shot from the dragon's mouth, disintegrating Bloom Prima, before blasting Yuzu. "Thanks to Blood Thorn's last effect, you take twice the battle damage from battles involiving it! GO BLOOD TYPHOON!" The blood flame doubled in size as it appeared to consume Yuzu, sending her burned form crashing into a building, putting a massive hole into it, smoke appearing from inside (Yuzu LP: 0).

"Oh my god, is…is Yuzu even alive?" Melissa asked with sweat pouring from her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuya screamed as tears fell from his face like a waterfall.

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Yuri cheered in happiness. "I THINK I JUST FELL IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN!" Sora merely stared at Yuri in shock.

" _Yuri, put your destruction boner back in your pants!"_ Starve Venom laughed in hilarity.

"You can't tell my destruction boner what to do Venom!" Yuri argued back.

" _It's okay; I'm erect with sadism as well."_ Starve Venom just laughed, _"Never thought I'd meet a girl who hated life as much as I did."_

"Uh Yuri…are you…okay?" Sora asked in a fearful tone.

Yuri just looked at the boy, and suddenly realized he had broken character for a second, "Yeah…I'm fine…let's just pretend that didn't happen."

"Alright…because remember…WE NEED TO TAKE YUZU ALIVE, NOT DEAD!" Sora roared at Yuri, in truth he was terrified because he thought Yuzu may have died.

"Well, let's go check." In an instant, Yuri and Sora teleported inside the building, and waded through the charred and burning rubble before they eventually found Yuzu's body. Picking up the broken girl, they teleported back into the alley way they had taken Dennis.

Back at the stadium, Aki stopped her motorcycle and was then caught in a net by Security, shocking her before they took her to her room. From his office, Roger sighed, "Send Security into the building to find Yuzu Hiragi's body."

After finding an abandoned house to hide Yuzu in, Yuri examined her body. "Well she's barely breathing, definitely did some damage there. Man these are some serious 3rd degree burns, as for her duel suit well…she's going to have to put on some clothes on soon." Most of Yuzu's body was on display, yet was burned at twisted so badly it was near unrecognizable. "But seriously, thorough work. She'll be dead in like a minute." Yuri said in awe.

"Can you not be so impressed, we need her alive!" Sora shouted, if Yuri was right, Yuzu would die any minute now."

"Yeah I'm on it." Yuri then covered Yuzu with his cloak before tapping hid Duel Disk screen, causing his duel disk blade to emit. Yuri took a card from his pocket and activated it, "Academia Authorization, Emergency Real Solid Vision! Access Code: DIANKETOTHECUREMASTER! Target, Hiragi Yuzu!" Suddenly the card appeared as though it were activated in a duel and Yuzu's body glowed with light. When it was over, she was still very badly burned, her skin blistering all over her body. However, though in a bad state, her body at least didn't seem like it was about to fall apart like before, and she was clearly breathing steadily.

"How did you do that?" Sora stated in awe.

Yuri merely rolled his eyes before replying, "Higher members of Academia have access to the Emergeny Solid Vision System. With it we can generate actual items using Duel Monsters Spells and Traps; food, heal someone, you name it."

"When do you think she'll be okay?" Sora asked.

Yuri raised an eyebrow to Sora's high level of concern, "Well, she'll be alive, but don't expect her to wake up anytime soon. Even if she does, she'll barely be able to move. Yuzu will be suffering pretty badly for a while. She won't die but her wounds will still hurt like a bitch!"

Back at the Friendship Cup hotel room, Sam went to get Yuya for his duel with Shinji when Yuya busted out and yelled, "Where's Yuzu, we have to save her!" Turning to Sam, he grabbed him with both his arms, his body shaking rapidly, "They sent someone to save her right?! Please, she may be dying as we speak!" Sam merely looked away.

Shinji merely scoffed as he walked towards Yuya, "As though the Tops care about the losers here. Your friend is pretty much dead, and you have the City to blame for it. That's why I will have my revolution, so we can bring down the Tops and change it from the ground up."

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Yuya then began to tear up, "Yuzu could be dying as we speak, and no one's going to even try to save her. This tournament is awful, why even continue."

"If you want to tell people that, then duel me." Shinji then walked away with a stoic expression.

From her helicopter, Melissa Claire reported, "Well…now that that's over. Let's move on to the 2nd duel between Yuya and Shinji. Don't worry about Yuzu because I heard word that Security went to go pick her up and take her to the hospital."

Yuri smirked from the shack they were in, "They're coming a little late." He then turned around to see Sora eyeing Yuzu with worry, "Let's send Yuzu off to Academia now."

Sora then turned around, "Wait, what, why?!"

"Um, isn't it obvious? We have to take her and Serena to the Professor as ordered." Yuri said in a mocking tone, like he was trying to remind an idiot how to count.

"I know…but I thought you had a plan and all." Sora started when Yuri cut him off.

"The plan can continue without a hitch, and Aki did us a favor. I say let's not waste this opportunity. She's weak now, so she won't resist."

"I know but…" Sora stammered. "Maybe it's better if we keep Yuzu here, that way we can use her as leverage against the Lancers and Roger."

Yuri eyed him suspiciously before turning around and sighing, "Fine, we'll keep her. Now you stay here while I head off to watch the next duel. It's one of my doppelganger's so who knows what may happen."

"Wait, I'll do it!" Sora started, causing Yuri to turn around in confusion. "I'll go watch the duel, while you watch over Yuzu." Sora sighed and tried to regain composure, "I understand this may not align with what you want and I can tell you can't trust me. Look at it this way, I'm leaving you with Yuzu, so you hold all the cards in case I prove to be treacherous, right?"

Yuri glared at the boy, and Sora was scared that he would say no, however, Yuri simply rolled his eyes before saying, "Alright kid, we can do things your way." Sora thanked him and began to leave, when Yuri stopped him by saying, "just remember, you're an Academia soldier 1st and foremost. Remember that."

Not turning around, Sora replied, "Of course, Yuri-san." With that he left.

Yuri eyed his departing figure and noticed the boy had taken Yuzu's charred helmet. He had been curious of where Sora's true loyalties lied when he saw the boy's concern for Yuya. Now, he would finally find his answer. He turned around and ruffled Yuzu's hair, placing a small tracking device there, and left to follow Sora.

 **OC FANMADE CARDS**

 **Black Rose Blood Dragon (ATTR:Fire/LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:2000) - 1 tuner + 1 or more non tuners; Once per turn, banish one Plant-type monster from your graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls, its ATK becomes 0 (even after this card leaves the field or it is unaffected by card effects), and this card gains the effects of the targeted monster until the end of the turn. If this card is destroyed, destroy all other cards on the field.**

 **Blood Thorn (Spell: Equip) - You can only equip this card to a Plant-type monster or one Black Rose Blood Dragon you control. The equipped monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, and the first time it would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, and your opponent takes damage equal to the battle damage you received. If a Black Rose Blood Dragon is equipped with this card, double all battle damage your opponent takes from battles involving that monster.**

 **Concerto Halt (Trap: Normal) - When you opponent declares an attack involving a Melodious monster you control, target that monster, negate the attack, then switch it in defense mode. During your next battle phase, if a monster you control attacked the monster switched into defense mode by this card, and its DEF was weaker than your monster ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent.**

 **And that wraps up this chapter and boy was this hard. Well, now we know what happened to Aki's parents...she accidentally killed them when trying to protect them. I know Aki acted like a psychopath here, but that wasn't really her, just all of her condensed anger and pain that she can't unleash by her own free will. Trust me, if you accidentally killed your parent, you'd be pretty messed up too. As for Yuzu well... let's just say I'm even more sadistic than Yuri when it comes to her. But yeah, she's in a bad state. We'll see what happens in the next chapter, so stay tuned. :)**


	15. Conflicting Loyalty

**Chapter 14: Treacherous Heroes and Conflicting Loyalties**

 **Hello all, time for us to get to the latest chapter. Sorry about the wait, this chapter is pretty much Sora's betrayal of Academia, as well as a foreshadow of events in the future. Trust me, this story's just getting started.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

Yuri slowly followed Sora as the boy ran off to watch the duel, eventually settling on a nearby building where he could watch Sora and the duel while staying out of sight. Yuri glanced at the duel and winced, things weren't looking good for his Standard doppelganger. Yuya's concentration seemed all over the place, and his opponent, Shinji, was holding nothing back. Much like his duel against the ninja, Tsukikage, Shinji was using this duel as an excuse to unleash his pent up frustration towards the Tops, trying to rile the Commons into revolt.

In hindsight, Yuri could understand some of Shinji's frustration in always being held down by someone, namely the Professor, and did want to get revenge. However, at least Yuri had the decency to be professional against his opponents, while Shinji took every chance he had to attack Yuya, who had nothing to do with it. It didn't help that Yuya was struggling to get a grip over himself, much less duel properly. Yuri suspected Yuya was simply so worried about Yuzu's state of being that he wasn't focused on the duel.

He couldn't be more right; Yuya wanted nothing more than to leave this duel behind and go save Yuzu, and had tried to end it fast in hopes to leave and find her. However, in his haste, he allowed himself to get trapped by Shinji and was pushed against the edge. He didn't know what to do…he was so lost in his conflicted thoughts he could barely concentrate. Just when Shinji was about to deliver a heavy blow, Yuya closed his eyes when…

"YUYYYAAA!" Sora screamed from the building he was on, causing both Yuya and Yuri to look at him raising Yuzu's burned helmet before running off.

' _Sora…he here, and he has Yuzu's helmet! That must mean that Yuzu must still be alive?! What am I doing here, the only way to reach Sora and save Yuzu is to win, and to do that…'_ Yuya looked around and found an Action Card overhead. He then launched his D-Wheel up in order to reach it, "Action Magic, Acceleration! Now I reduce the effect damage I'd take from Dart the Pursuit to 0!"

"Damn it!" Shinji cursed as the blast missed Yuya, "You won't escape next time! The Revolution of the Commons will be a reality!"

"Who knows Shinji, the real duel begins now!" Yuya stated, which Yuri had to agree with. Yuya was dueling with a much clearer head, and now seemed to be trading blows quite evenly with the commoner. As the duel went on, Yuya attempted to dissuade Shinji from his violent dreams of revolution… _attempted_ being the operative word. "Shinji, I understand that you and a lot of other Commons feel helpless and pushed around, but what do you think anarchy is going to solve. We shouldn't be using dueling to fight. I want to bring smiles to everyone in the city, isn't that what you want."

Shinji laughed, "Smiles…oh we'll smile all right. We, the Commons, will smile once the Tops have been burned to the ground!"

Yuri sighed before placing his head in his hand, "Yuya, stop trying to reason with him when it's pointless and just finish him."

Shinji's newest Synchro monster, Bee Force – Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow, and drove Yuya back in a corner. Shinji then declared, "With this monster let the revolution officially begin, people of the Commons, join forces with me and together, with our monster, Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow, we will crush the evil that is the Tops!" Many of the Tops cheered for Shinji's victory while jeering at Yuya.

From his room, Yugo simply cursed, "Sorry jackass, I think I'll pass."

Yuya seemed to have a surprise of his own in the form of Tuning Magician, a small little female magician clothed in white (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/Atk:0/Def:0). The major downside was that upon summoning, Yuya took 400 points of damaged while Shinji gained 400 life points. From the motor pit, Sam gasped and looked in surprise, "Yuya-san, why are you using that card?"

Shinji laughed, "How sad, it seems your fate has been sealed if that pathetic card is the best you had; now it will be even easier to crush you."

"Wait a minute…this guy is going on and on about how little cards joined together can grow stronger…and despises the Tops for looking down on the Commons as well as weak cards… yet he considers Tuning Magician as weak and is mocking Yuya about it? I honestly wonder why Yuya isn't bringing this up, because this guy is kind of feeling more like a hypocrite than anything else." Yuri noted, while Starve Venom glowed in agreement.

However, despite losing his new mage, Yuya was able to survive Shinji's next assault and then started his turn, "DRAW!" He looked at the card, "Resurrection of the Dead…" as he thought of which card to revive, he felt a presence before him and turned his head to see the spirit of the young female mage from before, "Tuning Magician?" Suddenly his eyes widened as he suddenly saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a swordsman in front of him, his extra deck shining as he saw it. Smiling, Yuya whispered, "Thank you, Tuning Magician, I understand." He then turned his head to Shinji, who was riding behind him. "This duel ends now. With my Scale 2 Performapal Gongcat, and Scale 6 Performapal Extra Shooter, I can Pendulum summon monsters between levels 3-5 from my hand or face up in my Extra Deck. Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monster servants!" With that his Timesword Magician and Performapal Silver Claw revived from his Extra Deck.

Shinji smirked, "Too bad, I activate the Continuous Trap, Bee Formation! Now I target Hama, and each time you normal or special summon a monster, Hama will gain 400 ATK, so now its power is at 3200!"

Not disturbed in the slightest, Yuya continued, "I activate the spell, Resurrection of the Dead! Now I can special summon a monster from the graveyard to my field, and I choose Tuning Magician!" With that, the female mage resurrected and winked at everyone. "Now since it was summoned, I activate its effect, transmitting 400 of my life points to you, Shinji." With that, Yuya's life became 100 while Shinji's became 3600, and Hama's attack power grew to 3600.

"What…why did Yuya summon that monster, is he just messing up on purpose to lose?" Melissa Claire asked from her helicopter.

"I've no intention of losing, I revived Tuning Magician because it is the key to my victory. Now I tune my level 1 Tuning Magician with my level 3 Timesword Magician and my level 4 Silver Claw! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" With that a luminous paladin dressed in white, gold, and red spun from the Synchro portal and unsheathed its 2 blades, a hero ready to slash at evil (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

"Incredible, Yuya has summoned a Synchro Monster!" Melissa Claire noted while the audience stared in shock while Yuri grinned in satisfaction.

Shinji simply laughed, "What does it matter, since you special summoned, Bee Formation brings Hama's power to 4000. Your paladin can't even touch it."

The paladin slammed its fists together while Yuya explained its effects, "I activate Enlightenment Paladin's effect, if it is summoned using a Magician as a material, I can add a spell from my graveyard to my hand, so I'll add Gap Power to my hand and activate it! Now Enlightenment Paladin gains attack points equal to ½ the difference between our lifepoints! Since the difference us is 3500, Enlightenment Paladin gains 1750 ATK!"

Shinji was in shock, "But that means it has 4250 attack points, placing it higher than Hama…"

"It's all thanks to Tuning Magician, while we were dueiling, I was using Tuning Magician in order to widen the gap between our lifepoints to prepare for this moment." Yuya said while Shinji stared in shock. "Not to mention, the only reason I could summon my paladin was through Tuning Magician…there are no worthless cards, only flawed duelists that don't see their potential! By believing in your cards and following their voices, even the weakest can overwhelm the strong!" Yuya said in a commanding voice.

"To think it could be used like that…" Sam spoke while Yuri and Jack both smiled at Yuya. In Jack's case, he was happy as Yuya was finally beginning to grasp what he said, while Yuri was happy because it shut Shinji's mouth…and he was reasonably impressed with his doppelgangers ability to use all summoning methods.

"Battle, go Enlightenment Paladin! Attack Hama!" With that, Enlightenment Paladin connected the 2 blades pommel to pommel to make a twin blade katana. Spinning it very quickly, he slashed Hama in one strike, bringing the bee down (Shinji's LP: 3600 – 250 = 3350). "Now I activate Enlightenment Paladin's other effect, since it destroyed a monster you controlled by battle and sent it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to the attack points it had on the field!" Yuya said.

Shinji gasped in horror, "But Hama's attack power was…"

"4000." Crow finished as Enlightenment Paladin's shot a neon green energy blast at Shinji, reducing his life points to nothing, with Shinji screaming in utter hysteria (Shinji LP: 0).

"Unbelievable! With a complete turnaround victory, Sakaki Yuya advances to the semifinals!" Melissa Claire shouted while the crowd erupted in applause and anger. From his seat, Jack rose up with a grin, before turning around to contemplate the duel he had witnessed.

From his office, Roger stared at a chess piece, "Perhaps Sakaki Yuya is the key to my victory." He then left to visit the arena.

From the skyscraper Yuri sat on, he laughed, "Perhaps my counterparts will be more of a challenge than I expected. I'll be looking forward to it. Now where did Sora run off to, and what is he up to?" Yuri was about to leave before he heard even more yelling from the stadium and looked to investigate.

As Yuya drove back he heard the Tops roar in approval, "Well done Yuya…You did a great job at putting down that man's revolution, we thank you for that!"

The Commons however, eyed the boy with venom almost more potent than Starve Venom himself, "How could you do this to Shinji…to our comrade. Shinji fought for us, and by defeating him, Sakaki Yuya is nothing but an enemy to be crushed!" One of them yelled.

"There no doubt, he's an enemy who's shamelessly sucking up to the Tops!" Another roared, with many in agreement.

"Hey all of you calm down, so what does it matter if he won? This is the Friendship Cup, seriously does anyone understand it?" Melissa Claire noted. Personally, she did feel a sense of sympathy towards them, as a reporter she had unfortunately had to do a number of unsavory cases where they were ultimately victims. She could understand why some of them were upset, but attacking a boy who had been dueling under the same conditions as his enemy in a tournament meant to unite the city, well she couldn't side with them there.

Yuya turned sad as he looked at the crowd around him. In his wish to end the duel, he had forgotten to make them smile, and now they were even more divided. Was this really the right thing to do?

"A grand performance, young one." Yuya turned around with shock while Yuri eyed from his tower on the man walking towards Yuya, it was Roger in the flesh. "I must say that was a great duel, to use a card most would rather throw away to win. Perhaps there are things you may be able to do, perhaps the potential to be the strongest." Roger said, Yuri scoffed, knowing full well what Roger was doing.

A certain sore loser, on the other hand, didn't, "Hey punk, what's going on here!?" Shinji ran towards Yuya, seemingly ready to throttle him. "Don't tell me, are you making deals with the Tops?!" With that, many in the audience gasped. "Even back then, when you were being picked to duel Jack, were you making a deal with them the whole time?!"

Yuri smacked his head while Yuya was dumbstruck, unable to reply to such a false and cruel strike on his integrity. "Shinji…that doesn't make a single bit of sense. First of all Security was chasing us before Crow saved us, and we were always together after that. When could I have made time to make deals?"

"I'm curious as well, why is it that a random stranger out of nowhere was chosen to duel Jack Atlas…seems to me that he was snooping for something." One of the Commons stated, with many of them agreeing.

"So what do you have to say, Yuya?" Shinji asked in a bitter voice.

"I already told you I have no…"

"Enough, Shinji I believe you've crossed the line right now. I have had no deal with Yuya at all; I was merely impressed with his potential, and the potential of his allies." Jean said in a calm voice. "It is true that Yuya came from another world, but he also brought with him this, Pendulum Summoning, as well as Xyz and Fusion summoning later on. Now in a short time he can use Synchro summoning. I just feel that he can help elevate dueling to the next level. Besides, if there are external threats that could endanger the City and its people, it's important to have as many options as we can get." He then turned to the crowd, "His power could be quite useful in growing the City's power, with that we can defeat all who dare threaten us, would anyone disagree?"

His reaction was greeted with much applause and slander, and from his pit Sam shook in frustration. _'How could you…I thought you understood, what it's like to be treated like garbage. What it felt like for Jack to look down on me. That's why I gave you that card. But you were working with the Tops the whole time.'_ He was about to speak when Shinji interrupted.

"What potential, what saving, don't try to confuse me with that crap. It was all rigged from the start…I was meant to lose from the beginning!" Shinji roared, leading to the shock, suspicion and hatred of many people.

Yuri smacked his head again, "Okay, I didn't even witness it, and even I know that makes no sense. 1st of all, Yuya was trying to duel peacefully the whole time while Shinji was the aggressor, 2nd how is it possible that Yuya could have had ties with Roger if he was being chased by him, and 3rd, there is no evidence that could even point to the duel being rigged. For god sake, Yuya played a monster that even Shinji dismissed as crap. If he was in league with the Tops, why would he even have that card? Is this guy drunk, because that's the only way he could put together this story. Either that or he was a delusional, hypocritical, violent asshole…oh wait I just forgot who I was talking about."

It seemed Roger was in agreement, "Shinji, the only one here who's giving out crap is you. Besides, even if the duel was rigged…wouldn't that mean you knew it was, and intentionally lost the duel?" When Shinji froze, Roger continued, "The only conclusion is that you're just being a sore loser. You lost to Yuya fair and square, but not wanting to admit it, you've created this story." He then scowled, "Send him to the dump; I believe we've found some trash that we forgot to throw out. Let the laborers decide what to do with him."

As Shinji was forced away, Yuya rode out of the stadium, in pursuit of Sora. Yuri slowly followed him like a hawk, jumping from building to building. In the meanwhile, he also dropped a number of cards into the alley ways and roads.

"When do we get to the fireworks Yuri?"

"Soon Venom…soon. I know, I want to burn the city to, but we just have to be patient." Yuri said, right now focusing on finding Sora.

Meanwhile,as Yuzu laid down in the shack, she was being struck by a strange and horrendous dream…

 **(Yuzu's mind)**

 _Tears were in her eyes as she embraced the man she loved in the destroyed stadium. "It going to be okay Z***. Don't worry."_

 _The man shook, "How can it ever be okay, after all that's happened. My mother is gone, and any care these people had for me is gone too. Why would they ever forgive me?"_

 _She then moved a bit and cupped his face, "I know, it will be hard. But we can't just lose faith. Besides, you told me it was your duty to protect both the Duel Monsters and humans, right?"_

 _He grumbled, "I also told you I had decided that they weren't worth it."_

" _But is that really what you think? I know that they treated your Duel Monsters cruelly, and didn't save your mother, but would she be happy with what you're doing? You don't want to hurt these people, do you?"_

 _He then brought her back in his embrace, "No one ever cared about me, no one except my cards, you, and her. When you left and I lost her, I felt so alone. I just…wanted to protect what I loved."_

 _She began to cry, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I promise, this time it will be different." As she stared at the 4 dragons, they all appeared to calm down. However, she then noticed something flying towards them. Her eyes widening, she yelled, "NOOOO!" She then pushed Zarc away as the missile came down on them…_

 **(Real World)**

Yuzu woke up with a start, and tried to get up, before finding that her body felt like molten lead. "Ugh, what happened?" Yuzu then remembered her duel with Aki, "Oh right, but where am I?" From what she could tell, she was in an abandoned shack in the Commons. Barely able to get up, she quickly wrapped the cloak around her, embarrassed as whoever took her also had seen most of her body exposed. She slowly trodded out, her muscles weak and in pain. "I hope everyone's alright.

A distance away, Yuya stopped at a street and yelled out, "SORA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly he felt a hand cover his mouth, "Quiet, do you want me to get arrested?" He then pulled Yuya away and disappeared in the Commons sector. Once they were in the clear, Sora said, "I think we're safe, but don't be so reckless like that." He told Yuya.

"Sorry, so, do you know where Yuzu is?" Yuya asked with fervor, fear flowing through his system.

"She's alright, my teammate and I rescued her, and then we hid her somewhere. She's in bad shape but we managed to heal the worst of it. She'll recover."

With that, Yuya felt a giant weight remove itself from his spine, "Thank god, but why are you even here Sora?"

"Another Academia duelist and I were chosen to retrieve Serena, however, it is likely that my partner has also been given orders to kidnap Yuzu." Sora said, unaware that said partner was watching him from the distance.

"You don't seem to be happy about that, are you?" Yuya asked.

"No…the truth is, back at Academia…we were always so focused on training and becoming soldiers. So when I met you guys…I guess you both became the 1st people I could call friends." Sora muttered while Yuya stared at him sadly. "After you wondered what had happened to Yuzu back at Standard, I teleported back to Academia to see if the Obelisk Force had mistaken her for Serena. They are lookalikes, and since they swapped clothing, it's possible one of them had made a mistake and taken Yuzu instead. However, I couldn't find her anywhere. Until, I learned that she hadn't been taken. My partner was actually assigned to go to Standard to kidnap her. But from what I heard he was somehow teleported away by her bracelet. You know, the same way that Yuto guy would disappear whenever you showed up."

"Who's your partner?" Yuya asked.

"His name is Yuri, and truth be told, he looks just like you. I have to be careful around him, because he's pretty sadistic and a bit off in the head. Not to mention, he's the guy who kidnapped Ruri and has been trying to get Yuzu as well." Sora said quietly.

"So he's responsible for this, well, now I know for sure Yugo had nothing to do with it. Come to think of it when Yuto and Yugo were dueling, Yugo accused Yuto of kidnapping someone. Think there's a Synchro girl resembling Yuzu?"

"Possibly, Yuri did tell me he's been here before, so it is a possibility. However, that's not important, what's important is that Yuri's not just planning on kidnapping them, he wants to lay siege on the City. He's already sent Dennis back to give the Professor the news and to get the Obelisk Force ready."

"Oh great, not another problem, so what do you want?" Yuya asked.

"Well, Serena was with Academia from the start, I don't intend to let her escape. But Yuzu…she has no part in this, I don't want her to go to that prison." Sora replied.

"And what, you're fine with taking Serena?!" Yuya yelled at the boy.

"That's different, she was our ally, if anything I'm bringing her home." Sora replied, annoyed as he knew the contradiction.

"Back to the home where she felt like a prisoner? I won't let that happen. We'll save her, Yuzu, and Ruri, no matter what." Yuya replied.

From the corner of his eyes, Yuri could see a covert communications device. It must be Security. Yuri decided to act fast and opened his communications on his duel disk, "Hey Sora! Sora, can you hear me!?" Yuri spoke in a whisper so as to not make anyone hear him.

Sora answered, "Yuri, what's going on?"

"Oh, fascinating to see you're not dead. Now if you don't mind, head to where we left Yuzu, I had to leave there to ward off Security. Tried to call you earlier but you didn't answer."

"What, is Yuzu alright!" Sora said in a worried tone.

"What, no 'Okay Yuri I'm on it.' Or, 'Stay safe, you can count on me.' Seriously, at least be somewhat concerned of me." Yuri replied. "As for Yuzu, don't know, which is why I need you to check on her."

"Alright Yuri, I'm on it. See you soon." Sora clicked off while Yuri eyed the communications device. "Better hurry, Yuzu may be in trouble, and she's in no condition to fight."

From the office he had returned to, Roger slammed his fist, "Great, so not only is Yuri here, but an invasion is soon to come. Just what I needed. There's no time to waste, I need to get Yuzu and Sakaki Yuya now."

As he eyed the 2, Yuri grinned. With hope Security had heard that, meaning Sora would be leading them and Yuya to Yuzu. As he looked at his Duel disk and noticed that the tracking device that he placed on Yuzu was moving, which meant she was moving. The slow distance it went meant it couldn't be Security, so she must be up already. "I guess the healing system works better than I thought. Better follow her." As he left, he grinned at the sight of Suecurity arriving and webbing Yuya, with Sora forced to run away. "Now I'll see where your loyalties really lie."

Yuya was taken to Roger's office, where the man was waiting for him. "Ah, Yuya, glad to finally be able to talk to you in privacy. Remove his handcuffs, please." With that the Security officers removed Yuya's shackles before leaving. "Apologies for that my boy, I was after the young Sora, I was scared of what he may do to you."

"What are you talking about? Sora's my friend." Yuya affirmed.

Roger shook his head, "How can you be so sure? He is a loyal Academia soldier, so his 1st loyalty will always be to his Professor. I used to be like that to, back when I worked for him."

"You were a member of Academia?" Yuya asked in shock.

Roger nodded, "Originally, I came here to spy out the place, but as I watched this society decay and warp it, I've grown to want to change it. That's why I want your help." He then turned to Yuya, "I believe in your wish to bring smiles, and I think you may have what it takes to best Yuri."

"Yuri, the guy from Fusion who looks like me?!"

"Indeed, back when I knew him, he was just a child striving to be a member of the army, but based on what I've seen and heard, he hasn't only been risen to my old spot as the Professor's right hand, but he's also possibly even stronger than Jack Atlas himself." Roger said, letting some of his fear of the boy slip.

Yuya was in shock, Jack had defeated him like it was nothing, and Yuri was supposedly stronger than even him. "If that's the case, why do you want me?"

"As I've said, you can wield all the summoning methods. If we work together, we may be able to defeat him. Security can protect Yuzu and Serena, and Academia won't lift a finger if they learn even their strongest was defeated." Roger replied, but Yuya wasn't convinced.

"By that, you mean that Yuzu and Serena will be used as hostages, don't you?"

"Do you think Reiji would be any different? Besides, he cannot help, I've rendered him powerless." He then showed Yuya an image of the City Council and Reiji being held by Security. "By controlling Security, I control the City, which makes me your only real option right now." When Yuya didn't reply, Roger sighed, "Let's watch Crow and Kurosaki's duel in the meanwhile while you decide."

Both Crow and Kurosaki were clashing back to back. From the bridge, Yuzu, along with 3 kids named Frank, Tanner, and Amanda. At one point, Tanner had accidentally slipped and fallen off, only to be saved by Kurosaki. Though at first they seemed to be opposite, Crow and Shun both slowly realized during their duel that they shared a lot in common. Both had a soft spot for kids, both used birds in battle, and both wanted to change an oppressive government that caused pain to them. Their battle pitted Ultimate Falcon against Onimaru the Divine Thunder, with Onimaru on top. As the bird launched the final strike, a bit of debris punctured a large billiboard of Jack Atlas, something said duelist chuckled at. "You haven't lost your spunk at all Crow, good to see that." Jack commented.

As Kurosaki left to the Underground, Crow stopped him, "Hey Kurosaki, what do you say, friends?"

Kurosaki chuckled before replying, "I don't see why not." He then gave Crow a fist bump before leaving.

"Aww, look at that, it seems that the crow and raptor can flock alongside each other. I guess that's what the Friendship Cup is about though. Having a good duel and making peace, what an amazing fight!" Melissa Claire bellowed from above.

Watching from Roger's office, Yuya smiled, before looking at Roger, "Sorry Roger, but I refuse to join you."

At that moment, Roger pressed a button, "I'm sending you all Hiragi Yuzu's coordinates. Find her and capture her." Just then, Yuya attempted to tackle him from behind but the Security Officers from before held him back before taking him away. Roger turned around, "It's a shame we could not be allies, Yuya."

"As though I'd ever ally with you, you won't get Sora or Yuzu. I believe in Sora and all of my friends!" Yuya said as the door closed.

Now alone in his office, Roger sighed, "I guess that means it will have to be the hard way then, a pity really."

It wasn't long before Security did find and chase after Yuzu. Though she attempted to run away, her injuries left her too weak to duel or run too far, and she gave out. Looking at the children, she wheezed, "Run, their after me, not you, just get out of her."

Frank scoffed at that, "As if, Crow always told us to look out for people in trouble, they'll either be taking none of us or all of us." Amanda and Tanner were in agreement.

From where he stood above them, Yuri sighed, "I guess it's time for me to play the hero and rescue the princess, isn't it? Oh well, I least I get to card some people."

However, before he could even move, a lollipop was thrown right at the guard's face, knocking him down. The others looked to see Sora with his duel disk on. "Hang on Yuzu, I'll take care of them."

Despite this, Yuzu wasn't in the mood to stay on the sidelines, drawing her own as well, "I can still fight."

Ultimately, the 2 were able to work together to overwhelm the Security forces, then ran away. However, the strain was too much for Yuzu to bear and she leaned on the side of a Commoner's house as she struggled to stay conscious. "Damn, why am I so weak?"

Sora placed a hand on Yuzu, "Don't worry, it's a miracle you're even awake, let alone standing." He then sighed, "It's time to send you back home Yuzu. I don't want you or Yuya to be a part of this war."

Yuzu stared at Sora, "If you don't want to do this, then why don't you join us?"

Sora shook his head, "You don't get it, and I'm still loyal to the Professor. I can't abandon Academia!"

"Then I guess there's no harm in carding you." A voice said. Sora turned to see Tsukikage staring him down with loathing. "In my clan, we were taught to be willing to sacrifice ourselves in order to protect the innocent and for the good of the world. However, that still doesn't change the fact that you carded my brother. He was the only family I had left, for that you will pay!"

Sora responded by activating the blade of his duel disk almost mechanically, "Very well, let's end this." He replied in near monotone.

"Wait…stop this." Yuzu said in a drowsy voice. "Sora please, don't you realize that Yuya and I are already a part of this whether we like it or not. Even if you try to protect me, the Professor will still send people after me. He won't stop, and he'll likely destroy Maiami City as well. Sora, you have to decide, if you choose to be loyal to the Professor, then you have to submit to being willing to card Yuya and take me. If not, then you can't just do things halfway. Sora, what is it that you want?"

Sora then looked at her and thought of his time at Standard. He remembered what it was like being with her and Yuya, between his wild antics and her wish to learn Fusion summoning. He remembered Yuya's mom, who had secretly taken him in to tease her son, as she told him herself, and treated him like a 2nd son. Before that, he had never truly laughed. Sure, he had enjoyed fighting alongside his comrades, but there was never any real joy. He then sighed and lowered his blade, "Alright Yuzu…you win." He then turned to Tuskikage, "I know that you can't forgive me for what I did to your brother, but can we put our grievances aside. We have to protect Yuzu and save Yuya. He's been captured by Security."

Tsukikage sighed before lowering his own duel disk, "Very well, I will take Yuzu to the Underground and hide her there, you go after Yuya. As for the 3 children, what should we do with them?"

Amanda spoke up, "We'll take care of Yuzu and go with her since she's not in good condition. Someone needs to watch over her." Frank and Tanner nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, I'll have to be careful though, my partner is probably going to be wondering what's going on, but so far he seems to trust me. I just hope that he doesn't catch on." Sora then left while Tsukikage took Yuzu and the children before leaving.

From his hiding spot, Yuri sighed with disdain. "Great, and just when I was feeling a small spark of comradery with the kid too."

" _Are you upset Yuri?"_ Starve Venom questioned.

"Not really, just another person on my hit list now. It doesn't matter anyway, I can still track Yuzu, and if everything goes as I hope, it won't be long before the invasion begins. In a way, Sora actually did me favor. All I can do now is wait."

He then heard an announcement, "Alright everyone, sunset is coming close, so let's have our final duel of the day! Time to see who will win between the Dueling Warrior, Serena and the Speed Demon, Yugo!"

"So Serena's duel is next…time to find out what happens." Yuri then left to watch another duel of his, 'old friend.'

 **Well, that's it for now. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by tomorrow or on Christmas Day, along with maybe a fluffy Zarc/Ray oneshot or something including Zarc. Speaking of Zarc and Ray, I've also decided to do a prequel story on why Zarc turned evil, it ties into this story, serving as background for the plot. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. :)**


	16. Soul of the Warrior

**Chapter: A Clash of Souls, the Past of the Warrior**

 **And I'm back with my latest chapter, the duel is the same as it was in the anime, but I did include some cuteness that will add to the angst and drama that will appear soon.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

Yugo stared at the horizon where the sun set, _'For Yuzu, up in the heavens, and for Rin, trapped by a psycho, I swear I will win this duel.'_ He then placed his helmet on and got on his _Ringo_ , the bike he and Rin had made together.

From above, Melissa Claire shouted, "Alright, it looks like we have Yugo ready to go! What do the fans have to say?" In response, a great number of people, Tops and Commons alike cheered him on, with Yugo waving his hand to them as a means of acknowledgement.

"Looks like our next duelist is coming out, let's give a warm welcome to Serena!" With that, the girl in a maroon/red/purple Duel Suit came in on her own bike respectively.

Said girl removed her helmet at looked at Yugo with agitation, "Hey what are you doing, your opponent is right here, have some respect and look me in the eye…okay what are you doing?" She asked as Yugo stared at her jaw dropped.

"Rin…" He began, much to her confusion, "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" He yelled as he jumped as though to hug her.

"Get the hell away from me!" She responded, kicking him back into his D-Wheel, knocking him and it over. _'Wait, is Rin that girl Yuzu said looks like us?'_ She then looked at Yugo, "My name is Serena, remember that."

Yugo said, "I see…are you sure you not Rin?" He asked getting within 2 centimeters between their faces.

"Ever heard of personal space?!" Serena yelled, upper cutting him so hard, he flew up 5 ft before landing on his D-Wheel. Unfortunately for the both of them, this repeated about 7 more times, though this would be why he developed an aversion to knuckle sandwiches.

"Hey Yugo, are you done, we have a duel to get to." Melissa noted from her helicopter, while she did find it funny, they were a bit off schedule. Luckily for her, Yugo eventually stopped and got set. "Alright, RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

With that, the 2 set off, with Yugo getting the first turn. _'It's almost like Rin and I really are dueling.'_ He blushed before starting, "I summon the tuner, Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke in attack mode!" With that, a small little monster in a red cape with a rod cape took the field (ATTR: Wind/LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:600). "Turn end." He said with a smile.

"Umm…what is this, are you mocking me?!" He turned to look at Serena, "You literally just played one card and ended your turn, no defenses or anything." Serena saw him gape as he looked at his hands, "Oh god…and here I was expecting a challenge." Either that or he was mocking her. That infuriated her, she had spent her whole life trying to prove her skills, she hated being thought of as weak or to learn her opponent held back.

" _Are you always this uptight?"_

Serena gasped as that memory came back to her.

" _Well sorry, but I would actually like to become a part of the army. What about you, Yuri?"_

 _The boy lay on the grass, "I've literally already bested an entire trio of Obelisk Force. I think that's more than enough. Besides, you've already got top marks on all the scores and exams. We've been dueling all day…let's take a break."_

 _She sighed, "It doesn't matter, regardless of how hard I work, the Professor doesn't seem to even notice my skills."_

" _Okay Serena, we can have one more duel. I'll start, and I'll summon Predator Plants – Fly Hell in Attack Mode. Turn end."_

" _WHAT! Now you're just mocking me!" Serena yelled as Yuri laughed. She summoned Cat Dancer and beat him down._

 _Yuri was lying down dazed, "Okay, I admit it; I kind of deserved that one." He then started laughing while Serena just stared at him, before laughter eventually broke through her stoic expression._

Serena waved her hand as though to toss back those memories, "I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly!" A light blue and purple butterfly materialized onto the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK: 1000/DEF:1000). "Now I activate Fusion in order to…"

"MY NAME IS NOT FUSION, IT'S YUGO!" Yugo yelled.

"ENOUGH, I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR TRASH! IT'S MY TRUN, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Serena roared, "Now I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit! Cat prowling in the azure darkness! Lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, and come forth, Moonlight Cat Dancer!" With that, a pink and amethyst feline in a magnificent dress and with flowing hair took the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000). "Now I activate her special effect, by sacrificing Purple Butterfly, she can attack all monsters you control twice, while they don't die the 1st strike, the 2nd strike will beat you down! Now go!" In a flash of light, Blue Cat vanished, and two spheres of energy surrounded Cat Dancer's fists, she then leaped and punched Daiko Duke, throwing him back, before following up with an uppercut that destroyed it, the shockwaves rattling Yugo's D-Wheel (Yugo LP: 4000 – 1200 – 1200 = 1600). "Turn end."

"Amazing, Serena's already cut down Yugo's life points by over half of what they were!" Melissa Claire noted towards the duel below her.

' _Damn it, now what am I going to do?'_ Yugo wondered as he closed his eyes.

" _Damn it Yugo, snap out of it!" Rin yelled at him as Yugo held his participation prize of some towels. "You could've won the duel against Rua, if you had kept your head straight. Every time you lose focus, you're going to lose! How many times do I have to tell you?"_

" _Okay you nag, I get it!"_

"I get it…you nag." Yugo muttered before looking at Serena. "I made a promise with Rin that we'd win the Friendship Cup together. Since she's not here, I'm going to win it for both of us. Which means I can't afford to be sloppy. Time to snap out of it, and show you what I can really do."

Serena looked at Yugo, and for a second, his face changed a bit…

" _We're going to be the best duelists in Academia, so let's get to it. Time to see if you can handle what I can really do Serena!"_

She responded the same way she had then, "You're on, now bring it."

"Alright, now I summon Speedroid Terrortop!" A small assortment of tops appeared on his field (ATTR:Wind/LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:600), "I can special summon it if I control no monsters. Now I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" With that a dice appeared next to the tops (ATTR: Wind/LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100). "Now I tune my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with Terrortop! "Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" A dozen shadows consolidated to materialize Yugo's new monster (ATTR:Wind/LV:4/ATK:1300/DEF:1600). "Now attack, go Puzzle, attack her Cat Dancer! When Puzzle battles an opponent's special summoned monster, it can double its ATK points once this turn during damage calculation!" As Puzzle grew in power it leaped towards Cat Dancer...

"DUEL HIGHWAY CHANGE, NAVIGATION TRANSMISSION ACTIVATED!" Serena stared at her screen in shock as the road began to change.

Yugo wasn't so lucky, "Damn it!" He then switched his motor to manual and managed to make a sharp turn, barely managing to keep from falling off the highway.

"Oh thank god…for a second, I was worried Yugo may have fallen overboard. But why did that happen, the Duel Highways weren't supposed to change course?" Melissa Claire wondered.

The answer…a schemer named Roger who had done it, "That's just the way things go! Doors only open for the strong. And for the sake of that, Yugo must be done away with so Serena can be a star." He then looked as Serena managed to grab an Action Card and avoid Yugo's attack. "Go on my dear, and win."

From the tower he stood on, Yuri sighed, "Roger must be hijacking the highway for Serena to win. Makes some level of sense I suppose."

Back at the duel, Yugo was right behind Serena once more, "Well, don't know what that was all about and I don't care. I'll set 2 cards and end it there."

"Then it looks like I will win. Now I summon Moonlight Black Sheep!" With that, a new monster appeared on Serena's field (ATTR:Dark/LV:2/ATK:100/DEF:600). "Now I activate Fusion to fuse it with Cat Dancer! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing in the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" With that, a new female mumanoid with panther like arms and claws appeared, ready to fight (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2500). "Now I'll use Black Sheep's effect and add it back to my hand since I used it to fusion summon." A card came back to her. "Now attack, go after Puzzle and kill it!"

"Puzzle doubles its power when fighting a special summoned monster remember!" Yugo called out.

"I know that, but it can only do that once and Panther Dancer can attack your monster twice, and end you on the 2nd strike." Serena noted, "I will win the duel!" Panther Dancer sliced into Puzzle, the monster's power doubled, lowering the damage (Yugo LP:1600 – 200 = 1400).

"I won't lose!" Yugo then dived for an Action Card, when suddenly the road changed…again. "Crap are you kidding me!" Yugo once again barely avoided going off the highway, with Roger grumbling in annoyance at his defiance.

"Man, it seems fate itself is against Yugo, is he going to lose?" Melissa Claire pndered from her helicopter.

' _It's as though the goddess of victory is against me…Rin, I'm sorry.'_

" _Are you done yet Yugo? Come on it's been an hour, if you really have no move then just quit."_

" _No way, nothing's been decided yet, I'll never surrender." Yugo argued._

 _Rin smiled, "That persistence is kind of annoying, yet one of your best qualities."_

Yugo snapped out of it, "What am I doing, I activate my trap, Re-Dice!" He flipped one of his cards open, "Now I can bring back Red-Eyed Dice with its effects negated. Then I have to choose a Synchro Monster and roll a dice. Depending on the number I get, my Red-Eyed Dice's level become equal to it, and I can Synchro Summon my chosen monster. However, if I cannot, then all monsters I control will be destroyed."

"So you've leaving it all to chance. That means that your victory will be decided not by skill but fate. That defeats the whole purpose of dueling. This isn't just a game you know!"

"Serena…I can tell you may feel that way, but isn't the fact that you got the lead fate as well." Yugo commented as Serena's eyes widened. "You can have as many search engines and plans as you want, but if you don't draw a good hand it won't matter. Duel Monsters is about both placing your wishes on your skills and faith in your cards. Without both it means nothing."

' _What is he, why does he sound like Yuri?'_ Serena wondered, thinking of an earlier time.

" _I can't believe you beat me again?!" Serena noted as she rose from the dirt._

" _Well what can I say, I'm just that good." Yuri noted with a smile._

" _Shut it, you just got lucky when you drew that card, I would have won if you hadn't."_

 _Yuri then looked at her, "Well isn't that the point Serena, you never know what's going to happen until you draw your next card. At the end of the day, you just have to take risks and hope you deck will pay off." He then walked to her, "Don't you believe in your own deck?"_

" _Of course I do, I believe in my own power…"Serena began before Yuri cut her off._

" _That's not what I mean. I mean, don't you believe in your monsters, and that they'll always do their best for you?" Serena gave him no reply and Yuri sighed, "Well that's your problem. You're looking at your cards as instruments to use, but there not. You depend on them, you have to put your faith in them, and they won't let you down."_

" _You say it like they actually exist. Why is that Yuri?" Serena questioned him._

 _He looked at his cards, "Maybe…because they're all I have left of my family. I never knew them, so this deck is all I really have to remember them by. I sometimes feel as though my monsters are always ready to fight, and are constantly helping me get out of trouble when I need them." He then gave a chuckle, "Or maybe I'm lonely and using this to cope. Answers will vary."_

Serena woke up from her thoughts and turned to look at Yugo. "The monster I choose is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! So I need a 3 in order to stay alive!" He brought back Red-Eyed Dice and rolled another dice. "And lo and behold, it's a 3, so I can use Red-Eyed Dice and Puzzle to Synchro Summon! Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" With that, Yugo's ace monster appeared on the field, roaring for battle (ATTR:Wind/LV:7/ATK:2500/ DEF: 2000). From his cell, a light appeared from Yuya's deck, as he came to inspect it, he saw his dragon's light overwhelming his sight. The next thing he knew, he was in a duel with Serena. The dragons had connected their minds.

"Okay, well I think we all know not to play dice with Yugo. This guy would make a fortune off the casinos." Melissa Claire joked.

"It doesn't matter, even with your dragon out, Panther Dancer is still stronger, you will still eventually lose."

Yugo/Yuya grinned, "We'll see Serena, and nothing's decided just yet."

The next thing they said overlapped with something Yuri would always say to her when they dueled, " **THIS DUEL'S JUST GETTING STARTED, TIME FOR THE REAL FUN TO BEGIN!"**

"Now I activate the trap, Dice Stadium of Fate! Now I can target Clear Wing, who's battling your Panther Dancer, and roll a die. If it comes up odds, Clear Wing gets destroyed, if not, it gains 1000 points. So let's see…" He rolled a 6, granting Clear Wing 1000 more points, bringing it above Panther Dancer.

"Yugo's burst of fortune isn't stopping, if this connects Serena's attack will backfire, and she'll be left wide open!"

Luckily for her, at that moment, the roads changed and she grabbed an Action Card. "Action Magic, Miracle! Now My monster won't be destroyed, and the damage I take is halved!" Serena noted as her monster was repelled by Clear Wing (Serena LP: 4000 – 350 = 3650). "I set one card and end my turn."

"And I start mine, Draw!" Yugo/Yuya shouted. He then rode right next to Serena. "You're really strong Serena, but you're too head on. While your offense is powerful, it's so straightforward, that anyone who can take your power can get around it."

Serena just stared at him for a second lost for words…

" _Nice try Serena…but you're honestly too predictable." Yuri told her._

" _What do you mean, predictable?" Serena asked as they sat near the cliff overlooking the ocean._

" _Well you keep reusing the same methods over and over, no real variation."_

" _You do to; you always call on Starve Venom." She argued with a scowl._

" _Being consistent and being predictable aren't the same thing. To win a duel you need to adapt to adversity." He then smiled, "But don't worry, you've already gotten a lot better."_

Serena blinked in order to snap out of it. Ever since she had met Yuya, and now during this duel, for some reason, she couldn't get these memories out of her head. Yet, she didn't know why. "Why don't you show me then, what to do?"

"I'd be honored, I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart," A small machine materialized next to Clear Wing (ATTR:Wind/LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1000). "Now since it was normal summoned, I can target a monster on the field and destroy it. I choose Panther Dancer!"

"Fool, Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by card effects." Serena told him, but he wasn't moved at all.

"Doesn't matter, because that's not the point, I activate Clear Wing's effect, now when a level 5 or higher monster on the field activates its effect or is targeted by a monster effect, the effect is negated and the monster is destroyed!" With that, Clear Wing shot rays of light at the machine, obliterating it. "Now the rest of Clear Wing's effect activates, since it destroyed the monster with this effect, Clear Wing gains power equal to the power to the fallen monster, so now it has 4300 ATK! Now go on Clear Wing, Helldive Sky Strike!" With that Clear Wing flew up before diving in on Panther Dancer in a corkscrew maneuver.

Roger had plans of his own, "Change the duel lanes again." With that the duel lanes changed, and an Action Card once again appeared in front of Serena. "Sorry Yugo, but trash like you shouldn't win." Unfortunately, Serena went right past the Action Card without batting an eye.

"What why didn't she go for it?" Melissa Claire asked, which many people agreed with.

"I told you, I win through my skills, not by luck or cheating. Even if it's alright to be lucky, this is clearly rigged in my favor, and I'll have no part in it." Serena stated as Roger punched the table in frustration. With that, Clear Wing wiped out Panther Dancer, leading Serena to lose her advantage (Serena LP: 3650 – 1500 = 2150). "Now I activate my trap, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! Since a monster I control was destroyed, I can add 2 Moonlight monsters to my hand."

"Nice, I'll set a card and end my turn! So Serena, want to keep going? Sure you can keep up now?!" Yugo/Yuya teased.

Serena laughed, "I can always keep up. I never turn back from a challenge."

As she passed through the arena when they went for another lap, she saw the crowd cheering her on. Something warm in her rose up, and she waved a hand towards them. She then looked at Yugo, and remembered a certain memory back at Academia 6 years ago…

 _It was night, yet for some reason, she couldn't sleep. As she left to sneak around she saw Yuri, standing by the hillside. Curious, she went to see him, "Hey Yuri, what's going on, you're not sleeping."_

 _He turned around to see her and chuckled, "Could ask the same about you." He then hastily shoved something back in his pocket. "I guess you can't sleep either huh."_

 _She nodded, "Just can't sleep."_

" _In that case, why not a midnight duel, got nothing better to do." Yuri offered._

 _She shrugged, "Sure…why not."_

 _So they started dueling and at some point the fight must have gotten louder because several other duelists came to check it out. When Serena turned to see them, one of the Obelisk Force duelists said, "No carry on, don't mind us." Slowly, they had developed a modest crowd of people, some rooting for her, some for him._

" _Hey Serena, I wonder how many people will be cheering us on when we win the war." Yuri said with a cocky grin,_

 _She smirked, "They'll definitely be rooting for me."_

Serena smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, I think it's time for me to teach Yugo how to tango, watch this! I draw! Now I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger! Pendulum Summon! Appear and come forth, Moonlight Black Sheep and Moonlight, Purple Butterfly!" The two monsters manifested, ready to fight. "Now I activate Moonlight Tiger's Pendulum effect, now once per turn I can special summon a fallen Moonlight Fusion Monster from the graveyard with its effects negated, it can't attack, and it will be destroyed by the end phase. However, that won't matter as I banish it along with Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly with Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum effect, allowing me to special summon a Moonlight Fusion from my Extra Deck while treating it as a fusion summon! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wield violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion summon! Come forth! The king of beast dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Lio Dancer!" With that, the regal and powerful ace of her deck appeared, with a mane of white hair and a blade ready to go to battle with (ATTR:Dark/LV:10/ATK:3500/DEF:3000). "Battle, go Lio Dancer, destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" With that, the lioness humanoid readied her blade before descending on Yugo's dragon.

"Not so fast, I activate the Action Card, Rejuvination! Now Clear Wing gains 800 points this battle and can't be destroyed!" Yugo grinned as the shock he received was reduced.

"That's the card I dropped. So you decided to take it." Serena noted.

Yugo/Yuya nodded, "It seems foolish not to, in a duel, you have to take any chance you can get to win."

She smiled, "Even so, your dragon is done for, I activate Lio Dancer's effect, after its first attck, all monsters you control are destroyed." A beam of red light shot from the sword of the female monster towards Clear Wing. "By the way, Lio Dancer can't be targeted and is unaffected by card effects, so the effect of your dragon is useless!"

"In that case I'll use my Counter trap card, Miracle Cool Mirror! By banishing a card in my graveyard that can prevent the destruction of a monster, I can prevent a monster I control from being destroyed this turn!" Yugo/Yuya banished Miracle Cool Mirror to prevent Clear Wing's death, gritting his teeth at the shockwave he felt (Yugo LP: 200).

"I end my turn. Well Yugo, it's time to show me your power. Can you defeat Lio Dancer?"

Yugo/Yuya grinned, "Of course I can, I banish Daiko Duke from my grave since I have under 1000 life points in order to bring Red-Eyed Dice back from my graveyard!" A familiar dice appeared back on Yugo's field. From his cell, Yuya's pendulum glowed brightly as they prepared for the monster they would create. "I tune my level 1 Dice and level 7 Clear Wing together! Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" With that a more bulky, radiant, and majestic dragon took to the field and gazed down with fire in its eyes, ready to fight for victory. "Battle, go Crystal Wing! Attack Lio Dancer! Thanks to Crystal Wing's effect, when it battles a level 5 or higher monster, it gains power equal to that monster during damage calculation! So go Crystal Wing, Radiant Blade Heaven Strike!" With that, the dragon formed a cyclone around itself as it slammed through Lio Dancer, ending it along with Serena's life points (Serena LP: 0).

"It's all over, what a performance! With a come from behind win, Yugo wins with a whole new dragon! Let's give an applause for the both of them, with the crowd happy for both of them.

As her ride slowed to a halt, Serena's memory of that duel came back…

" _Gah!" Serena fell back down, her life points at 0. She looked up at Yuri, who was sweating and panting, his own life having been reduced to 300. That duel had pushed him far as well. "Nice move Yuri."_

 _He grinned before walking over to help her up, "Ditto, I was worried for a second." The 2 of them then looked up at the clapping audience, one of them telling his friend to get them something to drink and some towels. Looking at each other, the 2 quickly bursted out in laughter once again…_

Serena looked at Yugo and smiled, "That was a great duel, thank you."

Yugo looked at her, a bit loopy due to his connection with Yuya being cut, and leaped towards her, "RIN!" He was given a fist to the face for his troubles.

"My name is Serena, seriously, get it right." Serena told him, annoyed again.

"Sorry, it's just…you kind of remind me of a friend of mine." Yugo said, rubbing his knows.

She just looked away and chuckled, "To be honest, you remind me of someone too." Serena then removed her bandana and looked at it, recalling the day she got it…

 **(5 years ago, in Academia)**

 _It was winter now, but that didn't keep them down. Outside on the frosty grass, Yuri and Serena were doing some extra running, when Yuri stopped her near the side of a cliff. "What's going on Yuri?" She had asked him._

 _He then looked from side to side, as though he was worried someone was watching, and then looked at Serena for a bit. His voice came out a bit shaky, "Back at the church, I heard a story about a certain day this season where people gave gifts to each other, and well, I wanted to give this to you." He then took out a small orange and yellow bandana. "This supposedly belonged to my mother, something to remember her by. I'd like you to have it."_

 _She took it and held it, "What should I do with it?"_

 _His voice came out strange and irritated, "I don't, put it on maybe, it'll make you look pretty." He then looked at her annoyed death glare and panicked, "I mean, not that you're not pretty I mean…I think it'll look good on…I – I…" For some reason his face was red, but it didn't seem to be from the cold._

 _Looking at it, she shrugged, then put it on before looking at him, "So…how do I look?"_

 _He smiled, "Great, I knew it would fit."_

 _Suddenly it was her turn to blush and she replied, "Really…thanks."_

" _No problem." His voice suddenly went back to his sly and snarky usual self, "So Serena…get me anything?"_

" _What?! No one ever told me about that!" She shrieked with indignation, turning to anger as she saw his usual smirk arrive._

" _Oh dear, and here I go out of my way to be nice, and you're so ungrate…" Yuri was interrupted by a punch in the face, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the clouds above, and sighed, "Alright, guess I earned that one."_

" _Serena! Yuri! Where are you 2?!" They both noticed Barrett searching for them before he turned to see them, running twords the 2 with a tired scowl. "For god's sake, there's going to be a blizzard soon, both of you come in now! By the way, Serena, nice bandana."_

" _Thanks, I told her it was a good fit, Barrett-san." Yuri then got up and ran back into the building. Serena went after him, and Barrett looked at them with a smile, chucking before following the 2._

 **(Present day)**

Serena's face turned melancholic, "I haven't seen him in years, never even bothered to care. And yet, maybe that's what's wrong with me." Maybe she had been so focused on her goal that she forgot to realize how important Yuri had been to her back then. She even started missing Barrett, who had treated her like his own. Serena then looked at Yugo, "Good luck next round, and I hope you find your friend."

Yugo smiled, "I hope you can reconnect with your friend too." With that the 2 fist bumped and Serena left for the Underground. Now in the semifinals, Yugo got pumped and cheered, "I'm almost there!" Suddenly, he felt something lurch, and he quickly looked at Serena's retreating figure, before turning his head to look at the person who was looking at her from atop the stadium.

The face of the man who took Rin had an angry frown on his face as he stared at the girl, before his eyes darted at Yugo and a menacing grin appeared, before he licked his lips. His expression was clear, _'Come and catch me if you dare.'_

He then jumped off where he was standing to one of the highways beneath him and landed on a truck, scattering dozens of strange cards around on different highways while he was at it. Yuri laughed, "It's time for the hunting game to begin."

 **Well, that details part of Serena's backstory regarding Yuri, but I will expand on it later, along with Yuri's backstory. Tomorrow I'm plan to send out 2 Christmas oneshots. The 1st is a fluffy Zarc/Ray Winter Dance/Duel tournament. The 2nd will tell us how Zarc got his dragons, or it may be the other way around, not sure yet.**


	17. Predator Plans

**Chapter 16: Plans Set in Motion**

 **Alright, time for my latest chapter, the invasion is about to start, and the fate of the City hangs in the balance. The beginning of the war starts now.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

Recognizing Yuri from before, Yugo got on his D-Wheel and chased after him. Watching him ride off, Melissa Claire asked, "Where in the world is Yugo going?"

From his office, Roger was outraged, "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SERENA WIN, HOW COULD WE FAIL!?" He slowly started to calm down, but the fear remained, "Now that she's lost, making her a star is impossible." Pressing a button, he contacted a few Security members, "Have Squad F ready at the Duel Palace."

Having jumped from truck to truck while scattering several cards, Yuri tried to activate the communications system on his duel disk to speak to Barrett. "Come on…start working." He then finally got through and saw Barrett's face on the screen, "Barrett, good to see you…" His words were stopped by an unwelcome presence.

"Hey bastard, stop where you're going!" Yugo roared, having finally caught up with him.

Yuri sighed, "We can have our date later Yugo but not now." He then jumped off the highway and with cat like reflexes, landed on the dock unharmed, leaving Yugo cursing as he couldn't follow. He then looked back at the screen, "Sorry for that interruption. Anyway, do you have everything ready?"

Barrett nodded, "We're set to go, what's your read on the situation?"

"Well, there are some things I should probably let you know first." As Yuri talked, other events occurred as well…

Serena walked confidently as the agents with her took her to the Underground. "So this is the supposed 'Hell of the City,' nothing I can't handle." Suddenly, the guards were taken out and she was grabbed from behind. "What the hell!" Next thing she knew, they sprayed her with some sort of gas, leaving her unable to move. Seeing who her new captors were, Serena cursed, "Damn cowards."

"Roger-sama, we've successfully apprehended Serena." One of the brainwashed Security officers stated.

"Excellent, bring her to me at once." Roger responded to the com-link.

As the officers prepared to leave, they found a young boy blocking the door. "Oh, who's this, one of the riled up Commons, how sad."

Serena gasped, "Reira, get out of here!"

"No." Reira then looked with eyes of determination. "Hand Serena to us, or else." The child activating a duel disk, receiving a 2000 LP penalty. Remembering the words of Jack Atlas, the young one knew he had to remain steadfast in order to win.

The Security Officers looked at Reira like a joke, using their Goyo Catapults to bring Reira's life to 200, since they couldn't attack due to Film Magician's effects. It was a rather despicable sight, actually. Those that were meant to protect innocence and stop crime were little more than bullies abusing an innocent child.

"Damn it, stop it. Reira, run while you can." Serena begged the kid.

Reira looked back at her undeterred, "No, we all have to do our part to end the war, big brother trusts me. I can't fail." The child thought back to what had happened once Serena had lost…

 _In a flash, Reiji activated his duel disk and called forth 2 D/D/D monsters to swat 4 of the Security guards. He then went toe-to-toe with about 20 or 30 before turning to Reira. "Reira, we have to move now. Roger must not get his hands on Serena. I'll handle them, you have to save her." Reiji watched as his adoptive sibling ran off to save her. "I know you can do it Reira."_

"I won't let Security capture you. It's time to stop hiding in the shadows and fight." Drawing on the dueling knowledge systematically implanted within, Reira played a combination with C/C Critical Eyes and several spells to summon C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle, C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle, and finally C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle to systematically crush each of them one at a time.

"Reira…" Serena stood in shock, she honestly felt the child would be a dead weight, yet now that same child had just saved her neck.

"Reira, are you okay!?" Tsukikage ran in, only to find the work finished with Reira smiling at him. "Never mind, already know the answer to that."

Sensing someone talking within one of the helmets, the ninja removed it from the Security officer and listened, "What happened?! Where is Serena!?"

"She is with us now Roger." Tsukikage responded.

"What…who is this?" Roger asked on the verge of a freak out.

"It's Tsukikage."

"Tsukikage, but how?" Roger then saw a warning flash on his computer coming from the City Council room. Curious, he turned it on to see all his men on the ground defeated while Reiji seemed to lightly dust himself off. "AKABA REIJI?! HOW!?"

Reiji gave a chuckle, "Unlike you, I can actually pull my weight in a duel. From the look on your face, I'm guessing Reira saved Serena, or am I wrong?" Having already found that answer written on Roger's face, Reiji smirked. "It seems that you're not 2 steps ahead as you think. I could've handled your forces at any time; I was just waiting for the right moment." He then turned serious, "You were foolish to think you could kidnap Serena and Yuzu, they are not yours, and we will do everything we can to keep them safe from you and Academia."

"SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T LOST JUST YET!" He then turned off the screen and clutched his head. "How could everything fall apart now? No, it's not over, I'm still in this. I'll have to change the game, but by the end of it, neither Akaba Reiji or Leo will be a threat." He then called on the scientist who was applying the Psychic inhibitor mask and hairclip so as to restrain Aki's powers. "Have you finished with Aki yet?"

The scientist looked at him, "Yes, I just finished."

Aki on the other hand was back in the frigid agony that was her mask and clip. The objects didn't just restrict her powers; they also caused side effects that led to piercing headaches. She could never take it off as they also came with an electric shock that knocked her out.

Roger grinned, "Have her ready; I'll be in need her and Security immediately." He turned off communications and sighed. "I need to get rid of Akaba Reiji quickly and quietly, but I can't just send Aki and Security in front of the entire City. I'll just keep their eyes off them with a duel, a very _entertaining duel._ " Roger then let out a sick grin, "Oh Yuya Sakaki, you indeed will be a good pawn." Staring at his chessboard, he smiled as he moved a white knight.

Elsewhere, Yuri had explaining Sora's treason. "So yeah, Sora's a traitor now."

"I see…so many backstabbers lately. Well, at least we still have our ace in the hole." Barrett noted while Yuri grinned. "In that case, I should inform the Obelisk Force to card him on sight."

"No, he could work well as a pawn for my plans." Yuri countered, leaving Barrett puzzled.

"You never actually explained it, what is your great plan?"

"Well Barrett, think of it this way, what would you do if you had to enemies, but those enemies had no plans on becoming friends or even allies?" Yuri questioned.

"You would turn them on each other and attack while they're not ready." Barrett responded.

"Exactly, after Dennis told me that Roger was the Chief of Security here, I immediately knew he and Akaba Reiji wouldn't be allies. From what I've heard about him, Reiji's a genius, he used the Maiami Championship as an excuse to find duelists strong enough to fight us. He would easily be able to tell Roger was just out for power, not justice, which ruins all chances of them fighting together."

"Okay, I see what you mean, but what is your plan?" Barrett asked.

"Well both Roger and Reiji know that we're after Serena and Yuzu, and with Dennis likely back at Academia, that means that an invasion would come soon. However, Roger just wants to take them as prisoner so that Academia won't lift a finger, that way he can rule the City. So that would mean he'd likely apprehend and take them both at an opportune time…like say after they lost their duels at the Friendship Cup. Due to Yuzu's accident during her duel, Sora and I managed to take her before Security got there. That means that Serena is his only possible ticket to keep Academia from attacking. In response, Reiji probably sent his ninja guard to save her. Hell, this might even be happening as we speak since Serena just lost her duel to Yugo." Yuri spoke, stopping to catch his breath before continuing, "If I'm right, and I'm pretty sure I am, the ninja's probably saved Serena and got her out of there, probably on the move right now."

"Hmm, I think I know where you're going with this. Roger was never the man who liked obstacles, so he'll be really pissed off if the Lancers were to get in his way. In times of pressure, he tends to react violently." Barrett noted.

Yuri nodded, "Say I'm right, Roger will want to silence Akaba Reiji and the Council, but Akaba Reiji's currently in the City Council building, he'll need a distraction to keep the public eye. Probably with another duel from the Friendship Cup. He'll probably send his best forces into the City Council while the duel is on, then once it's over, make it look like nothing happened."

Yuri then looked up and heard an announcement, "Everyone, I just got some great news. As a special treat, they're going to have the 1st semifinal match of the Friendship Cup tonight in one hour! So just you wait, because it's against the Jet-black avian, Crow Hogan, vs the entertainer, Sakaki Yuya!"

Barrett stared at Yuri, "I take it that you're right."

"So I am, may I continue?" Yuri cheered like a child.

Barrett laughed, "By all means, go on. It's funny watching you get all passionate and dramatic."

Clearing his throat, Yuri said, "In that case my good man, this is the most opportune moment for us to attack. With most of Roger's agents in one place, we can trap there by sending most of our squads there. They can activate the anti-RSV system that prevents anyone other than Academia duelists from using Real Solid Vision leaving most of them sitting ducks, while the rest of us take advantage of Yuya's duel with Crow to find Serena. Since Sora's working with the ninja, we can use him as a pawn to lead us right to her. Yuzu will be a little trickier, but I already have her location with a tracking device underground. We can send a few squads down there to stir up some chaos and take Yuzu while she's defenseless. By the time it's over, we'll have both the girls and Roger will be at our mercy. So what do you think?"

Barrett laughed, "I think you put a lot of thought into this. Nice job, sounds like a plan. We'll be ready to leave soon, so just wait for us there."

"Got it, Yuri out." Yuri then turned off the com-link and sighed. "Well, all there is left to do is wait, and soon we'll have all the fireworks we want."

" _Exactly how will this help your plan with your doppelganger?"_ Starve Venom questioned.

Yuri laughed, "Well, since they're coming in by glider, Yuya will probably notice them, and probably follow. Plus with Yugo already following me, odds are I'll end up running into them, and that's when I'll go for the kill."

" _Sounds good, it'll be nice to see my old friends again."_

Eventually, it was time for Yuya's duel with Crow, much to the duelist's surprise. It was a rather shocking turn of events for him to go from being in his cell to on his D-Wheel ready to duel. Unknown to him, there was a small bug in his helmet, meant to send shocks to his brain to stimulate his aggression. As he was ready to duel, Crow rode in next to him.

Turning to Yuya, Crow smiled. "Good to see you okay Yuya, I had my doubts, but after my duel with Kurosaki, I know for sure you guys aren't working with the Tops."

Yuya's expression was solemn, "Reiji and the Council are trapped by Roger, and I need help to save them. Mind helping me get out of here?"

Crow nodded, "Sure thing." The 2 both began their duel, both playing it as a carnival, summoning hordes of small monsters. Their plan was to use the monsters for Yuya to climb on and jump out of the highway to help his friends.

Unfortunately, Roger had other plans. "Now it's time, activate the chip, power to 70%!" He watched with glee as the shock went off, with Yuya screaming in pain. "Now Sakaki Yuya, be a good little pawn and give us a show."

"GGAAAHHHHH!" Yuya screamed.

From within the Underground Labor Facility, and as Tsukikage carried her as he and Reira looked for somewhere to hide, Yuzu and Serena found that their bracelets were glowing.

Elsewhere, both Yuri and Yugo gripped their chests in pain. Seeing that the shocking wasn't enough, Roger pumped up the voltage to max levels, causing all 3 boys, as well as Yuto within Yuya, to scream in pain. From deep within them, the shields that held back the darkness cracked, and the demonic entity took hold, taking control of their psyches to assuage the pain.

Though Yugo, Yuya, and Yuto were instantly taken in, Yuri was grabbing his head, as his mind returned to its subconscious. The ivy that held back the shadow was withering, and he could feel the same black force threatening to consume his very being. To say he was freaking out would be an understatement. Suddenly, he could feel the pain within Yuya, every single shock to the brain that was sending him over the edge. His thoughts turned back to the mad Doktor's experiments on Yuri's mind, and the all too familiar pain crept in. The nightmares of his past threatened to consume him, and Yuri felt himself drifting into a void of no escape.

" _Yuri, snap out of it! WAKE UP!"_ The spirits within his deck roared. As Yuri felt himself drifting off, he saw his dragon along with several of his lovely plants surrounding him. _"You can fight it Yuri, don't let it consume you."_

Suddenly, Yuri felt as though he had been doused with cold water and woke up. That's right; he had survived this before, even when things went to hell, he had always survived. He would survive this, he had to. Summoning the strength within him, Yuri roared, "OBEY ME!" With that the darkness morphed and formed the same wicked ivy from before, which painfully wrapped itself around Yuri and clawed at his soul.

Breathing heavily, Yuri opened his eyes and found himself dueling…on a motorcycle. Yuri quickly guessed that Roger had something to do with it, and vowed to give him a humiliating and painful end. That being said, he didn't mind getting a front row seat to another's misery, especially if he was causing it. Well, it was more Yuya than him, but Yuri found that it made the burden of watching while feeling the electric shocks tolerable. Not to mention, it gave him a good look at Yuya's full power when dueling seriously and angrily. Yuri smirked as Yuya summoned both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion to combat Crow's monsters, and laughed when Yuya overlaid them to summon a whole new Xyz/Pendulum hybrid, _Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, The Supreme King Black Dragon._

' _Supreme King Dragon…that's the same thing that dark shadow called itself once. It seems Yuya's got a greater connection to it than I thought. That will make my victory over him all the more satisfying.'_

As the duel continued, Crow found a small boy jumping on his duel disk. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, Yuya's friend. Right now Yuya isn't himself, so I need you to wake him up. I'd do it myself, but." Sora then pointed to the sky, and Crow saw the Obelisk Force descending on the City. "I can't let them take Yuzu and Serena, when you free Yuya, let him know."

"Okay, I will." When Sora left, Crow thought to himself, "No wonder something was wrong, I knew Yuya wasn't being who he was. That means I just have to knock some sense back into him. I'm Yuya's friend as well. MY TURN!" Crow managed to summon Assault Blackwing – Chidori the Rain Sprinkling, however…

"At this moment, the final effect of Supreme Wing activates! Now we can target the monster that destroyed Rebellion Dragon, destroy it, and then deal damage to you equal to its attack points. DISSAPEAR!" The 4 including Yuri, who decided to join in, roared as the destroyed black dragon seemed to be turning itself into an electric bomb, blasting Chidori to dust, and winning Yuya the duel. As Yuya slowly woke up, he saw Crow being taken away, "Crow!"

"Yuya, looks like you're you again. Listen, forget about me, I saw some weird guys chasing after Serena, you got to go stop them!" Crow begged as he was taken away.

"Thank you!" With that, Yuya sped off on his D-Wheel.

Far away, Yuri slowly opened his eyes again and stretched, "God, that was tough." He then looked at his deck and smiled, "Thanks for helping me out back there guys." Yuri looked to the sky and smiled at the sight of the Obelisk Force. "Guess the show's about to start, wouldn't want to miss it." As he prepared to leave, he heard a familiar engine sound from behind him.

"I found you, you bastard." Yugo said as his D-Wheel leaped from the highway to the building Yuri was on. He then took off his helmet, "You scum."

Yuri chuckled, "And you are…"

"MY NAME IS YUGO DAMN IT!"

Deciding to have some fun, Yuri continued, "So you use Fusion as well?"

Pissed off even more, Yugo yelled, "MY NAME'S NOT FUSION IT'S YUGO!"

"Boy, aren't you the funny one." Yuri noted as he laughed.

"Damn you…are you making fun of me?"

Yuri then slowly walked back as he smirked, "You know Yugo, for some reason, I feel like I was with you only a second ago. Didn't you feel the same way, as though we were in the middle of a duel?"

Yugo pondered, "I was feeling like I was dueling…but that doesn't matter. Take me to where Rin is right now!"

Yuri grinned, he would take Yugo alright. "Sure, however, let's make a deal. If I give you Rin, you give me Yuzu; I know she was with you in this City." Yuri knew that he already had Yuzu in his grasp, but he wanted to mess with Yugo, see how he reacted.

Remembering how Yuzu smashed into the building, Yugo teared up, "Yuzu…Yuzu is right here." He said while Yuri sighed at the boy's stupidity. "Yuzu…lost her life in a duel. That's why; I'll carry her memory within me."

"In that case, you should be carrying Rin's memory as well, so you can visit her whenever you want." Suddenly a warning flash appeared on his duel disk, and Yuri sighed, "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a City to burn. Violet Flash, activate!" Yuri then placed the spell on his duel disk, and disappeared in the light.

Yugo grit his teeth, "Damn you, I will find you."

Elsewhere, Tsukikage and Reira found an abandoned subway station to hide Serena. Tsukikage then looked up and told the 2, "I'm going to scout around to see if Academia is near, I'll be back with help soon." He then took off, leaving Reira behind with Serena.

Meanwhile, emerging from the light, Yuri smiled as he saw Barrett, "Well, I guess it's time to get the show on the road. Has the traitor shown up?"

"No, however, it matters not." Barrett then looked at his duel disk to notify the Obelisk Force soldiers sent to hold the City Council. "Obelisk Force, Have you managed to surround the building?"

"Yes, Commander Barrett." One of them replied.

"Good now activate the anti-RSV system, leave the Security force powerless." Barrett commanded.

"Understood sir." The Obelisk Force captain then turned to all his comrades, "Activate RSV containment barrier!" With that, his duel disk and the rest of the Obelisk Forces' emitted a bright blue light. The light connected the duel disks to each other, forming a ring of blue light surrounding the building, eventually forming a barrier shield that kept the Council building from Real Solid Vision.

The Security forces there gasped as the Real Solid Vision system that generated their monsters was shut off, leaving them at the mercy of their enemies Antique Gear beasts. One by one they wer carded, leaving the rest terrified and fearful. "Roger-sama, we can't access Real Solid Vision, what should we do?"

From his office, Roger slammed his fist, "AKI, GET OUT THERE AND DEAL WITH THEM!"

From within the Council building, White Taki noted, "It seems we've been left at the mercy of Academia. It seems that your Lancers were pretty much useless."

Reiji simply fixed his glasses, "We shall see."

From one of the Security trucks, a masked Aki slowly rose from where she sat and went outside to confront the duelists. Arming herself with her duel disk, she drew a card to begin her turn.

Seeing that the Obelisk Force were handling the situation well, Yuri and Barrett turned to find Sora panting as he ran towards them. "Sorry I'm late, when I got the message I ran as fast as I could."

"Well, at least you got here. Did you hide Yuzu as I told you?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, don't worry; Security won't be able to get to her." Sora said.

"Well then I guess we'll be able to subjugate this City in no time. Let's get a move on then." Yuri joked.

Thinking fast, Sora stated, "I hid Yuzu in that direction over there. Allow me to get her, meanwhile, the Obelisk Force look for Serena."

Barrett nodded, "Sounds good, now hurry up, you really should've just brought Yuzu with you."

Sora then ran off and Barrett turned to Yuri. "Follow him, if what you thought was right, he'll lead us straight to Serena."

Yuri grinned, "Leave that to me, also here's Yuzu's actual location. With it the Obelisk Force can track her down in the Underrground." Yuri quickly sent the Obelisk Force soldiers the GPS map to where Yuzu was. He then turned to one of the squads. "Alright, the 3 of you come with me; we follow the traitor and find Serena. Those heading to the Underground, here's what you do. It'll be pretty hard to get Yuzu with so many people there, so you want to cause some chaos. There are a lot of rowdy people in the Underground. A few high Security folk down here and there, and you may be able to cause a riot. You can use that as cover to grab Yuzu while everyone else is distracted. All right, let's head out."

As Yuri and several Obelisk Force members left on their objectives, Barrett turned to the last ones remaining, "We will continue to scout the areas to find Serena. While it's true that Sora ma lead Yuri to Serena, it may take a while, so we have to do the best we can to find her. If you manage to find her, send a signal flare up to let us know your location. 3 of you come with me; we'll check northeast, the rest check west and south. We should be able to cover a lot of ground." With that, they split up in order to find Serena.

As Sora ran to find Tsukikage, he eventually found the ninja facing a trio of Obelisk Force, and was having difficulty in facing them. With the Continuous Trap, Fusion Trench activated, the ninja couldn't attack while they were free to strike him directly with relative impunity. Seeing no other choice, Sora leaped down to aid the ninja.

"Shiunin Sora, what are you doing?" One of them asked the boy as he helped the ninja stand.

"Helping my comrades. My turn, draw!" Using a combination of Frightfur Sanctuary, Frightfur Chimera, and Tsukikage's Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Transcription, Sora managed to take hold of the Obelisk Force's hounds and turned them against them, defeating them all.

As they began to disappear, one of the Obelisk Force members stared at Sora with hurt and confusion, "Why…why would you betray us?"

"I'm sorry, but now, I have a chance to protect what really matters to me, farewell." Sora stated as they were teleported back to Academia. He then turned to Tsukikage, "I'm guessing that this still doesn't make up for me carding my grudges."

"We are not known to hold grudges, and even still, this isn't the time to fight. I will head off to the Underground and assemble the Lancers. Can you guard Serena?"

"Sure, so where is she?" He then looked in the direction Tsukikage pointed to, "Okay, leave it to me." With that the 2 sped off.

Looking at the scene from a top a building, one of the Obelisk Force members cursed, "Damn the traitor, we should've helped."

"Maybe, but now we can follow Sora to reach Serena." Yuri noted before he saw a signal flare not far off in the distance. "Well, I guess Barrett and the others beat us to it."

Seeing the flare, both Yugo and Yuya rode off on their D-Wheels to find the source of the flare, while Barrett and his group of duelists left towards the flare as well. The true battle was soon to begin.

 **Well, that wraps up this chapter, with that we get to see Yuri's plan and how he's somewhat played Reiji and Roger down the middle to take the advantage. Although in his case, it helps that he was the unseen and unknown opposition. The next few chapters is when things really start to heat up, so be ready.**


	18. Become one with me

**Chapter 17: You Will All Become One With Me**

 **Hello everybody, things are about to get interesting. All 4 boys are about to meet, and there will be genuine angst and sadness. BTW, when Yuri appears in this, I suggest to play "Those Chosen By The Planet," for maximum drama. I hope you enjoy:)**

 **(Synchro Dimension City)**

As the Obelisk Force group analyzes the direction the location the tracker is taking them, they manage to find a way into the Underground undetected. Proceeding with the plan, they dropped several smoke bombs in specific areas in the facility, as well as taking out several guards. Suddenly, alarm sirens blared within the facility, and several squads of officers came to subdue the chaos, creating even more chaos with the laborers. However, this led to unforeseen consequences, for as a stout man ducked beneath the swinging arm of one of the abandoned workers, he saw the form of the Obelisk Force right in the shadow moving to another.

Turning to Sawatari and Chojiro, Gongenzaka spoke, "Academia is here."

Shingo eyes widened, "You don't think…"

"Yuzu, she must be here, why else would they be down here. We have to save her."

"I will help as well." The 2 turned to Chojiro. "If these people are really after an innocent child, then I won't just stand by and do nothing."

With that, the 3 found their way through the violence and found Kurosaki, who had also seen the Obelisk Force, was now beating up hordes of security guards that had gotten in his way. In his defense, he had tried to explain, but they had instigated the fight by trying to beat him with sticks. Turning to see his comrades, Kurosaki grinned, "Nice to see you guys. Mind helping me out here, we can't let the Obelisk Force get away!" Together, they managed to plow through the guards and chased after the Obelisk Force.

Elsewhere in the Underground, Shinji grinned at the chaos around him, and took out a walkie talkie he had snuck in to communicate with his comrades. "We can use this to our advantage, have the other rebels clear a path for me to get to the control room." Once that was done, Shinji sprinted into the room and made an announcement. "Attention all workers willing to follow me, the revolution is about to begin, make your way to the conveyer belts!"

However, Gallagher and the Arrest Corps got there 1st, "If you think I will allow escape, you are all wrong." However, Gallagher was tricked when Shinji then activated the conveyer belt, causing them all to fall off and drop their weapons, which many Commoners quickly grabbed.

"Shinji, we managed to grab our duel disks. We're ready to go." Damon said as he ran into the control room.

Turning around, Shinji grinned, "Then it's time for the revolution to begin."

As chaos ran amuck within the facility, Yuzu struggled to her feet as she attempted to dodge incoming rebels here and there while she looked at her bracelet. When it glowed, she swore she could hear Yuya scream in pain, and it made her fear for him intensify. Sora and Tsukikage had told her Yuya had been taken by Security, so what was happening to him right now. Was he being tortured as she stood?

"Well, well, well. It seems we've finally found you…Hiragi Yuzu." Yuzu turned around to find 6 Obelisk Force duelists staring her down. One of them grinned at her staggering and injured form. "She's too weak to even duel, makes things even easier."

"Stay away from Yuzu right now!" The soldiers turned to find Gongenzaka racing towards them, with Kurosaki right behind him.

"Ugh, Lancers. Group up men, we can defeat them together." The leader stated.

"What about Hiragi Yuzu?" One of his allies questioned.

"Please, I'd be surprised if she could even walk let alone run away in that condition." With that the Obelisk Force armed their Duel Disks and prepared for battle.

Shun scoffed, "We've ripped through you dogs like paper before and we'll do it again."

As the battle began, Yuzu gripped the wall and slowly tried to make her way out of there. She was past the condition to help, her burns and injuries making her feel like a piece of lead. Staring at her bracelet, she asked, "Yuya where are you?"

He in fact was riding his motor bike at high speeds, which was hard since the route he took to get to the source of the flare was riddled with sharp turns and pot holes, but he somehow managed. "Come on, where is it, I know it's around here somewhere." He heard a large boom to his right, and went in that direction.

Reira panted as the trio of Obelisk Force duelists vanished, teleported back to their dimension. This must have been the 3rd squad the child had defeated, and was beginning to feel the strain. "They just keep coming…" Reira said as a new trio came to take Serena, "They don't stop…they won't stop." Flashes came before Reira's eyes, and suddenly, the child was hiding from soldiers, watching as they murdered everyone while Reira hid away. The child could feel the violence, ferocity, and hate swirling everywhere, just like the Obelisk Force right now. "No…No…STAY AWAY!" Reira yelled as the kid gripped their head.

Suddenly, something busted from one of the dilapidated windows, and Serena and Reira gasped as Yuya came in on his D-Wheel, putting himself right between them and the Obelisk Force. "Serena, Reira, leave this to me I'll take care of them." Yuya summoned his Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Enlightenment Paladin to defeat all 3 of them, sighing in relief as they faded back to their dimension. "We're safe."

"Is that so?" Yuya turned to see a large and stocky man with an eyepatch come in with 3 Obelisk Force members. "The 1st thing about being a soldier on the battlefield is never to assume victory or defeat until it is truly over. Perhaps you need to learn that lesson."

"Barrett…it's been a while." Serena stated.

"It has been a while…I only wish we were fighting on the same side." Barrett noted solemnly before staring at Serena's weakened form. "What happened to you, did you get hurt?"

"You can thank Roger and his Security agents, they sprayed me with something and now I can't move." Serena said as she attempted to get up with little success.

"Remind me to pound Roger into the pavement for that." Barrett stated to one of the duelists behind you. "As for you Serena, why did you abandon us, it was your dream for years to fight on the front lines."

"Yeah, even if I wanted it's not like the Professor would ever agree to send me." Serena spat at him.

"I know that it was unfair for you not to be included, especially after all the training you did. I always knew you were worthy, come with me right now and we can prove it to the Professor." Barrett stated calmly.

"You think that's what matters, now, you think I haven't heard what Academia's actually done." Serena angrily yelled at her old mentor. "Is it true, that Academia carded everyone, including those that weren't duelists, that they treated it as some sort of sick game?" When Barrett gave her no answer, she continued, "That wasn't what I fought for, and that wasn't something you told me you fought for. You always said that a true soldier only fought to accomplish a truly noble and good goal, but never took enjoyment even as they soaked their hands in blood." She looked near tears as she looked Barrett right in the eyes, "Of all the people I thought would follow that willingly, you were the last person I'd suspect." Barrett had been her own mentor as well as a bodyguard for her, and was the closest thing she had to an actual parent, try as she may not admit it, but it hurt her to learn the truth, as it made her question everything she even knew about him.

Barrett simply closed his eyes and sighed, "Sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reason, and so we can protect what we care about." He then looked at Yuya, "I give you this one warning, leave Serena with us, we mean her no harm. If you leave now, I promise no harm will come to you."

Yuya didn't budge, "I won't let you guys even touch my friends."

"I guess that's a no. Pity, but it looks like it will be a duel to the end. May the better duelist win."

Yuya grit his teeth as he ignited his duel disk, Barrett doing the same. "Bring it on, I won't hold back." Unfortunately, Yuya found that he probably should've thought of something else, because the next thing he knew, he was chained up by Barrett's cards, his Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion chained and weakened by his Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain and Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain. Barrett's Beastborg Panther Predator and Wolf Kampfer stared down at him, having crippled his life points to 1600 while Barrett hadn't taken a smidge of damage.

"You may as well surrender Yuya. Only one duelist has ever managed to break free from these chains and defeat me, and while you share his face, you don't share his skills."

"No way, I won't give up. I swore that I would protect my friends and put an end to you!" Yuya roared as he struggled to free himself from the chains.

"As much as I am impressed with your spirit, I suggest you understand where you limits are." He then turned to the Obelisk Force, "I will finish him, while you 3 take Serena now."

"Yes Commander." They stated and moved forward towards Reira and Serena.

Frightened, Reira stepped back while Serena stood up, using the wall as leverage. "Don't worry Reira…I can take them."

Suddenly, a bizarre mixture of stuffed tiger and mechanical monstrosity sent them flying and Sora jumped down from a hole at the top of the station. "Few I made it." Recalling his Frightfur Tiger, Sora looked at the duel and yelled, "YUYA!"

His attempt to intervene was stopped by Yuya himself, "Forget me Sora, I'll figure a way out of this, just help Serena."

As Sora came towards Serena, she eyed the boy warily before asking, "Why are you here, last I remembered, you were with Academia." Back at Standard, when she was pretending to be Yuzu to find Kurosaki Shun, she saw Sora duel and defeat the Xyz duelist, injuring him in the process. "Don't lie and say, you didn't know what you were doing, you were having a blast dueling Shun and laughed when he got hurt."

Sora looked at the ground before turning back to her, "You're right, I was a member of Academia, and I did participate in carding others. At first, I thought it was a gallant battle, and took pleasure in defeating my enemies, but it was hollow." He then looked at Yuya before continuing, "I've learned that there are other things out there, other things I can be, and that there are people who will accept me, like Yuzu and Yuya. That's why…I'll fight for those I can truly call my friends."

"I guess that makes us enemies now, doesn't it Shiunin." Sora turned around, only to find an Ancient Gear Hound Dog pounce right on top of him, ready to bite his head off. "Hold off the kill." As Sora strained his head to look, he saw Yuri standing with the Obelisk Force. "Those being said, good sneak attack. What was your name again?" Yuri asked as he turned to the duelist on his right.

"It's Jeremiah Yuri-sama." The duelist replied.

"I'll be sure to remember that from now on." Yuri then turned to Sora, "There are 3 things I refuse to tolerate: Hypocrisy, treachery, and terrible dueling. And you've sadly fulfilled the 2nd one quite nicely. You wear that uniform, an insignia of loyalty to Academia, and wield a Fusion deck so shamelessly, as though you seek to stain who we are. And don't even get me started on… _you."_ Yuri stated as he turned to look at Serena, his voice growing quieter yet even more sinister. His smile twisted and grew rather demented as he struggled to hold back a snarl.

' _This guy looks just like me, and from the looks of it, he's definitely from the Fusion Dimension. Wait, Barrett said I resembled the duelist who had escaped his lock combo and beaten him. This must be that duelist.'_ Yuya thought as he stared at his Fusion self.

Serena just looked at him, as though she were trying to process who she was looking at, "Yuri…"

"Hello to you too Serena, what's it been, 5 years or so." Yuri said before chuckling, "Strange, still feels like only yesterday." He then turned to Barrett, "I'll handle things here, and I trust you can handle Yuya."

Barrett nodded before turning to Yuri's chained doppelganger, "With Yuri here, any hope you may have had of escape is practically nonexistent. You may as well surrender."

Yuya shook his head, "No way, even if I have to take you all down myself, I will protect my friends no matter what!"

"Wait…what was that?" Yuya turned as he heard Yuri's question, "I don't know if I heard you right."

"I said that I'll protect my friends even if I have to take all of you. Yuzu, Sora, Serena, everyone." Yuya repeated.

Yuri just looked at him a bit confused before turning his head towards Serena, and the nightmarish child of a sadistic grin and ferocious snarl appeared on Yuri's face as he slowly began to laugh, "ha ha ha… ha…Ha…Ha Ha Ha…AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He grabbed his chest to keep himself under control before looking back at Serena, "Oh…that's… just… _ **rich**_." He then turned to the Obelisk Force duelist. "Remove the metal dog from Shiunin Sora."

"As you say Yuri-sama." The duelist named Jeremiah called back the hound restraining Sora, letting the boy stand up.

"During my time kidnapping Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu, I gave them the option to duel me for their freedom, and since I'm a reasonable fellow, I'll give you guys the same option." Yuri then looked at Serena, "However, you're not duel ready, so the responsibility falls to Shiunin. Though just to warn you Sora, I'm only authorized to return Serena back unharmed, so you are free game." Yuri then stared at the boy and let a warp grin. "How should I end your life then? I don't feel carding you will be a suitable punishment, no, I prefer execution. Should I seal you into a card…and then rip it up? Or, perhaps I should stab you in the chest with my Duel Blade emitter. Oh…wait…I have a perfect idea. Since you love your little Frightfurs so much…why don't you join them?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, a bit nervous.

"I'm saying that after I beat you, I'll kill you…rip out your innards and organs…and then fill you with stuffing. Then I'll probably stick a whole lot of spikes within you and hang you like a piñata." Yuri stated, causing everyone to back away from him uneasily.

"Um, Yuri, are you okay in the head? Sure you don't have any…issues of some kind?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know. My doctor says it's a bad case of PTSD, possible schizophrenia, and a bipolar disorder. Though the voice in my head does tell me to kill everything, so there's that." Yuri joked, even though it wasn't an actual lie.

Sora gulped, "Well, it doesn't matter; I will defeat you and protect Serena."

"Then may the better duelist win." Yuri said as he armed himself with his duel disk.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice yelled as a white motorbike bursted through the wall and landed vertical from Yuri. Yugo stared and him and growled, "You won't escape from me this time bastard."

"My dear little Fusion, what a pleasant surprise." Yuri stated, a smiling coming to his face. "I was hoping for us to meet again. There was no way you could resist."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now tell me where Rin is." Yugo angrily stated.

"Ah, still going on about her. Is she truly the only reason you've been following me?" Yuri asked, a bit strangely.

"Of course not, I only want to save Rin!" Yugo affirmed.

"I suppose your dragon shares your wish, is that why it teleports you after me?" Yuri asked.

"I…what do you know?!" Yugo shouted indignantly.

"Since you've been so persistent, I'll reward your determination with a duel. Don't worry…no matter the result…you will see your beloved Rin again." Yuri then turned to the Obelisk Force, "Hold the traitors down." With that, several Antique Gear Hound Dogs surrounded Sora, Reira, and Serena. "I will deal with you traitors soon. However, it's time we settled this my little Fusion-kun. Are you ready to duel?!" Yuri asked as his duel disk blade emitter went on.

"Always! I'm going to beat you into the dirt for taking Rin!" Yugo roared as the duel disk on his D-Wheel lit up.

"Then let the hunting game begin. You may start." Yuri said as he gave Yugo a bow.

Yuri LP:4000

 **Yugo LP:4000**

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster, come forth Speedroid Terrortop!" The familiar appearance of Yugo's weaponized tops appeared on the field (ATTR: Wind/LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:600). "Now that I have a Wind monster, I can special summon this too, appear, Speedroid Taketomborg!" A mechanical action figure appeared alongside the tops (ATTR:Wind/LV:3/ATK:600/DEF:1200). "Now I normal summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" The familiar appearance of the dice monster he used against Serena appeared as well (ATTR: Wind/LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100).

"Now I tune my level 3 Terrortop, level 3 Taketomborg, with my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to Synchro Summon! Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" With that, Yugo's ace monster appeared on the field, roaring for battle (ATTR:Wind/LV:7/ATK:2500/ DEF: 2000). At its awakening, it along with the chained Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes roared, and Yuya/Yuto and Yugo felt a deep pounding within their hearts while Yuri just laughed.

In the Underground, Yuzu clutched her wrist as her bracelet glowed, growing hot on her wrist. "Yuya…are you okay?" She then looked at the Lancers and the Obelisk Force, both sides holding their own with one another. "If only I could help."

Back at the duel, Yugo grunted as he clutched his chest, "Turn end."

"Good…now mine can begin. Draw." Yuri laughed as he drew a card. Smiling, he activated it, I activate the Continuous Spell, Predator Planter. Now once per turn I can special summon a level 4 or lower Predator Plant from my hand or graveyard with its effects negated. I'll use it to special summon Moray Nepenthes from my hand." With that, the blood tipped tropical pitcher plant appeared on the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000). "Now I normal summon Predator Plants Fly Hell." A new small yet vicious Venus flytrap monster sprouted on the field. "I'll activate the Spell, Fusion, from my hand to fuse Predator Plants Fly Hell and Moray Nepenthes together. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" The magic of the card caused both plants to vanish within the fusion vortex, and from it, came the most vicious and ruthless of the 4 dragons (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2000)! Starve Venom roared, all 3 of its brethren following suit.

An ominous wind slowly encircled Yuri, Yugo, and Yuya/Yuto. A malicious grin came over Yuri as his body glowed with a dark aura. The same aura surrounded Yugo as he grit his teeth in pain, his eyes once again covered in an aqua glow. Yuya's eyes shined in blood red, and within him, Yuto's eyes shined blue. Yuya grit his teeth as he felt something within him clawing itself to the surface. He gave another blood curling scream as the dragons roared once more in unison.

Serena watched in horror as her bracelet glowed so badly it hurt, "What the hell is going on?"

From the Underground, Yuzu's eyes widened as her bracelet glowed even brighter, and she swore she could here Yuya scream, "Yuya…"

With his hair sticking up straight and his eyes red, Yuya spoke in a demonic voice, _**"AT LONG LAST…"**_

Suddenly his form flickered and the ghostly image of Yuto appeared in his place, _**"THE TIME HAS COME…"**_

Yugo continued in the same voice, _**"FOR US TO UNITE…"**_

Yuri finished the chant with a wicked grin, _**"AND REVIVE AS ONE…"**_ The sky grey dark before it seemed to warp and fissure, as though the fabric of reality was being undone. A flash of lightning struck the ground right in front of Yuri, the smoke revealing him unharmed, though his long hair went from well-kept to shot spiky in all directions, and his glowing eyes gave him a demonic look. _**"IT'S FINALLY TIME…FOR US TO UNITE…AND BECOME ONE WITH ME…"**_ With that he slowly walked towards Yuya and hissed, taking the 2000 LP penalty.

" _ **NO…WITH ME…"**_ Yugo chanted as he followed suit.

Yuya/Yuto snarled as Barrett backed away, _**"WRONG YOU FOOLS, YOU BOTH WILL COMPLETE ME…"**_

" _ **NO…YOU WILL ALL BECOME ONE WITH ME! SPELL CARD ACTIVATE, SUPER POLYMERIZATION! BIND THEM TO MY WILL, LET THEM ALL BECOME ONE WITH ME!"**_ Yuri discarded a card to activate his spell, and a dark vortex like that of a black hole circled around him, attempting to absorb both his counterparts and their dragons. The black aura surrounding Yuri grew stronger and more malignant, his features becoming more warped and twisted, his hair waving like a snake while his face became gaunt and mad. The aura gathered and rose up, terrifying everyone there as it took the form of a black dragon with yellow eyes, before thousands seemed to rise from Yuri as well, wrapping itself around the vast shadow dragon as it struggled to break free. It was forced back inside Yuri's body, as though Yuri was digesting it, and he continued to chant. _**ONE WITH ME…ONE WITH ME…YOU WILL ALL BECOME ONE WITH ME!"**_ His chanting grew louder as the same black tendril grew from his aura and wrapped themselves around Yugo and Yuya/Yuto, both attempting to fight back.

Serena's face went as pale as a ghost as the light of her bracelet shined higher, and suddenly, she saw thousands of roots and vines curled around Yuri's body, glowing bright as they began to grow even larger. As Yuri slowly lowered his head, he gave her a bloodthirsty grin. "Yuri…wake up…"

Yuzu's eyes widened as he bracelet's shin grew, and she saw the images of Yuya, Yuto and Yugo being dragged by cursed roots into the darkness, while Yuri's silhouette glowed in a demonic. "No, Yugo…Yuto…Yuya! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Suddenly, her bracelet glowed so bright, its light engulfed Yuzu's image, and in an instant, she was gone.

Turning around, one of the Obelisk Force cursed in confusion, "WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!"

"NOW! RAIDRAPTORS RISE FALCON, ATTACK! BRAVE CLAW REVOLUTION!" Shun roared as his mechanical falcon wreathed itself in flames before cutting through the Belisk Forces defenses, ending the duel.

As they vanished, Sawatari laughed, "Those guys were all bark and no bite."

Kurosaki just sighed, "They weren't and you barely did anything."

"Enough, we have to find Yuzu. Where did she teleport off to?" Gongenzaka and Chojiro stated.

"Follow me." The 4 men turned to see Tsukikage. "I know the way out of here. We have to go help out our comrades above." With that, the 5 men hustled to reach the surface.

The dark wind formed around Yuri and grew faster and stronger and Yuri lifted his head and cackled to the twisting sky, _**"YOU WILL ALL BECOME ONE WITH ME! AH HAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"NOOO!" Serena yelled as she mustered the strength to throw herself at Yuri, wrapping her arms around him. "PLEASE…SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The light of her bracelet interfered with his concentration, causing the black tendrils to dissipate. _**"RELEASE ME NOW!"**_ Yuri roared with hate. Suddenly his eyes widened as a pink flashed filled the area, and suddenly, Yuzu appeared behind Barrett. As her bracelet glowed, Yuri roared, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ With that, he, Serena, and Yugo were all picked up by the bracelet and teleported away. The power of the energy coming from the bracelet caused Yuya to be sent flying, hitting the ceiling before landing on the ground hard.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as she attempted to make her way to her childhood friend, but the effects from her bracelet left her even more drained in his weakened condition.

Yuya groaned as he slowly picked himself up and scanned the room. There was Barrett, Sora, Reira, but Serena, Yuri, and Yugo had mysteriously disappeared. His eyes widened as he saw who else was in the room, "YUZU!" He was overjoyed, injured as she was, she was here right now, still standing. Before he could get to her, Barrett blocked his path. "Get out of my way!" Yuya yelled.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about." Barret countered, his stoic expression hiding the horror he had felt by what he just witnessed.

"I…don't even know what you're talking about." Yuya stated, feeling both puzzled and nauseous.

Turning to one of the Obelisk Force, Barrett spoke. "See if you can contact Yuri…see if he is alright." He then looked straight at Yuya before continuing, "I say this only once more, your moves are sealed and you are wounded, do you still seek to continue."

Yuya nodded, "I won't let you guys take Yuzu. Even now, I will continue to fight."

Barrett smiled, "Good, I like a warrior that doesn't quit, then let us finish the duel."

Suddenly, the wall behind them bursted. Yuzu turned and gasped at the cloak figure responsible for injuring her in the first place, "Aki."

Back in another alley way on the opposite end of the City, Serena opened her eyes and groaned, "Ugh, what happened." Coming to her knees, she saw Yuri standing right next to turned around, fists clenched, and shaking violently. "Yuri…" Serena extended a hand fearfully, wondering if he was still in that demonic state.

Yuri slowly turned around, his eyes bulging and a smile creaking on his face. "Why…just why… must there always be…interrruptions." A coarse snarl erupted fr4om Yuri as he smacked Serena in the face with so much force it kncked the wind out of her and she fell unconscious. He then kneeled and activated his duel disk blade emitter, preparing to stab Serena when at the very last moment…

"YURI-SAMA! YURI-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY! YURI-SAMA!" One of the Obelisk Force duelists shouted as the communications app kicked in.

"What…is…it." Yuri stated in a dark whisper.

"Yuri-sama, you're not looking like a scary demon anymore! Well, that frown on your face is kind of unsettling." The duelist noted.

Improvising, Yuri gave a convincing confused look, "What are you talking about? Did I go too far in one of my dramatic speeches?"

"Wait…you don't remember…you know, glowing, a dark aura, the sky piercing up and you shouting about becoming one."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuri responded.

"Huh, you too, Sakaki Yuya said the same thing after Barrett questioned him following you, Serena, and that other duelist disappeared when Hiragi Yuzu suddenly showed up." The Obelisk Force member replied.

Yuri sighed, "That explains a lot. Serena's with me unconscious, so what about Yuzu. What's the situation with her?"

"Well she's here…but so is someone else, not anyone we know. Hiragi Yuzu called her Aki."

Yuri's eyes widened, "Aki Izayoi, how is that possible?! Quick, one of you check the Obelisk Force that went to subdue Security at the City Council!"

"Yeah, we just realized that we actually got a message while you were having that weird freak out. Apparently she wiped out the entire battalion there single handed." The Obelisk Force member said, a bit embarrassed.

Yuri placed his hand on his forehead, "I knew that Aki was likely to be there, which is why I sent most of our forces there. Her psychic powers would let her bypass the anti-RSV, but I thought that with so many it would be easier to subdue her while holding the line. Are you seriously telling me that _50_ of you…couldn't handle _1_ enemy…I'd be impressed if I wasn't so annoyed right now."

As Aki stared at the opposition, her thoughts turned back to the duel…

 _On her field were 2 set cards and her Black Rose Blood Dragon (ATTR:Fire/LV:7/ATK:2400/ DEF:2000) with 2700 LP. All her enemies surrounded her, their monsters ranging from large too small. One of her enemies summoned a monster called Antique Gear Chaos Giant, a monstrous fusion of their hounds._

" _Battle, Antique Gear Chaos Giant! Destroy her Black Rose Blood Dragon!" With that, it massive fist came down on her dragon, crushing it (Aki LP: 2700 – 2100 = 600)._

 _Within her mask, Aki grinned. "Black Rose Blood Dragon's effect activates! When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyards, all other cards on the field die with it! Blood Tsunami!" Aki called as a massive explosion of liquid like blood fire exploded like a bomb, consuming all other cards on the field…except her 2 set cards which she then activated. "Continuous Trap, activate! Blossom shield! This allows me to prevent the destruction of cards I control by banishing a Plant-type monster from my graveyard, So I'll banish Lord Poison and Rose Tentacles to save my set card and Blossom shield itself. Now it's time for my 2_ _nd_ _trap, Blossom Cataclysm! Thanks to its effects, if card(s) my opponents control and destroyed by battle or card effect by a Plant-type monster or Black Rose Blood Dragon, the controllers of those cards take 500 points of damage times the # of cards that were destroyed in total. Take this!" With that, explosions ripped through the lines of Obelisk Force, leaving their burned forms to vanish back to their home._

" _Excellent work Aki." Roger praised from her com-link. "Now follow the flare that went up earlier and find its source."_

Aki simply stared on as another member of the army she had defeated squawked at Barrett, "Yuri-sama says that we should leave now! He says that Aki is too dangerous."

Barrett seemed surprise, "I don't think that's really necessary…"

"Yuri-sama anticipated you'd say that, and stated that she's the one that sent Yuzu flying into a building and can probably do a lot. He says that the fact that _he_ is the one saying this should explain the direness of our situation well enough." The Obelisk Force Member finished.

Barrett sighed, "That it does." He took a look at Hiragi Yuzu who had been caught by a plant like whip the red-haired duelist materialized out of thin air before turning back to Yuya, "Another day then." With that, he and the remnants of the Obelisk Force teleported to Yuri's location, leaving Yuya to face Aki alone.

Noe freed, Yuya turned to Aki, "If you think I'll let you take Yuzu, you're wrong. I'll defeat you as well."

 **Yuya LP:1600**

 **Aki LP:2000**

Continuing the duel, Aki drew a card before calling forth a monster, "Night Rose Knight, summon." A small yet chivalrous knight materialized on the field with its sword already drawn (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000). "Night Rose Knight's special effect lets me special summon a level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear, Lord Poison!" A new and rather disgusting plant appeared on the field (ATTR:Water/LV:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1000). "I now use my 2 monsters to Synchro Summon! Chilling black rose, awaken and bloom! Awaken and bring all your enemies their doom! When they're dead, use their blood, and make all land that you see flood! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Black Rose Blood Dragon!" With that, Aki's own dragon appeared and stared down Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. "I activate Black Rose's effect, and banish one Plant Monster from my graveyard to reduce the ATK of a monster you have to 0, and I choose Odd-Eyes!" With that, the ghostly image of Lord Poison was devoured by the dragon, which then shot many thorny whips protruding from its body to suck the life from Odd-Eyes. "Battle, Black Rose Blood Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Blood Rose Annhilation!" With that, her dragon launched a stream of flame from its mouth at Odd-Eyes.

Luckily, Yuya managed to find something from the corner of his eye and raced towards it, "Action Magic, Damage Vanish! So the damage I take becomes 0!" Yuya said as a wall formed around him to protect him from the smoking remains of his monster.

"I set 2 cards, and equip my dragon with Blood Thorn. Turn End." Aki stated.

"No matter what, I won't lose. I'll make you pay for what you did to Yuzu! Draw!" Yuya cried as he drew a new card.

"W-Wait…Yuya." Yuya looked at Yuzu, who was struggling within Aki's grip. "Don't let yourself be taken by that darkness, I'm worried it'll break you."

Yuya stared at her before turning to his cards. There was Magical Thunder in his hand, playing it would let him destroy a card on the field at the cost of a spell in his hand, but the only other card in his hand, was Smile World. His father's card, which he used to make everyone smile, how could he throw that away? He then looked at Yuzu and thought, _'Well, if I can make her happy then…'_ Yuya straightened up, "I'll send Smile World from my hand to the graveyard to activate this form my hand, Magical Thunder! Now I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose your Blood Thorn!" Yuya chanted as the lightning materialized and destroyed Aki's equip spell. "Now I'll use my set Pendulum Scale 3 Destruction Magician and Scale 8 Creation Magician to revive Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck!" With that, the familiar sight of his dragon graced the field. "I'll activate the Pendulum Effect of Destruction Magician to target an Xyz monster on the field and give it a level equal to its rank, then I'll use Creation Magician's effect to make its level equal to Odd-Eyes!" Now both of his dragons were level 7 monsters, leaving the preparation for his final summon ready. "I'll use my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to build the Overlay network!"

As his 2 dragons disappeared in the network, he chanted, "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Yuya roared as the black and humungous combination of his and Yuto's dragons appeared from the Overlay network (ATTR:Dark/Rk:7/ATK:3000/DEF:2500). "Now since I Xyz summoned Rebellion using Dark Rebellion as an Xyz material while treating it as a level 7 monster, all level 7 or lower monsters you control are destroyed, and you'll take damage equal to their attack points, Overlord Howling!" The specter of Dark Rebellion formed behind the Supreme Black Dragon, was absorbed by it, and the dragon let loose a mighty roar that disintegrated the Blood Dragon!

Before the blast could hit Aki, she activated a counter trap, "Nature's Reflection, now you will take the damage I would take instead." Aki stated in a cold voice as Yuya's eyes widened. The energy of his dragon turned back on him and blasted him away (Yuya LP:0).

"YUYA!" Sora yelled as he attempted to help, but he was suddenly thrown back by a new ivy whip Aki materialized.

Taking Yuzu, Aki quietly walked away while Yuya simply looked at her retreating form before falling unconscious.

 **OC Fanmade Cards**

 **Blossom Shield (Trap:Continuous) - If a card you control would be destroyed, you can banish one Plant-type monster from your graveyard to prevent its destruction. If there are no Plant-type monsters in your graveyard, destroy this card.**

 **Blossom Catacysm (Trap:Continuous) - If (a) card(s) is destroyed by battle or card effect by a Plant-type monster or a Black Rose Blood Dragon, the controllers of those cards take damage equal to the total # of cards destroyed *500.**

 **And that wraps up this chapter, I'm sorry Yugo and Yuri didn't get to duel but I'll save that for another chapter. If anyone asks, the reason Yuri warned Barrett to flee is because he and Barrett knew each other in the past and deep beneath all that hate and sadism, he does genuinely care about him. Also, if anyone wonder's why Yuya didn't just use Dark Rebellion's effect, well, Aki's other trap was Rose Crush, Basically an amped up version Rose Curse that would deal Yuya damage equal to the new attack power of Dark Rebellion. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter but stay tuned for Jack and Aki to duel. See you later!**


	19. King vs Witch

**Chapter 18: Rose Witch vs Demon King**

 **Alright folks, consider this a last minute New Year's eve treat! This will be including Aki's duel with Jack! Next year I'll be posting what comes next! I hope you enjoy:)**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

As the 2 rode within a Security vehicle, Yuzu eyed Aki nervously. She didn't know what to expect. Beneath her mask, Aki's face and thoughts were unreadable. The 1st time she took it off, she had revealed to be violent with wishes to destroy her own city, which apparently brought her pain. She shivered and moved back as Aki's head turned towards her figure, and tried to scoot away from her.

Aki simply stood up and walked towards Yuzu, taking her arm in a single hand, and trailed a finger across the burn marks there. She then did the same thing with her cheek before taking out a card and activated it, "Magic Card, Rose Cure, activate." Suddenly, a dazzling light surrounded Yuzu's body, and her burns faded away, her skin mending and her body was brought back refreshed and renewed.

Staring at Aki with surprise, Yuzu said, "Thank you…"

At the moment, Aki began to shake violently and the masked lady fell on the floor, her hands clawing at her mask. "That will be enough Aki; I'm quite tired of you disobeying me." Roger said through the com-link."

Aki growled, "Yes… _Roger-sama._ "

Meanwhile, Yuri waited with anticipation, and finally the familiar faces of his comrades greeted him as he sat with a knocked out Serena. "Finally, I've been waiting for ages."

"It's been 2 minutes. Now do you mind telling me why you didn't just teleport back to us?" Barrett questioned Yuri.

"Well…that thing where I get teleported away by Yuzu's bracelet, that's happened before. I didn't want to risk it happening again." Yuri responded.

Barrett stared at Serena's unconscious form, "May I ask why Serena looks like she was punched in the face."

"I may have panicked and knocked her out." Yuri had a mock freak out when Barrett's eyes narrowed at him, "Look, I was a bit out of it, okay. At least this way there isn't a chance for her to escape."

Barrett sighed as he picked up Serena and placed her on his shoulders. "Alright Yuri, this was your plan. What comes next?"

Yuri groaned as he lightly tapped his forehead with one hand, "Well at this rate, Roger has probably taken Yuzu hostage. Probably use her as leverage against us. However…while it's true that we're his enemy, so are the Lancers right now. The next action Roger takes could have a lot of consequences, depending on if he wins the Friendship Cup."

The Obelisk Force seemed confused, "What does that have to do with anything?" One of them asked.

Yuri turned to them, "For Roger and the Lancers, this isn't so much as winning a war, as it is taking the heart of the City. For the Lancers, the reason they joined the Friendship Cup, from what I could gather, was to have the people accept them and put their trust in them. Roger's goal seems similar, but he seems to want to show his power, and make himself ruler unrivaled in this city. The only way to do that…" Yuri's eyes widened. "That's it, I know what his next move will be, but we have to act quickly." Suddenly Yuri turned around as the sound of thousands of rowdy and angry people came to light. "Quickly, we have to move!" Taking to the top of a building, the 5 looked down below them. "The Commons, must've escaped from the Underground and are now on a rampage." Yuri stated as the Commons roared through the area.

Within that large crowd, 3 small children were trying to escape and find cover, when they suddenly heard a familiar voice, "Frank! Amanda! Tanner!" The 3 kids turned around to see Crow racing towards them with a small child.

"CROW!" All 3 of them screamed happily and ran towards him, following him into an alley away from the fighting.

"Who's he?" Tanner asked at the kid who was with Crow.

The boy responded, "I'm looking for my mom. When this happened, our house got ransacked and we got separated." Though they didn't particularly like people from the Tops, the scared and sad expression on his face caused the 3 to feel sympathy for him.

"This revolution is just going to hurt several people, and what were you 3 doing, you could've been hurt." Crow scolded.

"Sorry Crow, but it's not us you have to worry about, we have to find Yuzu!" Amanda warned.

"Yuzu, she's okay!? That's relief, what happened?"

Frank explained, "During the riot we got separated from her. The last time we saw her she was being cornered by these weird guys but then Kurosaki, Gongenzaka and others went to help her!"

"Weird guys…Academia!" Crow then looked around. "We have to find Yuya." With that, they raced off to find Yuya.

Yuya himself was groaning as Sora attempted to help him up. "God…all I want is to save Yuzu, is that too much to ask."

Sora nodded, "We'll pull through Yuya, don't worry."

"YUYA!" Yuya, Sora, and Reira turned turned at the sight of Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Tsukikage, Kurosaki, and Chojiro raced into the broken down station.

Sawatari eyed Sora with disgust and armed his duel disk, "Yuya get down!"

"Calm down Shingo, he's on our side." Yuya said, taking a step between Sora and Shingo.

"Really, the same guy who tried to card me, brought a squad of Obelisk Force with him, and carded Tsukikage's brother, and he's on our side." Shun scoffed sarcastically.

"Look, I get that you guys don't trust me, but hear me out. I want to help save Serena and Yuzu, so can we stop fighting." Sora said in an exasperated manner.

Gongenzaka turned to Tsukikage, "What do you say?"

"If I had a problem, I wouldn't have trusted him to help Reira while I went to get you 4." Tsukikage answered.

"In that case, we're all friends, so let's get to work." Chojiro stated, before going off to pat Reira's head, "How's this little one holding up?"

Reira looked sad as he turned to Tsukikage, "I got frightened after a while. I'm sorry."

Tsukikage shook his head, "It's only natural."

"How about we do this, Gong and I will head out and scope out for the Obelisk Force. The rest of you can head to the City Council to help out Reiji." Yuya piked.

Sora turned to Tsukikage, "The 2 of us can sneak into the Security Bureau office and rescue Yuzu."

Tsukikage agreed before turning to Yuya and Gongenzaka, "The Commons have established their revolt, so be cautious. You don't want to end up injured."

As the groups went their separate ways, Yuya and Gongenzaka gasped at the sight of the Commons revolt. Many were arming themselves with knives, sticks, and whatever makeshift weapons they could scrounge up, Shinji roared at the forefront for the anarchists to take what is theirs. "Shit, Tsukikage wasn't kidding."

Suddenly, the face of Melissa Claire appeared on the TV stations around the City, as her helicopter loomed from overhead, "Everyone enough! Why is it that no one can just settle down?" The news reporter sighed, "In light of recent events, it has been decided to continue the events of the Friendship Cup! Due to Yugo not returning to the Duel Palace, he has been disqualified, and in his place, Jack Atlas himself will be dueling Aki Izayoi! The future ruler of the City will be decided now!"

Yugo, who after being teleported away, fell into a garbage dump, dragged himself out, cleaned and fixed his D-Wheel, stared at the helicopter she was on and cursed, "Damn it, I cannot catch a break!"

From his office, Roger laughed as Aki brought Yuzu to her cellar, "Aki my dear, get ready to duel the King." He shut off the com-line and took out a white queen, "Now it's time for my checkmate."

From within the Council room, White Taki and the rest of the Council observed when Jack and Aki eventually arrived at the departed stadium to begin their duel. Reiji noted, "The fate of the City is in their hands."

Watching from afar, Yuri turned to his comrades, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Barrett, take one of the Obelisk Force with you while everyone's distracted by the duel, and make your way to the Security Command center. However, don't go in there. We need a better distraction so you guys can get in. The other 2 will come with me, I have an idea." As Barrett and one of the Obelisk Force left with an unconscious Serena, Yuri turned to the other 2 and gave them both a handful of cards, "We're going to split up. Place these cards wherever you can where no one can find them. We meet back her once their duel is over." With that, they all split up and went their separate ways.

As the 2 stood on the track, a storm began to settle. In the downpour, Jack turned his head to the masked Aki. The last time he had seen her, she had been cheering on Divine when he had dueled him in the last Friendship Cup. He had defeated Divine, and when that happened, Aki along with so many others had their lives turned upside down and twisted apart. He knew that an apology wouldn't cover what happened to her, so he simply said, "To a good duel." Aki gave him no response.

"Everyone, get ready for this epic clash!" Melissa Claire yelled on her megaphone as she watched from her helicopter. "It's our King vs the Black Rose Witch! Will the king be able to protect his kingdom, let's find out! 3! 2! 1! RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" As she finished, the two duelists launched themselves on their D-Wheels, driving out of the stadium and onto the highway in a fevered pitch.

Jack took the 1st turn, "From my hand, I normal summon Red Resonator!" The appearance of his signature Tuner graced the field (ATTR:Fire/LV:2/ATK:600/DEF:200). "Now since I normal summoned a Red monster, I can special summon this card from my hand with its attack points halved. Appear, Red Wolf!" With that, a large red furred wolf wreathed in fire materialized next to Jacks Tuner, running along the highway (ATTR:Fire/LV:6/ATK: _700_ /DEF:2200). Now I tune my level 6 Red Wolf and level 2 Red Resonator to Synchro Summon! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's most iconic beast appeared from the Synchro portal, roaring and ready to fight (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:3000/ DEF:2500)! "I set 2 cards, turn end."

"Amazing, Jack has already summoned his ace monster on his 1st turn, he's not pulling any punches!" Melissa proclaimed from above.

Aki had no plans on holding back either as she drew her card. "I activate the Field Spell, Black Garden! Now, Night Rose Knight, summon." A small yet chivalrous knight materialized on the highway (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF: 1000). "Night Rose Knight's special effect lets me special summon a level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear, Lord Poison!"

As he watched, Yuya gasped, "That's the same move she used on me!"

"Due to Black Garden's effect, when a monster is summoned to one's field, the opposing duelist will have a Rose Token summon to their field! Also, the attack points of all monsters summoned while Black Garden is on the field are halved!" Aki stated as 2 Rose Tokens formed on Jack's field while they and Aki's monsters lost half their power. "I now use my 2 monsters to Synchro Summon! Chilling black rose, awaken and bloom! Awaken and bring all your enemies their doom! When they're dead, use their blood, and make all land that you see flood! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Black Rose Blood Dragon!" Aki's own dragon roared as its power was halved while another Rose Token was summoned to Jack's field. It eyed Jack's Scarlight and snarled. "Black Rose Blood Dragon's effect activates, now it can target a monster you control and reduce its ATK to 0 by banishing one Plant-type monster from my graveyard!" The image of Lord Poison was once again devoured by Aki's dragon before it shot many thorny whips at Jack's dragon and absorbed its power. "That's not all, Black Rose Blood Dragon also gains all of your monsters effects until the end of the turn." Aki said as Jack's eyes widened. "Now I shall use Scarlight's effect against you. Once per turn I can now destroy all Special Summoned monsters will less ATK than or equal to my dragon and deal damage to you equal to the # of monsters destroyed times 500!"Aki roared as several red flaming thorns launched themselves from Black Rose to Jack's field.

"From my hand I send Red Gardna to the Graveyard, now all monsters I control are safe from being destroyed by card effects this turn!" Jack yelled, discarding the monster from his hand while a red barrier formed around his monsters, shielding them.

"Then I'll just attack, go Blood Dragon! Attack his Scarlight!" Aki shouted as her dragon raced towards Jack's crippled dragon.

"Trap activate, Reject Reborn! Now the attack is negated and the battle phase is over, and since my monsters are protected by Red Gardna, they aren't destroyed by Reject Reborn's last effect, though at the cost, I can't special summon any monsters." Jack said.

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Aki droned as the power of Scarlight returned to normal.

"My turn, draw!" Jack roared as he drew a card. "I set this card, and now I activate Scarlight's special effect to destroy all special summoned monsters on the field with power less than or equal to it, and you'll take 500 damage for each monster! Absolute Power Flame!" With that the Archfiend's right arm lit with fire that it shot at all the Rose Tokens and Black Rose Blood Dragon!"

As the monsters were engulfed, the inferno raged towards her, causing Aki to activate a set card, "Counter Trap activate! Nature's Reflection, now the damage is redirected back to you!"

"I'll counter your counter trap with my own! Counter trap, Red Vanish! I can activate this card the turn it is set if I control a Red monster! Now the activation of Nature's Reflection is negated and your trap is destroyed!" Jack blasted back as the card he set that turn, cancelling out Aki's trap.

As the flames resumed towards the direction of Aki, she stared at them behind her mask as her eyes widened, attempting to call on her powers to strengthen that fire. Roger felt a loud beep and looked at the screen that monitored Aki's Restriction Mask and haircomb. "Why is she activating her powers like that?" Roger's eyes widened as Aki was pushed back by the raging fire (Aki LP: 4000 – 2000 = 2000). "She can't be trying to…" The blast threw Aki back, sending her mask and comb flying, her hair and bang now flowing down, a menacing grin on her face.

As Yuri raced after tossing several cards in alleys and roads, he watched the duel from the screen and grinned, "Clever girl, she magnetized the blast with her powers as a means of getting rid of her mask. I guess it must've been there to restrain or torture her. Risky, but effective."

"Time for this duel to truly begin, when it is destroyed, Black Rose Blood Dragon's final effect is triggered! Now all cards on the field are destroyed!" Aki yelled with a dark smile.

"Trap activate! Red Seal! Now if a card or effect would destroy a Red(s) monster I control, the activation of that effect is negated!" Jack countered as the fiery swirl of the ghostly vestige of Black Rose dissipated. "Now Scarlight, direct attack!" Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend lauched a stream of fire from its mouth towards Aki.

She just grinned in response, "From my hand I activate Rose Gardna's effect, now if I were to take battle damage, that damage is negated! Then I summon Rose Gardna to the field with its original attack and defense equal to half of the damage I'd take!" Aki then called forth the rose like shield-bearer as it was summoned, the effect of Black Garden special summoning another Rose Token to Jack's field.

"Turn end." Jack stated.

As Roger watched, a cuffed Yuzu was forced into his office by Security. He turned around to look at her and smiled, "Greeting Yuzu, you're just in time to witness my ascendance as King of this City."

"What are you doing to Aki? What do you have to gain from this?!" Yuzu asked.

"Draw!" Aki drew her card with a fiery grin. Her hair now waved around with a red aura, and the Black Garden field spell that enveloped the highway seemed to twist and churn. "I activate my Continuous trap, Ivy Shackles! Now during each of my turn, all your monsters will be treated as Plant-type monsters! Now I activate the effect of my Black Garden! By destroying it along with all face up Plant-type monsters on the field to revive a monster from my graveyard with less than or equal ATK than their collective power. With this I destroy my Rose Gardna, the Rose Token, and your Scarlight, and revive Black Rose Blood Dragon!" The Black Garden condensed and collapsed in on itself, devouring all 3 monsters on the field. As it vanished a few embers manifested and the sight of Aki's dragon returned as it revived on the field. "Next I activate Magic Planter, and send Ivy Shackles to the graveyard to draw 2 cards!" As her Continuous Trap disappeared, her empty hand was refilled by 2 cards. "Now I activate equip my Blood Dragon with Mark of the Blood Rose, giving it 600 more ATK!" As her dragon basked in a new red aura, its power grew to 3000! With the fiery aura of her power enveloping both herself and her dragon, Aki let out a screech, "BLACK ROSE BLOOD DRAGON, BLOOD ROSE ANNIHILATION!" Aki's dragon shot a white hot jet of flames towards a defenseless Atlas. Jack attempted to swerve towards an Action Card, but the effects of Aki's destructive and uninhibited powers caused the highway to crack, leading him to get blasted (Jack LP: 4000 – 3000 = 1000). The force of the blast nearly threw him off the track, the highway was now dented and cracked due to the effects of Aki's abilities.

"Oh no! Jack's down to his last 1000 life points, another hit like that and Aki will be the winner!"

"Hahahaha!" Roger laughed at what he saw. "Oh well, even with Aki outside my control, m plan will still succeed!"

"You do realize that you've been holding Aki like a slave, do you think she'll still cooperate now that she's free?! Why do you think she'd be glad to destroy the City, if she wins she'll probably use her problems to destroy it as revenge for all you did to her!" Yuzu roared.

"That won't matter, even if that's the case; I've already made preparations for that!" Roger smiled, "In will come Security and Roger, the real heroes, who managed to stop the renegade psychic. And with Jack Atlas crushed and the people following me, no one will get in my way as KING!"

Back on the highway, Jack grunted as his D-Wheel wavered, before righting himself and roared, "No matter how hard his enemies attack, a true king pushes on, and he defends his kingdom and his pride. With this I revive my Kingdom, and soon I will revive my pride! Action Magic, Thousand's Draw!" He activated the Action Card he'd managed to pick up. "I can activate this card if I were to take over 1000 points of damage, now I can draw a card for every 1000 point of damage I received, and since I took 3000 damage, I now can draw 3 cards!" With that, Jack refilled his whole hand.

"Amazing, Jack turned things around, now he has a chance on his next turn!" One of the Commons noted as many had stopped to watch Jack duel.

"I set one card, turn end." Aki stated.

"My turn, DRAW!" Jack looked at his card and grinned, and the rain began to fade, "Watch the true force of the King! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster from my hand, appear, Red Gargoyle!" As its name would attest, a red gargoyle wreathed in fire manifested on the field. "Spell activate, Mind Trust, now I can tribute Red Gargoyle to add a Tuner whose level is half its level from my graveyard to my hand, so I will revive Red Resonator!" His gargoyle vanished and his tuner returned. "Now I summon Red Sprinter to the field." The familiar sight of the monster surprised Yuya (ATTR:Fire/LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF: 1200). "Now its effect will let me summon Red Resonator to the field, triggering its effect, now I can gain life equal to the ATK of a Synchro monster on the field, and I choose Black Rose Blood Dragon!" Jack roared as his life points came back to 4000!

"Incredible, Jack has completely healed from the damage he received!" Melissa Claire roared as many people cheered.

"No, I haven't healed until he is back, I banish Red Seal from my graveyard to activate its last effect, letting me revive a Red monster that was destroyed last turn, and I revive Scarlight!" As his dragon revived, both he and Jack roared in unison. "Scarlight is th symbol of my pride! I will never accept it to be in any place other than on the field where it belongs, that is how a King duels!" Jack roared. "I activate the spell, Red Draw! Now I can draw cards from my deck equal to the number of Red monsters on my field, so with 3, I can draw 3 cards!" With that, Jack once again refilled his hand.

"I tune my level 4 Red Sprinter and my level 2 Red Resonator!" With that his monster began to light up to form the new beast. "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear Now! Red Wyvern!" With that a familiar red gargoyle/dragon appeared ready to fight once more (ATTR:Fire/LV:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"Now I activate Scarlight's effect, destroying both Red Wyvern and your dragon and deal 500 points of damage to you for each! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack called.

Aki moved fast, "Mark of the Blood Rose lets me send one Plant-type monster from my hand to the graveyard to prevent my monsters death!" She sent Rose Tentacles from her deck to her graveyard to save her Black Rose!"

"But you will still take damage for Red Wyvern's fall!" Jack called as a blast of fire hit Aki (Aki LP: 2000 – 500 = 1500). "Scarlight, Battle! Absolute Power Inferno!" Scarlight launched a new blast of fire from its mouth at Aki's dragon.

"I send Dark Verger from my deck to the graveyard to save Black Rose!" The fire passed harmlessly off her dragon! "Also, due to the effect of Mark of the Blood Rose, monsters that battle the equipped monster aren't destroyed by battle!" She then gave Jack a smirk, "Let me guess, you had Red Crusher in your hand, didn't you?" As Jack gave no response, she laughed, "Figures, you were going to use its effect to special summon it from your hand, destroy Mark of the Blood Rose, then revive Scarlight! That way you could double team me with them both and wipe out the last traces of my life points. Am I warm?"

"You've already been burned to a crisp, but I suppose that you learned from the loss of your mentor." Jack noted, remembering that he used that move to defeat Divine. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Aki drew a new card and laughed. "Black Rose Blood Dragon, activate your special effect! I banish Rose Tentacles from my graveyard to reduce your Scarlight's force to 0 and have Black Rose gain its effects!" Aki laughed as her dragon swallowed the specter of Rose Tentacles and drained the life force once again from Jack's dragon. "Now I activate my trap, Rose Curse! Since the power of your monster has changed, Rose Curse allows me to inflict damage to you equal to the change!" A ring of fiery petals manifested around Aki's trap, and launched them towards Jack.

Not missing a beat, Jack activated his own trap, "Red Gazer, activate! Now I can pay half of my life points to make the damage I'd take 0!" A red barrier made out of Jack's own life formed around him, shielding him from harm (Jack LP: 2000). "Also, now I can special summon one Red token to my field in defense mode!" A miniature token appeared in place of Jack's trap (Level 1).

"I activate the effect Black Rose Blood Dragon gained from Scarlight, now I can destroy both your monsters!" A stream of fire was shot from Black Rose towards Jack's monsters.

"Action Magic, Shield Draw! Now I can prevent the fall of my monsters and we each draw a card for each of them instead" Jack declared as he and Aki drew 2 cards.

"You're going to regret helping me refill my hand. Now I send another copy of Lord Poison from my hand to my graveyard to give my dragon the ability to attack twice this turn! Now go forth, Blood Rose Annihilation!" Aki roared as an even bigger blast of blood red fire shot from her dragon right at Jack's Scarlight!

"I activate my trap, Red Soul, now I can send 2 monsters in my hand to the graveyard to reduce the damage I'd take by their combined power, so I send Red Crusher and Dark Resonator from my hand to the graveyard, reducing the damage from 3000 to 500!" Jack yelled, sending his 2 monsters to the graveyard, shuddering as the highway road began to crack from Aki's power.

Aki cracked a smile, "Blood Rose's effect now kicks, now, following damage calculation between the equipped monster and the opponent's monster, all monsters you control lose attack points equal to the battle damage while the equipped monster gains attack points equal to the battle damage, bringing Black Rose's power to 3500, and remember, it can attack again!" Aki grinned, "Go Blood Dragon, FINAL BLOOD ROSE ANNIHILATION!" As she raised her right arm, her dragon launched a colossal burst of flame towards Scarlight."

"Red Soul's effect reduces the damage to 1000!" Jack shouted.

"But you still take the damage!" Aki countered as Jack's dragon resisted destruction (Jack LP: 500). As Jack struggled, Aki laughed, "On my next turn, I shall avenge Divine's defeat as well as Arcadia!" Suddenly, she felt, her D-Wheel shudder and fall. "What?" Aki looked down, realizing that in her outburst, she had allowed most of the highway to be damaged. All the pressure it had received was taken its toll. Before she could do anything, her D-Wheel fell through a hole and she was falling off course to her death.

At least…she would've. "Scarlight, Save her!" Jack roared as Scarlight extended out a hand and caught Aki and her D-Wheel, before flying back up and placing her back on course in front of Jack.

"Amazing, Jack saved Aki from falling, what an act of sportsmanship!" Melissa Claire declared while both Tops and Commons cheered.

As Yuya watched, Gong placed a hand on his shoulder, "I won't lie, I am truly moved by Jack's dueling."

Yuya nodded, "I am to Gongenzaka."

As Aki stared at Jack behind her she finished her turn in a quiet voice. "Turn end. At this moment, your dragon gains its power back, but it's pointless. Your dragons effects can't save you, Blood Dragon is too strong."

Silently, Jack drew a card. He then turned to Aki and said, "Aki, I know I don't have the right to say this. But I'm sorry for what happened to you. As the one who defeated Divine in the last Friendship Cup, I am indirectly responsible for being the one who left you powerless to Security. I've always felt ashamed of what happened. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I'd rather get it out of my system."

Aki simply sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry about, and it wasn't your fault. What Security did to me and other Psychics were wrong and illegal, but you didn't have any part in it." She then opened her eyes, "Divine wouldn't have blamed you, so who am I to." She smiled, "Let's just finish the duel. What is your move, King?"

"I will all of you the true form of the King. I summon Double Resonator from my hand!" Jack shouted as a new tuner materialized next to Scarlight (ATTR:Fire/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). "Now I activate Double Resonator's effect to treat my Red Token as a tuner monster!" Mirror Resonator made a sound that caused a dark aura to form around the Red Token. "I tune my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with my 2 tuners to Synchro Summon! DOUBLE TUNING!" Jack called out as the silhouette of a giant crimson dragon formed behind him and his monsters. "The King and devil now cross here! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise the roar of creation itself!" Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack roared as from the red Synchro portal spurned a massive and powerful evolution of Scarlight, _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

"A-Amazing, Jack…he evolved Scarlight…and with a new technique no less!" Melissa Claire yelped in awe.

"I set one card and activate Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's effect, now once per turn, it can destroy all other cards on the field! Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack's new dragon wreathed itself in burning fire before the plume at all other cards on the field, disintegrating them.

As her dragon turned to ash, Aki called out its effect, "Black Rose Blood Dragon's effect activates now, destroying your Tyrant!" A river of flame shaped in the form of her dragon rose from the ashes and raced towards Jack's dragon.

"From my graveyard, I banish the card I set this turn that was destroyed by Tyrant's effect, Red Shield! Now I can target Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and prevent it from being destroyed by card effects this turn!" A red aura formed around his dragon, safeguarding it from death. "Battle, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, direct attack! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!" Breathing a tide of fire, Jack's dragon launched its fire at the defenseless Aki.

From his office, Roger panicked, and looking at an Action Card that was coming right in front of Aki, he called, "Listen you witch! Grab the Action Card!" However, she just passed it, and he roared, "AAAAAKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yuzu sighed, "Even if she could here you, I doubt she'd listen, you've lost."

Aki grunted as she was hit by the tidal wave of fire, bringing her life points to 0. The force of the blow caused the weakened road under her to collapse, leading her to fall once more. Jack attempted to save her with Tyrant, but Aki simply swatted away its claws by manifesting a leafy vine.

"AKI!" Jack called.

"Don't worry King, this is my choice. I have to do this." As she fell she closed her eyes, _'Mom…dad, I will see you both soon.'_

"Aki Izayoi." Jack stated, before looking away and closing her eyes.

"Farewell!" Aki called, plummeting towards the end.

Within his office, Roger screamed, clenching his head within his hands, "AAAAUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

For several seconds, no one said a word…and then some of the Commons yelled, "Onward, the revolution must succeed!" They hadn't even been moved by the possible death of a suffering girl.

From afar, Yuri leaped from the building he was on, and raced towards where Aki had landed.

 **Fanmade OC Cards**

 **Red Seal (Trap:Normal) - if the effect of a card would destroy (a) Red monster(s) you control, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You can banish this card from your graveyard, target one Red monster in your graveyard that was destroyed on the last turn, Special Summon it.**

 **Mark of the Blood Rose (Spell:Equip) - You can only equip this card to a Plant-type monster or Black Rose Blood Dragon you control. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, send on Plant-type monster from your deck to the graveyard instead. Monster your opponent controls cannot be destroyed by battle with the equipped monster. When your opponent takes battle damage involving a battle between the equipped monster and a monster they control, all monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the damage while the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the damage.**

 **Red Crusher (ATTR:Fire/LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:1000) - If a Red monster you control is destroyed by battle, special summon this card (From your hand) destroy one card your opponent controls, then special summon that Red monster back from the graveyard.**

 **Red Shield (Trap:Normal) - Red monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects the turn this card is activated, and all battle damage you receive is halved. You can banish this card from your graveyard, then target one Red monster you control, that target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.**

 **And that wraps up this chapter, next one we'll have Yuri make his move and reveal his own plans. Get ready for Yuri vs Jack, because that is coming up next!**


	20. Predator Hunting

**Chapter 19: The Predator Moves In**

 **Hey folks, I hope you didn't miss me so much after the hiatus, but I'm back. This chapter covers Yuri's plan, and the start of his duel with Jack, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

As the Commons violent revolution escalated, Yuya and Gongenzaka waded through the chaos as they attempted to stay out of the crossfire. "Man, you'd think after seeing this duel, they'd all calm down." Gong noted.

"Jack's duel did touch them, but it hasn't truly moved them. They're too set in anger." Yuya replied.

Elsewhere, groups of Commons were running through an alley with rakes and baseball bats, and ultimately spotted the wreckage of a D-Wheel…Aki's D-Wheel. As the Commons approached they saw the badly wounded Aki lying next to eat, blood seeping from an open wound on her side. "Is she alive?" One of them asked. His question was answered by Aki coughing up blood.

"She's still alive…how is that possible?!" Another shrieked.

"She's a witch, of course she'd survive." The man then eyed her with hate, "Let's end her now while we can."

"Should we…I mean, she's hurt and all, shouldn't we help?" A younger, more timid adolescent asked.

The man laughed, "Please she's just a dog of Roger, of the Tops. And she was a lousy Tops before anyway, let's end her before she ends us." With all his comrades nodding, the man took his shovel to finish the job, only to hear someone clapping behind them in a condescending manner.

"Bravo…bravo, what brave heroes you all are." Yuri said as the men turned around to face him. "You all say that what you do is justice, that you're changing the system, and making a better one. Yet here you all are, before a helpless soul, showing your true nature. Where the eyes you fear cannot touch you, you prove that all you say is a lie. You care not about fixing the system, only to put yourselves on top, when approached with dark, sinful facts, you wiped them off, blaming others or saying they don't matter. In reality, you're all hypocrites angry that they don't have any power."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THAT PUNK?!" The leader roared.

Another Commons eyed Yuri and hissed, "I recognize you, you're Sakaki Yuya. Well I guess you're showing your true colors now aren't you. All that crap you give about smiles, you were just an ally to the Tops the whole time, and you call us contradictory."

Yuri laughed, "I didn't think it was possible, but you just keep proving me wrong about how foolish you are. Trust me; I'm nothing like that spineless Standard doppelganger of mine." Yuri's grin grew bloodthirsty, "I'm a guy who's seen and been through things that would make your skin crawl, the kind of things that would make you grateful for the lives you've lived. In a way, like all of you, I'm out on a quest for power to get revenge, but the difference is that I don't hide it, like you all do. Better to admit your darkness, than hide and pretend it didn't exist." Suddenly, Yuri's dragon manifested behind him and knocked off all the rioters. "I grow tired of this nonsense, why don't you all join the rest of my trophies." A light appeared from his duel disk and all the rioting Commons in front of him vanished. Yuri held up his hand and his duel disk produced their carded forms. "Almost a waste."

He then ran towards Aki's fallen form and sighed, "Still hanging in there. What is it with girls surviving falls and blasts that should've killed them?" He then took out a card and activated it. "Academia Authorization, Emergency Real Solid Vision! Access Code: DIANKETOTHECURE MASTER! Target, Aki Izayoi!" As the light bathed Aki's body, her wounds closed and mended themselves, and slowly her eyes opened. "Look I don't have all day, so please wake up."

Aki groaned and yelled her head before looking at Yuri, "Yuya…" Aki wondered before Yuri's face became annoyed, "Okay, not Yuya. Are you another guy who looks like him?"

"Correct, you may call me Yuri, since that is _my_ name." Yuri responded. "How are your injuries?"

After a bit of a struggle, Aki stood up, "Fine and I guess I should say thank you. I mean, you did heal me and all."

"Nothing to it." Yuri replied.

As Aki stared at the cards in one of his hands, her eyes widened, "You're from Academia… aren't you?"

"Correct, in fact, that's one of the reasons why I came to save you." Yuri then cleared his throat before speaking to her, "I've heard that you had wished to join us. I'm here to offer an invitation."

Aki eyed him warily, remembering what Yuzu had said, "If you are who you say you are, how do I know I can fully trust you."

Yuri stared right back at her, "Tell me, have you been persecuted, because you were different, because you had a gift, and were stronger than those around you. Are you truly a monster, or is that what people made you?" As Aki failed to respond, he stated, "Even when I 1st saw you, I knew, there was something different about you. You were broken; this city did something to you didn't it. It took away what you cherished, or perhaps you were turned into a killing machine." Yuri sighed, "I guess I saved you because you remind me of myself."

Aki shook, "You mean…"

"Academia isn't a nice place. Indeed, we're not the heroes, but I'm asking you to join me. Unlike Academia and your city, I don't hide my true nature to those around me, and I could use a friend. I think we both could. You don't have to join me, I will continue with my plan anyways, but if you do, I can help you get revenge on Roger, and in return, you will help me get my own revenge. What do you say, Aki?" He then raised a hand.

As Aki eyed him, she thought, _'I don't know if I can trust him, and he pretty much just stated that he's not a nice guy. However, if I do accept he can help me get revenge on Roger, and he did just save my life.'_ She smiled, and shook his hand. "Alright, I accept then, where do we start?"

Yuri lowered his eyes and grimaced, "We start by getting something to cover you up."

Aki them looked down to see that her Riding Duel suit had been ripped up a bit, freaked out, and crouched to cover herself, "Don't stare you pervert!"

"Please, you think I want to see that, just because I can keep composure doesn't mean I like it. Here, take this." Yuri tossed her a cloak of his. "It should fit you well."

As her face was red with embarrassment, Aki hastily draped herself in his cloak, which was surprisingly large. "Alright, now that that is out of the way, what's the plan?"

Yuri looked at his duel disk and began contacting the Obelisk Force duelists he had sent. "I'm going to radio in some of my comrades, and then…" Yuri eyed Melissa Claire's helicopter as it passed overhead. "I'll have an announcement to make."

Back at Roger's headquarters, Roger just stared at his screen, having heard the entire conversation through a com-link within Aki's D-Wheel, and slowly began to laugh as he gripped his head, "IS THAT SO!" As he continued to grow hysterical, he whispered, "Yuri thinks he can just ruin everything…I guess it can't be helped." Roger commented as his eyes twitched, before pressing a button, "SECURITY, HEAD OFF TO AKI AND YURI'S LOCATION AND WIPE THEM OUT!" As he clenched his head, he turned around to look at Yuzu, "Ironic, my own weapon turned against me by another weapon. But this city will learn who its rightful king truly is."

Throughout the city, Security moved throughout everywhere, summoning herds of monsters and barricading the roads, intending to wipe out the Commons rebellion. Back to where Yuri and Aki were, as they ran, Security swarmed them, and the voice of Roger appeared on a screen of a Security truck, "My sweet Aki…excellent work on luring Yuri out, now assist us in eliminating him.

Aki turned to Yuri, a bit scared he may buy Roger's lie, but Yuri just laughed, "In case your delusional brain is so arrogant that it believes anyone will buy your lies, I'm going to have to say nice try, but I'm not stupid." Yuri then looked at Aki, "Ready to seriously piss Roger off."

Aki smiled, "I was born ready." With that, the 2 summoned there dragons and wiped out the Security force, Yuri carded them to be safe. Behind them, the growl of a mechanical hound drew their attention as they saw the 2 Obelisk Force duelists approach them. "I assume this is your backup."

"Yep, good timing guys, come with us, we have a helicopter to flag down." Yuri said as they all ran towards Melissa Claire's helicopter and the Duel Palace.

Meanwhile, as Yuya and Gong ran through the City, they found Security everywhere along with numerous Goyo Predators and Emperors. Suddenly the face of Roger appeared on all the news and TV screens. "Greetings people of the City, it is with great reluctance that I must enforce martial law upon the city. For the safety of the people, I ask all Commons to put away their weapons; if not…you will suffer. It wasn't meant to go this far, but it seems I have no choice…"

Roger stated before suddenly he was pushed away, and Yuya gasped as Yuzu's face appeared on the screen, "People of this city, Tops and Commons alike. Please you need to listen to me. Roger cares for neither of you, his wish to take complete control of the city by any means necessary, and he won't hesitate to wipe you out if need be. It's time for you all to stop fighting and come together; you all have enemies that seek to overwhelm you. Academia is already here, as I speak, and they won't hesitate to card all of you." She closed her eyes before she once again shoved a snarling Roger to the ground before speaking again. "Tops, Commons, none of that matters now. You're all people of this city, and you need to stop fighting each other." She then opened her eyes, "Yuya, if you're watching this, then please, your our last hope. Bring smiles to this city." She was cut off as Roger growled and threw her off before disconnecting from the channels.

"We have to save her!" Yuya said.

"No Yuya, we have to carry out her wish, we need to bring smiles to the city." Gong stated as he placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Oi Yuya!" They turned to see a familiar duelist riding a white D-Wheel. Yugo stopped and a younger boy jumped off his D-Wheel.

"Yugo, Sam!" Yuya exclaimed.

"After I got teleported, I was driving around trying to get clear of the carnage, then I ran into this kid saying he was delivering a message to you from Jack, so we went to find you. Weird timing huh." Yugo stated before looking at one of the screens on the building, "I heard the message, and while I want to help her, we won't stand a chance before we clear up these streets."

"I know, but Sam, you have a message from Jack?!" Yuya asked.

"Yes, after Jack returned back following his duel with Aki, I talked with him and he asked me to deliver this message." Sam smiled, "At first I apologized for hating him due to misunderstanding his reason for giving me Tuning Magician, but he said it was fine and it was really cool."

"Can we get to the message?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, Jack was disappointed of your last duel, his words were, _"_ _Yuya Sakaki, you disappoint me! During your Duel against Crow in the semifinals, I can only feel the will to subjugate everything through brute strength! If this is the kind of Dueling you're aiming for, then you don't deserve to face me! If it is not, and you wish to bring smiles to the people, then prove it to me, and face me in a duel!"_

Yuya thought, _'My duel with Crow, back there I felt a great destructive power brimming within me. But that's not how my father and I duel. We duel for smiles, for the good of everyone.'_ He smiled, thank you Sam, I understand now. I will go face Jack."

Yugo grinned, "Need a ride man?" He got on his D-Wheel and invited Yuya, "I can get you there fast."

"Thanks." Jumping on Yugo's D-Wheel, he looked back at Gongenzaka, "Sorry about leaving like this Gongenzaka."

"No apologies necessary, I will find my own way." Gongenzaka stated as Yugo and Yuya raced off.

As they rode Yugo looked at Yuya, "Hey Yuya, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Yuto, and why do you have his dragon?"

Yuya stared at him and sighed, "After you defeated Yuto back at Standard, he gave me his dragon and vanished into thin air. I don't know how, but I can feel him within me. I don't how that's possible."

"Yeah, that's weird, this whole connection we all have is pretty weird." Yugo's face saddened, "I just wanted to apologize for mistaking him for the freak who took Rin. From the looks of things, I may have accidentally killed him."

Yuya shook his head, "No, he's not dead, I know that. And don't blame yourself, we'll figure things out together."

"Alright then." Yugo just drove forward after that. He didn't know what had truly become of the Xyz duelist who he'd fought, but helping his friend would be a good way to make up for it.

Back at the City Council building, Shun, Shingo, Reira, and Chojiro ran towards the entrance, only to be halted by Security. From his office, Roger grinned, having set up traps there in case the Lancers tried to interfere, suddenly, there was an explosion that blasted the door open, and Reiji came out and dealt with Security single handedly with the help of his Fusion/Synchro/Xyz D/D/D combination, eliminating all the traps as well. "Finally, glad I'm out of there." Reiji noted.

"Big Brother!" Reira yelled as he ran towards Reiji, hugging him.

A rare, genuine smile came over Reiji, and he leaned down to hug the child, "Yes Reira, your big brother is here."

"Reiji-san!" Reiji turned to see Shingo run towards him, followed by the rest of the group. "Got here as fast as we could."

"Well good, now do your job and keep us safe." They all turned, seeing the City Council. "Keep us safe so that we can take back Security, then all will be safe."

"Is that so, what of the riot and the people?" Reiji asked in a cross manner.

"That will not matter, as long as we survive, peace can be brought through the city. We are the foundation that will keep order to the people."

Reiji simply turned around, "Don't make me laugh, you don't bring any order, you just watch from afar like cowards. You're content to let other people do the dirty work without putting any effort in yourself. People who are content to watch from a distance without actually trying to help don't deserve to be called leaders." He then turned to his comrades, "Come, I know where Yuya Sakaki will be."

Meanwhile, Shinji, Damon, And Tony were struggling against a horde of Security when Crow appeared and summoned his Raikiri the Rain Shower, eliminating them. Smiling, Shinji exclaimed, "Crow, thank god. With you, our revolution can succeed!"

Crow scowled and yelled, "Enough with this revolution, don't you see it won't get us anywhere. Didn't you here what Yuzu said? If we don't come together, we'll be crushed."

Damon cursed, "As though we'd shake hands with the Tops that would more likely let Academia kill us like dogs!"

"We won't let go of our grudge just because of some organization." Tony noted.

"To us, Academia is an afterthought, they're unimportant. After crushing the Tops, we will just as easily crush them!" Shinji then armed his duel disk, "If you get in our way, we'll crush you as well!"

Crow grunted, remembering what Yugo had told him a while ago, that Shinji was an extremist, worse that the Tops he fought against. Crow hadn't wanted to believe it at 1st, but maybe Yugo had been right. "I can't believe it's come to this." He then armed his own duel disk, before the cry of a woman was heard from above and everyone looked up to see Melissa Claire's helicopter being invaded.

"Oh my god what is this! A group of people just climbed off of roots that sprouted from nowhere and wait…IS THAT YUYA?!" She stated before she was nearly shoved off the helicopter as Yuri snatched her microphone, Aki stealing the cameraman's camera while the Obelisk Force took over flying the helicopter.

"For the love of all evil why does everyone get me confused with Yuya? It's honestly not that funny." Yuri stated crossly. He then looked at the camera, which was broadcasting around the city, "The following contains violence and adult situations not suitable for minors." Yuri then smirked as he moved towards the cameraman and helicopter pilots, "Viewer discretion is advised." He then carded all 3 men and held up their carded forms, terrifying many watching. "Greetings people of the City, before any of you idiots mistake me for Yuya or Yugo, let me clarify that my name is Yuri. I am of Academia from the Fusion Dimension, and as all of you idiots have heard and ignored, I am not someone to be taken lightly. But my ruthless streak isn't what I'm here to talk about! No, I'm just going to make an announcement!"

"Please let it be that you're leaving forever!" Sora noted as he and Tsukikage approached Security headquarters.

"I'm taking my comrades and leaving you all forever…" Yuri stated with an innocent smile, which suddenly turned murderous, "After I card all you filth! For you see, Academia's original goal was just to take Yuzu and Serena. Why I don't know, but as I watched this City, I guess I've grown rather disgusted with you all. In your petty squabbles, you didn't even realize the threats that are around you. Need me to give some examples, well one is that Jean-Michel Roger is actually from the Fusion Dimension, who went rogue and is now trying to take control of all of you. More importantly, that I've been snooping around and been placing explosions everywhere. Seriously, with just the push of a button, I could level this place." Yuri said it in a low menacing tone with a dark grin. "However, as I do have some mercy, how about this. I am declaring a challenge to your King, Jack Atlas. A one on one duel, just the 2 of us, with no interruptions. If your King defeats me, I will disarm the bombs, take my allies with me, and never set foot on your soil again. If not, well…to give you an idea." He then hit a few buttons on his Duel Disk, "Academia Emergency Solid Vision, file code, BLASTINGOFRUINS, activate!"

Suddenly, within the city, 30 of the cards Yuri and the Obelisk Force had scattered glowed red, before exploding. In a second, explosions rang throughout the city, and as though it were possible, even more chaos sprouted, many screaming for their lives as smoke filled the air.

Yuri laughed, "If anyone plans on intruding on my duel with Jack, no that I have 2 more of those packages set as well, and those blasts weren't even at full power. Pray that your King can save his subjects from their foolishness, since that's all you can do now."

As Yuri cut the connection, Roger roared, "I will not let you get in the way of my martial law! SECURITY, ELIMINATE HIM!"

Meanwhile, Yugo pressed the gas pedal of his D-Wheel with extra force, and shot through the crowd of people at an alarming rate, "Damn bastard, he won't get away with this!"

When they reached the Duel Palace though, they're shocked to find Security having surrounding it, and moving in. Within the building, Yuri stared at the hundreds of Security officers surrounding him and his allies. Turning to them, he said, I'll handle things here. You 2 teleport yourselves and Aki to Barrett's location, now's the time for you guys to move in."

"Yes Yuri-sama." One of them stated and the 3 vanished in a flash of light.

Yuri then turned to the Security forces, "I suppose a warm up is in order." He then emitted his duel disk and summoned his Starve Venom, brushing aside and obliterating the army of Goyo monsters surrounding him with consummate ease. As Yuri proceeded to card the mass of Security force, his eyes turned and a grin appeared on his face as he looked at Yuya and Yugo, "Well what do we have here? I'm glad to see you kept yourselves safe from the blasts. Don't worry, I will have you both shortly. 1st things 1st though, I must duel the King." He then looked to his left, "Ah, here he comes right now."

Yuya and Yugo turned to see Jack arrive on his D-Wheel, staring at Yuri with contempt. He then looked at Yuya, "I will duel you shortly Sakaki Yuya."

"Sorry your highness, but I already got a date with Yuya planned, besides, it would be rude to not accept an invitation." Yuri grinned.

Jack scoffed, "I don't duel with people who are violently arrogant, though it appears I have no choice now."

"Well we can't all be perfect, alright. Now let's get this duel going!" Yuri said as he armed his Duel Disk.

"I assume that this will be a Standing Duel then?" Jack asked.

"No, you can still ride your bike along the highway, I'll catch up." Yuri responded.

Suddenly, the sound of an eagle rang overhead as they all looked up and saw Shun, Shingo, Reira, Chojiro, Gongenzaka, and Sam, riding aboard Shun's Raidraptors, arriving in the arena next to Yuya and Yugo. "Looks like we made it in time." Reiji noted.

"Looks like we got the whole gang together now, but in all seriousness, please stay out of my way. My business is with Jack right now." Yuri then turned to Melissa Claire, who was struggling to pilot the helicopter from above. "Heh, make sure you broadcast the duel, it's going to be epic!"

Jack sat back on his D-Wheel. "May the better duelist win."

"Agreed."

" **DUEL!"** With that, Jack rode off on his D-Wheel towards the highway, Yuri swftly following on feet.

 **Jack LP: 4000**

 **Yuri LP: 4000**

"From my hand I summon Red Sprinter," The familiar red demon horse wreathed in flames materialized to the field (ATTR:Fire/LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1200). "Now thanks to its effect, since it is the only monster one my field, I can now summon a level 3 or lower Tuner from my hand. Appear, Red Resonator!" With that, the same tuner from before appeared as well (ATTR: Fire/LV:2/ATK:600/DEF:200).

"I tune my level 4 Red Sprinter and my level 2 Red Resonator!" With that his monster began to light up to form a familiar beast. "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear Now! Red Wyvern!" With that his red gargoyle/dragon appeared ready to fight (ATTR:Fire/LV:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000). "I set 2 cards, turn end."

"My turn, I draw!" As Yuri ran far behind he smiled, "I summon Predator Plants – Ophrys Scorpio!" His favorite pet scorpion scuttled alongside him on the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK: 1200/DEF:800). "Thanks to its effect, when its summoned, I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon another plant from my deck, so appear Darling Cobra!" Yuri smiled as the little snake appeared next to him. "When this card is summoned, I can add a Fusion card to my hand, and I'll add Fusion, which I now activate! Two sickly sweet flowers of alluring scent, merge as one, and awaken the decadent plant that leads all to the abyss! Fusion Summon, Level 6! Predator Plants – Canabis Megathreaim!" A bizarre and disturbing mixture of plants a roots appeared with strange plant eyes and roots as arms. At that point, Yuri settles on his plant and began to pick up speed, the plant extending its arms to swing about the track until it reached farther than jack had rode on his D-Wheel (ATTR:Dark/LV:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1800). "I activate Canabis Megathreaim's effect, once per turn, I can place a Predator Counter on a monster you control, so I'll place it on Red Wyvern!" A small green parasitic counter was shot from the plant onto the dragon. "Not only does this counter reduce Red Wyvern's level to 1, but now Megathreaim gains 500 atk for every Predator Counter on the field while all monsters with Predator Counters lose 500 for each one." With that, Yuri's plant grew to 2800 attack points while Red Wyvern was reduced to 1900.

"That's not all; from my hand I activate the Equip Spell Predator Graft! Now I can bring back the Spinodionae I discarded and special summon it to the field with this spell equipped to it, Revive my beast!" Yuri cried as his familiar dinosaur/flytrap hybrid materialized (ATTR:Dark/ LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:0). He then leaped off his fusion monster and landed on Dionae's back, racing right next to Jack's D-Wheel. "Spinodionae's effect activates when its summoned, letting me place a Predator Counter on Red Wyvern once more." Yuri stated as the counter flew from the flytrap on the dinosaur's back and attached to Red Wyvern, the effect of Megathreaim decreasing its power to 1400 while it rose to 3300. "Battle! Spinodionae, attack Red Wyvern, I'm well aware of its effect, so in case you want to use it, Megathreaim has an effect that lets in negate the activation and effect of a monster with a Predator Counter and destroy it, then special summon a Predator Plant from my deck with ATK less than or equal to the destroyed monster, so I have you trapped King."

"Is that so, compared to you, Yuya looks like the pinnacle of humility! Trap activate, King's Synchro! Now if a Synchro monster I control would be targeted for an attack, I can target both that monster and a tuner monster from my graveyard, negate the attack, then banish both targets. After that, I can special summon a Synchro monster from my extra deck with a level equal to the original levels of the banished monsters and treat it as a Synchro Summon!" Jack roared as Spinodionae's attack was stopped, before the Predator Counters vanished from Red Wyvern and it along with Red Resonator went through the Synchro portal. "I tune my level 6 Red Wyvern with my level 2 Red Resonator! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Shooting from the portal, Scarlight appeared and roared at Yuri and his Predator Plants (ATTR: Dark/LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500).

Yuri's eyes widened as he laughed in joy, "Incredible, the main usage of my Predator Counters was to hamper Synchro and Xyz monsters, but you got around that like it was nothing! Now this is a duel I can finally enjoy!"

"I'm glad to see you're entertained, now why don't I show you what its power truly is." Jack stated.

"I'm game, I'll set one card and end my turn!" Yuri roared.

From his office, Roger just laughed like a lunatic. "Is that sooo!? Do these fools not realize they are facing the only one entitled to rule the City! I! JEAN-MICHEL ROGER! Will see you are both sent to hell!"

As Yuri rode on his monster he looked at Jack who was riding his D-Wheel right next to him, "You know, if you make this fun enough for me, I may just spare your home out of gratitude. It's been a while since I dueled against someone that was worth the time. Surprise me your highness." Suddenly, Yuri stared straight ahead as he heard the sound of police sirens. "Oh what now?"

What it was were 10 Security duelists, all with 3 Goyo Emperors. One of them drew a card and ordered his to attack Yuri's Spinodionae at Roger's orders. "Wipe out all enemies of Roger!" He roared.

"For goodness sake, don't people know it's rude to intrude on someone's business! Continuous Trap, Dark Seed Planter, activate!" Yuri roared as his facedown opened, causing a dark aura to envelop the Goyo Emperors. "When I activate this card, all monsters my opponents currently control have their attributes changed to DARK! Also, now when a DARK monster I control is attacked by a DARK monster my opponent controls, that attack is negated!" Yuri shouted as the dark aura that clung to the Goyo Emperor shackled it and prevented it from attacking.

"Also, I now activate my own trap, Red Connection! Since an attack was negated and I control a Red monster, all monster my opponents control lose 500 attack points!" Jack roared as all other monsters except Scarlight had their power reduced. "It's my turn no, I draw! I activate Scarlight's effect, letting me destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field with power less than or equal to it, and deal my enemies 500 damage for each one! I will not bow down to an arrogant and vicious soldier with no will of its own or selfish tyrants! Those who do not truly see the real purpose of dueling, leave my sight and never return! ABSOLUTE POWER FLAME!" Jack roared as the flames consumed all monsters other than Scarlight, Security being thrown back while Yuri dauntlessly sped towards the fire atop his monster, disappearing in the blaze.

"A-Amazing…Jack has bested Security and Yuri, he's saved us all!" Melissa Claire noted as she somehow balanced carrying a camera and microphone while operating a helicopter. As the Lancers and everyone else looked on with hope, their eyes widened in alarm as Yuri appeared unharmed with a small, furry monster on the field.

"I activated Predatoriboh's effect from my hand, reducing the damage to 0 and special summon it, plus now I can use it and the Cordyceps in my hand to Fusion Summon right now!" Yuri laughed as Predatoriboh and the Cordyceps in his hand glowed green before going into the Fusion vortex. "Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feeds on life. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator Plants - Chimera Rafflesia!" Yuri laughed as the familiar sight of his fusion monster graced the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2000). "One more thing, due to the last effect of Megathreaim, if that face up card is destroyed by an opponent in battle or by card effect, and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon its material from the graveyard, so revive Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra!" Yuri roared as his two smaller monsters appeared. "Plus, Darling Cobra lets me add a Fusion card to my hand!" Yuri took a Fusion Substitute card from his deck and it came to refill his empty hand.

Jack stopped his D-Wheel, turned around, and rode off towards Yuri with Scarlight in tow. "I will just get rid of you by battle then! First, I set this card, and now I attack with Scarlight! Crimson Hell Burning! I know Dark Seed Planter can negate the attack, but I can activate my set card, Red Vanish, the turn it was set if I control a Red monster! Now the effect of your trap is negated and it is destroyed!" Jack roared as his set card activated, destroying Yuri's trap!"

"Pointless, due to the effect of Rafflesia, it absorbs 1000 attack points of the enemy monster it battles, so attacking it would be pointless." Yuri noted.

"But your other plants are wide open, so I'll use it to attack Ophrys Scorpio!" Jack shouted as his monsters fire breath scorched the scorpion, Yuri however, remained unscathed. "What did you do?"

"I forgot to mention that if I control a monster that was fusion summoned with Predatoriboh, I take no damage." Yuri said with a smug grin.

"No matter, I activate the spell, Red Cards, if I control a Red monster and my opponent controls monstere than I do, I can draw a monster for each monster you control. So I draw 2 cards…and I set them both. Turn end!"

"My turn, I draw!" Yuri said in a sing song manner. "I banish Cordyceps from my graveyard to special summon two level 4 or lower Predator Plants from my graveyard, so revive Spino dionae and Ophrys Scorpio!" Yuri laughed as his 2 monsters revived, getting on Dionae's back as he activated its effect, placing a Predator Counter on Scarlight. "I now activate Scorpio's effect to send Drosophyllum Hydra from my hand to my graveyard to special summon Sarraceniant from my deck!" Yuri stated as he rode on his monster to once again chase Jack, summoning a small ant like plant to the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:600). "I activate the effect of Fusion Substitute from my hand, letting me fuse Darling Cobra and Sarraceniant! Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri laughed as he leaped off of Spinodionae onto his ace monster that roared with blood lust, ready to crush their enemies together (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ ATK:2800/2000). "Thanks to Sarraceniant's effect, when it's sent from the field to the graveyard by battle or card effect, I can add a Predator card to my hand, plus the effect of Starve Venom activates now that it's been properly fusion summoned, allowing it to gain the attack power of all special summoned monsters you control." A card came to Yuri's hand as his dragon's power grew to 5800. Yuri then looked down at Jack. "While I don't take effect to you calling me arrogant and heartless, I have to disagree with you when you say I'm mindless. It's true that I am of Academia, but unlike others, I have my own goals and wishes. My only loyalty is to myself and my monsters 1st, no more no less." Yuri then licked his lips in anticipation, "Why don't I show you the true power we possess."

"Do your worst Yuri!" Jack shouted as He rode on his D-Wheel, "Scarlight will not be crushed so easily!"

"Then let the show begin, because the real fun…has only just begun." Yuri sniped, turning Yuya's endearing catchphrase into something dark and malevolent.

 **OC Fanmade Cards**

 **Predator Plants - Canabis Megathreaim (ATTR:Dark/LV:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1800) - Once per turn, you can target one monster your opponent controls, place one Predator Counter on it (monsters level 2 or higher become level 1). Monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK for every Predator COunter they have and this card gains 500 ATK for every Predator Counter on the field. If a monster with a Predator Counter activates its effect, negate the activation, destroy it, and if you do, you can special summon one Predator Plant from your deck with ATK less than or equal to the destroyed monster. If this face up fusion summoned monster is destroyed by battle or by an opponent's card effect, and sent to the graveyard, special summon the monsters used to fusion summon it from your graveyard.**

 **Red Cards (Spell:Normal) - If you control a Red monster, and your opponent controls more monsters than you do, draw one card for each monster they control.**

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Thank hcharper131 for the thought on creating Megathreaim, and if you're reading this pal, I hope you enjoyed it. He didn't make much of a showing, but like Rafflesia, Megathreaim's purpose is to test the water of Yuri's opponents while relying on it to search out cards and recycle materials in order to provide more flexibility and synergy. Next chapter will conclude this duel so be prepared:)**


	21. King's Last Stand

**Chapter 20: The King's Last Stand**

 **What's up folks, I'm back. This will conclude Jack and Yuri's duel, as well as the start of the next duel, which trust me, will be intense. By the way, quick note to Nox Descious, yeah this Aki desperately needs her Yusei to save her, but he won't be here. Also, I found a new villain theme online that would suit well when Yuri's making a villainous speech. Look up Ardyn's theme, specifically the 2nd one, its terrifying and mysterious, fitting for Yuri. I hope you enjoy:)**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City Highway)**

Yuri grinned as he chased down Jack upon his dragon on the highway, "It's time for this duel to get serious, due to the fact that your monster has a Predator Counter on it, its level becomes 1, which leaves it wide open for Rafflesia's other effect. Once per turn I can target a monster you control with a level less than or equal to it…and banish it." Yuri hissed softly, as his monsters tentacle like roots and stems opened their mouths to spew toxic gas on Jack's dragon.

"Continuous trap, activate!" Jack called out without missing a beat, "Red Gauntlet! Now I can target a Red monster I control and equip it with this card, and now it can't be targeted or removed from the field by card effects or by battle! Your monsters cannot take down my pride!" Jack called as a gauntlet formed around Scarlight's arm, protecting it from the poison.

"In that case how about this? I tribute your Scarlight since it has a Predator Counter to Special Summon Drosophyllum Hydra from my graveyard!" Yuri chuckled as the Predator Counter on Jack's dragon glowed, the green light consuming the dragon, causing it to vanish, destroying Red Gauntlet in the process, and his own plant arose from the underworld in defense mode (ATTR:Dark/LV;5/ATK:800/DEF:2300).

"WHAT THE HELL, DID YURI JUST CHEAT OR SOMETHING!" Melissa Claire shouted, voicing the thoughts of all those watching.

"Actually it's perfectly legal, thanks to Drosophyllum Hydra's power, I can tribute a monster with a Predator Counter on it to special summon it from the graveyard or hand. The tribute part counts as a cost so it skirts around Jack's Red Gauntlet." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Even so, I can still comeback, due to Red Gauntlet's other effect, when it's sent from the field to the graveyard I can revive on Red monster from my graveyard! Revive, Scarlight!" Jack called out as his dragon reemerged in a fiery tornado.

"Persistent as ever, even so, you will still lose. I activate Starve Venom's other effect! Now I can target a level 5 or higher monster you control, and Starve Venom gains its name and effects!" Yuri's grin grew wicked as hid dragon aura become more intense, "Now Starve Venom, use the effect you gained from Scarlight, I destroy all other special summoned monsters with attack points less than or equal to Venom, and deal you 500 points of damage for each one, so here's 2500 damage coming to you!" Yuri called out as the 2 lower flytrap appendages opened up and emitted a purplish root like parts that absorbed Yuri's plants with their strange light before blasting at Scarlight!

"Trap Card, open, Invalid Insensitive, now when you activate a card effect that would destroy monsters, this card prevents monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn!" Jack called out as the light was extinguished and Yuri's plants reappeared.

"Well then, good old battling then, Chimera Rafflesia, attack, with its other effect, it will drain 1000 attack points from Scarlight, so you'll take 1500 damage!" Yuri called out as his plant elongated its roots and swiped at Jack.

Jack quickly snagged an Action card on the highway, "Action Magic, Trap Activation! Now if the conditions to activate a trap card are set, I can activate one from my deck!" Jack called out as Yuri's eyes widened. "I activate the Trap, Over the Red, now since the attack of a Red Synchro monster I control was decreased, I can double that monsters power, then banish another Red Monster from my graveyard and increase Scarlight's power by its strength! So I double Scarlight's attack and then banish Red Sprinter, bringing it to 5700 ATK!" Jack's dragon roared with might as the shadow of Red Sprinter was swallowed by it, basking itself within a fiery aura before charging at Rafflesia. "The attack continues, and your Rafflesia dies, Crimson hell Burning!" Jack called out as the Scarlight sot a burst of flame at the plant, incinerating it.

Yuri smiled out of humor, "Impressive, even though I won't take damage thanks to Predatoriboh's effect, I'm surprised you came back, but I'm far from finished! I'll activate Hydra's other effect, and banish Megathreaim from my graveyard to weaken your dragon by 500 points!" Yuri called out as his plant shot some spores that diminished Scarlight's flames. "Now attack Starve Venom!" Yuri shouted as his dragon reared its tail and sun, shooting it like a whip, bringing it down on Scarlight.

"I banish Red Gauntlet from my graveyard to prevent Scarlight's fall and send Invalid Insensitive to the graveyard to halve the damage!" Jack shouted as Scarlight raised an arm to block the blow, the damage to Jack minimal (Jack LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700). "I usually don't bother with such minimum damage, but since that card destroys itself on the end phase, better have it used."

"I'll set a card and end my turn, at this moment, Starve Venom and Scarlight have their ATK returned to normal." Yuri then gave a jovial laugh, "This is great, most would've caved in to that kind of assault I pulled, but you took it and worked it to your advantage! Let's see what else you've got!"

"Glad to see you're entertained, now if you don't mind, try and learn some respect for dueling. Violence like yours has no place in an honorable duel." Jack sniped, "Even if you have your own ideals separate from Academia, it doesn't seem like you're any better. From what I heard, they seek destruction out of a delusional utopic desire, you seek it purely for your own pleasure. Is that what these selfish ideals of yours gratify and seek?"

"Well I didn't plan on discussing philosophy, but in a way, your half right. My wish is a bit more complex, but in the meanwhile, I might as well have fun on my jobs…especially if destruction is involved." Yuri then grinned, "I mean…what's the point of your job if you're not enjoying it?"

"Little more than a high-functioning psychopath I see. Very well, prepare to fall! I Draw!" Jack drew a card from his deck.

Yuri then called out, "On the Standby Phase following the turn of its demise, Rafflesia's final effect kicks in, letting me add a Fusion archetype card to my hand!" Once again, a card filled his empty hand.

"No matter, Red Dragon Archfiend Scarlight, use your effect to destroy his monsters. Absolute Power Flame!" Jack called out as Scarlight's right arm lit up and shot fire at Yuri's monsters, incinerating them all (Yuri LP: 4000 – 2000 = 2000). Jack eyed Yuri warily as the teen fell back on the highway, landing shakily on his feet, wondering why he didn't use Hydra's effect to banish a plant and weaken Scarlight, preventing the effect from touching Venom.

Yuri grinned darkly and what came next answered Jack's suspicions, "When this fusion summoned Venom is destroyed, its final effect activates, letting me destroy all your special summoned monsters and deal you damage equal to their attack points!" Yuri shrilled as the poison left by Venom took form as a miniature cyclone and crashed towards Scarlight!"

"Action Magic, Lane shift, now the effect of Venom is negated and you take 500 damage!" Jack reacted, sending a whirlwind that dissipated the venomous cyclone and pushed Yuri's lifepoints down to 2000. "Now go, Scarlight! Direct Attack, Crimson Hell Burning!" Yuri simply smiled, letting the flames hit him, when the smoke cleared, his grin had not faded, and his life points were at 750. "What did you do?!"

"Well 1st, I used Hydra's effect in the graveyard to banish Scorpio to reduce your dragon's power to 2500, then I used its other effect, during either of our turns, when I would take battle damage, I can banish a Predator Plant from my graveyard, return one banished monster to my graveyard, and halve the damage. Do the math from there." Yuri snickered, having completed his plan.

"I see, so that's why you didn't use its effect before, you were trying to activate your dragon's effect, then, bar that, return Cordyceps to your graveyard so you can use its effect next turn. We'll see if you can stop me, I'll set a card and end it there.!" Jack said, having turned around to drive straight at Yuri once more.

Yuri yelled, "Draw!" He backflipped over Jack's coming vehicle and landed like a graceful dancer. "During the Standby Phase, I can banish Cordyceps from my graveyard, and now at the cost of normal summoning this turn I'll revive Darling Cobra and Sarraceniant!" Beside his feet, the 2 plants materialized. "Thanks to my darling's effect, I can add a Fusion card to my hand again." His hand now at 3, he continued, "Now I banish Fusion Substitute from my graveyard, allowing me to return Starve Venom to my Extra Deck and draw a card." Yuri called out, a sly grin on his face as his dragon returned to his deck, and a 4th card to his hand. "I activate another copy of Fusion Substitute, fusing my monsters to call forth Starve Venom once more!" The spell appeared on the field and Yuri jumped on his dragons back as it reformed once more with a mighty roar. He then added a new card to his hand due to Sarraceniant's effect. "I think you know what happens now, I'll use Venom's effect to gain your monsters ATK, and then I'll steal its name and effects with its 2nd effect." Yuri licked his lips in anticipation as his dragon's power grew once more to 5800. "Now I'll use the power it gained from Scarlight to destroy it and deal you 500 damage!"

"Action Magic, Barrier!" Jack called out, quickly grabbing it from the side of the road, and used it to form a barrier around Scarlight. "This will prevent Scarlight from being destroyed by card effects this turn!"

"Well let's see if this can, Starve Venom, destroy him, Toxic Roots Blast!" Yuri called out, and his dragon once again launched an energy attack using the 2 flytrap appendages on its back.

"Trap card open, King Scarlet, not only will this save my monster, but now it can summon itself as a Tuner monster!" Jack called out, bracing himself as the shock of damage hit him (Jack LP: 3700 – 2800 = 900).

"In that case before I end my turn I'll banish Fusion Substitute from my graveyard to return Rafflesia to my extra deck and draw a card, as well as set a card. Turn end." Yuri stated.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack called out before looking at his card before activating it, "Magic Card, Red Cards From the Great Beyond, activate! Now I can draw a card for each banished Red card I have, so that means I can draw 4 cards!" Jack roared as the images of Red Wyvern, Resonator, Sprinter, and Gauntlet appeared before he refilled his hand. "Now, since I control a Tuner monster, I can special summon Changing Resonator from my hand!" Jack called out as a new Resonator appeared (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0).

"At this moment, I activate my Quick Play magic, Predator Plast! Now I can reveal as many Predator cards in my hand as I wish, and then I can place a Predator Counter on monsters you control equal to the number revealed, so I reveal Mistletoe Wasp from my hand to place a Predator Counter on Scarlight, bringing its level to 1." Yuri smiled darkly as a counter came on Scarlight. "Now try to Synchro summon."

Jack smiled, "With pleasure, I activate changing Resonator's effect. Letting me target a non-Tuner I control and make its level equal to the targets original level, so Changing level becomes level 8 now!" As his tuner glowed, Jack raised his hand for his new summon, "I tune my Changing Resonator with King Scarlet and Scarlight! DOUBLE TUNING!" Jack called out as his dragon entered a fiery Synchro portal. "The King and devil now cross here! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise the roar of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" With that, Jack's strongest card appeared once more.

Yuri simply laughed as he had activated a trap at the same time, _Predator Planet_ , "Thanks to my trap's effect, when a monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field, I can add a Predator Card to my hand!" With that, Yuri's hand became 5.

"First I'll use Archfiend Reincarnation to revive Scarlight and equip it with it." Jack said as his spell revived Scarlight, now having 2 dragons to Yuri's one. "Tyrant's effect activates now, once per turn, I can destroy all cards you control, Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack's greater dragon took its arm and smacked at the road, forming a quaking wave of lava that destroyed Venom and Predator Planet.

"Venom's effect now activates, letting me destroy Scarlight and Tyrant!" Yuri called out as a wave of venom rushed at the dragons.

"Due to Changing Resonator's effect, the Synchro monster that used it as a material can't be destroyed by effects, and Archfiend Reincarnation sends itself to the graveyard to save Scarlight!" Jack shouted back as barriers formed around his cards. "Now I can use its other effect when its sent to the graveyard to summon Lancer Archfiend from my deck!" A fiendish knight with blades for arms appeared alongside the dragons (ATTR: Dark/LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1400). "Battle, Tyrant, Crimson Hell Tide!" Tyrant shot a new wave of fire at the defenseless Yuri, who snickered before pulling a card from his hand.

"From my hand I activate another effect of a 2nd copy of Sarraceniant, letting me special summon it to the field in response to a direct attack!" A new copy of Sarraceniant appeared and Yuri called out a new move, "I now banish my Predator Planet from the graveyard to activate its effect, letting me fuse Predator monsters on my hand and field, so I'll fuse Sarraceniant with Fly Hell in my hand to call forth Chimera Rafflesia once more!" With that, Yuri's monsters vanished and Rafflesia appeared once more. "I'm guessing that you looked into Sarraceniant to know it had that effect, and summoned Lancer Archfiend to counter it since it would enable Tyrant to inflict piercing damage."

"Correct, and I see that you looked into Lancer archfiend to combat that, but now that you've summoned Rafflesia, Sarraceniant adds a Predator Card to your hand, except itself. Now I attack Rafflesia with Tyrant, and send Brutal Red from my hand to the graveyard to grant Tyrant 1000 extra points along with the power of immortality this turn!" Jack shouted as he sent the card to the graveyard and his dragon grew in power, rearing an arm and thrusting at Rafflesia, which countered with whipping a root at it, their strength was even, but Tyrant survived thanks to Brutal Red! "Now Scarlight, Crimson Hell Burning!" Scarlight launched a new volley of fire at Yuri, who simply laughed in a low tone.

From his hand, a small card glowed and materialized as a small wasp, attaching to Scarlight and sucking liquid from it, dissipating the fire. "I activated Predator Plants – Mistletoe Wasp's effect from my hand, letting me equip it to your Scarlight, place a Predator Counter on it, and stop it from attacking!"

"In that case, Lancer Archfiend, direct attack!" His fiendish knight swept its blade arms and lashed at Yuri, who simply staggered and took a knee before laughing, his life points at 200.

"I used Hydra's effect to banish a Sarraceniant and weaken it to 1100, then I used its 2nd effect to halve the damage and have a 2nd Sarraceniant and Cordyceps swap places" Yuri let loose a chuckle with his face bed with sweat.

"I set a card and end my turn." Jack stated. As he slowly rode around Yuri in a circle, that uncompromising dark grin continued to lie on his face, having not faded since the start of the duel, and felt himself beginning to sweat. Something told him Yuri had been playing with him during the duel, as though he had nothing to fear at all. Having likely watched his past duels, he had been reading Jack like a book.

 **(Ardyn II Theme)**

"It's been a fun show, and you've been more entertaining than most, but it's time for this duel to end." Yuri then drew a card, "I now use Rafflesia's effect to add a Fusion card to my hand." He took out a new card from his deck and eyed it with rapture. He then looked back at Jack, "It's time for you to say goodbye to your pride, Atlas. I activate Hydra's effect from my graveyard to tribute your Scarlight with a Predator Counter and summon it from the graveyard!" As Jack's dragon vanished, Yuri's plant appeared. "Now I'll use my wasp's final effect to add a new Predator card from my hand, I'll add Moray Nepenthes to my hand…and now I'll discard it. Now I can activate the Quick Play Spell, SUPER FUSION!" Yuri yelled in a shrilling manner, to everyone's surprised as the card appeared, darkening the sky and atmosphere as a black hole/ hurricane formed behind Yuri. "With this card, I can send fusion material listed on a Fusion monster in my extra deck from either player's field to the graveyard, and use them to summon it. I'll use your Tyrant and my Hydra to fusion summon." Yuri chuckled as his plant entered the portal while Jack's dragon struggled against it.

"Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant's other effect, lets it negate the activation of a spell or trap and destroy it, then gain 500 attack points!" Jack desperately called out.

"Pointless, When Super Fusion is activated; cards and effects cannot be activated in turn. Now, alluring plant that drags fools to hell, corrupt and bend the dragons of rulers. Transform and become one, and indulge in all that pleases you. Fusion Summon! Appear and fight, Level 10. Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as a new dragon appeared out of the super fusion portal, like Starve Venom, but somehow more regal and deadly. "Say hello to my own evolved dragon…and now say goodbye. Greedy Venom, eradicate Lancer Archfiend." Greedy Venom's body glowed and it shot a beam of yellow energy at the fiend.

Quick as a flash, Jack activated his trap, "Counter Trap, Red Strike! Now if a monster I control is targeted by a card effect or by battle, I can negate it and destroy the card!" A red barrier formed around Lancer Archfiend and shot back at Venom, blowing it to dust.

"You should realize, Greedy Venom inherited Starve Venom's effect for nuking, say goodbye to Lancer Archfiend along with your life." Yuri simply sighed as a new shot of poison rushed at the fiend, consuming it before moving towards Jack.

"By banishing Red Strike from my graveyard, I can negate one battle or effect damage!" Another shield formed around Jack.

"One way or another by my blade you will die…if you think you can escape me you're just telling yourself a lie." Yuri said in a low sing song voice, as though he were speaking a lullaby. "The rest of Venom's effect activates, if even at least one monster was destroyed by its nuke burn, I can banish a level 8 DARK monster from my graveyard in order to revive Greedy Venom." Yuri said in that calm, terrifying manner as his dragon rose behind him. "Direct attack, Voracious Venom Blast!" Once again, Greedy Venom launched another blast of poison at Jack. Jack attempted to grab an Action Card, but at the last 2nd, Yuri teleported and snatched it before he could. "Not making that mistake again." Yuri smiled as the beam passed overhead and blasted Jack off his D-Wheel (Jack LP: 0). As the King lay on his stomach; Yuri walked to him slowly and eyed him almost innocently…before kicking him onto his back. "I've got to say, you weren't bad, it's been a while since I've had to use Super Fusion and Greedy Venom, be proud of that." As Jack eyed him with hate, Yuri raised his Duel Disk and asked, "Any last words?"

Jack simply looked past Yuri and said, "Sakaki…Yuya."

Yuri looked behind himself to see Yugo, Yuya, and the rest of them heading towards him. "Oh hey guys didn't see you there. I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Leave him alone now you twisted bastard!" Yugo shouted the rest of the group in agreement.

Yuri then looked down on Jack and placed a hand on his duel disk, "I'll have to give that a no. Anything else Jack?"

Jack grunted and raised his head, looking straight at Yuya, "Find the real dueling you believe in…and stop this madman…" Jack's speech ended as he disappeared as a flash of light.

Yuri then took out his carded form and looked at it, "That one will hold a special place in my heart. How about you guys?"

"Psychotic asshole, I'll show you!" Yugo attempted to attack him but was held back by Yuya.

"No…let me do it." Yuya said, walking in front of Yugo towards Yuri. "I don't know if I can forgive you, but this will end now, and by the end of this duel, I will make you smile."

Yuri simply looked at Yuya with curiosity before giving a small laugh, "Congratulations, you've made me smile anyway. I've always been week to naïve humor." Yuri then folded his arms together before taking his right hand and placing it atop his forehead. "Very well, let's see if you can keep your smile once I'm finished with."

"Yuya wait." Yugo said, pushing his D-Wheel to Yuya before handing him his dragon. "You can use _Ringo_ and my dragon. Defeat him for Rin and I."

Taking the card before putting his helmet on, he smiled, "I will."

"Give that Fusion scum hell Sakaki!" Shun shouted.

"Take him down Yuya!" Shingo cried.

"You can win this!" Gongenzaka shouted while Sam, Reiji, Reira, and Chojiro nodded.

Yuri then laughed and began to clap his hands, "What a beautiful display of camaraderie and friendship. I'll make you regret it. So Yuya, as this City's new king, I accept your challenge." He then activated his Duel Disk. "Let's fight."

Suddenly his disk flared, and Barrett's face appeared, "Yuri,thanks to your new friend Aki, we've managed to break in. Do you mind coming to help?"

Yuri sighed, "Not now Barrett, I'm a bit busy. I'll be there soon." He shut off communication before looking at Yuya, "I mean torturing this wannabe hero is too sweet to pass up."

"Let's end this Yuri!" Yuya shouted.

" **DUEL"** They shouted simultaneously.

Yuri: 4000 LP

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

Quickly, Yuri teleported himself far away from Yuya on the track, Yuya revving up his D-Wheel to close the distance. "My turn, I summon Predator Plants – Squid Drosera in attack mode." Yuri yelled as one of his plants sprouted on the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:400). "I'll set 3 cards and call it a turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Yuya shouts as he draws a card, before taking it and another card in his hand, "I'll use Scale 1 Performapal Gumgumouton and Scale 5 Performapal Bubbledog to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya shouted as his cards appeared on each side, readying for his signature summon. "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, level 3, Timesword Magician!" Yuya chanted as an arc of light shot from the pendulum, forming the young magical swordsman (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK:1400/DEF:0). "Thanks to its effect, when it is the only monster I pendulum summon, I can double its power, so now it has 2800 ATK!" Yuya shouted as his warrior gained strength. "Now I summon my own little plant Yuri, meet Performapal Radish Horse!" Yuya summoned his own little plant, in the form of a horse with a leafy tail and radish hat. "It's going to take a green thumb to get through to you, but with this spell, the power of my father and I, it will be a whole lot easier. Activating Spell Card, Smile World!"

Yuri had to do a double take on his surroundings as the highway was covered with disturbing colors and faces, blue, pink, and lovely yellow, with infectious smiles that spread everywhere, even infecting Yuya's cards with happy grins. "Either I'm having a really bad nightmare, or I need my doctor to assign new pills for me."

"This is no nightmare, it's a dream come true, with the power of Smile World, all monsters on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster on the field!" Yuya smiled as all monsters grew by 300 points.

"Explain to me the purpose of such a pointless card." Yuri said in an irritated manner as Yuya rode around him.

"I activate Radish Horse's effect, targeting Drosera and Timesword, now I can decrease Drosera's power by my horse while Timesword's increases by the same amount!" Yuya said as his horse shot the plat atop his head twice, draining Drosera to 300 while Timesword became 3600. "Battle, Timesword Magician, attack Drosera!" Timesword Magician took its sword and rushed at the plant.

Yuri gasped in 'shock and fear.' "Oh no, what am I supposed to do, I'm about to lose the duel by a double attack. If only I had a trap to save me!" Yuri said dramatically, placing his hands on his head, before splitting into a trolling grin, "Oh wait, I do. I activate my trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Yuri then flipped open the trap, revealing his trap. "I'll use it to return my own Drosera to my hand." At the shock of everyone, he continued, "Due to Drosera's effect, when it leaves the field, all special summoned monsters you control gain Predator Counters and have their levels reduced to one. Oh, and I looked up on Timesword while you were talking, turns out there's this little problem it has with direct attack, and by that, I mean it can't, can it."

Yuya groaned, "Fine, I'll just attack with Radish Horse!" His horse strode alongside Yuya to charge at Yuri, but Yuri was ready for it.

 **(Ardyn Theme II)**

"I activate Sarraceniant's effect from my hand to special summon it to the field and guard my soul." Yuri stated as a new plant appeared on the field. "But before you can attack it, I'll activate my other trap, Gravity Gain. Now all level 4 or lower monsters can't attack." Yuri grinned as Radish Horse collapsed, overcome by the weight it felt. "Rather poetic isn't it, how this is now a statement of reality. Just like in life, our weak monsters will be chewed up easily, if you wish to beat me, only your strongest can hope to suffice. That's how life works after all; the strongest will always crush the weak. Those that complain simply have their own frailty to blame for their failures and suffering." Yuri said, jumping over Yuya's D-Wheel as Yuya came passing on.

"No, you're wrong, dueling isn't a tool for conflict, and it should be used to make people smile!" Yuya shouted back.

"What fool told you that, the game is called Duel Monsters, where they fight to the death. Why do you think we have graveyards in this game, and sacrifice our cards to summon stronger ones? You yourself just made a perfect display of that right now." Yuri said, making an example of Yuya's attack. "You attempted to strike me down with an OTK. Despite using a spell that supposedly benefits everyone, and said that that's what you believed in, that all was tossed aside when you took advantage of that generous card to weaken my cards while you strengthen your own. That was nothing but a deceitful gift to hide your true motivations. In truth, you simply like to take joy over making others see yourself as superior to them morally. You enjoy proving yourself superior to others, don't you?"

Stunned, Yuya struggled to respond, "That's…that's not true at all! All I want is to make others happy just like my father did!"

"The father that abandoned you?" Yuri asked as Yuya's eyes widened. "Oh, did I touch nerve there. Well in case you're wondering, Sora told me all about your wonderful father…who abandoned you and your mother. Tell me, did he ever say goodbye?"

"Shut up!" Yuya shouted in anger.

"Oh geez, what's the matter, can't handle the truth. I understand…it's hard to deal with the fact that those you loved never loved you in return, but living in denial won't change that." Yuri said with a face of sincerity.

"What do you know?! I know my dad never abandoned me and mom, and you're going to pay for even suggesting that!" Yuya shouted, drawing his turn to a close.

"Very well, I will use my turn now to…open your eyes. Draw!" Yuri shouted as he drew a card. "During my Standby Phase, I can tribute a monster to keep Gravity Gain on the field, so I'll tribute Sarraceniant to keep it on the field." Yuri said as his plant vanished. "Now I can use Sarraceniant's effect to add a Predator to my deck. I'll add Ophrys Scorpio to my deck…and now I'll summon it." Yuri said as the familiar sight of his scorpion manifested on the field. "Now I'll use its effect to send Drosera from my hand to the graveyard, and summon Darling Cobra to my field!" Yuri discarded his card and summoned his cobra plant to the field, forming his usual combination. "I'll use Cobra's effect to add a special fusion card to my hand." Yuri grinned darkly, "I add Predator Fusion to my hand and activate it, now I can fusion summon using Predator Monsters on my field and in my hand, so Darling Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio, fuse! Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feeds on life. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator – Plants Chimera Rafflesia!" Yuri's monsters fused together to form the familiar sight of his starting fusion monster. "Thanks to Predator Fusion's other effect, I can place a Predator Counter on each of your monsters for each monster I used to fusion summon using this spell, so I'll place one on Radish Horse and another on Timesword, now they're both level one. I now attack Radish Horse with Rafflesia, and using its special effect, it gains 1000 points while your loses an equal amount."

As his horse was ripped to shreds, Yuya grabbed an Action Card and activated it, "Damage Vanish, activate, now the damage I take becomes 0!" Yuya shouted as a barrier formed around him as a safeguard.

"Doesn't matter, I now activate my trap, Predator Planet and the lingering effect of Predator Fusion. Predator Planet lets me add a Predator Card to my hand when a monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field, and Predator Fusion lets me add one when one of the monsters that gained a Predator Counter from its effect leaves the field as well, giving me 2 Predator Cards." Yuri then added both to his hand before smiling, "I now activate the effect of one of them from my hand. By sending Squid Drosera from my hand to the graveyard, I can target the Rafflesia that just attacked, and it can now attack all monsters with Predator Counters you control. Rip through Timesword Magician, Support Thorn!" Yuri plant abomination ripped the young magician apart, plowing through over half of Yuya's life in the process (Yuya LP: 4000 – 2700 = 1300).

As Yuya grit his teeth and the D-Wheel spun from the shock, he managed to grab a nearby Action Card and used it, "Action Magic, Damage Draw! Since I took over 2000 points of damage, I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" Yuya drew 2 cards wildly, while Yuri smirked, adding 2 cards to his hand due to both Predator Planet and Predator Fusion.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn. What's wrong Yuya, you call yourself an entertainer, yet all I feel is boredom." Yuri grinned, "Why don't you show me…the power of your philosophy."

 **Fanmade OC cards**

 **Red Gauntlet (Trap:Continuous) - Target one Red monster you control, equip it with this card, that target cannot be targeted or destroyed by battle or by card effects. When this face up card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one Red monster from your graveyard. If a Red monster you control would be destroyed by battle, banish this card from your graveyard instead.**

 **Red Cards from the Great Beyond (Spell: Normal) - If this cards is the only card in your hand, draw cards equal to the # of banished Red cards.**

 **Changing Resonator (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) - If you control a tuner monster, special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can target a non-tuner monster you control, change this cards level to that cards original level. Synchro monsters that used this card as material cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

 **Archfiend Reincarnation (Spell:Equip) - Target one Archfiend in your graveyard and special summon it, then equip it with this card. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead, then special summon an Archfiend from your deck with ATK less than or equal to it.**

 **Red Strike (Trap:Counter) - When a card or effect were to target a monster you control, or a monster you control is targeted for an attack, negate it, then destroy that card. You can banish this card from your graveyard to reduce 1 battle damage or effect damage you would take to 0.**

 **Predator Plants - Mistletoe Wasp (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100) - "If you control no monsters when you opponent's monster attacks, equip this card to that monster and place a Predator Counter on it (monsters Level 2 or higher become Level 1). That monster cannot attack and your opponent loses 500 lifepoints while you gain 500 lifepoints during each of their standby phases while that monster remains on the field. If this face up card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, add one Predator card to your hand."**

 **Predator Fusion (Spell:Normal) - Send from your hand and/or field to the graveyard, Predator Plants listed on a Fusion Monster in your extra deck, and special summon that monster (this is treated as a Fusion Summon). If your opponent controls a monster special summoned from the extra deck, you can use monsters in your deck to Fusion Summon as well. When this card resolves, place a Predator Counter on a monster your opponent controls equal to the number of Predator Plants used for the Fusion Summon. If a monster that gained a Predator Counter from this card leaves the field, add one Predator Card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Thanks for also helping me make this new Predator Plant hcharper131. Well that wraps up this chapter, next one will continue Yuya and Yuri's duel, and we'll see who can take the philosophical high ground. See you soon:)**


	22. Twisted Entertainment

**Chapter 21: Twisted Entertainment**

 **Hello again my people, sorry for the wait I've been pretty busy, but here's the latest chapter featuring the remainder of Yuri vs Yuya, and boy, will this rattle Yuya. Get ready for some Infinite's theme.**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

"Well Yuya, I'm waiting. Show me your entertainment, and I'll show you mine." Yuri stated, licking his lips as he ran on the road with Yuya riding in pursuit.

"I will, Draw!" Yuya shouted, smiling at his card, "I summon Tuning Magician in defense mode." The card of Jack Atlas that he received from Sam materialized on the field (ATTR:Dark/ LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). "Now due to its effect, when its summoned I lose 400 life points while you gain 400 life points!" Yuya said as a yellow light went from him to Yuri, their life now differencing by 3500. "Since you've gained life points, I can summon this card from my hand, appear, Performapal Life Swordsman!" With that, a small fighter appeared next to the mage (ATTR:Light/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). "Due to its effect, its attack is equal to the life you gained, so it has 400, and now I use my set Pendulum Scale to bring back Radish Horse and Timesword Magician!" Yuya said, the pendulum reviving the 2 monsters Yuri had destroyed on his turn. "Radish Horse's special effect activates, now I can target a monster we each control, my card gains power equal to my horses power, while your monster loses that power, so I'll increase Life Swordsman to 900 while Rafflesia falls to 2000!"

Yuri grinned, "At this moment, I activate my Quick Play Spell, Predator Plast! I reveal Predator Plants – Drosophyllum Hydra in my hand, and place a Predator Counter on Radish Horse, reducing its level to 1." Yuri said as a counter was placed on Yuya's horse. "I'm taking a guess and saying you were planning on Synchro Summoning, well sorry to tell you, but half the points of the Predator Counters are to disrupt your enemies plays. My deck pretty much has a built in mechanic to counter your summons."

It was Yuya's turn to grin, "I figured as much, so I came ready as well. I activate Pendulum Rising to send my horse back to the Extra Deck, since it's a Pendulum monster, and summon a Pendulum monster from my deck whose level is equal to its original level! Appear Performapal Longphone Bull!" Yuya shouted as his horse vanished and was replaced by a new monster (ATTR: Earth/LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200). "Now it's effect lets me add a Performapal with 1000 or less ATK to my hand." Yuya said as he grabbed a new card from his deck, Yuri doing the same due to the effect of Predator Planet. "I tune my level 4 Bull, level 3 Timesword Magician, and level 1 Tuning Magician together! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya chanted as his monsters vanished, reforming as the warrior that bested Shinji (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000). "Enlightenment Paladin's effect activates now, letting me add a Spell from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose Smile Word, which I now activate!" Yuya said, recalling his father's card to himself and playing it once more.

Yuri groaned, "Again with this, I know how it goes, you increase the attack of all of our monster by 300 since there are 3 monsters."

"Yes, but now I can use Life Swordsman's effect, letting me tribute it to add its power to Enlightenment Paladin, giving it 400 ATK!" Yuya said as the little warrior vanished to give its power to the paladin. "I know taking the direct approach will be ineffective due to your plant's effect, so I'll have to take a little detour…with the Action Magic, Detour!" Yuya activated the card he had previously picked up while riding. "Now I can negate Rafflesia's effect and deal you 500 damage!" Yuya said as Rafflesia seemed to wither while Yuri chafed against the wind.

"I see what Yuya's up to." Reiji noted as he adjusted his glasses while the rest looked at him. "The difference in power is 1700, so when his Paladin attacks, the damage Yuri will take will be leave him with 2200 life points, add in Paladin's effect, and Yuri will fall."

"Awesome, take him down Yuya!" Yugo and Shingo cheered as the rest looked on.

"Enlightenment Paladin, destroy Rafflesia and end this duel!" Yuya shouted as the magical warrior took his swords and lashed out at the plant.

"I banish Predator Plast from my graveyard in order to prevent Rafflesia's destruction by this battle." Yuri says as he grunted from the damage, as he himself was still vulnerable (Yuri LP: 3900 – 1700 = 2200). "I also activate Predator Plants Reborn to revive Ophrys Scorpio from my graveyard!" Yuri opened his other face down, revealed to be a trap, and in a flash, his scorpion returned. "Due to its effect, I can send Cordyceps from my hand to the graveyard to summon Predator Plants – Fly Hell from my deck!" A new plant appeared beside the scorpion, a small and vicious Venus flytrap.

"In that case I end my turn." Yuya said sadly as the effects of his father's card vanished.

 **(Security Headquarters)**

Barrett, the Obelisk Force, and an unconscious Serena made their way through Security with the help of Aki. "The detention hall is down there, we can go there to find Yuzu." Aki said as they followed her. Suddenly, Barrett stopped, and closed his eyes. "What is it?" Aki asked as they stared at him, perplexed.

"Come out, you can't hide. I know you're there." Barrett then opened his eyes and sighed, "Hard way it is." He then through a knife in his pocket at a wall, and suddenly someone jumped out of the wall, revealing to have been hiding while cloaked. The ninja landed in front Barrett. "You must be Tsukikage, now where is…" Suddenly, Barrett looked up above him and grabbed a stale lollipop out of the sky before snapping it to pieces. "Out with Shiunin Sora." Barret said calmly as the boy jumped down alongside Tsukikage. He then looked back at his comrades, "You 3 grab Yuzu, and leave these 2 for me." As they ran off he stared at his opponents and armed his Duel Disk.

Sora and Tsukikage armed their Duel Disks. "We won't let you take Yuzu." Sora declared.

"I have served on the field of battle for years, so mere stealth won't help you. Try and see if you can get close to taking down a true veteran soldier." Barrett replied calmly.

 **(City Highway)**

"My turn, I draw!" Yuri drew and gave out a dark chuckle. "During my Standby Phase, I can banish Cordyceps from my graveyard to summon to level 4 or lower Predator monsters from my graveyard, so come forth Darling Cobra and Sarraceniant!" Yuri cried out as his 2 plants revived in defense mode. "I use Darling Cobra's effect to add a Fusion card to my hand." Yuri grinned as yet another card came to his hand. "Next I tribute Sarraceniant to keep Gravity Gain on the field." Yuri said as his plant disappeared, enabling him to add a new card to his hand due to Sarraceniant's effect. "Now I activate Fly Hell's special effect, letting me place a Predator Counter on a monster you control." Yuri said as his flytrap shot a counter at Yuya's monster from its mouth.

"Action Magic, Recycling Action! With this, I can activate Action Cards that are in my graveyard for this turn, but they are banished afterwards. I'll now use Detour from my graveyard to negate Fly Hell's effect and deal you 500 damage." Yuya said as Fly Hell's mouth was forced shut and Yuri was pushed back as his life fell to 1700. "You were going to tribute Paladin to summon Hydra from your hand, so I had to stop it."

"Not bad Yuya, you can pick things up pretty well. In that case I'll activate Allure of Darkness, draw 2 cards and banish Hydra from my hand." Yuri said as he grabbed 2 new cards while getting rid of Hydra. "In that case I'll attack, go Rafflesia, Support Thorn!" Yuri shouted as Rafflesia launched its roots at Enlighttenment Paladin.

"I activate Damage Vanish from my graveyard to reduce the damage to 0, and then I'll activate Gumgumouton's Pendulum effect to prevent its destruction by battle!" Yuya cried out as the 2 cards formed a barrier around the warrior, protecting it from harm.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to change up the game a bit, so I'll activate Fusion Substitute from my hand to fuse Fly Hell and Rafflesia together! Come forth, draconian plant that thrives on its prey! Level 8, Predator Plants – Dragostapelia!" Yuri chanted as the 2 monsters merged in the fusion portal and revived in a new form (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2700/DEF: 1900). "I now set one card on the field along with another card, turn end." Yuri then looked at Yuya with disdain. "Are you seriously still deluding yourself? I honestly don't know why I'm putting up with this. If you're just going to be a coward like your dad, what's the point?"

"What gives you the right to call my dad a coward?" Yuya growled furiously.

"Well can you explain why he left you as anything else? Sora told me how your dad abandoned you, despite being the Pioneer of Action Dueling and your home's champion. Either he chickened out and ran off, or he stopped caring. No matter what, he left you, didn't say goodbye, and is off somewhere, maybe with a new family." Yuri said bluntly.

"Shut up! My dad would never do that!" Yuya barked. "He's still doing what he did best on the stage, making others happy! I know he's still out there, and so does mom and the kids at school! I'll keep his memory alive, and one day, my father and I will entertain everyone together!"

Yuri sighed, "It's sad really, you don't want to believe he left you, so you try to recreate yourself as an image of him to keep him alive in your heart. Those ideals you say you believe in are nothing but a cover to hide what you truly are… a sad little boy who lost his daddy. You shed your face and became a mask to get away from your pain, and now you've forgotten to take it off or even that you put it on. Well let me break it down for you… we're in a war, and in war the weak die while the stronger remain. Dueling is a battle where only the winner smiles, the weak have their own frailty to blame. It's a sad fact but one that must be understood. Fools that duel for outdated ideals like yours are going to die; mercy has no place in this. If you want to make me smile, show me something worthwhile." Yuri grinned darkly as he continued to speak in that soft tone, "Show me your real face Yuya… the one that wields power. The one that understands that the only one you should make happy…is _yourself_ , and no one more." Yuri chuckled, but he wasn't lying. After that mind link with Yuya, he realized Yuya had a deeper connection to the darkness deep within their souls. He knew it laid beneath the mask and he intended to remove it. Yuya would unleash his true nature, and all that power would be his own. In this hunting game, power was the only way out.

Yuya shook, "No…you're wrong Yuri, dueling is about making everyone happy, I'll show you on this turn!" Yuya placed his fingertips on his deck and focused. He needed something, he needed a miracle. He had discovered the power of the Pendulum, and it had lend him its aide before, now he needed it again. He had to win this duel, for his friends, the City, Jack, and everyone back home. Don't let fear own you…swing past it. "DRAW!" Yuya shouted as his Pendulum lit up, causing his extra deck to light up and he opened his eyes staring into the silhouette of a new monster.

"On the Standby Phase following the turn it went to the graveyard, I can add a Fusion card to my hand thanks to Rafflesia's 3rd effect." Yuri said as a new card came to his hand. "I also use Dragostapelia's effect to place a Predator Counter on your Paladin which, thanks to Gravity Gain, will not be able to attack. Now show me what you've got."

"It doesn't matter how you try to stop me, with this I will turn things around. Using my set Pendulum Scale I revive Bull and Timesword from my Extra Deck, and from my hand Performapal Cheermole! Pedulum Summon!" Yuya waved his hand as his Longphone Bull and Timesword revived along with a mole with a cheerleader's outfit and pompoms (ATTR:Earth/ LV:2/ATK:600/DEF:1000). "Longphone Bull lets me add a Performapal to my hand, and with this the stage is set." Yuya said with a grin.

"For what exactly, you don't have any monsters to Xyz or Synchro summon with." Yuri questioned.

"You're right, but there is a card that can be summoned without one." Yuya then flipped out his Extra Deck to reveal an all new monster. "I tribute Cheermole, Bull, Timesword, and Paladin to summon it! From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout this wide world, and revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin!" Yuya cried out as his monsters vanished and were replaced by a bigger and buffer swordsman in bulkier armor with a larger blade. The light that shined from it seemed to awaken hope within everyone in the city (ATTR:Dark/LV:10/ATK:3300/DEF:2500). "I can summon this card by tributing one Synchro monster I control along with any number of Pendulum summoned Pendulum monsters as long as their levels equal 10, and when its summoned I can add a card from the grave to my hand, so come on back Smile World!" Yuya cheered as his father's card came back to his hand while Yuri added another card to his hand due to Predator Planet's effect. "Now it's time for the real entertainment to begin!" Yuya suddenly stopped as Yuri began laughing sickly. "What's so funny?!"

"You are Yuya!" Yuri said gathering himself before hissing, "Your naïve wishes are so pathetic their laughable. But you are right…the real fun begins now." He then activated several buttons on his duel disk, and suddenly, the entire track shook at the force of many explosions that went on throughout the city. Yuri smiled as he watched Yuya's eyes widened as he saw ripple after ripple pass through the city, ripping up the roads and causing several buildings to collapse. "This is a more proper field for our duel."

Growling, Shun quickly summoned up a few Raidraptors for the Lancers to ride on along with Sam and Yugo. They flew across the city to watch the duel. "Damn bastard."

As Melissa Claire watched the chaos from above she shook in fear, "What…what is this?"

"This is the beginning of the end; I activate my trap, Ruthless Fusion!" Yuri opened his face down and grinned, "Since you've special summoned a monster from your Extra Deck, this card allows me to Fusion Summon a monster using monsters on my field, so Scorpio and Dragostapelia, fusion! Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his dragon roared and awakened, staring down at his counterpart and the paladin (ATTR: Dark/LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2000). "The effect of Ruthless Fusion forces this duel into its battle phase, and Starve Venom's effect lets it gain ATK equal to Paladin's ATK!" Yuri laughed as his dragons power rose to 6100, "Now I banish Ruthless Fusion from my graveyard to force your paladin to attack it!" His face formed a dark sneer as he placed a finger on his forehead before moving it aside to tousle his bangs and said, "With this, the show ends."

As his paladin unsheathed its blade and ran towards Starve Venom's claws, Yuya acted fast, "I use Gumgumouton's Pendulum effect to prevent Nirvana's destruction by the battle, and I send Performapal Inflater Tapir from my hand to the graveyard to reduce the damage to 0!" The 2 cards formed a barrier around Nirvana High Paladin and protected him. Yuya sighed and wiped the sweat off his face before taking a look around the city, causing him to glare at Yuri with hate, "What kind of monster are you? Serena told me Academia carded people to unite the dimensions into 1, but you're just killing people left and right. Does this makes you happy, violent murder and chaos!?"

Yuri simply sighed, "I may be the Professor's lieutenant but I'm not a mindless puppet." He then stared at the destruction around him and smiled, "I care not for utopia, I duel only for this, the destruction and loss of everything. Yes…destruction has to come before creation, and for my dystopia, I won't stop." He stopped running as Yuya stopped the bike, "Even after the Arc Area Project is completed, I will not end my hunt. I will continue to card and destroy, and I will not stop until everyone in all dimensions feels my wrath. Then, and only then, when everyone else is carded and dead at my feet…will my hunger be content. Now, why don't you hurry up so I can end you next turn."

Yuya shook in rage, "I'll stop you before that, before I end my turn I'll activate Wavering Eyes to destroy the monsters in my Pendulum Zones, now because of that I can deal you 500 points of damage and add a pendulum card to my hand!" As the cards in Yuya's pendulum zones were destroyed, Yuri was blasted back as his life was reduced to 1200 while Yuya added Performapal Gongcat to his hand to his hand. "Next I place Performapal Gongcat in my Pendulum Zone and activate the spell, Pendulum Halt! Now since I have 3 or more Pendulum cards face up in my extra deck, I can draw 2 cards!" Yuya looked at his new cards and suppressed a grin, "I'll set this and end my turn."

"My turn then, I draw." Yuri stated, before looking at the card and smirked, "I'm not paying the cost of Gravity Gain, so that card is destroyed." The card vanished and Yuri smiled, "Now I switch Darling Cobra to attack mode and bring this duel to an end. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Nirvana High Paladin!" Yuri smiled as Starve Venom charged at Nirvana, who brought up his sword to slice his dragon, "Starve Venom's special effect will destroy Nirvana High Paladin and end you with it do you have a defense against it?" Yuri asked as his dragon continued its head on crash.

Yuya revealed his face down, "I'll use Last Minute Cancel to switch Nirvana to defense mode!" As he said that Yuri snickered and Starve Venom whipped its tail around right at the magical warrior. At the last second, Nirvana puts his blade horizontally in front of it like a shield, and while his sword and he were ripped through like butter, Yuya was safe. "Nirvana High Paladin's effect lets me place it in the Pendulum Scale when it's destroyed!" On his right Pendulum scale, Nirvana High Paladin appeared with a Scale 8 compared to Gongcat's scale 1. As Yuri called another attack with Darling Cobra, Yuya responded by using Gongcat's effect to reduce the damage to 0.

Yuri grinned, "I'll admit that you don't know when to quit. I should've known better than to understand how much you'd cling to life. Your persistence is admirable, even if your dream is sad. Very well, let's move the stage to the final level, and see if you can turn things around next turn. I activate the spell, Circle of Enchantments, with this card I can send a face up spell or trap on my field to the graveyard in order to add one of the same kind to my hand." Yuri's Predator Planet disappeared as a new card came to his hand. "Next I banish Fusion Substitute to return Rafflesia to my Extra Deck and draw a new card." Yuri quickly took out his plant and placed it in his deck before whipping a new card from his deck and smiled. "Now I set 4 cards and end my turn."

The Lancers watched from above and Yugo snarled, "That lunatic just filled up his whole spell and trap card zone. He's fully loaded."

"We should go help, I can't just stand around while this copy of Yuya torments him." Gongenzaka shook with fury.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Shingo then looked at Reiji, who merely looked away before responding.

"We can't do anything, Yuri has us caught. If he still has another volley of bombs left, attacking him at once may just provoke him into setting them off as a last resort." Reiji simply looked at the 2 lookalikes, "We can only hope Yuya will win."

"My turn, Draw!" Yuya called out as he drew before looking at the card he got. "With my set Pendulum scale, I'll Pendulum summon a total of 5 monsters, Come Forth…"

"Not so fast Yuya!" Yuri called out, "I activate my trap, Nightmare Archfiends! Now I can tribute Darling Cobra to summon 3 Nightmare Archfiend tokens to your field!" Suddenly, 3 wispy demonic phantoms appeared on Yuya's field, laughing and mocking him (ATTR:Dark/ LV:6/ATK:2000/DEF:2000). "Now what will you summon Yuya?"

Yuya hissed, "In that case, right now I'll use them to pendulum summon Gumgumouton and Bubbledog!" The monsters that were previously in Yuya's pendulum scale appeared on the field in the remaining monster zones.

"At this moment, I activate the Quick Play spell De – Fusion to split up my Starve Venom back into Scorpio and Dragostapelia!" Yuri stated as his face up card was revealed and Starve Venom vanished in a shaft of light as his materials returned to the field. "I'll use Scorpio's effect to send another Hydra from my hand to the grave and summon Predator Plants – Stapelia Worm from deck!" Yuri laughed as a small plant like worm appeared on his field in defense mode. "Now I activate Flash Fusion, letting me refuse Scorpio and Dragostapelia, and reform Starve Venom!" Yuri smiled wickedly as his dragon returned the field. "Let me clear things for you Yuya, the only reason you've survived for this long is because I've let you survive this long. Stapelia Worm's special effect lets me negate the activation of an effect that would change the ATK of a monster and destroy the card, I could do it right now on Starve Venom, destroy it, and wipe out your monsters and life with Venom's final effect." Yuri then grinned, "But where's the fun in that kind of victory… prove to me that I'm not just wasting my time. Show me your power Yuya, I'll give you until the end of this turn, by that time, Flash Fusion will destroy Venom, which will cause Venom to nuke your field. In the meanwhile, try getting past my now amped up Starve Venom, oh and in case you want to use Nirvana's pendulum effect, I looked it up on the duel disk and I think Stapelia Worm can take it."

Yuya gulped, knowing Yuri was right. He looked at the cards in his hand and replied, "Don't think I'm done yet. I tribute 2 of these tokens to advance summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand!" The 2 tokens vanished and Yuri grinned as Yuya's own dragon graced the field, the very thing he'd been waiting for (ATTR:Dark/LV:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

Odd-Eyes raised his head and stared at Starve Venom imploringly, _"Brother, what are you doing?"_

" _My sworn duty, I am protecting Yuri, heir to the throne."_ Starve Venom snarled.

" _What, but we promised to-to him, and her… that we'd give people another chance. If you continue doing this, we will be swallowed once more. Why are you doing this? You purposely led Clear Wing to Dark Rebellion to have their wielders fight…Dark Rebellion is sure of it. Do you seek to become what we once were?"_

" _I made no promises…and I couldn't care less about these dimensions or these filthy humans. I've no wish to see Yuri be consumed, I will save him. And if I must crush his counterparts and end them along with these dimensions, so be it."_ Starve Venom growled at Odd-Eyes as the 2 duelists watched in perplexed states, unable to understand the language only Duel Monsters knew. _"If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to crush you into the dirt along with Rebellion and Clear Wing. No mercy or regret!"_

Odd-Eyes seemed near tears, _"But…after all we've been through…remember the good times. I know things may look bleak but humans aren't all bad. My new master has the same smile he had…lets work together to keep it big brother…"_

" _I AM NOT YOUR BIG BROTHER! WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED, AND EVEN IF WE WERE I WOULD'VE DISOWNED ALL OF YOU!"_ Starve Venom roared in rage, ignoring the pain within him as he spoke these cruel words.

"You mean…you really don't care…"

" _No I don't! If you 3 hadn't held me down before none of this would've happened! Yuri had that smile too before, and humanity reminded me why they should die since they took that smile away!"_ Starve Venom attempted to ignore the strange cracks of pain that formed within him as he spoke. _"You were always too weak and soft, I always knew you were unworthy to guard the King."_

Odd-Eyes couldn't even reply and Yuya felt a glow from his deck, and he took out Clear Wing, Feeling the simmering rage within the card. Suddenly, both Yuya's and Yugo's eyes flashed as they witnessed the silhouette of a dragon, and they both said, "Very well, I activate Shuffle Reborn to revive Tuning Magician from my graveyard with its effects negated!" Yuya's small mage revived once more alongside Odd-Eyes. "Now the rest of Shuffle Reborn takes effect, so I return Gongcat to my deck and draw a card!" As Yuya's Gongcat returned to his deck, Yuya placed his hand on the top of his deck and closed his eyes, there was only one card in his deck that could save him now. "Draw!" Yuya looked at his card and called out, along with Yuygo from above as one, "I tune my Level 1 Tuning Magician with the remaining Nightmare Archfiend token I possess in order to Synchro Summon a level 7 monster!" Yuya's mage vanished and his demonic token flew through the light that would awaken Yugo's dragon! Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" With that, Yugo's ace monster appeared on the field, ready to crush Yuri and Venom (ATTR:Wind/LV:7/ATK:2500/ DEF: 2000).

"Awesome, Yuya summoned Yugo's dragon!" Sawatari noted as they looked on from above.

"Together we can take Yuri down." Yugo growled.

Clear Wing turned to Odd-Eyes and spoke, _"Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine… don't worry sister."_

" _Been a long time Clear Wing, I knew you couldn't stay away for too much longer."_ Starve Venom snarked.

Clear Wing turned her head towards Starve Venom and snarled, _"I know he's not okay, and I plan on making you pay! Don't try blaming your own failures on us, and don't think I'll forgive you for hurting Odd-Eyes! It's time to surpass my limits and stop you for good!"_ With that Clear Wing roared and Yuya understood completely what he had to do next.

"I activate Pendulum Shuffle to return one Pendulum card on my field to my deck in order to add a Pendulum monster to my hand with the same scale or a Pendulum spell or trap card. I choose to add Pendulum Call to my hand." Yuya looked at the card in his hand and looked back at Smile World. Activating Pendulum Call would require Yuya to…send Smile World to the graveyard. To do so would mean discarding his father's wishes to gain victory. He couldn't do that; he couldn't just abandon his ideals. But…he needed to win this duel…he needed to defeat Yuri. Yuya looked around the highway he rode on and saw the burning and smoking city, courtesy of Yuri's handiwork. He had to win this duel for Jack's sake, for Yugo's, his friends, and the people Yuri had hurt, then he could head off to save Yuzu. "I discard Smile World…and activate Pendulum Call in order to add Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magician from my deck to my hand, and now I use them to set the Pendulum Scale once again!" Yuya called out as the 2 new Magicians appeared on either side of him.

"Yuya…" Gongenzaka said sadly as he realized Yuya was compromising his beliefs in order to take Yuri down.

"I understand Yuya's pain, but at this point, he needs to stop Yuri so we can move on and save Yuzu and Serena." Reiji stated.

Yuri smiled as he looked as he rode atop his dragon with Yuya in pursuit, "So you finally abandon the lies you tell yourself. Holding onto Smile World for so long had been a foolish decision on your behalf, rather than to face the truth, you tried to cling to such naïve wishes and fancy ideals in order to feel morally righteous. However, now you face the truth. In a world with the laws of the jungle you need power to survive. At the end of the day, we're all killers in this war. Trying to justify what you're doing and toying with beautiful goals is hypocritical and contemptuous." He then sighed, "In a way, you and your Lancers are no better than the Obelisk Force and Academia."

"TAKE THAT BACK YURI!" Yuya shouted, "WE'RE NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"And explain to me why and how." Yuri shot back.

"Unlike Academia, we didn't start a war and card hundreds of people! What you and Academia is just plain evil, you want to create a utopia that was built off the deaths of so many lives, and the worst part is your attitude to it! You're not just fine with carding people, you enjoy it! You like seeing flee in fear and terror while you pursue and card them! For you, it's all a big hunting game to see who can kill the most people! We just want to end the war and stop Academia, and bring peace and joy to everyone in the dimensions! It's like comparing light and darkness, we have nothing in common with you!" Yuya roared as he started breathing heavily out of rage, feeling the familiar angry wrath of the Black Shadow build within him.

"Actually light and darkness have a lot of commonalities when you think about it. While the darkness may prevent you from seeing what's there, light blinds you from the truth just as well. Besides Yuya, can you really tell me if Akaba Reiji is as moral as you wish or shares your wishes as well?" Yuri asked slyly, prompting Yuya to freeze up. "Can't respond right, I suppose you're still not completely on board with how Reiji formed the Lancers, what with him using his tournament to kill off the weak until he had a group that could actually fight back. Probably got that idea from his father, Akaba Leo…the Professor and leader of Academia." Yuri smiled as those words slowly sank within Yuya, whose eyes widened. "He didn't tell you, did he? I can understand why, he's not exactly a great father figure or a good man, but I'm sure you'd understand due to your own failure of a dad." Yuri chuckled as Yuya grew annoyed. "But that aside, your group isn't exactly squeaky clean in terms of morality. Kurosaki Shun for instance, has carded several dozen of our soldiers, even a few who were battered and defenseless. And that's not starting with the several people he attacked in your Standard Dimension, if what Shiunin told me is true. So Academia shows up and cards his hometown and I kidnap his sister in the middle of the night and hold her hostage, and his response is to go into another dimension, card _several_ innocent people as a means of finding the Professor's son, and use him as a bargaining chip to rescue his own sister. Well-meaning maybe, but a tad reckless and morally ambiguous. Oh, speaking of morally ambiguous, Sora, am I right! Sora isn't exactly averse to carding people, and even carded Tsukikage's brother, but that doesn't seem to stop you from letting him join."

"Shut up, it's nothing like that. Sure, a couple of us made rough choices, but that doesn't make us even nearly as bad as you!" Yuya shouted back at Yuri.

"Oh really, well can I let you in on a secret, do you actually know how many people are actually going to die from the Arc Area Project?" Yuya shook his head and Yuri laughed, "Zero, no deaths at all. Once the dimensions have been merged, all the carded people will be turned back into physical form. It may take a while after that, but the Professor's grand plan is to actually make amends with the Xyz citizens afterwards and rebuild their city. Afterwards, there will be no war or problems…at least that's what he says. So in that sense, there's actually no difference between you Lancers and Academia! You're both delusional fools that blind yourself with fancy goals without seeing the truth of the fact."

"Oh and what about you?! You talk so much about our own foolishness, but who says you're any better! Your bombs have probably just killed several people, and you say Academia doesn't seek to kill anyone!" Yuya shouted back.

"Who says I give a crap about the project. I honestly don't care either way, but at least Academia provides me with some amusement. I used to be naïve and foolishly followed its goals like a sheep before in the past, but that's changed. We're all out for ourselves, and we fight only for what matters to us. The difference is that I don't care about hiding myself behind a front of morals or decadent dreams. I card and kill people because I enjoy it and because it gives me a sense of purpose to be inflicting something of permanence rather than a temporary illusion. And like I said…" Yuri paused before looking at the city around him and grinned, "Even after this, I won't stop, I'll keep carding until there's nothing left." Yuri then closed his eyes and a dreamy smile came to his face, "Then…and only then, will my own utopia be formed, because after all, the only true utopia…is dystopia."

Yuya shook at Yuri's words, not knowing what to say. This was beyond insanity; it just couldn't be put to words. His brain hurt, and the Black Shadow seeped in. The anger he felt at Yuri's cruel comparison of Academia to themselves, the insults to his father's memory, and putting himself up as better finally got under his skin. **"That does it, you fall now!"** Yuya then rose his hand, **"I activate Tuning Magician's final effect, when I control Magician monsters in my pendulum zones, I can special summon it from my graveyard, so revive Tuning Magician!"** Yuya's female mini mage revived, decreasing his life to 500 while Yuri's became 1600. **"Now I tune my level 1 Tuning Magician with my level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Young magician with adverse strength! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Supreme King White Dragon – Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"** A now berserk Yuya roared as the dark aura surrounded him, and from the Synchro Portal, a new dragon with blue highlights flew overhead before going beside the Pendulum Dragon, growling in rage and fury (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500). **"With this dragon my victory is guaranteed! Wait what…"** Yuya stopped as Yuri began laughing like a madman. **"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"**

 **(Infinite's Theme Full)**

As Yuri collected himself, a dark aura began to surround him as well, **"It's just that this is what I was waiting for. You've shown me your power, and now it is mine! I activate my Continuous Trap, Predator Garden! With this since you special summoned a monster, I can place a Predator Counter on it and make its level 1, which leaves it perfectly exposed for this…"** Yuri licked his lips as a Predator Counter appeared on the new dragon before opening his last face down, **"I activate Dragon Creeping Plant! This lets me take control of a Dragon type monster you control since I control a Dragon type monster, as long as it's not the highest level monster you control, and thanks to Predator Garden, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon isn't. The power is mine!"** Yuri yelled as vines and roots shot from his trap and pulled it to Yuri's field, **"Obey your master, obey me now!"** Yuri roared as a dark aura manifested within the roots and corrupted the trapped dragon before it finally succumbed to Yuri's will. **"Well it seems I now control a Synchro Pendulum monster, and you still can't stop Starve Venom's nuke burn once your turn ends. It seems I will win!"**

Yuya hissed before grinning as well, **"I activate Xiangsheng Magician's pendulum effect to make Bubbledog the same level as Odd-Eyes and now I overlay them both!"** Yuya called out as the female magician on his right scale launched an arrow at the dog, making it glow with a red aura akin to Odd-Eyes before they both turned to orbs of light and entered the overlay network below them. **"Dragon with dual colored eyes, gain the strength of the greatest storms and arise as the absolute tempest! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"** Yuya cried out as a new blue dragon appeared with 2 orbs of blue light surrounding it (ATTR:Water/Rk:7/ATK:2800/DEF:2500). **"Battle, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"** Yuya called out while the Lancers shock turned to worry and fear due to Yuya's aggression and seemingly nonsensical move. **"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect, now I can detach an overlay unit to negate its own attack and special summon an Odd-Eyes monster from my hand or grave, and since I'm detaching Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from it Odd-Eyes will be sent to the graveyard…and now it revives!"** Yuya declared as his new dragon retreated, swallowing an overlay unit and revived his signature dragon. **"Now I activate Xiangke's Pendulum effect to change Absolute Dragon from a Rank 7 to a Level 7, and now I overlay my 2 dragon's to build the network once more!"** Yuya chanted as his dragons morphed into arcs of blue and dark light before entering the reopened network. **"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"** The dragon forged by Yuya and Yuto as one emerged from the network and howled as gusts and whirlwinds of darkness shook the City along with strands of lightning (ATTR:Dark/Rk:7/ATK:3000/DEF: 2500). **"Now since I used Absolute Dragon as a level 7 monster to summon it, Rebellion can destroy all level 7 or lower monsters you control and deal damage to you equal to their power! So along with Stapelia, the treacherous White Dragon you stole from me will be gone and you with it!"** A dark grin came over Yuya, **"Ironic isn't it, the very move you made to steal my power is what kills you in the end. You should've ended this when you were ahead, and now you will pay the consequences, Overlord Howling!"** Yuya roared along with his dragon, who absorbed Absolute Dragon's silhouette and launched it violent winds with the force of a hurricane at Yuri's monsters, the blast causing a massive explosion. However…when the smoke cleared, Yuya was shocked as he saw Yuri perfectly fine. Still riding atop of Starve Venom with his life points at 1500…and _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon in his Pendulum Scale!_ **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"** Yuya shouted incredulously.

Yuri simply began cackling once more, **"What I've done is simply use Wing Dragon's effect, because whenever an Odd-Eyes monster I control would be destroyed…I can place this card in an open Pendulum Scale instead! I guess you were thinking too little of the dragon I stole…or maybe you were just hoping I wouldn't notice."** Yuri then gave Yuya a sick grin, **"But my point has been proven…just like the enemies you so despise, you claim to be righteous, when in reality, you see yourself as a God, or** _ **Supreme King**_ **, in your place. And now you'll face the end that all will find at my hand…the only thing your noble ideals will lead to...oblivion. Now why don't you just end your turn and quit wasting everyone's time?"** Yuri trolled.

" **Turn…** end." Yuya stated as the dark aura broke down and tears came to his eyes, having failed Jack, his friends…and his father.

" **With the end of this turn, Flash Fusion's effect destroys Starve Venom…"** Yuri said as he jumped off his dragon while cracks began to emerge around it, **"and that triggers Starve Venom's final effect, destroying all special summoned monsters you control, and you along with them. Enjoy my entertainment…Sakaki Yuya."** Starve Venom erupted like a bomb, shooting toxic venom that consumed Gumgumouton and Odd-Eyes Rebellion…before slamming Yuya in the ghostly image of a demonic dragon!"

"GGAAAUUGGHHHH!" Yuya screamed as the blast picked up the D-Wheel and himself, before blasting them off the track (Yuya LP: 0).

 **(Infinite Theme ends)**

"YUYA!" The group shouted as many of the falcon's dived at Yuya's falling form, only for Yuya to be caught by a vine that wrapped around his neck like noose, cutting off him off from oxygen and severely hurting him. They watched as Yuri held the other end and was smiling like a mad psychopath. No…he was a mad psychopath.

"One last festivity my friend." Yuri then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and the last rounds of explosions rattled the city, bringing so many building crumbling down. Yuri smiled as he saw Yuya writhe in pain as he attempted to break free, the blasts sending him swinging like a swing on a playground. He then eyed his friend, "SO WHO WANTS TO STRIKE AT MY NEW PINATA?! FIRST ONE TO CRACK HIM GETS FIRST PICK ON THE CANDY!"

"LET HIM GO YOU SICK BASTARD!" Yugo roared with everyone in agreement.

Yuri smiled sweetly, "Okay, then. There he goes!" He dropped the vine that held Yuya, causing the boy to plummet once more…only for Gongenzaka to save him while riding atop one of Kurosaki's falcons.

"Yuya hang on, please!" Gongenzaka said as he undid the vine, freeing Yuya's neck, causing the boy to burst out coughing he breathed deeply, attempting to regain his oxygen. Yuya then shivered as Gongenzaka, held him, clearly traumatized from what had just happened. "Hang on Yuya." Gongenzaka then landed on the highway along with the rest of the group as they confronted Yuya's wicked doppelganger.

"Psychotic freak, why are you doing this?!" Yugo shouted.

Yuri simply scoffed, "If anything else, because it amuses me." He then looked at the frightened performer and took out the Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon he'd taken, "That was fun Yuya, I hope your stronger next. Until then, I'll hold on to this." He then turned back to Yugo, "Now how about we duel, my sweet Fusion?" He said as he licked his lips.

"You're on, I'll crush you for Rin and Yuya!" Yugo said as he armed his duel disk which he'd detached from the _Ringo._ "

However, as Yuri attempted to activate his own, suddenly it lit up to reveal one of the Obelisk Force, "Ugh, what is it now?"

"Yuri-sama, please help. We had just taken Hiragi Yuzu from her cell when Roger appeared and took her and Serena! Barrett-san is contending with Sora and Tsukikage while the Izayoi girl duels Roger! Please, we need you to turn the tides!" The faceless man said in a panic.

"Why didn't we just teleport Serena back to Academia while we had her?" Yuri sighed, "Never mind, I'm on my way." He then looked back at the Lancers, "Apologies, but our fight will have to continue later. I'm on my way to take Yuzu. If you want to stop me meet me at Security's main building."

"No way you bastard, we're ending this now…" Yugo along with Kurosaki and Shingo ran at Yuri, only for Yuri to teleport in a violet flash. Yugo then clenched his fist and roared, "DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

 **Fanmade OC Cards**

 **Circle of Enchantments (Spell:Normal) - Send one face up Spell or Trap Card on your field to the graveyard. Add a spell or trap of the same type from your deck to your hand.**

 **Pendulum Shuffle (Spell:Normal) - Target one Pendulum monster you control in one of your Pendulum Zones, return it to the deck. Then add a Pendulum monster from your deck to your hand with the same scale as the returned card or add one "Pendulum" Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.**

 **For the sake of this duel, Shuffle Reborn and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon had their effects altered a bit, while Longphone Bull was changed into a Pendulum Monster.**

 **Well that ends this chapter! Before I say anything else I'd like to tank Nox Descious for letting me use Predator Garden, you have my infinite gratitude. Anyway, back to the story. This is a pretty horrifying moment for Yuya and the Lancers. The fact that Yuri was toying with him and crushed him so easily, drawing out the fight just as a means to torture Yuya and make him abandon his ideals even for a little bit will be a hard blow for Yuya. It's definitely going to make him both hateful and fearful of Yuri, as well as even more insecure of his capabilities. However, I think I should reword something I said before. I'm not more sadistic than Yuri is when it comes to Yuzu, I'm more sadistic when it comes to _Yuya._ There will be a bit of fluff between Yuzu and Yuya next chapter. Oh wait, I forgot, the next chapter concludes the Synchro Arc, so get ready to return to the Xyz Dimension soon!**


	23. End to Synchro

**Chapter 22: End to Synchro**

 **Hey guys, so sorry that this one came so late. It's just really hard managing high school and fanfiction. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the Synchro arc. Moves a bit fast so keep up, you'll also be seeing new traits of Barrettand another Obelisk Force in this chapter, traits never really given because Barrett was as much of a wasted character as Yuri was. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **(Synchro Dimension: City)**

Yuri teleported himself in front of the Security building and saw it had been slightly shaken by all the explosions. He then took a look around at the burning city, "Some of my best work if I do say so myself." He then looked back up at the Security building, "Now only one remains."

"There's the bastard!" Yuri turned behind him to see what may be Security Officers, except they only carried the helmets and not the full uniform. "Ending the bastard that defeated the King will bring us back into Roger-sama's good graces. Soon all shall know of the hero, Duel Chaser 227!" The leader of the group roared, taking a police baton and rushing at Yuri, several comrades with him.

"Pathetic…" Yuri muttered as he vanished in violet light, reappearing behind the Security officer with a stab through the side with his Duel Disk Blade. After quickly taking out the rest the mob group, he turned back to the fallen officer who whimpered in fear in fetal position. "I've never seen anything so pathetic. You lost your old life and desire it back, even as everything burns around. It should be quite clear to you that Roger would never take you back, and half of that is probably your fault as you were too pathetic to keep it. But maybe that's why you want it back… helps you forget how utterly useless and worthless you really are?"

Yuri then grinned as the man cringed, "Can't take it can you, the fact that you have no real worth anymore? Power was all that mattered in this city, and when you lost your job, you lost your power, and thus yourself, but you can't admit it, not even to yourself. You even wear your old helmet and visor. You don't even have the guts to even look at your pathetic face." Yuri violently kicked the helmet off, revealing No. 227's face He then laughed; "Now I can see why. Worthless, with this you will never be able to hide your pathetic face ever again." He then activated the carding function on his Duel Disk, laughing as the man screamed in response. He then put his new trophy in his pocket before turning around, "Speaking of pathetic faces, it's time to say hello to Roger."

Meanwhile, within the building, Barrett was continuing his duel with Shiunin and Tsukikage.

Barrett LP: 1800

 **Sore LP: 2400**

 **Tsukikage LP: 2000**

Sora drew and began his turn, his monsters being Fluffal Mouse and Edge Imp Sabres. Tsukikage had his Getsuga and 2 Shingetsu's in defense mode with Gathering Shadows and Extinguishment face up on his field. Barrett had Panther Predator, Wolf Kampfer, Beastborg Fusioner, and a face down. "I activate Fluffal Mouse's effect in order to special summon 2 copies of it from my deck!" Two more copies of his adorable winged mouse appeared causing him to grin. "Now it's time to end this! I'll use Fusion in order to fuse all my monsters together! "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!" From the Fusion vortex, a nightmarish spawn of mechanical death and cuddly fur animal materialized, ready to cut Barrett and his monsters to pieces (ATTR:Dark/LV:6/ATK: 1900/DEF:1200). "With Tiger's effect, I can destroy all face up cards you control equal to the number of monsters I used to fusion summon it, so say goodbye to all your cards!" The scissor at the gut of the beast extendedand crunched Barrett's cards with a sickening, _SNAP!_ Sora's cocky grin suddenly faded when Barrett's Panther Warrior, Warwolf, and 2 Carrier Sentinels returned to the field in defense mode. "What the…"

"Panther Predator and Wolf Kampfer, upon being destroyed, let me special summon their materials from the graveyard. I anticipated events like this would happen and as such, took steps to be ready. Now my Carrier Sentinels activate their effects, letting me add 2 Beast-Warrior monsters from my deck." Barrett responded as 2 cards came to his deck.

"Damn, I'll just attack one of them with Frightfur Tiger!" Sora roared as his beast skewered a Carrier Sentinel. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Barrett declared. He then looked at his cards, "With this, you 2 have lost. I tribute my Panther Warrior, Warwolf, and Carrier Sentinel to Advance Summon! Come forth Beast King Barbaros!" Barret declared as his monsters vanished, replaced by a powerful centaur like beast with a spear and a shield (ATTR:Earth/LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:1200). "When this monster is advance summoned with 3 monsters, all cards you all control are destroyed!" Barret declared as his monster raised its glowing spear.

"Not so fast, I activate Frightfur March! Now your Beast King's effect is negated and now I can send Frightfur Bear from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to special summon Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" With that, an even larger and monstrous Frightfur appeared, its canines ready to dig into Barrett's beasts (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2400/DEF:2000). "Thanks to Sabre-Tooth, I can revive Frightfur Bear, and the effects of it and Tiger will power up my monsters by 400 and 300 ATK for each other respectively!" The power of all of Sora's monsters rose to 4000, 4500, and 4300 respectively! "How are you going to get out of this!"

Barrett closed his eyes and sighed, "I admit your both highly skilled, however…" He then opened his eyes, "That won't be enough! Beast King Barbaros was the decoy to reveal this, I banish a Carrier Sentinel and Panther Warrior from my graveyard to special summon Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur from my hand!" Barrett declared as as an even larger beast appeared next to its smaller counterpart with 2 giant blade shears, one in each hand (ATTR:Earth/LV:8/ ATK:3800/DEF:1200). "Now, I banish Barbaros Ur, Barbaros, and Machine Lord Ur from my hand to special summon this from my Extra Deck! King of beast that roams the plains, mechanical destroyer that hunts beasts, lord of nature and machinery alike, merge together and reveal your might! Contact Fusion! Come forth, Level 10, Beastborg King Barbaros Delta!" Barrett roared as an even mightier Beastborg manifested on his field, the bottom like that of a horse while the top was a man-lion. It had a mechanical eye and a living one, a natural arm and a prothetic one, wielding a giant sword in each hand (ATTR:Dark/LV:10/ATK:4500/DEF:2800). "Delta's special effect lets me remove from play all face up cards my opponents control, Delta Slash!" Barrett roared as his new beast slashed through all of Sora's and Tsukikage's cards, leaving their field bare. "Barbaros Delta can attack again for every card we have removed from play, not that it will need all those attacks. Now go, Delta Fury!" Barrett roared, his monster's swords glowed, craking the ground beneath it with the pressure, before slashing at Sora and Tsukikage, blasting them back into the wall defeated (Sora and Tsukikage LP: 0).

Tsukikage rose his head, "He is too much for us..."

"I have served on the battlefield for decades, you show nothing I have not already seen, that is why you lost." Barrett replied.

"Well said, nice work Barrett." Barrett turned to see Yuri approaching with an entertained grin. "That was a pretty good move."

"And where have you been?" Barrett asked.

"Oh, you know, causing chaos, scaring people, crushing Yuya's morale, you know the usual." Yuri replied.

"You know we don't pay you to be a sadist."

"You don't pay me at all; I just do it for fun." Yuri smirked while Barrett chuckled at Yuri's gusto. He then turned to Tsukikage and Sora, "Now it's about time you 2 bit the dust." Yuri then approached them, ready to card them, but Tsukikage tossed a smoke bomb, blinding them both. When the smoke cleared, Barrett and Yuri could not find Sora or Tsukikage anywhere. "Oh well." Yuri said as he waved his hand nonchalantly. "We'll get them next time. Let's go find Aki and the Obelisk Force."

As they ran through the building, Barrett questioned Yuri, "So what was it like against the Lancers, how would you rate them?"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Honestly, they're not all that great. After I bested and carded Jack, I dueled Yuya Sakaki, and honestly, half the duel was really just me trolling and yawning. I could've ended the duel so many times, though it did get a bit interesting around the end, when I finally made Yuya lose it."

Barrett's eyes narrowed as he saw Yuri grin, "And did anything…paranormal happen?"

Yuri looked at him confused, "You mean like back then at that beat down subway. No, I just got under his skin and pissed off. That shut him up and caused him to duel me seriously." Yuri laughed, "I still mopped the floor with him though. Could've carded him but I thought it be better to spare him, makes the game more interesting."

 _"I see, so that's why you neglected to absorb the boy's soul, or souls, I could sense the Xyz one within him, that's why he had Dark Rebellion."_ Starve Venom spoke within Yuri's mind. _"Tread carefully Yuri, because your life is still in danger. It may have been better if you just ended it there."_

 _'I know that Venom, but what is life without a little risk.'_ Yuri responded, _'To be honest, I was planning on doing that, but then I realized, if I could have Yuya develop his connection to the Black Shadow, he could grow stronger. That will mean the next time I duel him it will be a true test of my power. Besides…' Yuri looked at his deck as he ran, 'The best way to truly understand the Shadow and make its strength my own is to study it, understand it. Yuya can unlock its power, and I want that ability too. With this…Supreme King White Dragon, I'll unlock the truth behind the Pendulum and the Shadow, and then I'll absorb Yuya and Yugo in order to become the true dominant predator. But in order to do that, I need to unlock Yuya's fury. And the best way to do that is…'_ "I gave him an ultimatum," Yuri said, "Told him and the Lancers that if they wanted to stop me, then to meet me here and save Yuzu and Serena, and that I would be ready to play." He then chuckled while Barrett rolled his eyes.

"You're a troll Yuri, you know that right." Barrett then sighed, 'I really need to start working on breaking these bad habits of his. But how do I get through to him?' Deciding to leave these question for later, he said, "Anyway, let's just focus on finding our comrades." They managed to find the 3 remaining Obelisk Force finishing off a squad of Security Officers.

"FOR THE GLORY OF ACADEMIA!" Jeremiah roared as his Ultimate Hound Dog ripped through the last Security officer. Smirking, he then said, "Farewell." He and his teammates the proceeded to card the officers remaining. Turning around, he exclaimed, "Barrett-san, Yuri-sama, you are alright!"

"Of course, now what happened?" Yuri asked.

Another Obelisk Force member spoke up, "We had just retrieved Hiragi Yuzu from her cell and were preparing to live, when suddenly Roger showed up with Security and took her and Serena. We took on the squad while the girl, Aki I think, chased after Roger. She said she'd be fine but later radioed in that she needed because Roger was apparently…a cheating haxxor faggot." The member finished.

Yuri sighed, "Well, that makes sense, where is she now?"

One of them pointed to one of the tunnels, "Somewhere over there."

"Let's get going, the sooner we take them back, the sooner we can leave. Now let's go, the Lancers will be here soon!" Barret commanded as they ran off.

Said Lancers were approaching the Security building by Raidraptor. "We're almost there!" Shun shouted as they flew, "We should be able to get there in time to stop them!"

"Are you sure about that, they already had a massive head start. They may have already left right now!" Sawatari hollered back.

"I doubt it." They all looked at Reiji. "Roger will be doing his level best to hold on to whatever bargaining chip he can use to keep them at bay. He'll be doing everything he can to keep them from Yuzu and take Serena. Also, remember what Yuri said, how that if we wanted to stop him he'd wait for us at the Security headquarters. Yuri may be a genius strategist and duelist, but he's also horribly sadistic and thrill seeking. He wants challenges, and as such his actions have been less helping Academia and more about finding opponents that can push him to his very limit and fulfill his sadistic pleasures. He'll be there, we can count on it."

"What do you think he's going to do when we see him?" They turned to Yuya, who was riding with Gongenzaka. "He doesn't care about Academia, so what will he do when he gets his hands on Yuzu. For all we know he may just kill her in front of us just to spite us." He then curled his hands and shook, "How do we even face him?"

Gongenzaka patted Yuya's shoulder, "Don't worry Yuya, we'll stop him together."

"We're here." Shun said as they all landed. As they landed, Shun looked around and grinned as familiar figures rode towards them on D-Wheels. "Well if it isn't you Crow, glad to see you escaped."

Crow grinned, "Same to you Kurosaki, glad to see you guys made it out alright, especially you Yuya." Crow turned to look at the downcast performer with a concerned face. "Feeling alright after that smash up?"

"Well I was crushed by a guy who looked like me and was unable to protect myself, Jack, my honor, or the citizens. So I'm kind of feeling like a piece of shit." Yuya replied glumly.

"Don't beat yourself up, we were all at fault." Shinji said, having tagged along with Crow. "Fortunately, Jack's duel with him, along with your duel, bought us enough time to get everyone into the Underground where they could be safe."

The Lancers sighed in relief at that, "So everyone's alright?" Yugo asked.

"Mostly, we're still looking for any possible survivors." Shinji responded.

"Let me help you." Chojiro then turned to the Lancers, "I know the trouble you are all in, but would you permit me to aid in the search."

Crow smiled, "Hey no worries, I'll go with you guys to stop that psychopath, while Chojiro can help Shinji look for any more survivors."

"Alright then, let's do it, we're wasting time here." Reiji said, and with that, they headed off to save Yuzu and Serena while Shinji and Tokumatsu rode back into the fires of the city.

Meanwhile, Yuri, Barrett, and the Obelisk Force were running through the corridor until they eventually reached a large door. Yuri could hear explosions coming from the other side and grinned, "I think we have our winner." He was about to blow up the door…but then it blew up in all of their faces. "Yeesh, hey Aki what's going on there!" Yuri shouted, having covered his head from debris.

"Sorry, but I standing in front of the door, and I didn't want to get blasted, so I dodged it." Aki huffed and panted, exhaustion threatening to take over.

Yuri took a look at the field and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Aki, how are you getting owned by that whole Ancient Gear Devil trick, it's not that hard."

"That isn't the problem, _he_ is." Aki then pointed at 'Roger.' "It's not really him; it's some kind of RSV hologram. Every time I knock him down he just keeps reviving at full strength, and with his Devil breathing down my neck, I've been struggling just to hold on."

'Roger' laughed, "Indeed, and you can only blame yourself for getting lured in here by me." The hologram then gave a menacing grin. "As we speak, I am getting an interdimensional transporter ready to take me back to Academia. You may have ruined my 1st plan, but I still have Yuzu and Serena hostage. I'll barter for them for safety, and I'm afraid you will all have to await oblivion." He then giggled, "Once the portal delivers me back to Academia, I'll have it self-implode, taking this building you lot, the Lancers, and this city with it. It seems I have won! He he he…HA HA HA HA!" Roger bursted out in maniacal laughter.

He slowly stopped as he heard a clapping sound, and he looked to see Yuri with a sickly, sweet smile on his face, clapping his hands nonchalantly. "Oh bravo my good man, I'm surprised you had the brains to cook this up at the last minute." It was now Yuri's turn to crack up a wild smile. "However, I've been up against death before, who says I can't escape now. Trust me, even if I have to smash you 1,000,000 times myself, I'll be more than glad to do it."

'Roger' then chuckled, "You're more than welcome to try. However, I'd suggest hurrying up. The Lancers are in here and this building is soon to blow up." He then flicked his wrist and a camera screen popped up, showing the Lancers having entered Security headquarters as well and on their way.

Yuri took a quick look to examine the room and found a window leading it another room, "That must lead to where he is. Hey Aki, why didn't you use your powers to break through here?"

"I tried, but the metal here is reinforced with Solid Vision, so my powers alone aren't enough." Aki responded.

Yuri then looked at Barrett, "Still have that trusty bazooka of yours?"

Barrett chuckled, catching on, "Never leave home without it." He took out his duel disk and started changing the RSV levels on it, knowing what was coming next.

Yuri then turned to Jeremiah and the rest of the Obelisk Force squad. "How long can you hold off the Lancers?"

Jeremiah gave a grin, "As long as you need Yuri-sama." He then ran off to confront the Lancers along with his comrades.

Yuri then stared down Roger's hologram, "Time to end this." He then activated his Duel Disk and entered the duel, chuckling a bit at the shock of the 2000 LP penalty.

Aki LP: 1000

 **Roger LP: 2000**

 **Yuri LP: 2000**

"Draw! I send Predator Plants – Chimera Rafflesia from my Extra Deck and Fusion Substitute from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Ophrys Scorpio from my hand." As Yuri discarded the 2 cards, his all too familiar scorpion graced the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK: 1200/DEF:800). "I activate Scorpio's effect, letting me send a monster from my hand to the graveyard to special summon a new plant from my deck, and I think I'll choose…this one. Come forth Predator Plants – Bladderwort Dragonfly!" Yuri cried as a new plant with leaves for wings and a disturbing bug/flower face and mouth revealing a small jaw full of sharp teeth (ATTR: Dark/LV:4/ATK:500/DEF:200). Yuri cracked a smile and laughed, "Dragonfly's special effect activates, when its special summoned, I can activate a Fusion Card in my graveyard, enabling me to use the effects of Fusion Substitute from my graveyard to Fusion Summon! Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri grinned as his dragon awoke and descended from the fusion portal, ready to fight (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2000). "Starve Venom's effect lets it gain the power of all special summoned monsters on the field, so now it has 4600 ATK thanks to your Devil!" Yuri sneered as his dragon roared with energy.

"So what! Even so, my monster is in defense mode and cannot be destroyed, you can accomplish nothing!" Roger laughed.

"That's what you think. Since I fusion summoned a monster, I can special summon this from my graveyard! Come forth, Predator Plants – Fuspider Banksia!" With that, a spiky arachnid like plant materialized onto the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:1800). "Fuspider's special effect activates now, letting me equip it to a Fusion monster on my field, and I choose Starve Venom! Now not only does its power increase by half its original ATK, but it can also inflict piercing damage!" Yuri grinned as the plant equipped to his dragon, causing it to roar as it grew even stronger. "Go Starve Venom! Attack his Antique Gear Devil!" Yuri roared as his dragon whipped its tail and lashed at the mechanical killer. The blast didn't destroy it but the shockwaves sent 'Roger' flying into the wall, disappearing. A second later, he appeared once more from the wall.

"Fool, I am immortal, I cannot be beaten!" Roger cackled like a madmen.

"Are you sure about that? How about I test that out…with this!" Yuri then revealed another spell in his hand, "Quick Play Magic, De-Fusion!" Now I split Starve Venom back into the materials I used for him!"As his scorpion and dragonfly reemerged, Yuri laughed, "Now Dragonfly's effect activates once more, letting me use Fusion Substitute's effect to re fuse my monster and reforge Starve Venom!" Yuri chuckled as his dragon emerged once more, "Oh, and I forgot to mention Dragonfly's other effect lets me return a Fusion card from the grave to my hand when its sent to the graveyard, so I'll regain De-Fusion, activate Starve Venom's effect…and the also revive Fuspider with its effect and power Starve Venom even further! Now attack once more!" Yuri roared as his dragon struck once more, sending Roger flying once more before rematerializing with the intrusion penalty. "I can keep this up for as long as I want, until the end of time."

"Even so, no matter what I still revive. How long are you willing to continue Yuri?" Roger replied.

"However long it will take, but in the meanwhile lets have this performance go on encore! It's time for the 3rd one." Yuri cheered as he did his combo all over again.

Meanwhile, The Lancers raced through the building and found themselves met by Tsukikage and Sora. "Sora!" Yuya shouted as the boy chuckled sadly. "Are you guys alright?"Yuya asked.

"We're fine, just took a bit of a beating by that guy, Barrett." Sora replied.

"Is Academia still around here, or did they leave?" Reiji asked Tsukikage.

"They're still here, come with us, we know where they headed off to." The ninja replied.

"I'm afraid that that's far enough." The Lancers turned around to see the Obelisk Force stroll towards them. "You won't even be able to reach Yuri-sama. The fall of the Lancers starts here and now!" They all whipped out their duel disks, prompting the Lancers to do the same.

While they dueled, Yuri had continued his combo for about 9 times before Barrett said, "Alright, finally done."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "All right then let's do it!"

Barrett activated the Emergency RSV at max power and handed the Duel Disk to Aki, "You fire it, and I'll keep it steady."

Placing Barrett's Duel Disk on her arm, she took out the card he handed to her and activated it, "Beastborg Berserker Bazooka activate!" The bazooka materialized out of thin air and Barrett grabbed it and held it up at the sealed off window. Aki steadied her aim and, using her powers, added some extra power to the blast. "And…fire!" With that, the bazooka spit a blast of energy that completely rocked the room they were all in. The barricaded window had been blown to bits, leaving the next room open.

Yuri smiled, "Nice work, leave the rest to me!" He then jumped on his dragon's tail, which promptly swung around to launch Yuri through the opening. Landing on his feet, Yuri chuckled and disengaged his duel disk, running through the new hall, until he reached a large room with a large mechanical hole within it.

Turning around, Roger grit his teeth and kept Yuzu and Serena hung around by their necks, "God damn you. Stay back!" Roger barked.

"Eh heh heh heh… What's wrong? Not as fun when you're losing, is it?" Yuri chuckled and walked towards Roger ominously. "Look I'm on the clock okay. Just hand over the girls and quit wasting my time."

Roger growled and then sneered, "As if." He then pressed a button and the hole, or better yet, interdimensional transporter. Suddenly, the hole began to glow and vibrate with energy, and a tear between the dimensions was formed. Violent winds raked the room, and the transporter crackled with power. "Here's the deal Yuri, you come any closer, and I'll dump these 2 in there. No idea where they'll end up, or if they get out at all. If I can't win neither will you. So leave now or they die!" Roger shouted.

Yuri simply stared at him and asked, "Um, and I should care whether they live or die because why?"

Roger looked at him, shocked, "Well obviously because the Professor needs them for his plans! If they die, his dream will never have come to completion, and you'll have failed him!"

Yuri just stared at him before a smile split across his face, and suddenly, "Ha ha ha ha, heh heheh… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuri grabbed his stomach to contain himself. "I must say…do these jokes ever end. I suppose your half right, I do care about fulfilling the Professor's dreams…if only to have it be destroyed right before his eyes. But I have my own plans for the future, and honestly…" Yuri then looked at both Serena and Yuzu, and sneered. "Yuzu and Serena will only serve to hamper them. So really, throwing them in would do me a favor." He then gave a mock smile, "Not going to save you, but yeah please by all means…do it." His smile grew colder and Yuri's eyes glowed violet as he licked his lips. Terror filled Roger's eyes and he backed away in fear, and Yuri whispered, "Now." Suddenly, a whip like tail shot out and stabbed Roger through the gut, causing him to let go of the 2 girls who jumped away in fear. Yuri laughed, "Now drop him into the hole." Starve Venom then simply tossed the madman into the transporter below, and at that instant the portal shut down, taking Roger into parts unknown.

Terrified, Yuzu attempted to back away, only to have Yuri right in her face, causing her to jump back. "What is wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

"Um, you do realize that he was going to toss you in there. If anything I just saved you both from certain death. A small thank you would suffice." Yuri replied as his eyes turned to normal. He then looked at the hole and rose an eyebrow when he saw it begin to crackle and somewhat start up. "That thing's highly unstable. I guess Roger didn't have the best scientists to make it. Better leave here soon before it collapses."

"Yuri!" Barrett called as Yuri turned around to see him and Aki coming into the room. "Where's Serena?" Yuri simply rolled his eyes and pointed, and Barrett rushed towards, "Serena, are you alright?"

It took Serena a moment to register Barrett's presence and she moved her head from Yuri to him. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Aki simply looked around, "So did Roger bite the dust or…"

"I dropped him into the transporter, no idea where he is now." Yuri told her. He then examined his Duel Disk as a message appeared. Checking it, he saw the face of Jeremiah. "What's going on?"

"Yuri-sama, we can't hold them off for much longer, have you and Commander Barrett finished off Roger?" He asked

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, we're about to leave. So no worries, you guys did your job fine."

Jeremiah smiled, "Thank you, Jeremiah out!" After cancelling the link he was then knocked down by Yuya's dragon. As the emergency teleporter began to activate and teleport him away he rose his head and laughed, "You may have won the battle, but Yuri-sama and Commander Barrett have already won the war. With this, Academia's victory is guaranteed! Farewell!" With that, he vanished back to the Fusion dimension.

"Oh no you're not you smug bastard." Yugo cursed before taking out Clear Wing, "Please, you've guided me to Yuto, now please, take me to that bastard, please!" Yugo begged, hoping that the dragon would teleport him to Yuri.

Meanwhile, Yuri himself was getting ready to leave to confront Yugo and Yuya himself. Barrett looked at him and asked, "Going somewhere Yuri?"

Not even bothering to turn around, Yuri replied, "We need to make sure the Lancers are put down for good. You take Yuzu and Serena back to Academia, I'll handle them myself."

"You can't beat them all together, you'll need help. Let's just leave now while we have the chance." Barrett argued.

"I'm more than a match for most of them, but if you're so worried…Aki, mind coming with me?" Yuri turned to their new ally.

"No, I can go too." She replied.

"Okay then that settles it. Let's get going. Oh, and Barrett, give the Professor my regards when you see him." Yuri said as he began to walk out of the room. _'It's about time Yuya and Yugo became one with me.'_

" _ **YES…BECOME ONE…"**_ Yuri suddenly stopped and gripped his chest and stomach in agony, choking on his own breath. Suddenly, he was back within his own mind, and the roots of ivy that ensnared his body were squeezing even harder. Yuri could practically feel the crooked and spiky vines cutting into his skin and squeezing the life. _**"BECOME ONE…BECOME ONE…BECOME ONE!"**_

Yuri grabbed his mouth as he attempted to hold himself together, but ultimately started coughing and hacking up blood. "BLEH!" Yuri groaned as he suddenly lurched from left to right, a dark aura surrounding his body as his eyes began to glow violet. However, this time they threatened to overtake his pupils, and the dark aura seemed to be caving in and squeezing the life out of the teen. Shaking like a mad man, Yuri could do nothing but wheeze and cough up blood, to the surprise and horror of everyone there.

"Yuri, are you okay, what's wrong!?" Aki ran forward to help him, but the dark aura blasted her back as Yuri screamed.

"What's going on?" Yuzu watched in fear. Personally, after that vision from her bracelet, it seemed likely that Yuri had something to do with the darkness that kept taking over Yuya, but now it seemed Yuri was fighting against that very shadow himself.

As Yuri huffed and crouched, his eyes wobbled horribly within their sockets before he let out a guttural scream that blasted him towards the transporter. As evil fortune would have it, at that moment, the interdimensional transporter reactivated. Off balance, Yuri was picked up by its energy and found himself falling into the void. Realization dawning on his face, Yuri's eyes widened until…he felt someone grab onto his hand just as he went over. Finding the strength within him to look up, Yuri raised his head to find Serena grasping his hand with her own while Barrett held her, using one of his Chain trap to hook to a secure latch on a wall. Aki herself had called on to her psychic power to manifest her Blood Dragon, which extended its tail to grab and pull Yuzu towards Aki, who held her as well.

Gritting her teeth, Serena could only mutter, "Hang on."

"What?" Yuri questioned, at that point, unable to get a proper grasp on anything that was happening.

With all his might, Barret managed to pull Serena back until he could grab Yuri's other hand, and the 2 pulled him out of the unstable transporter. As the transporter involuntarily powered down, everyone in the room fell to the ground. Barrett held Serena and Yuri in his arms, putting himself between them and the transporter as he huffed in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Aki released her dragon and ran over towards the group. "Are you guys alright? How's Yuri?"

Barrett grimaced, "Look for yourself." He then looked at Yuri, who was wheezing painfully while a dribble of blood seemed to drip from his mouth.

Yuzu merely rose and stared at the scene in astonishment, when suddenly a light appeared and an all too familiar figure emerged as well, triggering her bracelet. As Yuri's eyes twitched towards the light coming from the bracelet, his only clear thought was, _'Oh shit.'_ With that, Yuri, Serena, Barrett, and Aki were all teleported away, and Yugo emerged from the light of his dragon.

Taking a few seconds to look around, Yugo squealed as he saw Yuzu, "YUZU!" He ran towards her, only to get whacked in the face by her paper fan. Rubbing his nose, Yugo complained, "Seriously, here I am worried you had gone to the afterlife and you just hit me like that."

"Don't say such ominous things." Yuzu replied, "Where's Yuya and the others, are they okay?"

Before Yugo could say anything, at that moment, they both heard a familiar voice, "YUZU!" Once again Yuzu's bracelet lit up and teleported Yugo away. Yuzu turned around to see Yuya panting as he entered the room. Staring at her for a second, Yuya could only tear up and shout out, "Yuzu!" He then proceeded to bear hug her tightly as he began to cry.

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

As the Professor reviewed the status report given by the Obelisk Force, a pink light filled the room, and suddenly they were met by the presence of Aki, Barrett, Yuri, and Serena.

"Yuri-sama!" Jeremiah shouted as he noticed Yuri's sickly state, and raced towards them. "Are you guys alright, what happened?"

"Send Yuri to the medical bay immediately! Also have Serena taken to her cell!" The Professor commanded at once, and a squad of Obelisk Force soldiers came and took Yuri and Serena from the group.

Serena could only look at Yuri and Barrett helplessly, and silently begged Barrett for help.

"Professor, it's not necessary to keep Serena prisoner…" Barrett began.

"Barrett, I have no time for such sentimentality. Now it would do us good to know who this is, and why she was brought here instead of Yuzu." The Professor retorted.

"Her name is Aki Izayoi, a citizen from the Synchro Dimension. She was conscripted by Yuri into our cause." Barrett responded.

Leo Akaba sighed, "Have her taken to a cell. We'll work out what to do with her next."

A squad appeared to take her away and Aki instinctively took out her Duel Disk, ready to fight. However, Barrett held her arm gently and shook his head, silently telling her that this wasn't the time for fighting back. Understanding, Aki begrudgingly enabled the Obelisk Force to take her away.

"Barrett." Leo commanded, prompting Barrett to turn around, "I'd like a full status report on what went down in the Synchro Dimension."

 **(Synchro Dimension: Security Building)**

Yuzu smiled as Yuya held her in his arms, "It's okay, and I'm not leaving anytime soon Yuya." She said as she patted his hair.

"Aaww, how adorable." Yuzu raised her head to see Sora and Shingo smirking as the rest of the Lancers caught up. Her face glowed scarlet and she violently shoved Yuya away, causing him to fall to the ground. "And just when I thought they were going to kiss too." Shingo mocked, causing Sora to laugh.

Gongenzaka ran forward, "Yuzu!" He then bear hugged her so tight she almost blew up.

Shun smiled before looking around, "Has anyone seen Yugo or Academia for that matter."

Yuzu freed herself from Gongenzaka's grip before responding, "Yeah, Yugo somehow warped here, and then my bracelet teleported them away. Then Yuya showed up, and well…you guys know what happened next."

"I don't follow." Crow said.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "For some reason we're still not sure of, every time Yuya and one or more person who looks like him are near Yuzu, her bracelet teleports them away. We're still trying to figure out how."

"Yeah, and thank god it does, honestly, the only reason they didn't take me sooner was because Roger's dimensional transporter was on the fritz and nearly sucked us all up." Yuzu said.

"You mean the transporter that glowing really badly and crackling with energy?!" Reira screeched as they all looked at it to see it activate once more.

"Shit!" Shingo cursed as the transporter pulled them all into it.

As he was separated from her once more, Yuya could only look at Yuzu screaming his name, and yelled, "YUZU!" With that, they were all sucked into the void.

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland)**

Shingo opened his eyes and groaned, attempting to rise only to find something heavy covering him, "Gongenzaka, please get up." He sighed with relief when he finally did. Shingo then looked at the destroyed city and gaped, "Where are we…hell?"

"No…we're home." Shun stated as they saw him gaze at the fallen city.

"That's right, this is home."

Gongenzaka turned to look at 'Yuya,' only to be puzzled at the new clothes, eyes, and hairstyle he had. "Yuya, what happened?"

Shingo's eyes widened, "I remember you. You were that other guy who looked like Yuya. You're…"

"Yuto." Shun stated in disbelief as he gazed at what he thought was his fallen friend.

Yuto gave him a melancholic smile, "Hey Shun, it's been a while."

 **Fanmade OC cards**

 **Beastborg King Barbaros Delta** **(ATTR:Dark/LV:10/ATK:4500/DEF:2800) - Must first be Special Summoned by banishing 2 Beast-Warrior Monsters and 1 Machine-type monster from your hand and field and cannot be special summoned by other means (Treated as a Fusion Summon). When this card is summoned, banish all face up cards your opponents control. This card can attack up to a number of times equaling the # of banished cards. When this card leaves the field, special summon 2 Beast-Warrior from your graveyard and banished zone. If the monsters special summoned by this card's effect are on the field, during your Main Phase, you can return this card from your graveyard to your Extra Deck. If this card was summoned using Beast King Barbaros, Machine Lord Ur, and Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur, this card's effects cannot be negated.**

 **Predator Plants - Bladderwort Dragonfly (ATTR: Dark/LV:4/ATK:500/DEF:200) - When this monster is special summoned, activate the effects of a Fusion spell/trap in your graveyard as long as the requirements can be meant. When this face up card is sent to the graveyard, you can add 1 Fusion card from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **Predator Plants - Fuspider Banksia (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:1800) - If you Fusion Summon a monster while this card is in your hand, special summon this card to the field. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target a Fusion Monster you control, equip this face up monster on the field to it. That monster gain ATK equal to half of its original attack points.**

 **Well we're finally done with that. I know a lot of you may have been hoping for a better arc, but since we're working with a villain protagonist like Yuri, you know he's only going to take advantage of it for some chaos. The Lancers have entered the Xyz Dimension, Yuri's on edge and recovering from his affliction, and we're also going to see much more Yuto and Barrett. In the former's case, I want to see him shine more in his home turf since he's my 2nd favorite Yu boy. For Barrett, it's mainly because there was so much more to his character than what was presented, and I wanted to show the story of a good soldier, but also a compassionate and caring man. In fact, you could say here, Barrett does share some similarities to Leo, and forms a battle group along with Serena and Yuri, filling in Gong's spot in the group. Aki is sort of the ambiguous enemy turned ally. You could kind of see her as the foil for Sora in that they both were ultimately loyal to the people who showed true compassion to them, in Sora's case Yuya and Yuzu, and in Aki's case, Yuri and Barrett. Also, that Obelisk Force duelist I mentioned earlier was Jeremiah, who I named in an earlier chapter. He's basically this story's equivalent to the Jeremiah in Code Geass, with a shuffle of his traits in R1 and R2. He's actually one of the more badass Obelisk Force members whose actually pretty smart and is highly loyal to the cause. You're going to see more of him in later chapters as well. Also, heads up. More legacy characters from GX will appear in later chapters along with references of them. Get ready, because soon, the real story is about to commence! :)**


	24. Fallen Heartland

**Chapter 23: Desolate Heartland**

 **Hello Everyone, how are you all doing!? I'm so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in over a month, but between school and activities, I haven't had time until now. Since I'm on Spring Break, you'll get more chapters soon. This is the return to Heartland, as Yuto and Shun attempt to retake their haome from Academia's clutches, with new help this time. This chapter is also going to be the return of Luna as well as the first appearance of Michael, or for those of you more familiar with the Arclight's code names, Trey! Kyoji Yagumo from the manga will also appear in a flashback as well. We're also going to see a glimpse of Academia's General, Kaiser Ryo Marufuji! He's back, and instead of Edo, he'll be leading Academia hear. Definitely for the best as Edo's single minded hunt for Yusho caused problems in canon, so with Marufuji, it's a much more uphill battle. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **(Xyz Dimension: 4 weeks prior)**

 _"Father…Haruto…Droite…Kyoji…Chris…even Orbital. How could they do this?" The man raised his head as he saw the remaining buildings burn and fall, smoke filling the air, the sky dark and desolate…as his heart was. Why…why didn't Shun and Yuto listen to him and Kyoji, when they told them not to go. When they told him it was too risky…when they said they had to protect home first. If they hadn't left, Kyoji's brother…his brother…_

 _The blank face hardened and snarled. "So be it, I won't rely on anyone anymore. Try to bring smiles to people…what was I thinking? Sensei was wrong, you can't talk to your enemies…you need to bring them down. I'll wipe them out, see how they feel, when a monster comes to crush all they hold dear." He then noticed as the soulless dogs that carded all he cared for laugh and confront him. Closing his eyes, he took out a card and placed it on his duel disk, "Dragon of revenge, there is nothing left within me to continue. Respark the burning wrath within my soul… so that together we may achieve our goal. As the hunters came in a pack, their eyes were blinded by a radiant light…the growl of a dragon the last thing they heard._

 **(Present)**

Yuto raised his arm and looked at it…at himself. It was the same clothes he had worn before the light had absorbed him, and he felt himself lose conscience. This feeling…to be in his own body…he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. He remembered…moments of awakening. A duelist with hair like Ruri's…an Obelisk Force group…an old subway station…battling against an abominable dragon with a purple and pink haired man who looked like him and Yuya. He had been a ghost back then…but now…now…

"I'm back." Yuto said. He then looked at the charred remains of his happy city, and grew sad, "Back to see my home all but lost."

"How…you…Yuya…WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Shingo cried as he pointed at Yuto frantically.

Yuto sighed, "Oh great, you again."

"How are you here and what did you do with Yuya?" Shingo asked.

"I, Gongenzaka, would also like to know." Gongenzaka stated in a serious tone.

Shun put himself between them, "Knock it off, let me talk to him." He then turned to Yuto, "Is that really you…old friend?"

"Shun your favorite song from the Sonic series is Infinite's theme." Yuto said while chuckling.

Shun cheered, "It is you!" He then punched Yuto in the face and held him in a choke hold, "You promised never to speak of it!"

"Please…mercy Captain Falcon." Yuto croaked, causing Shun to twist harder. "Seriously…Sh… Shun…stop."

Shun they let him go, "Serves you right, best friend backstabber."

"Yeah, yeah I'm terrible." Yuto replied.

"So what happened to Yuya? Because I know you couldn't have been wearing a wig and faking as Yuya, you were always terrible in drama club." Shun snarked.

Yuto sighed, "Honestly, no idea. I just remember losing to Yugo, handing Yuya Dark Rebellion, and now I'm here."

 _"I KEEP YELLING AT YOU I'M RIGHT HERE!"_ A voice plucked from nowhere.

Yuto turned to his right and saw a familiar figure, who was…strangely transparent, "Yuya?" He then moved his arm so as to touch him, but found it go right through him. "What in the world?"

 _"Are you real, or am I ghost? Are you haunting me?!"_ Yuya yelled, understandably freaked out.

Yuto then looked around, "No idea…maybe it's because we're in the Xyz dimension. My home…or at least the remains of it."

Shun eyed Yuto, then looked around, "Come on everyone, we're wasting time here. Yuto we'll fill you in on everything on the way while you explain your story. For now…let's see if there's anyone left.

 **(2 hours later)**

"And that's how we're here right now." Shingo finished.

"Okay 3 question. First of all, was it necessary for you to divulge every little bit of detail about your duel with Yugo? I'm pretty sure you wasted 40 minutes there. Second, did you have to describe the food in Synchro, because I haven't been able to enjoy eating since I lost my body and now I'm hungry? And finally, was it necessary to recount Shun strangling me and talking about the very conversation we were just having?" Yuto snarked as he glumly stared at broken slap of concrete and fallen buildings as they walked through the remains of the city.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood from the fact that our mission to Synchro ended in practical failure and to distract you so you wouldn't be so horribly depressed to see your home in ashes. Personally, I'd be pretty upset, so I was hoping to lighten the mood. But if you want to sink into depression that's alright with me." Shingo shot back.

"It didn't work, but thanks for trying. I appreciate it." Yuto said in a hushed tone, trying to take the awful truth that lay around him. Heartland had been reduced to a wasteland beyond recognizable. Shards of glass, slabs of concrete and sooty dirt covered the ground. The towns square had been turned upside down and crushed, leaving behind nothing but a giant trench. As if to reflect the mood, there was nothing but clouds covering the sky, no sunlight to pass through them. The wind was rapid and wicked, its gusts blasting tiny shards right into their faces. Grunting, Yuto led the group to a fallen building for cover.

Shun cursed as he wiped dirt from his eyes, "We need to found our old comrades. Hopefully Academia scum hasn't wiped them all out."

Yuto sighed, "Alright, we've got 2 options then, the Tenjo and Arclight Laboratory, or the Duel Lodge. We'll split up, Gongenzaka and I will go to the lab, while you take Shingo to the Lodge."

"Why do I have to take Shingo? You take him." Shun hissed.

"Because I don't want him!" Yuto argued back.

"Guys I'm right here you know." Shingo said glumly. "I get that no one likes me, but can we just move on already?" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Gongenzaka placed a hand on Shingo's shoulder, "I Gongenzaka, will have you know that we do appreciate your company, we just like to tease you that's all."

Shun sighed, "I'm just frustrated and tired at this point to be honest. Honestly, I don't hate you. In fact, you kind of make up for your like of dueling with comedic relief." He then smirked while Shingo sighed, even when he was complimented he was mocked.

"How about we just go together to the lab, then we'll head for the Duel Lodge?" Yuto questioned, and they all nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

They quickly went north through the dilapidated ruins while Sawatari hanged in the back and looked around, pausing when he noticed a strange figure in some ruined building, "Hey guys look over there!" He pointed at the figure as the 3 of them turned…at the same time, the figure heard him, dropped something with a clang, and then ran away. "Come on, let's see who it is!" Shingo stampeded towards the building while the rest of the group hustled to keep up with him. He later came to a small bag containing packs of canned food, and some water canteens.

"Hold it you loose cannon; if you run off like that, you may alert any nearby Academia forces!" Shun growled.

"Hey guys, check this out." Shingo said as he held some of the supplies. "I don't think Academia would carry these provisions with them."

Yuto's eyes widened, "There must still be some survivors! Where do you think they went?"

Gongenzaka nudged Yuto and pointed at a small trail of blood that led away from the bag, "Perhaps wherever the trail leads."

As they followed the trail, they eventually reached a barricaded entrance. The group could hear voices coming from the other side. "..Quiet, hide hear, and pray that no one followed." They heard a woman's voice. Gongenzaka grabbed the gravel and concrete blocking them and hefted it away from them, revealing and old woman with 2 young children, her sons in fact. Whatever remaining color that remained within the woman's face vanished, and she put herself between her children and the group, "Please…spare them…just take me instead." She said, filled with despair.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Yuto said, showing them his scarf.

One of the boys beamed, "The Resistance!"

Shingo smiled, "Did one of you drop this?" He handed them the bag, causing the boys to rush and take out the food and water.

As the group smiled, Shun noticed a bloody wound on one of the boys, 'That explains the blood trail.' From his pocket, he took out a bandage and gauze strips and tended to the boys leg. "That can take care of that injury."

"Thank you all." The woman breathed with relief. "We thought all of the Resistance had been wiped out."

"What happened?" Gongenzaka asked.

The woman sighed, "Academia's attacks grew more brutal as time passed. The 2 main schools, the Spade and Clover Branches, practically all of them have been wiped out. My husband was carded as well." She then eyed their duel disks in fear, "To think such a game could bring this much destruction."

Determined, Yuto rose up, "Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll use the old Raid Raptor Signal trick from before."

"Got it." Shun then summoned 2 copies of Singing Lanius, and gave one of them to Gongenzaka. "Here's how it works, we'll take one of them with us to check out the lab. You guys guard them and keep one yourself. If the Obelisk Force show up, have the bird cry out. They can hear through long distances, so that will alert ours, and we'll run back to get you. If you get a message from ours, take this family, and follow the bird to the Duel Lodge. Understood?"

"Sure." Shingo said while Gongenzaka nodded.

With that, Shun and Yuto cloaked themselves and headed out to see if the old laboratory was intact. As they made their silent tread, Yuya looked at Yuto and questioned, _"Who are the Tenjo's and Arclight's, and how do you know them?"_

"The Arclight's and Tenjo's were some of the most influential people in the city, and the most intelligent. My father was close friends with Byron Arclight and Dr. Faker, being another scientist who shared their interests. I had the fortune of meeting their kids, Chris, Thomas, & Michael Arclight, along with Kaito Tenjo, and his brother Haruto."

Yuya's eyes narrowed, _"You said that you're heading to their lab. Is that where…"_

"It's how we managed to travel through the dimensions. Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight built a dimensional transporter so that Shun and I could travel through the dimensions." Yuto finished.

Shun stared at him, then said, "Don't tell Yuya anything too personal about us, okay Yuto."

"Sure, fine." Yuto replied, as Shun hustled in front of him.

 _"What's gotten on his nerves?"_ Yuya asked, but Yuto offered no reply.

As Shun kept ahead, only one thought was in his mind, "They made the transporter so that Yuto and I could save Ruri…because everyone else warned us not to…

 **(4 months prior)**

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT SAVING RURI!" Shun roared as he grabbed Kyoji's shirt by the neck._

 _"I'm saying that what you're suggesting is reckless verging on absolute idiocy." Kyoji huffed in annoyance._

 _"Shun let go of him!" Yuto said, Pulling Shun away, he then turned to Kyoji, "What's the matter with everyone, I thought we all agreed we'd find her?"_

 _Kyoji sighed, "It's not that I don't want to save her Yuto, but what you two are suggesting is suicide. Even if the portal does manage to take us to Standard, how would you even kidnap Akaba Leo's son. The odds are he'll be protected by highly professional guards. Trying to go incognito in a dimension when we don't have a clue on where to go there, and one that might have a strong Academia presence isn't exactly the best of ideas."_

 _On the other side of the room, Kaito lowered his head, "Not to mention, the man who Yuto allegedly saw kidnap Ruri is nowhere to be seen. Odds are he went back to Academia."_

 _"That is if he's even the guy? I'm not saying I think Yuto's going insane, but how the hell is it that you had a vision of this right when it happened?" Orbital piked._

 _Yuto looked away and took out Dark Rebellion, "If only I could explain…" He then punched the wall, "I was so close, I know it! Another minute or so and we could've saved her!"_

 _Luna placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at him with a concerned face, "If you're sure in thinking that she was kidnapped, then the odds are she wouldn't be carded. With hope, she'll be alright."_

 _"Damn it, I'm not just going to sit around and wait while Academia tortures my sister. If you all want to stay behind, so be it. I'll save her myself!"_

 **(Back to the present)**

' _And I would've gone alone too…if Yuto hadn't went with me.'_ Shun pondered his desolate home as they ran and thought, _'I hope I didn't leave for nothing.'_

"We're here." Yuto said, as the finally reached the lab, or at least what was left of it. Like everything else, the once brilliant laboratory that held experimentally advanced technology had been reduced to a pile of rubble. "Let's check the underground levels…see if there's anything left to salvage…"

Meanwhile, about 200 feet below the ground, a pink and purple haired girl was working with a pink haired boy on repairing a robot. "Alright, hand me the synchronizing diffuser." The girl said, leading the boy to hand her a rod-like tool. After adjusting the circuits in the robots head, she then connected it to its battery holster to recharge its energy quantity. "All that's left is to reboot his mainframe and he'll be good to go."

"Great, won't be long until he comes back. This may finally wake Kaito up." The boy replied.

A small light lit up at the top of the room, and the girl hissed. "Damn it, they've come back." She covered her head within a hood and pulled up her scarf to cover part of her face. Armed with a duel disk and a knife in the other, she quietly stalked through the dilapidated hall like a cat. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps coming from above. _'Only 1…strange…usually those dogs come in packs. Even more so…it's like whoever this is knows where to go.'_ Not missing a beat, as the steps came closer; she threw the knife with near liquid accuracy. The masked figure dodged to the right just as quickly. She then threw a punch, only to have it blocked by the man, she then eyed the masked individual before her eyes widened in realization. "Yuto…" She then pulled off her hood and scarf and hugged him. "I almost killed you…"

"Don't worry…I'm fine Luna…also…too tight." Yuto muttered as he took off his mask.

Suddenly becoming conscious of herself, she pushed him away, looking away to hide her now scarlet face, and went forward to grab her knife that was lying on the steps. "How's Shun, where is he." She said in a cool tone.

"At the surface, serving as lookout." Yuto stated.

"And Ruri…did you find her?"

"No, but we did find allies." Yuto said in a hopeful tone.

"Really, who are they?" She asked in a curious tone.

"We'll fill you with all the details later. How's everyone else?" He asked in return.

She couldn't even turn to face, "Dr. Faker and Byron-san have been carded…as well as Kyoji and Thomas. Droite and Gauche-san have fallen as well."

Yuto paled, "What about Michael, Allen, and Sayaka? And Kaito, how is he doing?"

"Michael's with me, he's in the storage room. Sayaka and Allen are at the Duel Lodge. We've taken any remaining survivors there as our final base." Luna muttered. "Kaito on the other hand…"

"What happened, was he carded too?!" Yuto asked with worry.

"No…he's not a card…but…he's not…alright." She said quietly.

Alarmed by what she said, Yuto decided to head back to the surface to get Kurosaki, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. "Damn it, where did he go?"

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, having followed him.

"Shun's not here!" Yuto replied, looking around the area. "It doesn't look like there was a struggle, so I don't think he was attacked."

Luna looked up and noticed a trail of smoke in the distance, "Think that has something to do with it?"

"Shit, that's where we left Sawatari and Gongenzaka!" Yuto cursed, racing towards its source.

"I'll just assume that those are some of our new allies." She then radioed Michael with her duel disk. "Michael, I'm heading with Yuto to check on something. You continue fixing Orbital and then meet us there."

"Wait, Shun and Yuto are finally back!?" Michael yelped.

"Long story, I'll fill in the details later!" Luna stated before she chased after Yuto.

Meanwhile, far up ahead, Shun was rapidly approaching the source of the explosion he'd heard. Following his Lanius screech, I giant explosion came from where Shingo and Gongenzaka were, so he ran to check it out. What makes it even stranger was that brilliant light that appeared before the explosion…and that roar. It was the screech of a dragon, and Shun had a good idea of whose it was. As he continued racing, the area finally cleared to the one where they'd left Shingo and Gong, when at that moment, something loud and annoying was flung right at him.

"HELP ME!" Shingo yelped as Shun ducked out of the way. Landing on his butt, Shingo looked at Shun and growled, "Thanks for the help Kurosaki."

"No problem." Shun then looked on and was surprised to see Gongenzaka lying on the ground, beaten. "What happened here?"

Opening one eye, Gongenzaka coughed before speaking, "After you left…"

 _Gongenzaka and Shingo carefully peered at outside through a tiny whole they found to monitor the area, when they heard footsteps along with…laughter. They then heard a mechanical noise akin to a dog barking, before someone spoke, "I guess my little pet here has caught the scent of some trash. Let's throw them away with the others." They could then make out the appearance of a duelist with a red Academia uniform not unlike Serena's, flanked by 2 more dressed identical to him, although one had a blue uniform and another yellow. The dog came back, and the red uniformed soldier stroked its chin, "Good boy, now where are they?"_

 _As the dog eventually found where they were hiding, it kicked away the gravel, only for Gongenzaka to summon Big Benkei, batting it to the side with a single arm. Gongenzaka then looked at the family. "Don't worry, we'll handle this." As if on command, the Singing Lanius let out an ear bleeding screech, causing the Academia duelists and Sawatari to cover their ears while Gongenzaka groaned, "Hopefully Kurosaki and Yuto will be able to hear that."_

 _"We don't recognize you from the Resistance databanks, but it won't matter." The blue shirt duelist stated as he took up his duel disk, "Soon the Arc Area Project will be complete, and the utopia the Professor spoke of shall become reality!"_

 _"As if we'll let you win!" Shingo roared as he armed his duel disk and stood next to Gongenzaka, "We're taking you down, right here and now!"_

 _Before they could engage however, a voice roared from above, "Yes, all of Academia will burn!" Suddenly, they were all blinded by a flashing light, and the roar of a dragon. A blast of energy shot out of the dragon's mouth, blasting the Academia duelists back. As they finally regained their vision, they found a blonde haired duelist in a black jacket staring down the Academia duelists with hate. "Are you ready to repent?" He then clicked a button on his duel disk, and the 3 men disappeared in a flash of light. He then turned around to Sawatari and Gongenzaka, and held up there carded forms. "Are you ready to join them?" He then activated his duel disk, prompting Gongenzaka and Sawatari to do the same…_

"He forced us to duel him, and beat us down. Is he a friend of yours, because he's a lot like you, except 10x as unpleasant?" Shingo finished.

"Very funny." Shun then eyed the duelist with shock, "And yes, he is a friend." Trying to go for a smile, he gave out his friend, "Kaito…it's good to see you're alright."

Kaito didn't say a word, he simply approached Gongenzaka and prepared to card him. Seeing what he was about to do, Shun panicked and attempted to punch him at the last second, leading Kaito to leap back to dodge. "Get out of my way, Kurosaki!" Kaito growled, his voice dripping with venom.

"Stop it Shun, these guys are our allies, not our enemies!" Shun voiced frantically.

"You expect me to believe that! Those are big words coming from a deserter!" Kaito roared, arming his duel disk once more.

"I never deserted anyone! Kaito, please calm down!" Shun begged, but Kaito didn't say another word. Realizing he had no choice, Shun activated his duel disk in response, "Could this day get any worse?"

" **DUEL!"** They both yelled.

Elsewhere, an Academia officer, approached a tall man with a black jacket and dark blue hair. "Hell Kaiser-sama. We've lost contact with 3 of our scouts in area B6. The radio signal went off in that location!"

The man turned around, "What was the final transmission?"

"Are you ready to repent!" The teen said with a gulp.

The man sighed, "Same as before. Have all nearby squads scour the area there. Stay in groups, and radio in if they find anything. Avoid head on engagement," He then turned to his partner, "Come on Edo, you're with me."

"Where too General Kaiser?" The man called Edo replied.

"That location, of course. If it really is who I think it is, then they won't be enough to stop him. We'll end him ourselves." With that, the General left the Academia base, with his Commander in Chief, and several Obelisk Force soldiers in stride.

In said area, Kaito and Shun began their duel.

 **Kaito LP: 4000**

 **Shun LP: 4000**

"I'll start us off!" Shun roared, "From my hand I summon Raidraptor – Skull Eagle!" A mechanical bird appeared to the left of Kurosaki (ATTR:Dark/LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:500). "Now I activate the spell, Radraptor – Call! I'll use it to special summon another Skull Eagle from my deck!" With 2 identical metal birds ready to roll, Shun called out, "I overlay my 2 Level 3 Skull Eagle's to build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 3! Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle!" With that the 2 eagles vanished into the portal below them, unleashing a familiar avian creature to take its place (ATTR:Dark/Rk:3/ATK: 1000/DEF:1000). "Since I used them to Xyz summon, the effects of the 2 Skull Eagle activate, boosting my Fiend Eagle by 300 points each, so that's a total of 1600 ATK! However, now I use its effect to deal damage to you equal to the attack points of a special summoned monster on the field, so try this!" With that, an energy blast knocked Kaito off his feet, landing 10 feet back (Kaito LP: 2400). "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kaito roared as he drew a card. "From my hand, I summon Cipher Wing!" A mechanical contraption appeared next to Kaito, as Sawatari and Gongenzaka began to sweat from recognition (ATTR:Light/LV:4/Atk:1400/Def:1200). "Since I control a Cipher Wing, I can summon another one from my hand." An identical metal creature appeared, leading Kaito to activate a new card, "I activate the Continuous Spell, Double Exposure! Now I'll use its first effect to make the levels of my 2 Cipher Wings 8!" He called out as an aura of light shined around his monsters, leading Shun to great his teeth, knowing what was about to come next. "I overlay them both to build the overlay network! Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" With that, Kaito's ace dragon roared, ready for another fight (ATTR:Light/Rk: 8/Atk:3000/Def:2500).

At that moment, Yuto and Luna finally reached them. Catching his breath, Yuto stared at the duel in shock. "What's going on? Why are Shun and Kaito fighting?!"

"Yuto…" Luna spoke looking away from him. "The truth is…Academia found us because you and Shun traveled to the Standard Dimension." She stated sadly while Yuto just stared at her in shock.

He then turned to the duel and whispered, "You mean…the resistance fell because of us…"

 **That wraps up this chapter, next one will finish Kaito and Shun's duel. Just as a heads up, the next 1 or 2 chapters will be pretty duel fueled, then things will calm down a bit as some world building will be added. The Tyler Sisters are still going to appear in Heartland in later chapters, along with Dennis and Isao. I'll also be working on getting back to the Fusion Dimension as we get new information on Yuri's plans as well as what's going on there. Also, that little twist at the end is something I added, but it's true. It will be explained in another chapter or so! As Yuri always says, "GET SET TO GET WRECKED! PUNY XYZ TRASH!" See you soon:)**


	25. Vengeful Hunter

**Chapter 24: Vengeful Hunter**

 **Alright everyone, this wraps up the duel between Kaito and Shun while also revealing what happened to the Resistance that left them so banged up. You'll also get to see who's going to duel next now as well! Not much else to really explain since this was a mostly duel fuelled chapter, as will the next one be. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland)**

Kaito continued his turn, "Now I attack with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Eternity Cipher Stream!" He roared, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Wait, why isn't he using its effect to take control of Shun's monster?" Shingo questioned.

As the bird was obliterated, Shun covered his face from the leftover debris (Shun LP: 2600). "You guessed my strategy, didn't you?"

"Let me take a wild guess and say one of your facedown cards was Revolution Force. In case I took control of your monster, you could use that card to retake control of it, and then use it to summon Rise Falcon." Kaito summarized.

"Well, Kaito may have become a Terminator, but at least his brain still works fine in that sense." Luna stated.

"No surprise, Kaito always knew how to best counter an opponent's strategy." Yuto voiced, trying to get his mind off what Luna said earlier.

"You may have figured that out, but you still didn't take into account this, Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force, activate!" Shun called out as a different facedown activated. "Now I can revive my eagle and use rank it up to a monster with Rank 6!" Shun's eagle rematerialized before heading back into the overlay network, "Prideful Falcon! Spread those wings dyed with the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up-Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 6! Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!" With that, Shun's Raidraptor flew out of the network in a fiery aura, ready to blast Kaito's dragon to bits. "Now with Revolution Falcon's effect, I can destroy Cipher Dragon and deal damage to you equal to half of its attack points!" Its wings extending, the mechanical bird shot at the dragon with volleys of missiles and bullets.

Kaito was unfazed, "I discard Cipher Mirror Shield and send Double Exposure from my hand and field graveyard to prevent the destruction of Cipher Dragon. Then I can also add ½ of the attack of the monster that would be destroyed to my life points." He said as a warrior holding a shield materialized in front of the dragon, its shield blocking all the bullets. The creature then vanished along with Double Exposure into mist, his life pints reviving to 3900. "When Cipher Mirror Shield is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Cipher card to my hand." After adding a new card to his hand, he set it along with another 2 facedowns to end his turn.

Shun began his turn, "Draw!" Adding that card to his empty hand, Shun began his Battle Phase. "Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Thanks to its effect, when it battles a special summoned monster, that monsters attack and defense becomes 0! With that, it surrounded itself in a dark, navy blue aura and shot towards Kaito's dragon.

Kaito scoffed, "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock, activate!" One of his facedown card lit up, "Now Cipher Dragon can't be destroyed by battle and all face up monsters on the field while this card was activated have their effect negated!" With that, the light of that card disabled the bird's ability, leading it to be easily crushed by Cipher Dragon's claws (Shun LP: 1600). "The rest of Cipher Shock's effect ends this battle phase and also allows me to rank it up to a Rank 9 Xyz Monster!" Kaito called out, too the fear of everyone. "Demon of vengeance, sharpen your hate! Refine both your claws along with your fangs! Form the unmovable god of war, and slice all of our enemies with your blade of wrath to their core! Rank Up-Xyz Evolution! Come forth, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!" Kaito roared as his dragon evolved into a larger form of itself, its luminescent wings and body both larger and sharper in features (ATTR:Light/Rk:9/Atk: 3200/Def:2800). "Cipher Blade Dragon can't be used as Xyz material for an Xyz summon, so don't even try it." Kaito snarked.

"No matter what I try, I guess you won't let anyone take away your Cipher Dragon." Shun voiced.

"Of course not, it's all I have left, ever since Academia took my family away and you and Yuto abandoned us." Kaito said quietly.

Shun's eyes widened, "Kaito, we never abandoned you guys, we went to find Ruri, remember? Plus, we have new allies now! Together, we still have a chance to stop Academia!"

"It's because you guys left that they managed to find us." Kaito said, horrifying Shun and causing Yuto to turn to Luna in confusion. "If you're so surprised, let me give you an explanation…

 **(3 months ago)**

" _Remember, if there's any true danger, use the duel disks function to teleport yourselves back here at once." Doctor Faker once again lectured._

" _We know." Shun said impatiently, "Don't worry, we'll have Ruri back and safe in no time."_

" _Good luck guys, I hope you all can keep this place safe until we get back." Yuto said._

" _You can count on us." Thomas (aka Quattro) shouted, which Kyoji, Luna, Kaito, Droite, and Michael nodded in agreement._

" _Please, we'll have Academia finished by the time you're done." Gauche snarked._

" _Best of luck." Yuji and Haruto chimed._

" _Safe travels boys." Byron Arclight said._

 _With that, the 2 stepped on the transporter, and were surrounded by a brilliant white light. When they finally came too, they found themselves of a city…_

 _Meanwhile, back at the underground laboratory, and Byron Arclight were adjusting the energy levels of the machine after its usage was complete. The remaining resistance duelists were conversing with each other. Haruto approached Kaito and asked, "Hey big brother, you sure they'll be okay?"_

 _Kaito patted his brother's head softly and smiled, "Don't worry Haruto, those 2 can handle what's coming."_

" _As long as they don't do anything stupid." Kyoji muttered under his breath._

 _Luna looked at him and scowled, "You really think Yuto would mess up."_

" _Hardly, I've known him the longest out of all of us. Yuto's too level headed to slip up easily." Kyoji then sighed, "It's Shun I'm concerned of."_

" _Can't argue with that." Luna said._

 _Droite nodded, "There's a reason we don't let him make the plans." She, along with every other member, held back a snicker._

" _Why's that big bro?" Yuji questioned Kyoji, who chuckled._

" _Mainly because they involve us suiciding ourselves at Academia's forces with everything we got." Kyoji huffed, causing everyone to laugh._

" _Hey what's the problem with that; I'd go up against all of them if I had to."Gauche said, folding his arms_

" _And that's why we don't let you make the plans either, so we don't have too." Droite smirked while Gauche steamed in fury._

" _At least that's better than my brother, who literally tried to chance his way to victory when he already had a workable strategy simply to provide some, 'fanservice.'" Michael threw out, causing Thomas to grab him in a choke hold._

" _Oh yeah, well I still won so what?!"_

" _Only…because…I saved…you." Michael gasped as Thomas finally released him while his face glowed with embarrassment._

" _In any case, how are our defenses here and at the Duel Lodge?" Luna asked, trying to bring the conversation to something important._

" _We managed to fortify this place well enough to trick metal detectors and heat signatures." Kyoji remarked, "As for the Duel Lodge, the dense foliage surrounding it makes it impossible to find. Academia will just pass over it, not suspecting a thing."_

" _Food wise, we have enough to last about 1 to 2 months so far, and then we'll see how that plantation thing Orbital did will cook up." Droite noted._

 _Gauche grinned, "Great, so as long as we play it safe and keep watch, we can win this!"_

 _Naturally at that moment…everything went wrong…_

 _The next thing they all knew, a booming sound erupted from above them, causing the whole room to shake like an earthquake while dirt began falling to the floor. Kyoji screeched, "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT JINXING THINGS!" He then immediately pushed Yuji out of the way of rubble coming on top of them._

 _Luna looked above in horror, "They found us…but how?"_

 _They didn't have time to think about it as the ceiling began to give way, causing Orbital to form a shield around everyone while they ran out of there. Suddenly, the whole ceiling was torn off and they all looked at the mechanical arm of a massive Antique Gear Chaos Giant. "All right, looks like we found the resistance! Now search within to see if you can find the source of that dimension anomaly!" A duelist in a black jacket commanded._

 _Recognizing that voice, Thomas attempted to break from the group and attack him, "I finally found that bastard!"_

 _Michael grabbed him, "Where are you going?!"_

" _To avenge our brother Michael! You keep father safe, I'll take him!" He didn't get the chance as a blast from another Chaos Giant forced him back within Orbital's barrier._

" _Orbital, can you get us airborne?" Kaito questioned the machine._

" _Sorry Kaito-sama, I'd have to divert power to the engines and wings to do that, and with the barrier protecting us all, I don't have the chance to do that!" The machine responded._

 _Gauche cursed, "We'll have to create a distraction."_

 _Luna grit her teeth, "I can hold off the smaller hounds, but can any of you guys take their giants?"_

" _Leave them to me. Alright guys, let's do this!" Kaito roared as they all brought out their duel disks and engaged the Academia army!_

 _Sadly…things didn't work out. The sheer number of forces overwhelmed them. Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight were taken out first, later followed by Thomas and Gauche. Worst of them all for Kaito…was Haruto. He had slipped off of Orbital when the robot had finally gotten airborne. Kaito tried to save him, but Academia got him first. Kyoji and Yuji had also disappeared. Following that horrid day, Luna and Michael had gone back to look through the rubble to see if they could be found, but there was no sign of them, likely carded by Academia. As for Kaito, he spent the next month or so stuck in shock. Probably would've been carded had Droite and Orbital not looked out for him. Eventually…they were taken too…_

 **(Back to the Present)**

"They said they were after a dimensional anomaly," Kaito finished, "So ironically, we brought about our own downfall when we sent you guys away."

Shun lowered his head, "I'm sorry…Kaito, but please…it wasn't all for nothing. We have new allies now. There's still a chance.

Kaito looked at Gongenzaka and Shingo and scoffed, "If those bumbling idiots are our reinforcements, then we may as well surrender."

Shun chuckled, "I was personally referring to Reiji, Sora, and Crow, but point taken."

"Hey!" Shingo yelled.

Kaito scowled, "It doesn't matter anyway! I don't need comrades, all I need is myself and my dragon's power, with which I'll take away everything Academia holds dear!"

Shun grit his teeth, "I'll prove you wrong Kaito, Reverse card open, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!" A new face down card revealed itself, "Now I can revive Revolution Falcon and use it to summon a monster 1 rank higher!" As his raptor revived and re-entered the network, Shun chanted once more, "Courageous falcon that leads the flock to battle! Take command and soar into the skies once more, Rank Up-Xyz Evolution! Come forth, Rank 7! Raidraptor – Arsenal Falcon!" With that, Shun landed atop his newest falcon, ready to enter the fray (ATTR:Dark/Rk: 7/Atk:2500/Def:2000).

"I'll use an overlay unit to activate its effect, letting me special summon Raidraptor – Tribute Lanius!" With that, a new bird joined the fray (ATTR:Dark/Lv:4/Atk:1800/ Def:400). "Thanks to Tribute Lanius's effect, now I can send one Raidraptor from my deck to my grave! I'll send Mimicry Lanius to the grave in order to activate its effect, now I can banish it to add Fuzzy Lanius to my hand!" As the new card refilled his hand, he called out, "Fuzzy Lanius's special effect lets me summon it to the field when I have other Raidraptors on the field!" A new Raidraptor took perch next to the other 2 at that moment (ATTR:Dark/Lv:4/Atk:500/Def:1500). "Now I overlay Tribute Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius! Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!" With that, the 2 monsters transformed into orbs of dark light. Re-entering the overlay network, a new avian foe arose (ATTR:Dark/Rk:4/Atk:100/Def:2500). "Now I'll detach an overlay unit to apply its effect, letting me add a level 4 Winged Beast to my hand, and since the monster I'm detaching is Fuzzy Lanius, that means I can add a copy of it to my hand!" Shun called out as 2 cards came to his hand, "Now I summon both of these Fuzzy Lanius's with their effects!" As 2 more copies of the same bird came out, Shun overlaid them to summon a 2nd copy of Force Strix, before doing the same thing again! "I summon Vanishing Lanius to the field, and then use its effect to summon another Fuzzy Lanius!" As 2 more birds appeared, Shun overlaid them to call his 3rd Force Strix, using an overlay unit to add Booster Strix to his hand while the detached Fuzzy Lanius added another Fuzzy Lanius to his hand. "I'll summon the last Fuzzy Lanius in defense mode, set 1 card, and end my turn."

Kaito drew from his deck and examined his hand and field, _'I need to bat away all those monsters, so what should I do? I have my face down Xyz Reborn I can use to revive Cipher Dragon, but first I'd need to detach it from Blade Dragon. Let's see, with this card in my hand I can expand its effects to take control of up to 3 of his monsters this turn…but even if I destroy his last Xyz monster with Blade Dragon's effect, he'd still have his Revolution Force to Rank up one of them into Blaze or Satellite Cannon, not to mention Booster Strix in his hand will cause me issues. If I use its effect to destroy Revolution Force…he'll still have a remaining Xyz monster anyway. In that case…_ "This is my best bet! I'll equip Cipher Blade Dragon with Cipher Magnifier! This equip spell will allow me to enhance Blade Dragon's effect to destroy not one…but all cards on your field! So by using an Overlay unit, I destroy all cards on your field, Cipher Blade Slash!" With that the dragon's wings glowed, collecting the light energy with them before shooting them at Shun's flock like they were swords! With that, all of Shun's cards on the field were shredded to pieces.

"Crap, now he doesn't have anything to defend himself with!" Shingo cried.

"Not true, since Arsenal Falcon was destroyed…" Yuto noted while Luna nodded.

"When Arsenal Falcon is destroyed by battle or card effect I can special summon a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck and attach Arsenal Falcon to it as an overlay unit! So come forth Raidraptor – Etranger Falcon!" Shun called out as a new falcon flew out from his deck to catch him while Arsenal falcon rematerialized before turning into an orb of light circling the new bird (ATTR: Dark/Rk:5/Atk:2000/Def:2000).

Kaito was unfazed, "Trap card open, Xyz Reborn! Revive, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" With that, Kaito's old dragon was once again returned to the field, the trap card then attaching to it as an overlay unit. "Cipher Dragon's effect activates, now I use an overlay unit to take control of Etranger Falcon, treat it as another Cipher Dragon, and give it the same attack and defense as said dragon! Cipher Projection!" With that, Cipher Dragon shot rays of light at the bird, causing it to abandon Shun and transform into a more luminescent and obscured version of Cipher Dragon! "Now Cipher Dragon, direct attack!" With that, Kaito's ace lauched a blast of energy from its mouth right at Shun, depleting all of his life points…or at least…all but all of them. "Don't tell me…your other face down was…"

"Yeah, I left Raidraptor – Readiness in my graveyard to reduce all damage done to me this turn 0." Shun stated.

"Fine, I end my turn." Kaito stated, and with that, Etranger Falcon broke free from Cipher Dragon and returned to Shun's field.

"My turn, Draw!" Shun shouted before looking at his new card, smiling. "Etranger Falcon's special effect activates, by using an overlay unit, I can destroy one of your monsters!" With that, it absorbed an overlay unit and converted it into a sphere of dark electric energy, hurling it at Cipher Blade Dragon.

"Continuous trap activate, Cipher Shield! Now not only can my monsters not be destroyed by battle or card effects, but now I can't take effect damage!" Kaito countered, a wall of light defending his monsters.

"In that case I'll equip Etranger Falcon with Raptor's Ultimate Mace, increasing his power to 3000, and then I'll have him attack Cipher Blade Dragon!" As his bird made its way into Blade Dragon's claws, Shun called out, "Thanks to my mace, I can reduce the damage to 0 and add a Rank-Up-Magic from my deck to my hand!" With that his bird was destroyed as a wall formed around Shun while he added a card to his hand. "Thanks to Etranger Falcon's last effect, since it was destroyed in battle I can special summon a Raidraptor monster from my graveyard and attach Etranger to it as an overlay unit, so revive Revolution Falcon!" As the smoke cleared, Revolution Falcon flew down to take Shun atop its back before soaring high into the sky once again.

Yuto's eyes widened, "Revolution Falcon can use an overlay unit to attack all special summoned monsters his opponent control, and thanks to its other effect, if these attacks work its game over for Kaito!"

"Maybe we should let him make the plans more often." Luna noted.

"You can do this Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka shouted while Shingo cheered.

"I'll detach an overlay unit to make Revolution Falcon attack all monsters you control, and then its other effect will make your dragons lose all their power! Let's go Revolution Falcon!" With that the bird caked itself in flames before divebombing at the 2 dragons. When the smoke cleared, both dragons remained along with Kaito (Kaito LP:1900)! "But how!" Shun growled.

Kaito scoffed, "Cipher Magnifier's other effect lets me destroy it in order to reduce the damage to 0."

Shun cursed, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force and target Revolution Falcon, letting me rank it up by 2 ranks to form and Rank 8 monster! Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" In a flash, Revolution Falcon re-entered the overlay network and came back as the much larger Satellite Cannon Falcon (ATTR:Dark/Rk:8/Atk:3000/Def: 2000). "Now I banish Skip Force and a Force Strix from my graveyard to revive Etranger Falcon, turn end." With that, his previous falcon reemerged once more from the underworld.

Kaito drew his card, "This duel ends now, I activate Cipher Etranger's effect which lets me attach it to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Now I use an overlay unit from Cipher Dragon and take control of Etranger Falcon, letting it become one of my Cipher Dragons! Cipher Projection!"

As Etranger Falcon came to Kaito's field under Cipher Dragon's spell, Shun called out, Satellite Cannon's effect activates, now I use an overlay unit to weaken a monster you control by 800 attack points, and I can apply it equal to the number of Raidraptors in my graveyard, so I'll weaken all of your monsters and bring them down to 0!" With that, the bird launched cannon blasts at all 3 of Kaito's dragons, bringing them down to nothing.

Kaito scoffed, "When Cipher Etranger goes to the graveyard, I can add a Cipher Spell to my hand…I add Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension…and activate it!" With that, the card appeared on the field, wrapping Cipher Dragon in a golden glow. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, transform the demon of revenge and make it my very servant! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy –Eyes Cipher Dragon!" To the horror of Shun, Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon returned, this time with 3 head instead of 1 (ATTR:Light/Rk:9/Atk:4500/Def:3800). "I activate Neo Cipher Dragon's special effect, and use an overlay unit to take control of Satellite Cannon, make its name Neo Cipher, and give it its attack points!" With that, Neo Galaxy-Eyes shot bursts of light that absorbed the mechanical bird and twisted it into a distorted replica of Kaito's dragon! "Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Kurosaki directly! ULTIMATE CIPHER STREAM!" With that, the 3 heads of Kaito's upgraded ace blasted away at Kurosaki, knocking him down to the ground like nothing (Shun LP: 0).

Kaito then slowly approached Shun, "Are you ready to repent?"

Yuto ran down towards them, swiftly followed by Luna, "Kaito, stop! This isn't going to solve anything!"

Shun simply looked at Kaito before saying, "I'm sorry Kaito." He then closed his eyes and resigned himself to whatever fate would give him. He had been selfish in the past, and now his failings had broken his friend, he had no right to defend himself.

Kaito merely eyed Shun, not knowing what to do…when suddenly a large crashing noise roared, and a mechanical hound leaped forth to pounce on them. Acting on instinct, Kaito grabbed Shun and jumped out of the way, attempting to outrun the hound! Yuto, Luna, Shingo, and Gongenzaka grabbed the family and pushed them out of harm as even more Antique Gear forces surrounded them.

Luna snarled before taking out a spell, "Field Spell, Level Denial, activate! Now all monsters with levels cant attack!" With that, and aura surrounded them all, one which the Antique Gear monsters could not penetrate. "That will buy us some time, but not much."

Shingo whined, "How the hell did they even find us?!"

"Oh I don't know? It couldn't have been the screaming, monster battling, summoning, and explosions Kaito and Shun were causing." Luna snarked, eyeing Shingo with disdain.

Shun got on his own two feet and rolled his eyes, "So now this is our fault?"

"Why didn't you just try to stop us then?" Kaito asked, rather annoyed now.

"Because trying to get you 2 to stop dueling is like trying to convince Academia what they're doing is wrong!" Yuto laughed.

" _That's not true, Sora did change?!"_ Yuya argued in his mind.

"He may be one of the rare, few exceptions Yuya." Yuto replied.

Luna looked at him with a concerned face, "Who's Yuya, why are you talking to yourself, and who are you talking about?"

' _Shit!'_ Yuto cursed under his breath, "Long story, not important right now. I'll tell you later after we somehow get out of this mess alive."

"Indeed, we'll tell you all about my good friend later. I Gongenzaka, believe it's best to get back to the task at hand!" Gongenzaka said, arming his duel disk.

"This is the end for you Resistance duelists!" With that, they all turned around to see a tall man with dark, navy blue hair, and a black leather outfit that doubled as an officer's uniform. "With this, nothing shall stand in Academia's way."

Kaito roared, "You bastard! Come down here and duel me one on one right now!"

Alarmed by Kaito's even greater rage, Yuto turned to Luna, "Who is that guy?"

Luna shivered with dread, "The general of Academia's forces, and the one who defeated and carded Christopher and Thomas Arclight."

Yuto merely looked up at the man with fear, _Christopher Arclight_ , the Spade and Clover Branch's dueling instructor, and possibly best duelist in all of Heartland, even Kaito never being able to beat him. There was another teacher of Kaito's who he said was even better than Chris…but still, this General standing above him surpassed even Chris! His old rival, Thomas, had also been felled by him. Suddenly, the true feeling of being out of his own league dawned on Yuto, and remembering glimpses of Yuya's last duel with Yuri, he could only utter, "We're screwed."

Kaito snarled, "What's wrong you coward, come down here and fight me yourself!"

One of the Obelisk Force member was fuming, "How dare you speak to General Kaiser in such a tone!"

He was held back by Genral Kaiser himself, who looked down at Kaito, "Very well, I accept your challenge. It will just be the 2 of us, no outside help for either of us. If you can defeat me, I'll call off my forces and leave. Hope that your friends there can survive the Obelisk Force's assault in the meantime." With that he beckoned Kaito to come up to him. Seeing Kaito do just that, the general activated his duel disk, "RSV system, battle field, Cybernetic Wasteland, activate!" With that an aura of light surrounded both Kaiser and Kaito, both arming their duel disks, ready to fight!

"Before I avenge the fallen, would you mind telling me who you are?" Kaito questioned.

"I am Academia's General, Ryo Marufuji. You may call me Kaiser Ryo, in the final moments as to where you stand." He said with a stoic expression.

Outside, the rest of the group looked at the Obelisk Force surrounding them. Arming their duel disks, they all stared down the Obelisk Force surrounding them. Looking at the woman and her children, Yuto said, "Stay close to us, we'll keep you safe." He then turned around and roared, "Bring it on Fusion scum!"

 **Fanmade OC Cards**

 **Cipher Mirror Shield (ATTR:Light/LV:4/ATK:0/DEF:1800) - When a Cipher monster you control would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, send this card in your hand and one face up Spell or Trap card on your field to the graveyard instead, then gain LP equal to half of that monster's attack points. When this card is sent to the graveyard, add on "Cipher" card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Cipher Magnifier (Spell:Equip) - Equip this card to a "Cipher" Xyz monster on your field. If the equip monster were to activate an effect that requires detaching an Xyz material and target a card on the field, change that effect to as many cards on the field as possible. Once per turn, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster that has greater ATK, you can make the battle damage 0.**

 **And that wraps up this chapter, so yeah, ironically, when Yuto and Shun traveled to Standard to save Ruri from Academia, they accidentally sold out their whole team in the process. Kind of sad and ironic really. To be fair, no one knew that. Also, Kaito doesn't really blame Shun and Yuto, deep down he understands, but he's still really pissed off, especially because he actually had an argument with Shun right beforehand. Luna personally doesn't blame either of them (though Luna could really never bring herself to blame Yuto for anything). Also, in my story, Ryo is leading the army hear and has already carded 2 powerful members of the Resistance. I did that so he'd be built up as a more intimidating sort of force for the Resistance and Lancers to overcome hear, especially since Edo's major achievement in the anime was really tying with Yuya (although to be fair, since most other duelists ended up getting wiped out by an evolved form of one of the 4 dragon's in the very first episode it's shown, the fact that he tied is actually quite an achievement). Things will start to slow down a bit following the next chapter and I will take the time to provide more world building as well as introduce the Fusion dimension. In case anyone was missing Yuri, don't worry, he'll come back, but you see, this is the part were the story is beginning to ramp up. All the previous chapters and the Synchro arc could be finished rather quickly because in reality, they wouldn't really provide much bulk of the achievements besides foreshadowing Yuri's scheme and Aki's intorduction. Other than that, everything in canon went similarly, minus Synchro's ending, and I feel here is where the plot will come into play. The chapters will be much more back to back as well since I'm going to be ,managing event in the Fusion Dimension, then back to the Xyz Dimension. I'll handle that struggle as best as I can, but for now, please await Kaito and Ryo's duel, and I'll be back soon! :)**


	26. General Kaiser

**Chapter 25: General of Academia**

 **Everyone, after along, dreadful hiatus...I HAVE RETURNED! I'm so sorry for leaving everyone habging for so long, but then spring break ended, work got harder, extra curricular activities and finals...god it was a nightmare. But thankfully, I am now on summer vacation, and I hope to at least be able to upload 20 chapters or so before summer ends. In the meanwhile, let's start this off by seeing what General Kaiser's really made of!**

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland)**

One of the Obelisk Force duelists began the duel, "Antique Gear – Hound Dog, come forth!" The robotic hound appeared on the field and gave a mechanical howl to the group (ATTR:Earth/LV:3 /Atk:1000/Def:1000). "I activate Ancient Armageddon Gear, set 3 cards, and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Luna called out, "I summon Moon Magician in attack mode!" Next to her, a mage dressed in a wizard's robe and hat with a scepter materialized onto the field (ATTR:Earth/ LV:4/Atk:1800/Def:1600). "Moon Magician's special effect lets me add a 'Moon' monster to my hand. Now I'll play Double Summon in order to summon it, come forth Moon Gardna!" A little bunny with a helmet and shield came forth as well, (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/Atk:1800/Def: 1600). "Now I'll use both monsters to build the overlay network! Angering dragon with moon rock hide, end your timeless revolution and come forth to fight, Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Kachi Kochi Dragon!" From the overlay network, a draconian beast made out of gigantic stalagmites of shiny rocks and possibly crystal rose out and gave a great roar (ATTR:Earth/Rk:4/Atk:2100/Def: 1300). "Battle, go Kachi Kochi, attack that soulless hound!" Luna cried out as her monster charged.

Her enemy grinned, "Continuous Trap Card, Fusion Trench, activate!" With that one of his cards sprang out and a barrier blocked Luna's dragon, "Now only Fusion monsters can launch attacks!"

Luna cursed, "I'll set 3 cards and call it a turn."

"My turn," A red Academia duelist called out, "I summon Antique Gear – Hound Dog as well!" He grinned as another hound appeared, "Once per turn, when my opponent controls a monster, I can deal them 600 damage, Hound Flame!"

With that, a burst of fire shot at Luna…however, "Continuous Trap, Xyz Charge Up, activate! Now I take no damage from your Hound's effect!" With that, a rocky barrier surrounded her while she smiled coolly.

"I'll use Hound Dog's effect to merge it with the other Hound in my hand to call out Antique Gear – Double Bite Hound Dog!" With that, a two headed mechanical mutt appeared next to the duelist, and eyeing Yuto, he grinned, "Double Bite Hound Dog, attack him directly!" However, to his confusion, his monster didn't move a muscle. "What's going on?"

"Did you really expect I'd let you cowards attack my comrades?" Luna said in a cold tone laced with venom, "The moment you summoned your Double Bite Hound, I activated a set card, Demise of the Land, allowing me to activate a Field Spell from my deck, and I chose Level Denial. With it, monsters with levels can't attack." She then smirked as her opponent bit his tongue.

Shun analyzed, "Guess we're at a 2 way street, none of us can attack. It's going to come down to which barrier is destroyed 1st."

Shingo whined, "But that also means none of mine nor Gongenzaka's monsters can do anything either way."

Luna sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't just change my whole strategy at the drop of a hat."

"We'll figure a way around this, my turn, I draw!" Yuto called out as he looked at his cards, the field, his friends and allies, the family they were protecting, and finally the barrier of light where Kaito was dueling their enemy's general. "We have no choice…"

 **(Within the light)**

The battlefield that Kaito and Kaiser Ryo were in was that of a wasteland with straps of machinery and broken down factories. "This place will suit your funeral, where you shall finally repent." Kaito said, his calmness juxtaposing the unbridled fury that lay in him.

"That remains to be seen, many of your kind have said that, and while some did impress me, I have to say that the friendship made a quick end. You can go first, you'll need it." Ryo replied, not showing a hint of emotion.

Kaito LP: 4000

 **Ryo LP: 4000**

"My turn, I summon Cipher Wing from my hand!" Once again the familiar appearance of Kaito's Cipher Wing returned (ATTR:Light/LV:4/Atk:1400/Def:1200). "Now do to my other Wing's effect, I can special summon it to the field, then I'll activate Cipher Interfere and set 2 cards and end my turn!" With his field set, he beckoned Ryo to begin.

"Draw." Ryo stated, "When you control a monster while I don't I can special summon this monster to the field, come forth, Cyber Dragon." With that, a metallic serpentine like monster rose out of the wasteland and eyed Kaito (ATTR:Light/LV:5/Atk:2100/Def:1600). "Next I activate the Spell, Evolution Burst. Now I'll destroy one of your mechanical flies." With that the mechanical dragon launched a beam of energy right at one of Kaito's monsters, however…

"Continuous Trap activate, Split Guard! Since I have 2 or more monsters on the field, the first time they'd get destroyed, they aren't!" With that a prism of light surrounded the Cipher Wing, neutralizing the energy beam.

"I set 3 cards and end my turn. Not bad, but I assume you have more to show?" Kaiser Ryo stated, his emotionless face unchanging, save for his eyes which seemed to pierce right through Kaito, dissecting his every move.

Gritting his teeth, Kaito growled, "My turn, Draw!" He smiled as he saw the card. "I summon another Cipher Wing!" With 3 Wings on the field, Kaito's real strategy began, "I now tribute one of my Cipher Wing's to double the levels of my other two to 8! Now I can Xyz Summon my true beast! Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" With that, Kaito's ace dragon once again emerged, ready to fight to the bitter end.

"At this point, I activate one of my face downs. Quick – Play Spell, Demise of the Land! Now I can activate a Field Spell from my deck, and I choose Cyberdark Inferno!" With that, the area around them changed, the skies darkening while fire and smoke circled around them. Burned dragon scales and machine parts littered the entire area.

Not allowing himself to be scared, Kaito called out, "I activate Cipher Dragon's special ability, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can take control of your monster, treat it as Cipher Dragon and give it 3000 attack points, go Cipher Projection!" With that, Galaxy Eyes swallowed one of the orbs of light circling it and then unleashed a stream of light from its wings. Cyber Dragon's image distorted like a mirage before reforming on Kaito's field as an illuminated but hollowed version of Kaito's true Cipher Dragon! "Now attack, go Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, Eternity Cipher Stream! Thanks to Cipher Interfere, Cipher Dragon's attack is doubled, now disappear!" With that, a blast of energy erupted from the mouth of the dragon, aimed right for Ryo Marufuji.

"Trap Card, open, Power Wall!" Kaiser roared as he swept his arm across his duel disk, "Now I can reduce the damage to 0, and for every 500 points of damage I would've taken, I can now send a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard!" Removing 12 cards from the top of his deck, Kaiser though them at the incoming blast as they formed a protective barrier that kept him safe.

Kaito cursed under his breath, "Turn end, and at this moment, Cipher Dragon's effect wares off, and Cyber Dragon returns to your field as it was before." With that the illusory dragon then reshaped on Kaiser's field as Cyber Dragon once more.

"Draw." Kaiser looked at the card and allowed a grin to come to his face, "I now discard Cyberdark Claw in order to add one Cyberdark Spell or trap from my deck to my hand, and I choose Cyberdark Impact! Now I'll use it." He said as the card came from his deck, to his hand, then the field. "Now I can take the Cyberdark Horn, Edge, and Keel, return them to the deck, and call out their fused being!" With that, illusory images of the 3 dark mechanical monstrosities appeared before merging into the fusion vortex, "Horns of darkness, tempered steel edge, and vicious burning keel. Merge and become the mechanical marvel to which all of our enemies will kneel! Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8! Cyberdark Dragon!" With that, a new mechanical monster roared and emerged on the field, its body parts an ugly fusion of its components, battle functionality over beauty (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/Atk:1000/Def:1000).

Kaito's eyes widened, "That's why you sent so many cards from your deck to the graveyard, isn't it!?"

"Half right, I've only gotten started, now I'll activate my new monster's special ability, when it's fusion summoned I can equip it with a Dragon-type monster in the graveyard and have it gain attack points equal to that monsters attack points, so I'll equip it with Infernal Dragon and have it gain 2000 extra points. Also, thanks to its other effect, it gains 100 points for every monster currently in my graveyard, so since I have 2, that's 3200 attack points total." With that, the mechanical beast shot cords from its underbelly directly into the ground, picking up the corpse of the Infernal Dragon as a means of sustenance, its body radiating with power. "Battle, go Cyberdark Dragon, Full Darkness Burst!" With that, the beast launched a black shock wave from its mouth right at the Cipher Dragon.

Not missing a beat, Kaito activated his other face down, "Trap card, Double Cipher, activate! Now I can detach Cipher Dragon's remaining overlay unit in order to summon a copy of it from my deck!" With that, the orb of light orbiting the dragon went into the overlay unit, however…

"Counter Trap activate, Trap Jammer! Since you activated a Trap card during the battle phase I can negate its activation and destroy it!" Kaiser roared as his last face down opened.

"What?" Kaito said shocked as his plan collapsed, his trap and dragon both destroyed now (Kaito LP: 3800).

"Now Cyber Dragon, direct attack. Evolution Burst!" With that, the serpentine machine shot a blast of energy right at Kaito, the force sending him back several yards. When the smoke cleared, Kaito painfully got back up (Kaito LP: 1700). "Turn end. If that's really all you can do then you might as well quit."

Kaito growled, "Is that so, well you don't know me well enough. After what you did to my home, my father, and my little brother! Until they're all back I'll never give up, not until you pay!"

Kaiser simply closed his eyes and sighed, "If you truly want your family back, then accept defeat and you family will return." As Kaito just looked at him with a confused expression, Ryo continued, "Academia intends to revive all the carded people of the Xyz Dimension. So eventually, you will see your family again. Believe me, I have a brother myself. I understand the kind of fury one would feel at losing their sibling."

Kaito simply glared at him, "Is that how you justify this, just try to repair the damage and pretend it never happened? Do you have any idea how many nights I've spent sleepless, wondering if the next day will be the last? Trying to hold Haruto and make him smile even as our home was burned?" Kaito then laughed, "I bet your brother's real proud of the kind of monster you are, probably even following in you footsteps. When I'm done with you I'll burst right through Academia, then I'll find this brother of yours, and then he'll have to feel the same pain I went through while you watch, and suffer. He'll call out for his big brother to save him, and you'll never be able to anything at all…" He then let a sneer come to his face as he stared down on Kaiser.

"…Make your move now…and pray that it saves you." Kaiser simply stared right back at Kaito with an intense expression on the otherwise emotionless face, as if counting the countdown to Kaito's fall.

 **(Outside the light)**

Shingo staggered back as he got hit by another flamethrower (Shingo LP: 1200). "Guys, we're in a bit of a tight spot." Master of the understatement, since the enemy had multiple Double-Bite, Triple-Bite an Ultimate Hound Dogs, and several spells and traps on the field. Meanwhile they only had a Rise Falcon, Ogre Shutendoji, Kachi Kochi, Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves (which had become level 4 due to Break Sword's effect), Big Star, and 2 of Yuto's face downs.

Cursing, Yuto drew from his deck and looked surprised at what he found, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon…" He then examined a spell in his hand, called Odd-Eyes Accel. "Weird how I got these now."

" _I guess since you're in control this time, you got some of my cards."_ Yuya said within his mind.

Yuto then examined then examined his deck and extra deck with his duel disk, and smiled after he found something powerful in his extra deck. "This will help, alright here it goes. I activate the Spell, Odd-Eyes Accel, now I can normal summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand without the need to tribute, so come on out!" With that, a familiar red dragon roared as it emerged on the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:7/Atk:2500/Def:2000).

"When did Yuto get that?" Luna wondered.

"It's Yuya's ace monster, just like how Yuya had Yuto's Dark Rebellion before…" Shingo was silenced by Shun hitting him in the back of the head. "The hell was that for?"

Shun merely looked at Luna, "The story can wait for later, for now, let's hope Yuto can make some use out of it."

"Time for my own ace, I use Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to build the overlay network! Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" With that, Yuto's own ace dragon roared as it awoke next to its partner (ATTR:Dark/Rk:4/Atk:2500/ Def:2000). "Sorry about this Shingo, but I'm going to use Rebellion's ability on Big Star, you'll thank me later! Treason Discharge!" With both overlay units gone, Yuto's plan could continue. "Now I banish both Gloves and Boots to use their effect, in the case of the former, I send Pantom Tomb Shield from my deck to the graveyard and in the case of the latter, I add the Phantom Knights of Possession from my deck to my hand. Now I activate my Possession Spell, making my Dark Rebellion go from a Rank 4 to a level 4, then I'll back it up with its effect in the graveyard, banishing it to make Dark Rebellion's level the same as Odd-Eyes, being level 7." With that, the shadow of Odd-Eyes transferred to Dark Rebellion, forming a red aura as its level matched the Pendulum Dragon. "Now I'm ready, I overlay both of my dragon's to rebuild the overlay network!Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" With that, the black hybrid of Yuya's and Yuto's aces roared as it blasted from the overlay network and on to the battlefield (ATTR:Dark/ Rk:7/Atk:3000/Def:2500). "Since I use Dark Rebellion to Xyz summon it, Odd-Eyes Rebellion now destroys all level 7 or lower monsters and deals damage to their controllers equal to their attack points! Overlord Howling!" With that, the specter of Dark Rebellion was absorbed by the larger black dragon, which then let out a piercing roar that destroyed all the Double-Bite, Triple-Bite, and regular hounds…along with Big Star and Shutendoji.

Gongenzaka grit his teeth while Shingo flew back screaming, "Whose side are you on?!"

"Yours, sorry guys, but don't you get it? Now I can end all of them! I use an overlay unit so my dragon can attack for each monster destroyed by its effect!" Yuto shouted as Rebellion swallowed an overlay unit whit electricity flowed through its wings and fangs.

Gongenzaka looked at the Obelisk Force with a remaining Ultimate Hound and chuckled, "I see, you needed the extra attacks to take him out."

Shingo's eyes widened, "So that's why he reduced Big Star's power, so I wouldn't get completely wrecked."

"Now I banish Tomb Shield from my graveyard to negate the effect of your Fusion Trench, and activate both of my Shadow Veil traps to increase Rebellion's power to 3600! Time to end this, go Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Imperial Path Revolt – Strike Disobey!" With that, Odd-Eyes Rebellion bore its fangs through the ground as it attempted to strike down all of the Obelisk Force, however…

Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP

A cloaked figure leaped towards the incoming dragon, ignoring the penalty, before pulling out a card, "Destiny HERO Time Guy effect activates, by giving half of my life, I can special summon it and end your turn right here and now!" With that, a caped crusader with a pocket watch created a shock wave that froze the dragon and forced it back to Yuto's side.

Shun growled, "Who are you!?"

The man simply removed his hood and spoke, "I am Academia's Commander-in-Chief, Edo Phoenix. And it's my turn now…"

 **(Inside the light)**

"Draw!" Kaito then looked at his only card and grinned, "Rank-Up-Magic Revival Cipher Force, activate! Now I can revive Cipher Dragon and rank it up to a rank 9!" With that, Kaito's dragon revived and re-entered the overlay network. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, transform the demon of revenge and make it my very servant! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy –Eyes Cipher Dragon!" In spite of Kaiser's nonplussed reaction, Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon returned, again with 3 head instead of 1 (ATTR:Light/Rk:9/Atk:4500/Def:3800). "Now I activate Neo Cipher Dragon's special effect, I use an overlay unit to take control of one of your monsters, treat it as Neo Galaxy-Eyes, and give it 4500 attack points!"

"So basically do what you just did, which I easily countered before?" Kaiser then yawned, "Just a friendly tip, you won't be able to take control of Cyberdark Dragon, since Cyberdark Inferno prevents it from being targeted or destroyed by opposing effects."

"Taking control of your Cyber Dragon will be enough! Now thanks to Cipher Interfere, Neo Cipher Dragon's attack points will double to 9000! This is the end, go Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, Ultimate Cipher Stream of Destruction!" With that, the dragon launched a powerful blast of energy right at Cyberdark Dragon, creating a huge explosion. However, as Kaito grinned in triumph, his eyes widened as Kaiser and his dragon continued to stand unharmed, the area around them simply wavering around like a mirage before settling back to normal. "But how?!"

"Remember how I said I had 2 monsters in my graveyard, sorry if you only knew one was Cyberdark Claw." Kaiser then showed a new monster card in his hand, "Electromagnetic Turtle. Though I can only use its power once in a duel, in return I can end your turn. Now if your done can I go now?"

Kaito grit his teeth, "Turn end."

"Draw." Kaiser then examined his new card, "I send Cyberdark Cannon from my hand to my graveyard to add Cyberdark Keel to my hand which I now summon in defense mode!" With that, a jet black mechanical serpent coiled on the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/Atk:800/Def:800). "Thanks to Cyberdark Keel's effect, I can equip it with a level 3 or lower dragon from my graveyard and have it gain attack equal to that dragon's attack, so I'll equip it with Cyberdark Cannon." With that the dragon brought the corpse of the beast from the dirt, using it to increase its power. "I now switch Cyberdark Dragon into defense mode. Turn end."

Kaito laughed, "What happened to "Your last turn will likely be my last?'"

"Good duelists don't need to rush, but you wouldn't know that." Kaiser replied.

"Whatever, my turn, Draw!" Kaito then looked at the card. "Can't use Double Exposure now, so all I can do is attack! Both of my monsters will now destroy your own! Twin Ultimate Cipher Stream!" Despite both mechanical menaces getting hit by the blast, only the dragons equipped to them were gone.

"Thanks to Cyberdark Dragon's and Keel's effect, if they would be destroyed I can destroy the equip cards instead, also during battle, Cannon's effect let me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard, and when it goes to the graveyard while it's equipped I can draw one card."

As Kaiser added a new card to his hand, Kaito simply stated, "Turn End."

"Draw." Kaiser simply drew the card and looked at Kaito. "The turn to your defeat starts now. I activate Resurrection of the Dead to revive Proto-Cyber Dragon from the graveyard." With that, the monster that Kaiser sent to his graveyard on Kaito's turn revived (ATTR:Light/LV:3/Atk: 1100/Def:600). "Now I activate Inferno Reckless Summon from my hand, since I special summoned a monster with 1500 or less attack points, I can now summon as many copies of it from my deck as I can, and while I don't have any more copies of Proto-Cyber, I do have 2 more of the actual Cyber Dragon!" With that, 2 more Cyber Dragons appeared on Kaiser Ryo's field, and the man finally let out a smirk. "Time to end this, I use all my monsters and the monster you took from me in order to fusion summon once more."

Kaito's eyes widened, "What, you don't have a Fusion spell, and how can you use the monster I took?"

"The monster I'm calling requires not a spell, and can use material from either field to summon. Now I use Cyberdark Dragon, Cyberdark Keel, Proto-Cyber Dragon, and every single Cyber Dragon, even the one you brainwashed, to Fusion Summon! Mechanical marvel that sets all other machines free, liberate them all and take in them all so we may pursue victory! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" With that, all the machine parts merged together into the fusion portal before forming the serpentine behemoth that towered over the lone Neo Cipher Dragon (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/Atk:0/Def:0). "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon gains attack points equal to the number of monsters used in its fusion summon times 1000, so I think you can see the difference in power." Though the power difference was now 1500, Ryo decided to test something to see if he could bang the final nail into this coffin. "I banish Fusion Substitute from my graveyard to return Cyberdark Dragon to my extra deck and draw one card from my actual deck." As Kaiser looked at his new card, he sighed "I wonder how I was cursed with such talent. You get points for trying, but I doubt you could defeat Christopher Arclight, let alone me. Battle, Go Fortress Dragon, Climactic Fortress Blast! From my hand I activate the Quick Play Spell Limiter Removal, doubling Fortress Dragon's attack to 12000! This is the end!"

As The blast reduced the Cipher Dragon to smithereens, Kaito felt himself get caught in the blast, getting flown back as the energy broke the duel field surrounding them. The area around them disintegrating, Yuto and the others turned back to see Kaito landing near them, his body smoking with a dazed expression on his face (Kaito LP: 0).

As Shun then looked at the approaching Kaiser, then at Edo and the Obelisk Force, he could only ask, "Is this the end?"

Suddenly, everyone was covered by a shadow as a figure from above seemed to block out the sun.

Edo cursed, "Is that another one of your mechanical vultures?"

"No that's not a bird, I think it's a plane." Shingo replied as it descended.

As Kaito laid on the ground his eyes widened in recognition, "You're both wrong, it's…"

"GET AWAY FROM KAITO-SAMA!" The machine suddenly blared as it dropped several mini bombs on the Obelisk Force and Kaiser.

Kaiser's eyes widened, "Scatter and take cover!" He yelled as he proceeded to dash back, not that he needed, since they had all done just that.

Yuto wondered why they had done that instead of using their Solid Vision monsters to absorb the blasts, but he guessed that in a surprise situation of mortal peril, most people just revert to the flight option between flight or fight, instead of remembering certain things that could save.

The machine the made a gentle land next to them amidst the chaos of bombs going off. "Orbital 7 reporting for duty." It droned as a young man hopped off of it.

Yuto smiled in recognition, "Michael, great to see you're alright! And you couldn't have come at a better time."

Michael smiled, "I just managed to finsh the repairs and saw you guys were in a tight spot, so we came in her flying." He then turned to Orbital, "Alright, let's get out of here now!"

"Are you okay Kaito-sama?" The robot droned affectionately as it helped the man up, before locking on to Kaito's back like a jet point.

"Better now that you're back, Orbital." Kaito then looked at the group, "Grab a wing and let's go!" Without a second to waste, they all grabbed a wing and Orbital blasted into the sky at full throttle. As he felt air hitting his face as they soared, a wistful smile came over Kaito, "You know, this actually reminds me of when Haruto and I…" Kaito was cut off when a blast of energy almost hit them. Kaito then looked down to see Edo Phoenix up with a monster while everyone other adversary regrouped and groaned "Orbital, stop screwing up when I'm day dreaming! What's going on, you're moving slower than usual!?"

"My apologies Kaito-sama, but I wasn't built carrying a great fat oaf in mind." The droid snarked as he dodged another blast.

Said fat oaf then whispered in rage, "Another word and you will never be put back together."

"Understood, not that I'm not use to death threats." It replied.

Edo cursed before taking out a spell, "Equip Spell, Destiny Bow, activate!" With that, a crossbow gauntlet forged itself on his ace monster's arm before Edo roared, "Destiny HERO Dystopia Guy, Dystopia Arrow Blow!" With that, his monster launched a precise laser shot that hit the left wing.

"Augh!" Michael and Yuto screamed as they were knocked off from Orbital as the machine spiraled out of control.

"NO!" Luna screamed as she tried to jump after them, only to be stopped by Shingo who kept a hold of her.

"Don't be crazy, look." He said as he pointed down at Yuto and Michael, the latter having made a Duel Anchor between himself and Yuto while manifesting a chain the attached to a building they were descending near, letting them slow their descent as they slowly made their way down.

Luna could only barely make out Yuto's face as he looked at them, then noticed the many Antique Gear Reactor and Gadjiltron Dragon they were now surrounded by in the air, keeping them from reaching their falling comrades. "Yuto…please survive."

"They'll be fine Luna, let's just focus on not getting eaten by these mechanical flying dogs." Kaito stated as Orbital prepared for combat measures.

From below, Kaiser approached Edo, "I'll join the aerial brigade and see if we can gun down their flying members. You go with the remaining Obelisk Force and see if you can find the rebels that fell down."

"Understood sir." Edo then radioed in a squadron of Obelisk Force and told them to hunt for Yuto and Michael while he met up with them.

As Yuto and Michael shakily landed on the ground, Yuto found himself remembering the building in front of them, "That's the old Spade Branch School, let's hide in there for now." With that, the 2 made their way inside as they prepared to do whatever it took to reach the Duel Lodge and survive.

 **Fanmade OC Cards**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Revival Cipher Force (Spell:Normal) - Target one "Cipher" Xyz monster in your graveyard, special summon it, then special summon a "Cipher" Xyz monster one Rank higher than it using that monster as Xyz material (This special summon is treated as an Xyz Summon).**

 **Destiny HERO - Time Guy (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ATK:1200/DEF:1500) - When an opponent's monster attacks while you control no monsters, halve your LP, then special summon this card from your hand and skip to the end phase. If an opponent's monster calls attacks while this card is in the graveyard, banish this card, then end the battle phase (You can only use each effect once per duel).**

 **And that about wraps up this chapter, next we'll get to see what Michael (aka Trey), can do in a duel as well as the 1st appearance of Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon in this fanfic. Just so you know, I will also be adding manga cards as well in later chapters for the Yu boys so get ready, cause the real brutal fun has only just begun! :)**


	27. Requiem

**Chapter 26: The Rise of Requiem**

 **Finally finished with this, boy this took awhile. Anyway, this will show you Michael's smarts in dueling, Dark Requiem's first appearance, and the awakening of a certain predator. Dueling is a bit long winded but I hope you enjoy :)**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia Hospital Wing)**

"Is he getting any better Emi-san?" Aki asked as the nurse continued to check up on the unconscious Yuri. After arriving, Aki had been vouched for by Barrett despite having derailed the Obelisk Force in the Synchro Dimension. The Professor, Leo Akaba, had ultimately placed Aki on probation but allowed her to stay with them. Since then, Aki had put on an Academia Osiris Red uniform for the time being, and was now Barrett and the lady, Nurse Emi Ayukawa, to see if Yuri was getting better after his fallout earlier.

"Heart rate seems normal, and he's not coughing any blood, so that's a good sign. Most vitals seem to be stabilizing, but what I can never figure out is his brain activity?" She sighed as she looked at the monitors, "All signs show that Yuri's going through a large amount of brain activity, but when I try to do a thought and memory check, everything is either static…or horribly depressing." She turned away from them, implying that she wasn't going to go further.

"So when will he be back up again?" Barrett questioned.

She sighed, "Honestly, not sure. Possibilities may range from later in the day to about a week; let's just say Yuri has one of the strangest illnesses I've ever seen."

Having previously held an interest in medicine, Aki looked puzzled, "What do you mean, is it some kind of cancer? What's affecting him?"

"That's the thing I can't understand, what Yuri has can't really be diagnosed. He has none of the symptoms akin to most cancers or viruses, and his recovery rate changes each time. I've done blood samples, looked through records, but so far nothing that can be explainable." The nurse replied sadly.

Barrett simply looked at the sleeping Yuri, remembering the event back in the abandoned subway in the Synchro Dimension. "Unexplainable huh…"

At that moment, the door to the hospital wing opened and an Osiris Red duelist came in, "Barrett –sama, the Professor needs you."

"I'm on my way." With that, Barrett excused himself and left for the Professor's throne room. Upon entering, he greeted the Professor, "How may I be of service, sir."

The serious face of Leo Akaba did not change, "All I require is a relay of an event that conspired in the Synchro Dimension while you were dueling Sakaki Yuya. I'm sure you know of what I speak of."

Barrett nodded, "Indeed Professor."

"What I'd like to know is who started it, the Obelisk Force has relayed as much as they could, but their descriptions were vague and unhelpful. What occurred and who was the perpetrator?" Leo Akaba questioned in a voice of authority.

Though he didn't show it, Barrett realized instantly that the Professor knew much more than what he said he did, perhaps even the whole thing. He hadn't questioned what had happened, but who had caused it. Barrett had served war both on the battlefield and off it for 10 years, as a soldier, interrogator…and unfortunately a secret keeper who received the pain of interrogation, and could easily recognize such Freudian slips. Leo Akaba already knew the problem, he just wanted to know the main cause, and in that case… "Yuya, Sakai Yuya. During my duel with him while Yuri dueled his other lookalike. When all four dragons of theirs were summoned to the field, it was he who started acting up first, Yuri and the other one followed."

"So he was the main one?" Leo Akaba questioned, "Was there anything else?"

Barrett thought back and said, "He seemed to be fading in and out, or well, I suppose you could say his image changed from himself to someone else. They looked identical, but there clothes were opposite. It was as though there was someone else residing in Sakaki Yuya…"

 **(Xyz Dimension: Remains of Heartland Spade Branch School)**

Despite his best efforts not to, Yuto couldn't help slowing down and gazing into his broken school as his mind flashed to better days. As he looked down across the locker row in the worn down hallway he was in, he remembered that his own locker was at the far right on the end. _'It feels like yesterday really, the last time I was here.'_

However, the tug on his arm by Michael brought him back to reality, "Come on Yuto let's go!"

Yuto blinked before following, "Right, I'm coming!" This wasn't the time to lose himself in the past; he had to focus on the here and now. That meant sneaking back into the Duel Lodge without Academia noticing them. "We'll go around through the left exit then take a short cut into the woods. From there I know how to get into the Duel Lodge….Gahh!" With that, Yuto fell to a knee as he saw a cut bleeding. "Must've scraped it when we landed." He cursed under his breath as he got back. As Michael offered him a hand, Yuto accepted, saying, "Let's just get out of here while we can, no time to waste!"

Meanwhile, a little farther back, an Obelisk Force trio had arrived where Yuto and Michael had landed. One of them activated their Duel Disk and summoned one of their hounds. The hound slowly walked around the small area before it started running right into the fallen school. "Follow that mechanical dog!" The member said as they all summoned more of their hounds and rode them to reach the rebels.

Up ahead, Yuto and Michael managed to run out of the school and headed through the northern side of the city and had finally reached the bridge above the river when they heard a mechanical growl come up from behind them and immediately split to dodge the flame breath that came there way. Noticing that the hound seemed to be looking at him, Yuto looked to his wounded leg and cursed, "Damn it, they can track blood."

Michael looked behind the dog and groaned, "And even more are coming." With that, the other 3 Obelisk Force members arrived and leaped from their perspective hounds.

Calling back their hounds, the Obelisk Force members armed their Duel Disks, one of them stating, "Prepare to fall Xyz filth."

Yuto armed his Duel Disk, "Bring it on!" Suddenly, something shot out of the air right at him, attaching to his Duel Disk. Yuto attempted to remove the plasma like chain to no avail. "Dang it, what's going on?"

"Leave this one to me, Obelisk Force, you handle the rebel." Yuto looked at who was holding the end and recognized the face from before.

"Commander-in-Chief!" One of them explained.

"Edo Phoenix, wasn't it?" Yuto asked as the man stepped before him.

"Yes, and I recognize you from information the Professor gave us. You're one of the Lancers aren't you? The files aren't wrong, though your appearance is a little off, there's no mistaking it…Sakaki Yuya. The dragons that you summoned were dead giveaways." Edo replied.

Yuto chuckled, "Well, not really, I'm not Sakaki Yuya, but I do know him. And while I'm not an official member of the Lancers I suppose I might as well be. You can call me Yuto."

"Very well, _Yuto_. Whether it is against you, your comrade Kurosaki Shun, or the Lancers and their obscure summoning technique that they call, _Pendulum Summon_ , Academia cannot be defeated. You shall be the first of them to fall!" Edo proclaimed as he armed his Duel Disk, Yuto responding in kind.

Meanwhile, Michael stared down the Obelisk Force, "Guess it's all 3 of you on me, so bring it on!"

" **DUEL!"**

 **Yuto (LP:4000) vs Edo Phoenix (LP:4000)**

 **Michael (LP:4000) vs Obelisk Force (Each LP:4000)**

"I will begin this duel, I summon Destiny HERO – Decisionguy!" Edo commanded as he called out one of his infamous hero monster (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/Atk:1600/Def:1000). "I set 2 cards and activate the Continuous Spell D – Faceoff and end my turn." He then grinned, "However, on the end phase of each of my turns, the effect of D – Faceoff activates, now we take all of our monsters and add up their levels, the one with the lowest loses life equal to the level difference times 100, while the one with the highest can increase the power of a Destiny HERO he wields by the difference times 100. And since you have no monsters while I have a level 4 monster, Decisionguy now has 2000 attack points while you lose 400 life points!" With that, Edo's monster powered up in a purple light while the same light blasted Yuto back (Yuto LP: 3600).

Michael turned to Yuto in a worried expression, only for the bark of a metal hound to wake him up. "Best pay attention to your own battles, boy!" He then turned to the Obelisk Force duelist that had summoned an Antique Gear Hound Dog and ended his turn with that and 2 set cards.

The other one grinned, "Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" With that, another mechanical mutt growled as it materialized (ATTR:Earth/LV:3/Atk:1000/Def:1000). "Then I'll use its effect to fuse it with the hound in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" A 2 headed dog then appeared on the duelist's field ready to engage (ATTR:Earth/LV:5/Atk:1400/Def:1000). "With that I set 3 cards and end my turn. Don't worry scrub, we're treating this duel as a battle royals o you'll at least get a turn to prepare to be a card."

"Yes, and it's my turn now, Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and activate its effect, letting me Fusion Summon an Antique Gear Fusion monster using monsters from my hand and field, so I use it and my 2 other hounds in my hand in order to Fusion Summon! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" With that, a 3 headed mechanical mutt appeared on the last Obelisk Force's field (ATTR:Earth/LV:7/Atk:1800/Def: 1000). "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Michael then looked at his cards. "When you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon this, OOPARTS Crystal Skull!" With that, a glassy and shining skull appeared on Michael's field (ATTR:Light/LV:3/Atk:900/Def:600). "And when summoned this way, I can summon this from my deck, say hello to OOPARTS Crystal Bones!" With that, the body that would've connected with the head revealed itself (ATTR:Light/LV:3/Atk:1300/Def: 400). "Now I can…"

"DO NOTHING AT ALL!" The 2nd Obelisk Force duelist shouted, "Trap Card, Grisaille Prison, activate. Now you cannot Xyz summon until the end of your next turn, and any monster you do summon that's Xyz will have its effects negated and can't attack!"

His comrade laughed, "Now he cannot even commit to his strategy while we've already set him to death."

Michael growled, "Just a small inconvenience. I summon OOPARTS Sonehenge Guardian in Defense mode!" With that, an image of Stonehenge surrounded the Crystal Skull and Bones (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/Atk:0/Def:2300). "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yuto stared at Michael's duel before looking back at his and grimaced, "Either win or die, there's no other choice, Draw!" He then looked at his hand. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." With that, one of Yuto's fallen knights emerged on the field ready to fight. "Since I have a level 3 Phantom Knight, I can summon this boy. Come on out Silent Boots!" The silent trot of Yuto's second warrior went unnoticed as the hooded one stood beside its comrade. "I use my 2 level 3 monsters to build the overlay network! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" As he chanted, the 2 monsters disappears as orbs of light as they entered the network, and arose from it a dark headless knight on a ghostly horse with a blade cut in half (ATTR:Dark/Rk:3/Atk:2000/Def:1200). "Ragged Gloves effect gives Break Sword an extra 1000 attack points, bringing it up to 3000! Now I'll set 3 cards and activate Break Sword's effect, letting me detach an overlay unit to destroy a card on each of our fields, so I'll destroy one of my set cards along with Decisionguy!" With that, one of the dark orbs circling the ghostly knight was absorbed by the sword as the knight slashed down both cards.

However, Edo grinned, "Quick-Play Spell, D - Aura, activate! When a Destiny HERO I control is destroyed, I can now summon it along with one monster from my hand or deck with less than or equal attack points! Revive Decisionguy, and come on Destiny HERO – Drillguy!" In a flash, Edo's fallen warrior revived alongside a new monster with a drill for an arm (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ Atk:1600/Def:1200). "Drillguy's effect lets me summon another Destiny HERO from my hand, so appear, Dreamguy!" A jester like hero then appeared before Edo (ATTR:Dark/LV:1/Atk:0/ Def:600). "Now I'll activate D – Fusion, now I'll fuse Dreamguy and Decisionguy together together! Hero of the dream world and hero who decides the fate of victory! Merge and reign over the pitch black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy!" With that, 2 of Edo's monsters merged in the Fusion vortex, and a yellow and dark blue/purple spandex armored warrior appeared, ready to fight (ATTR:Dark/LV:8/Atk:2800/Def:2400)! "Dystopiaguy effect lets me deal you damage equal to the attack of one of the monsters used for its summon, Noble Justice!" With that, Dystopiaguy shot a lightning bolt that blasted Yuto back (Yuto LP: 2000).

Yuto grunted, "From my hand, I activate Oni-Gami Combo, now I can detach Break Sword's remaining overlay unit so that it can attack twice this turn. Go Break Sword, Phantom Slash!" With that, Break Sword diced Drillguy into pieces before charging at Dystopiaguy on his horse, but when he swung his blade in a downward sweep, his opponent blocked them blade with both of their arms, holding together even as the shockwave from it made Edo step back (Edo LP: 2400). "How is it still standing?"

"The monster Fusion summoned through D – Fusion can't be destroyed the turn it's summoned." Edo replied.

"Fine, I banish Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots from my graveyard to send a Phantom Knights card from my deck to the graveyard and add a spell and trap from the archetype to my hand, which I now set. I end my turn." Yuto finished as a new face down was added to his field.

Michael, in the meanwhile, was busy with the Obelisk Force, for they had not waited around watching Yuto's turn. "Draw!" The 1st member shouted as he added a new card to his hand and grinned. "I summon another Antique Gear Hound Dog!" With that, a new little mecha mutt materialized right next to its twin. "I activate the effect of each of my hounds, during each of my turns, if my opponent controls a monster, I can deal them 600 points of damage, and with 2 hounds that makes it 1200!"

The 2nd Obelisk Force duelist grins, "But it gets worse, Continuous Trap, activate, Antique Gear Booster! Now effect damage dealt to you by an Antique Gear card, that damage is doubled! So it will total to 2400 damage!" With that, both of the little hounds shot fire from their mouths that combined and magnified, blasting Michael and bringing him to a knee (Michael LP:1600).

"Now I'll use Hound Dog's effect to fuse it with the one in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Antique Gear Double-Bite Hound Dog!" The 1st one said as another twin headed hound appeared.

The 3rd Obelisk Force member grinned, "Now I activate the trap, Fusion Trench, now only Fusion monsters can enter battle, and they can attack directly!"

The 1st one laughed, "Now Double-Bite Hound, Twin Hound Crush!" With that, the two headed mechanical mutt leaped over the field and aimed square for Michael, when suddenly 3 of the rocks of Stonehenge elongated and one of them knocked the hound back to its owner's side, but crumbled in the process. "What happened?" The member asked, surprised.

"OOPARTS Stonehenge Guardian can negate my opponents' attacks up to the number of OOPARTS monsters I control." Michael stated while sporting a grin on his face.

As the 1st member ended his turn, the 2nd began, "Draw! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and use its effect to deal you 600 damage, which is doubled thanks to my booster trap! Boosted Hound Flame!" With that, a new little mechanical puppy blasted at Michael, bringing him down to 400 life points. "Now I'll use my hound effect to fuse it with Double-Bite! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Antique Gear Triple-Bite Hound Dog!" Once his new 3 headed hound awoke, the duelist roared, "I attack with Triple-Bite, and I use its effect to let it attack your monsters 3 times!" With that, the hound shot 3 geysers of flame, the first 2 destroying the remaining pillars of Stonehenge, causing the duelist to grin, "Now to get rid of your Crystal Skull!" However, when the attack came, it was reflected by Stonehenge and some of it brushed the duelist (Obelisk Force (2) LP:3500). "What happened?!"

"Stonehenge Guardian is the only monster you can attack thanks to its special effect." Michael replied, smirking at these amateurs.

"Doesn't matter, I achieved my objective. Turn end." And as the 2nd duelist ended his turn, the 3rd began while drawing a new card.

"I activate the spell, Resurrection of the Dead, and revive one of my Hound Dogs! Then I'll use its effect to end you, Hound Flame!"

However, as the new fire blast was shot at him, Michael laughed, "Continuous Trap, OOPARTS Wounded Sanctuary, activate!" With that, a wooden and rock temple surrounded Michael and his monsters, save for above him. "I can only activate this trap when I have less than 1000 life points, now I can reduce damage I take by the amount of life points I've lost during this duel before it was activated, but when the amount I can reduce reaches 0, this card gets destroyed, so since I've lost 3600 life points, I can reduce up to 3600 damage before destroying it. Or at least 2400 because I just used a 3rd of its power to stop your fire. So what else you've got for me?"

Now it was the 3rd Obelisk Force member's turn to grin, "Plenty, because I use Hound Dog's effect to merge with Triple-Bite! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" With that, the final, most murderous member of the pack of mechanical hounds roared to life as it exited the Fusion Portal (ATTR:Earth/LV:9/Atk:2800/Def:2000). "First, not only is it going to have your life, it can make 3 attacks per turn, and thanks to Fusion Trench, I don't mean on your monsters, I mean on you, So now go and…"

"Continuous Trap, activate!" Michael shouted as his 2nd face down lifted up, "OOPARTS Guardian Gear, now whenever my opponent attacks, I can destroy an OOPARTS monster to negate the attack, but when I have no OOPARTS on my field, this card gets destroyed!"

The Obelisk Force duelist growled in annoyance, "Then I'll just attack 3 times to force you to destroy all 3 of your monsters, which will destroy the shield! Go Ultimate Hound Flame!" With that, the hound jumped above Trey's field and shot 3 blasts of fire at him, prompting all 3 OOPARTS to dissolve into light as they morphed into a new barrier to safeguard him. "Since you have no more OOPARTS, your trap is destroyed. Even so, despite blocking my attacks, you've exhausted most of your options, your sanctuary won't hold and we'll eventually overwhelm you, now what will you do? Setting one card, turn end"

Michael smiled, "Well Guardian Gear had one last effect, when its destroyed I get to draw a card for every OOPARTS monster destroyed by its effect, so that gives me 3 new cards. And now it's my turn, Draw!" He then grinned, his strategy ready to work, "When you control a monster and I don't, I can summon this from my hand, come on out, OOPARTS Moai Carrier!" A new ancient though advanced creature appeared once more (ATTR:Earth/LV:5/Atk:900/Def:1800). "I equip my carrier with the Equip Spell, OOPARTS Xyz Chain, now I can treat it as 2 monsters when I use it to Xyz summon. Now I'll set 3 cards and end my turn." Michael stated, finishing up his turn.

However, time had not stopped and Edo and Yuto's had been continuing. Not missing a beat, Edo had begun his turn and drew a new card. "I summon Destiny HERO – Sorcererguy! With that, a new warrior in with a sword and the robes of a wizard appeared (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/Atk: 1000/Def:1500). "Sorcererguy effect activate, when its summoned, I can add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand, so I add Fusion Substitute! And now I activate said spell, letting me fuse the Sorcererguy and Dystopiaguy on my field together! Hero that rules of ancient magic, and hero of the world of darkness, become one and rule over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on, Destiny – HERO Duskutopiaguy!" With that, a new warrior appeared in a glimmering light that blinded Yuto for a second before he could get a look at the more regal and armored…hero. This monster truly seemed like a symbol of good (ATTR:Dark/LV:10/Atk:3000/ Def:3000). However, Yuto slowly saw a bit of symbolism in it.

"That's what you all are planning, aren't you. Our dystopia is meant to be the creation of your utopia? Do you justify that with this war?" Yuto questioned.

Edo scoffed, "Not just for Academia, but for all people in all dimensions once the Arc Area Project is complete. The invasion has been nothing more than a necessary evil in order to reach it. It's cruel yes, but destruction always comes before creation."

"So that's it, you guys are just going to forge our world just the way you want it without suffering from your crimes!?" Yuto shouted.

Edo sighed, "Just as blind as the rest, the other man said the same thing. Perhaps you know him; after all you…wait, sorry, you're not Sakaki Yuya. But I suppose since you're also from here that you'd know him."

"Know who?" Yuto asked confused.

"Well it might surprise you, but we've actually been looking for a particular someone who happens to share Sakaki Yuya's surname…Sakaki Yusho." Edo stated.

" _MY DAD WAS HERE!?"_ Yuya screamed from Yuto's head.

"WHAT!?" Yuto yelped, shocked.

"Yes, he's been a #1 threat for us, considering he even managed to defeat General Kaiser." Edo grunted.

" _MY DAD WAS HERE, AND HE BEAT THE GUY WHO BEAT KAITO!"_ Yuya screamed, prompting Yuto to cover his ears.

"Shut up Yuya." He muttered.

"Are you talking to yourself? What are you a schizophrenic with Yuya Sakaki as another personality?" Edo asked, a bit amused.

Yuto hissed, "I'm not crazy. And where is this Sakaki Yusho, how could you have known him but I never met him once?"

"We don't know where he is. After he defeated General Kaiser he disappeared. He did take a nasty to his right leg that seemed to keep him from moving, but that's it." Edo stated. "Now enough with that, let's get back to the duel. I activate Sorcererguy's other effect, when it's sent to the graveyard for a Fusion Summon, I can pay life equal to another Destiny – HERO in my graveyard that was used as fusion material for a Destiny – HERO monster and special summon it, so I give up 400 to revive Decisionguy!" With that, a familiar warrior appeared on Edo's field. "One of Decisionguy's effects let me add a HERO from the grave to my hand, but since I'll be adding Dystopiaguy back to my hand, it goes back to the extra deck." Edo grinned as his Dystopiaguy returned back to his deck, his strategy ready to unload on his opponent. "Now I attack your Break Sword with Duskutopiaguy, Utopia Smash!" With that, the warrior clenched its fists that glowed in a bright light, and charged at Yuto's knight. Looking at the confused expression on Yuto's face Edo grinned, "Duskutopiaguy's special effect activates now, letting it be indestructible by battle this turn. Both of our monsters are equal in power, but mine is indestructible, yours isn't." With that, Edo's warrior punched at the knight with one fist, the knight blocking with its sword, but the warrior then aimed for the knight broken spot, crushing it.

Quick as a flash, Yuto activated one of his face downs, "Quick Play Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension, now it returns Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to my graveyard, just in time for Break Sword's effect to activate, since it's gone, I can special summon them while increasing their levels by 1, so come one back, Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots, in defense position!"

Edo grinned as Yuto's knights revived, "Impressive, you're setting up for another Xyz summon, but I won't allow it. Go Decisionguy!"

As the other monster charger a Yuto's Silent Boots, Yuto opened a new Trap, "Wrong Magnet Ring, activate! Now your attack is negated and now it special summons itself to my field as a level 2 warrior!" A new ghostly hand holding a magnetic ring manifested, pushing Decisionguy back (ATTR:Dark/LV:2/Atk:0/Def:0).

Edo grinned, "Time to finish this, I activate Duskutopiaguy's other effect. During my Main Phase on the turn this card is Fusion Summoned, I can Fusion Summon once more! So I unite Duskutopiaguy and Decisionguy! Come on back, Dystopiaguy!" With that, both monsters fused together, reforming as the hero of darkness. "Now I use Dystopiaguy's effect, dealing you damage equal to Duskutopiaguy's attack, so here's to 3000 damage, Noble Justice!" With that, Dystopiaguy clenched its fist to shoot a great bolt of energy and attempted to hurl it at Yuto, however, suddenly, the bolt was parried by a blade of mist that now seemed to encase Dystopiaguy. "What is this?"

"I activated my Continuous Trap, Phantom Fog Blade, now its effects are negated and it can't attack or be targeted for attack. I guess that's all there really is at the end of Academia's plans, not utopia, but dystopia." With that, Yuto grinned while Edo scowled.

"I banish Fusion Substitute from my graveyard to return Duskutopiaguy to my deck and draw a card, turn end." Edo finished.

Yuto grinned, "Don't forget the effect of D – Faceoff, we add up our monsters levels and see whose is higher, and since mine is 10 while yours is 8, that brings you 200 points down to 1800 life points, so I'm in the lead. Guess karma's coming to bite you back on your Arc Area Project huh?" Yuto chuckled while Edo hid his smirk, having had things still in his favor. "My turn, Draw!" Yuto declared, "I use Wrong Magnet Ring's effect to send it and Fog Blade to my graveyard, allowing me to draw 2 cards to my deck!" As Yuto looked at his cards, he grinned. "Time to end this, I use Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to once again construct the overlay network! Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" With that, Yuto smiled as his dragon once again emerged from the network to his side. "Ragged Gloves can increase its power to 3500, and now I'll activate its special effect, so I use an overlay unit to halve the attack of a level 5 or higher monster you have, while Dark Rebellion gains that lost power!" With that, Dark Rebellion's wings flared open as he shot electricity right at Dystopiaguy, wrapping and squeezing the warrior.

Edo then called out, "Dystopiaguy's other effect lets it destroy a card on the field, so I destroy Dark Rebellion! Squeeze Palm!" With that, the 2 circular indentations on the inside of the warrior's right hand opened and attempted to drag Dark Rebellion in like a vacuum cleaner!

Yuto was unbothered, "I banish Phantom Death Spear from my graveyard to prevent Rebellion from being destroyed by that effect!" With that, a ghostly spear entered the vacuum palm instead of the dragon. "Now I use Rebellion's effect to steal another half of Dystopiaguy's current power!" Dark Rebellion roared as it absorbed another overlay unit, squeezing even more strength from Edo's monster. "Battle, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" With that, electricity manifested on Rebellion's fang as it flew right at Dystopiaguy!

Edo shouted, "Destiny HERO – Dreamguy, effect activate! Dystopiaguy is spared from death and I take no damage, then I can summon this from the graveyard in attack mode and Dark Rebellion can attack again!" As a magic barrier blocked Rebellion's way to Dystopiaguy, Dreamguy once again revived as well.

"Fine then, I'll just crush you right now! Go Dark Rebellion, smash them to bits!" Yuto roared.

" _WAIT YUTO!"_ Yuto looked behind him as Yuya seemed to grab his shoulder, _"Let me talk and get through to him, he knows about my father!"_

Yuto scoffed, "He's my enemy, I'm not holding back!"

"But he must know more about my dad! There's got to be a way we can…"

"What, go find your dad!?" Yuto questioned as Yuya remained speechless within him. "They've already met Sakaki Yusho and it sure seems they didn't listen to him, so why do you expect them to listen to you. Grow up Yuya, there's no way we can reason with Academia. You want to cling to those naïve beliefs, go right ahead, but don't think I'm going to fall because of them. There's only 1 way to build a world of happiness, and that's if Academia falls!" He then ordered, "Dark Rebellion, tear Dystopiaguy to shreds, Lightning Disobey!" With that, the dragon charged at Dystopiaguy, ready to tear him apart.

Edo grinned, "I discard Destiny HERO – Dynamiteguy and activate its effect, if I have less life points than you and were to take battle damage, the damage becomes 0 and we each take 1000 effect damage! Also, Decisionguy's effect activates when I were to take effect damage while it's in the graveyard, letting me reduce the damage to 0 while returning it to my hand!" Yuto's eyes widened as the blast caught him and nearly through him into the river, leaving him holding on to a rock as he tried to lift himself up (Yuto LP:1000). In the meanwhile, Edo added Decisionguy to his hand and smirked, "Another move like that, and you're heading for the cemetery, though D – Faceoff will settle you before that, so now what?"

Yuto growled in fury as he got back up, "If the levels of his monsters add up to at least 10, I won't last…I need more power…so that I can avenge my comrades." Suddenly, he felt a strange thump from deep within his heart, and he felt the will of his own dragon surging, his mind growing blank…

 _Yes, I need more power…otherwise it would have all been for nothing…I've lost so much…I must avenge my comrades…I must avenge my dragons…I must avenge the Duel Monsters…_

Suddenly, Yuto became emotionless, "I banish Silent Boots from my graveyard to add a new card to my hand. I set 2 cards and end my turn.

The Obelisk Force in the meanwhile, were about to fall into Michael's web. Following the first member drawing a new card, Michael activated his 1st trap, "Trap open, Wonder Xyz, now I can Xyz summon using the Moai Carrier that's been treated as 2 overlay units! Carrier of ancient civilization! Travel into the distant void to unleash the ancient wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! OOPARTS Machu Colosseum!" With that, a large machine in the guise of the ancient Colosseum descended upon Michael's field (ATTR:Earth/Rk:5/Atk:0/Def:4000). "Thanks to the OOPARTS Chain, it then equips itself to the Xyz monster Colosseum whose effect means we can all only attack with one monster a turn while it's face up."

"That doesn't matter, Hound Dog, Hound Flame," with that, the magnified effect damage of the mechanical dog reduced the amount of damage Michael could reduce to 1200. "This next attack will finish it, go Double-Bite Hound Dog!"

However, before the attack could be fully declared, Michael activated another trap, "OOPARTS Revival, now I'll use it to revive my Stonehenge Guardian!"

The 3rd Obelisk Force duelist growled, "OH NO YOU DON'T! Trap card open, Antique Gear Slice! Now the effect of your trap is negated!"

Michael grinned, "Now it's time for my Final Prophecy!" With that, he activated his last trap, "With this, now I can destroy my equip spell and negate the effect of your trap and destroy it!" At that moment, the chain around the Xyz monster was destroyed, and the trap from the opposing duelist was blasted to bits. Michael then grinned, "Now the last effect of my chain spell activates, when its destroyed while equipped to an Xyz monster, it gives control of said monster to an enemy, so I think I'll give you the Colosseum." He pointed to the 2nd of them, causing the monster to disappear and reappear on his field. "And when an OOPARTS come to my field, I can summon this, appear, Aztec Spear!" With that, a new OOPARTS monster in the guise of a mask and spear joined together appeared with Stonehenge (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/Atk:300/Def:600).

The 1st Obelisk Force member laughed, "I don't know why you made that misplay, but it won't matter, while I can't finish you off, I can force your Guardian to use up one of its attack negation, and my comrades will finish you off. Turn end." He stated as his hound stopped attacking after breaking the one column, leaving only one left.

"Draw!" The 2nd Obelisk Force member prepared to attack…but suddenly found they couldn't. "What did you do!?"

"Due to Colosseum's effect, its controller can only use OOPARTS monsters to attack, and while you can detach an overlay unit to have it switch its attack with its defense…you can't attack thanks to your comrades Fusion Trench." Michael stated before confirming, "Also Colosseum can't go into defense mode as per its own effect."

"Turn…end…"

"My turn, Draw!" The 3rd member shouted, firmly pissed off. "Spell activate, Antique Gear Chain Fusion, now if I control material for an Antique Gear Fusion monster and so do my comrades, I can use those monsters to Fusion Summon! I fuse all of the Hounds on our field in order to summon Antique Gear Chaos Giant!" With that, the full culmination of the mechanical hound and its fused counterparts emerged in an anti-Megazord crushing mechanical monster. "Thanks to chain Fusion, each of us will be able to control it during our turns, now attack, and destroy Stonehenge Guardian!"

Michael grinned, "I activate Aztec Spear's effect, tributing it to divert the attack of your monster to an OOPARTS of my choosing, and that's Colosseum itself!" He grinned as the shocking truth came down on them, as Chaos Giant negated the effects of those it battles, so Colosseum couldn't change its power. The Obelisk Force member watched in shock as the fist of his beast came crashing down on the Colosseum, destroying his comrade's life points. With one down, Michael wasted no time beginning his turn, "Draw! I use Resurrection of the Dead to revive my Spear and use both monsters to build the overlay network! Relics of the ancient past, fuse into the device that makes all a part of it! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, OOPARTS Atlandis Mech!" A smaller version of Atlandis manifested from the network, a machine built like the ancient city (ATTR:Earth/Rk:4/Atk:2400/Def:2300). "Atlandis Mech's effect activates upon being summoned, destroying all spells and traps on the field, and with Fusion Trench gone, I can end this. Now I detach an overlay unit to equip a special summoned monster you control to it, and it gains power equal to half of this new equip card, so I equip Chaos Giant!" Giant mechanical chains shot from the mech, wrapped around the monster, and tied it to the bottom of itself. "Now I'll use its other effect, on each of my turns, I can deal my opponents damage equal to the new monster equipped to it, so I'll take you out 1st!" With that, the chained Chaos Giant blast the 1st Obelisk Force duelist down, leaving one left! "Battle, go Atlandis Mech, Strike of Atlandis, this is the end!" A cannon popped out of one end of the machine and blasted back the fial Obelisk Force member, defeated (All Obelisk Force LP: 0). Relieved Michael looked to Yuto's duel and felt worry come over him.

Edo began his turn, "Draw!" He looked at his new card and grinned, his victory assured, "From my hand I summon another Destiny – HERO Drillguy!" Identical to the one before it, it manifested to the field, "Now I'll use it effect to summon Decisionguy…"

At that moment, Yuto opened his eyes to reveal them glowing blue, "Quick Play Rank-Up- Magic! The Phantom Knights of Launch, activate! I can activate this card on either of our main phases, now I can rank up Dark Rebellion to a Rank 5! From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" A dark aura surrounded Dark Rebeellion, causing it to crack and break its skin, transforming into a larger and much more intimidating version of itself (ATTR:Dark/Rk:5/Atk:3000/Def:2500).

Edo stepped back in apprehension, worried at the power of this new monster, "Decisionguy's effect lets me add a HERO from my graveyard to my hand…"

" **THAT IS USELESS!** " Yuto roared, in a voice much deeper that felt like razors about to rip through you, " **Dark Requiem's effect lets it detach an overlay unit to negate that effect and destroy it, then I'll summon Break Sword from my graveyard!"** Dark Requiem then took one of its units and blasted Decisionguy with it like a laser, then the beam of light reformed as Break Sword.

Not giving up, Edo called out, "Dynamiteguy's effect from the grave activates, I banish it to increase Drillguy's power by 1000 until the end of your turn, guess it was a mistake to revive Break Sword. Go Drillguy, Drill Slash!"

As the amped up warrior charged at the knight with its sword, the Berserk Yuto opened his 2nd trap, "Phantom Wing, activate! Break Sword gains 500 attack points and won't be destroyed by Drillguy!"

"You'll still take damage! I switch Dreamguy to defense mode and use D- Faceoff's effect to deal you another 700 damage while bringing Drillguy's power to 3300, above your Dark Requiem!" Edo declared as the aura surrounding his monster magnified while it blasted Yuto back (Yuto LP:200).

Yuto simply dusted himself off, **"DRAW! I ACTIVATE THE PHANTOM KNIGHTS OF POSSESSION! I'LL USE ITS EFFECT TO CHANGE DARK REQUIEM TO A LEVEL 5 MONSTER, AND THEN I"LL BANISH MY POSSESSION SPELL TO MAKE YOUR DRILLGUY THE SAME LEVEL AS REQUIEM!"** A ghostly aura gave Requiem a level before moving to Drillguy, darkening its aura while making it a level 5. **"REQUIEM'S EFFECT ACTIVATES! I USE AN OVERLAY UNIT TO ABSORB ALL OF DRILLGUY'S ATTACK POINTS WHILE ADDING THEM TO REQUIEM! REQUIEM SALVATION!"** Dark Requiem absorbed another orb of light, causing the orbs on its wing to glow and shoot tendrils of darkness that wrapped around Drillguy, sucking its power dry! With that, the wing of Dark Requiem formed in the image of a Church's glass as it took flight and descended upon the helpless warrior! **"REQUIEM OF DISASTER, DISOBEY!"** Ripping through the warrior like a knife through butter, the shock of the blast sent Edo flying, hitting a broken wall and falling unconscious (Edo LP:0).

Yuto walked slowly to Edo, only for Michael to stop him, "That's enough Yuto, calm down, we have to get back to the others…" Michael finished as he noticed a who dozen of Obelisk Force members arrive."

"Do not harm our comrades!" With that, a Hound Dog leaped upon Michael, and Yuto, waking up at the last minute, grabbed Michael and tried jumping out of the way…only for the claws of the hound to dig deep within Yuto's back.

"Gahh!" Yuto shrieked as they wer sent flying into the river…drifting off into the stream…

"Commander, are you alright?" One of the Obelisk Force nudged Edo, prompting him to wake up."

"Ugh…where'd they go?" Edo asked groggily.

"We lost track of them in the river, though one of them was wounded." He confirmed.

"See if you can follow them, then report back to me." Edo then linked up with Kaiser on his Duel Disk, "General Kaiser, we've lost track of them, how was your search?"

"Not much better, they used a flash grenade to escape." Kaiser confirmed before logging out. Frustrated over losing the rebels when they were right in their hands, Edo vowed to never underestimate them again.

 **(Nighttime)**

Shingo looked outside with Gongenzaka, Kurosaki and Luna, "I hope the Michael and Yuto are alright…" he said, voicing all of their concerns. After having dodged and defended against several air strike attacks from Academia, Orbital had gotten them close enough for a flash grenade to blindside them while they escaped. All they could do now was hope Yuto and Michael would come back, or leave tomorrow first thing in the morning to find them.

Luna then noticed something from far below and smiled, "It's them…" Suddenly she trailed off as a horrified expression came to her face, "YUTO!" She screamed as she ran down, swiftly followed by Kurosaki and the others. Michael was carrying Yuto as he trudged up the steps, tired and grimey. Yuto was unconscious, his face pale and cold. "What happened, is he alright!?"

Michael looked away, "He got injured during the battle, and then we had to lose the Obelisk Force by hiding and traveling through the stream. I'm worried about blood loss and infection." He finished as Gongenzaka picked Yuto up, put him on his back, and ran up to the Duel Lodge, just as he would do for Yuya.

"How are you, are you alright?" Shingo asked as he helped Michael walk up the stairs.

"A little wet and tired, but I'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Yuto was placed down on a makeshift bed as the Lancers examined the wounds. Shun patted Yuto's head, "Stay strong Yuto, you'll be fine…"

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia Hospital Wing)**

Amethyst eyes slowly fluttered as he sound of the heart monitor was felt by his ears. Feeling the soft moonlight coming from the windows, Yuri sat up, "Time to get back to business…"

 **Fanmade OC Cards**

 **OOPARTS Stonehenge Guardian (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/ATK:0?DEF:2300) - You can negate your opponents' attack up to the number of OOPARTS monsters on the field when this monster was summoned.**

 **OOPARTS Aztec Spear (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/ATK:300/DEF:600) - When you summon an OOPARTS monster to the field, special summon this card from your hand. When an opponent's monster attacks, tribute this card, then target one OOPARTS monster on the field, your opponent can only attack that monster this turn.**

 **OOPARTS Machu Colosseum (ATTR:Earth/RK:5/ATK:0/DEF:4000) - This card cannot be in defense position. Players can only use one monster to attack per turn, and you can only attack with OOPARTS monsters. When this card battles, you can detach one Xyz material, add this card's defense points to its attack points.**

 **OOPARTS Atlandis Mech (ATTR:Earth/RK:4/ATK:2400/DEF:2300) - When this card is Xyz summoned, destroy all spells and traps on the field. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card, equip one special summoned monster to this card, then increase this cards attack points by half of the monster (max 1). Once per turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack of a monster equipped to this card. If this card would be destroyed, destroy the Equip Card instead.**

 **OOPARTS Wounded Sanctuary (Trap:Continuous) - Activate this card when you have less than 1000 life points. You can add a Sanctuary Counter to this card for every 100 points of damage you've taken. If you take damage, you can reduce the damage by the number of counters times 100. When there are no more counters on this card, destroy it.**

 **OOPARTS Guardian Gear (Trap:Continuous) - When an opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy one OOPARTS monster you control, that attack is negated. When you control no OOPARTS monsters, destroy this card. When this card leaves the field by its effect, draw 1 card for every card destroyed by this card.**

 **OOPARTS Xyz Chain (Spell:Equip) - Equip this to an OOPARTS monster on the field, treat it as 2 Xyz material. When the equipped monster is used for an Xyz Summon, equip this card to that monster. When this card is then destroyed, change control of the equipped monster.**

 **OOPARTS Revival (Trap:Normal) - Special summon one OOPARTS monster from your graveyard.**

 **D - Aura (Spell:Quick Play) - When a D - HERO you control is destroyed, special summon it along with another one with less than or equal attack points from your hand or deck.**

 **Destiny HERO - Sorcererguy (ATTR:Dark/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:1500) - When this card is summoned, add one Fusion card from your deck to your hand. When this card is sent to the graveyard as fusion material, target another monster in your graveyard used as fusion material, pay life points equal to its level times 100, then special summon that target.**

 **Antique Gear Slice (Trap:Counter) - During the Battle Phase, if your opponent activates a trap, negate the activation and destroy it.**

 **Well, that finally settles, that. Next chapter we'll be heading to the Fusion Dimension and see what's happening there. See you later:)**


	28. The Second You Show Duel School

**Chapter 27: The Second You Show Duel School**

 **Hey guys, it's time to come back to the Fusion Dimension and see what's new there. This chapter we'll have a bunch of legacy characters appear, the story of Yusho Sakaki, Yuri's return to action, and a prelude to what will come in the future...Enjoy:)**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia Hospital Wing)**

As the morning returned, Emi Ayukawa returned to her work to see if her patients were getting better. Upon opening the door, she was dumbfounded by what she saw. "Um, Yuri, did you just eat…everyone's food.

A healthy Yuri simply looked at her while eating a muffin before swallowing, "They weren't eating it."

The teen boy on the gurney with two broken arms could only moan, "I told him not to eat my food and he just told me I'm too weak to stop him."

Yuri shrugged, "I'm not wrong, am I?" He then went back to his own gurney to sit down. "I woke up last night and couldn't fall back to sleep. And from the feel in my gut, I haven't eaten in a week…or however long I've been hear this time."

"Only a day or so, Yuri-san." The two turned to another bed where a younger, ill girl was tucked in.

"Thanks for the update Miu-chan. So only a day or so huh, guess I'm getting better Emi-san." Yuri said, turning to the nurse.

"Say that to the gallon of blood you vomited in the meanwhile." Nurse Emi replied.

"A gallon?" Yuri asked.

"A literal gallon. I even measured it. Also, how are you seemingly perfectly fine after that?" Nurse Emi asked.

"Can't tell what I don't know. Also, more importantly…where's my shirt?" Yuri asked, drawing attention to the fact he only had his pants on. "I prefer being fully clothed." She handed him his black shirt and uniform, washed and dry cleaned, "Perfect!" He stated. "Also, where are Serena, Barrett, and Aki?"

"Serena's in a cell, Barrett and Aki are off in the Professor's throne room." The nurse replied.

"What about my big brother? I know he went on the mission with you, Yuri-san…" She suddenly started coughing, causing Emi to go and hold her back before placing her back under the blankets, unaware of how to explain Shiunin Sora's treachery.

"He's doing fine, probably still on his mission." Emi turned to see Yuri having a pleasant expression on his face as he worked his lie, "We lost one of our targets back in the Synchro Dimension, so Sora's still after them. Your brother doesn't know when to quit, that's for sure Miu-chan." He then got up and yawned, "Anyway, I better head and see the Professor. Odds are he'll want to see me. Bye guys!" With that, he got his shoes on and ran out of there.

Emi Ayukawa sighed, "I really don't know what to do about that wild one."

"Yuri-san's strange. He says weird things in his sleep sometimes when he's here." Miu notes.

"Trust me, that's the least of it." Nurse Emi then ran over Miu's vitals while going to get some of the girl's medication. _'If the Professor didn't need his dueling skills, I'd pay as much as I can to get Yuri some help, or to at least figure out what's going on inside that head and body of his… Health wise I mean. God what is it with the new generation and somehow twisting everything into innuendo?'_

A little bit later, Yuri had finally arrived in the Professor's chamber. "Greetings Barrett and Aki, how's it going? And as for you Professor, how may I be of service?" Yuri asked with a polite bow.

"Barrett and Aki, you are dismissed." Leo Akaba stated, leading Barrett and Aki to leave, the latter sparing a concerned look on Yuri's face while Barrett gave him a small pat on the shoulder. Yuri then turned his head towards the Professor, who continued talking, "Here is your deck and Duel Disk Yuri." He handed them to Yuri, who happily took them, "My only concern is this specific monster." The Professor then showed Yuri _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon,_ the card he had taken from Yuya. "Can you explain to me how it ended up in your deck?" He seemed to order, rather than ask.

Yuri shrugged, "Well Yuya summoned it, I took control of it, and after I crushed him, I took it as a trophy. Would've carded him too but his friends showed and I know my limits well."

"Did anything strange happen during the duel?" Leo Akaba asked.

Yuri shrugged once more, "Other than my daily routine of pissing people off, no. Getting my opponents angry isn't really a new thing. Can I keep the card Professor?"

Leo Akaba weighed his options, on the one hand he didn't trust the card, on the other, Yuri had no means to actually use it, so…"Very well Yuri, dismissed."

He handed Yuri the dragon and Yuri left the room, "How's everything been going, Starve Venom?"

' _Fine, the Professor doesn't seem to suspect what we're up to. Should thank Barrett for that.'_ The dragon replied to him.

"Alright, speaking of the plan, where do you suppose Yuya and Yugo are?" Yuri whispered.

' _Can't tell where Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes are, but Clear Wing's in this dimension somewhere. Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon is connected to her; they form a link to each other.'_

"So that means Yugo will have an even easier time finding me now. Oh well, guess that will save me time in getting to him." Yuri noted as he met up with Barrett and Aki, both of whom had been waiting for him.

"So Yuri, how did it go?" Aki asked.

"Fine, the Professor just wanted to get me up to date." Yuri replied, "So what do we do now?"

"Wait for orders. The Professor sent some groups of the Obelisk Force back to Synchro to see what became of the Lancers, but apparently Roger's building had collapsed within the portal, which then collapsed." Barrett replied.

"So the Lancers are…"

"Alive, or from what we can tell, some of them are in the Xyz Dimension now. Noro Mamoru sent word to Leo Akaba that some of them had arrived in Heartland. He's requesting back up forces to deal with them just in case." Barrett replied, "But don't get any ideas, the Professor already made up his mind."

"Well then, I guess all we can do is duel, eat, and show Aki around until a message on Hiragi Yuzu pops up." Yuri noted, "I wonder where she is…"

 **(Fusion Dimension: Mainland and Docks)**

Yuzu groaned as she woke up to the morning light. She didn't know what time it was, or where she even was. Ever since yesterday she had appeared here after falling into that wormhole transporter of Roger's. She hadn't found Yuya or the others since she woke up on the cliff and ocean side of wherever this was. It had taken up to nighttime for her to find the main land, at which point she got so tired she ended up falling asleep near a building. Thank heavens no thug or brute had found her. She then slowly made her way around the town, eventually finding herself near what seemed like a docking bay for ships. Noticing the large amount of activity at the center of it and around the town square, Yuzu went up to a boy. "Um, excuse me, what's going on?"

The boy looked at her, shocked, "It's for the Annual Cadet Acceptance day. All of us new kids are joining Academia! Come on let me show you!" He grabbed her hand and took her to the central plaza, where a bunch of stands, posters, and holograms set up.

Yuzu's face paled as she saw images of what must have been Leo Akaba and several member of the Obelisk Force…it was _war propaganda!_ All these new students would eventually become members of the Academia, conditioned to be fine with carding and destroying as long as it advanced their goals.

The child cheered, "Next year I take the test, and then I'll be able to join too!"

Yuzu looked at the boy, too innocent to know what he was talking about, "Academia's not a good place. The Professor trains you to be a monster!"

The boy then backed away from her in shock, "That's not true! The Professor and Academia saved my family from ending up homeless! They're heroes!"

"Ryos, where are you?" An older woman called while looking around before turning around to where Yuzu and the boy were, "Ryos!" She called out as the boy ran happily to his mother. Ruffling his hair affectionately, she proceeded to scold him, "What have I told you about running off like that?" As she proceeded to talk to her son, she then lifted an eye towards Yuzu and her eyes widened, "A renegade…"

Taking that as her cue to get out of there, Yuzu sprinted away as the woman called out to the Juvenile Officers, who proceeded to chase her. As they ran after her, they failed to notice3 hooded figures that had been riding a gondola down the waterways the town was built over, and had attracted their attention.

As Yuzu attempted to flee, she found herself cut off from one bridge by 3 officers, then surrounded by another 6! "Alright renegade, you're about to face punishment for betraying Academia." One of them noted.

"Hold on wait, I've seen her before." Another member looked through his duel disk and found an image of her, "Hiragi…Yuzu. Says here that she's on the wanted list, deliver alive."

"Very well, won't change a thing. Now why don't you come quietly, alright little girl?" The leader of them noted, who gritted her teeth and armed her Duel Disk. "Looks like we'll have to do this by force instead…"

"That won't happen!" Suddenly, one of the hooded figures leaped in between the officers and Yuzu. "Trying to gang up on a lone girl like bullies, how low of you!" The figure removed their hood to reveal a stunning blonde female.

A black haired and black jacket duelist then jumped out while carrying the 3rd member on his back. "It's time to fight Sho, get off my back." He growled in annoyance as the smaller boy jumped off of his back.

Sho then removed his own cloak, revealing a shorter, blue haired boy with spectacles, before sighing, "What's the point of a recon mission if you guys are going to blow cover. I packed us smoke bombs for a reason." He then proceeded to take one from his pocket, but the black aired duelist stopped him. "Manjoume!"

"Why are we running away, we can take them out easy!" Manjoume yelled arming his Duel Disk, "What about you Asuka?!" He hollered to the blonde female.

Asuka turned to Yuzu and smiled, "Leave this to us, we'll handle this." She then armed her Duel Disk, and Sho simply sighed, not even bothering to argue at this point, and armed his own Duel Disk at the 3 members he was fighting.

Tenjoin Asuka vs 3 Officers

 **Manjoume Jun vs 3 Officers**

 **Marufuji Sho vs 3 Officers**

" **DUEL!"**

"I will start!" Asuka declared to the 3 duelists she was fighting, "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" With that, a red haired ballet warrior graced the field (ATTR:Earth/LV:4/Atk: 1200/Def:1600). "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn as well, I will set 2 cards and end my turn." Manjoume noted, ending his turn just like that.

"For my turn I'll activate my Field Spell, Megaroid City, summon Mixeroid, and I'm done." With that, A miniature futuristic city with cars and automobiles formed around Sho's duel, along with a set card and a cement mixer like truck with eyes in defense mode (ATTR: Wind/LV:4/ Atk:0/Def:2200).

One of the Juvenile Officers dueling Asuka yelled, "My turn, Draw! From my hand I summon Armor Dog Cannonboxer in attack mode!" An armored dog similar to the Antique Gear Hounds appeared (ATTR:Earth/LV:3/Atk:1400/Def:600). "Thanks to its effect, I summon Armor Dog Bullcopter from my hand!" With that, a new machine materialized to the field (ATTR:Wind/LV: 2/Atk:600/Def:500). "When it's special summoned, I can add a Fusion card to my hand. Now I activate it in order to fuse my two monsters together. Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Armor Dog Bullfortress!" With that, a commando mix of a dog, bull, and machine appeared on the field (ATTR:Dark/LV:6/Atk:2000/Def:2000). "I use its effect to discard Fusion Reserve to boost its attack to 3000! Turn end." His comrades proceeded to make the same plays, as well as the other officers against Manjoume and Sho, the attack points of their fusion monsters varying from 2000 all the way to 6000!

However, right before the end of the 3rd officer he was ending ended his turn, Manjoume activate his face down, "Quick-Play Spell, Ojamatch, activate! Now I discard Ojamagic from my hand to add Ojama Red and Armed Dragon LV5 from my deck to my hand, then normal summon the added Ojama Red!" With that…a tiny red mutant in a bikini disgraced the field (ATTR:Light/ LV:2/Atk:0/Def:1000). "It may look gruesome, but the Ojama's have real potential. Now I use the discarded Ojamagic's effect to add Black, Green, and Yellow to my hand, then use Red's effect to summon them, and Ojama Blue from my hand!" Four more disgusting little cretins weirded out the Juvenile Officers with their rather, eccentric looks.

When Asuka began her turn however, she smiled unconcerned, "Ritual Magic, Machine Angel Ritual, activate! Now I tribute the Level 4 Etoile Cyber on my field and Level 6 Cyber Prima to Ritual Summon a Level 10 Cyber Angel! Angel of light hiding eternal power. Now show your form to this vast world, and illuminate all creation! Descend, Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!" With that, both female warriors disappeared in the sacrificial fire, causing a great light to be launched out of it, forming a celestial like being, angelic even (ATTR:Light/LV:10/Atk:3000/ Def:2000). "When it's Special Summoned, it can destroy all fusion monsters you control, and you all take 1000 damage for the ones you controlled! Ascension Burst!" With that, the angelic monster blasted the mechanical creatures with energy blasts from her wings, and the officers all had their life points drained to 3000. "Vishnu can attack equal to the total number of monster destroyed by this effect. Battle, Cyber Angel – Vishnu, Direct Attack!" With this, the being shot a much larger concussive blast at the 3 officers they were battling, ending the duel (Officers LP: 0).

Manjoume started his, also ready to end it, "I activate the spell, Ojamassimilation, from my hand, reveal XYZ-Dragon Cannon from my extra deck, then I'll banish Ojamas Green, Black, and Yellow from my field to summon that monster's material from my deck! Appear, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!" With that, 3 of the Ojamas vanished, replaced with 3 new Union monsters! "Now I'll use Spell Reclamation to discard a card from my hand and return Ojamassimilation to my hand! Then I'll tribute Ojama Blue to Advance summon this, Armed Dragon LV5!" With that, the blue mutant vanished and was replaced with a medium sized red and black dragon/machine hybrid (ATTR:Wind/LV:5/Atk:2400/Def:1700).

"Now I'll banish my 3 new Union monsters to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon from my Extra Deck! Unite as one my monsters!" With that, the 3 machines connected their parts to reveal their strongest form (ATTR:Light/LV:8/Atk:2800/Def:2600). "Now I activate Ojamassimilation from my hand again to banish my Red on the field and blue from my graveyard to special summon V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from my deck!" With that, 2 more Union monster graced the field. "Now I'll banish them to summon their true form from my Extra Deck! Appear, VW-Tiger Catapult!" The 2 monsters joined together to formed their united being (ATTR:Light/LV:6/Atk: 2000/Def:2100). "Now I join together my Tiger Catapult and Dragon Cannon together!" With that, akin to a Super Sentai Zord formation, the 2 monsters joined together to form an even greater machine (ATTR:Light/LV:8/Atk:3000/Def:2800).

"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon is powerful, but the masterpiece of this show has not graced us with its appearance. Now I banish Ojamassimilation and Ojamatch from my graveyard to return the 5 banished Ojamas back to my deck, and then draw 2 cards. One of them I'll activate now, go Level Up! Now I send Armed Dragon LV5 to the graveyard to summon the even stronger Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck!" With an explosion the dragon morphed into a much more adult form of itself (ATTR:Wind/LV:7/Atk:2800/Def:1000). "Now watch as I combine these 2 otherwise foreign monsters together! Mighty machine from small to one, dragon that shall grow and evolve, unite and become one so you can stand tall! Appear, Level 10! Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" With that, the 2 monsters merged together, causing lightning and gas to spark around the field due to its immense power. "I use my Armed Dragon Cannon's effect, now during either of our turns; I can banish a card from my deck or Extra Deck to banish all the cards on your field and graveyard! So I'll banish Ojama Red from my graveyard to banish all your monsters and the cards in your graveyards, Armed Catapult Annihilation!" With that, Manjoume's dragon annihilated the entire field with lightning. "Now I'll activate Ojama Strike from my hand and send Yellow, Black, and Green from my deck to the graveyard to increase my dragon's attack by 500 for eack and gain up to 3 attacks this turn!" Manjoume grinned as his monster locked onto their enemies, "3!" the left cannon pointed at one officer, "2!" The right cannon pointed at another officer, "1!" The Armed Dragon head on top set its eyes on the officer in the middle, "MANJOUME THUNDER!" With that, the monster unleashed a triple blast that sent each officer flying back, defeated (Officer LP: 0).

Sho in the meanwhile, was preparing to clean house himself, "Draw! I tribute Mixeroid to summon UFOroid!" In a flash, Mixeroid vanished to show a new, UFO like machine (ATTR: Light/LV:6/Atk:1200/Def:1200). "Now I activate Megaroid City's effect to destroy UFOroid and add Drillroid to my hand! Now I activate Mixeroid's effect from my graveyard, I halve my life points and banish it and UFOroid from my graveyard and summon a roid Fusion monster from my Extra Deck with their combine levels, though it'll get destroyed at the end of the turn. But for now, come on out, Super Vehicroid – Mobile Base!" In honor of Super Sentai, a new towering machine warrior entered the battlefield (ATTR:Earth/LV:10/Atk:0/Def:5000). "Now I'll use Mobile Base's effect, I can now summon a roid from my Extra Deck that's stronger or weaker than your Bullfortres! I summon Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine!" With that, the chest of Mobile Base popped open, and a new red Megazord of death entered the battlefield (ATTR: Earth/LV:12/Atk:4000/Def:4000).

"Now I attack, go Mobile Base, Destroy the Bullfortress!" As the officers and Yuzu gaped at the suicidal play, Sho grinned, "Thanks to Megaroid City's effect, I can send Gyroid from my deck to my graveyard to switch Mobile Base's attack and defense, making its power 5000, then I activate Limiter Removal, doubling the attack points of mobile Base and Barbaroid, making the latter 8000 while the former is 10000! Go Mobile Base, Mobile Fist of Death!" With that, the machine crushed the Bullfortress and sent the one officer flying. "Thanks to Barbaroid's effect, it can attack twice this turn! Now go!" With that, the two cannons on the machine loaded up before blasting the remaining 2 enemy monsters to shreds, ending the duel (Officers LP: 0)

Sho then sighed before turning to Yuzu, Asuka, and Manjoume. "All right, we're done here, now let's take her back to our hideout before more come!"

Manjoume then looked before stating, "Too late." About 30 Officers had arrived, ready to take them, "All right Sho, I'll say it. You were right."

Suddenly, before they could engage, a brilliant rainbow light engulfed their vision, by the time Yuzu could see, she swore she saw the fading image of a Dragon, replaced by the image of a teen in a cloak. When she could fully see, she found they had been taken to a new alley below the main levels of the town, next to the water for the gondola. Said individual removed their hood, showcasing a head of blue hair, like Sho, but much darker. "Saw you guys were having fun, hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all, mind coming with us back to school, we have a new friend." Asuka then turned to Yuzu, "Yuzu, isn't it? Mind if I call we call you that?"

Yuzu smiled, "Not at all."

Sho smiled, "Then let's go!"

It took a while to reach there, but the location was a strange mix of obvious and peculiar. The school was Underground in one of the connected islands nearby, a rather strange choice to use. "This use to be a military and bomb shelter, but they moved things out years ago." Manjoume noted as they went in.

As they went in, Yuzu saw several rooms of other duelists around her age training with Duel Monsters, and their style was surprisingly…familiar. "This kind of reminds me of the You Show Duel School back home."

Asuka looked at her surprised, "Wait a minute….here come with me." With that, Asuka took her to a door that seemed to be for a teacher, "I knew I'd seen you from somewhere, and now I think I know where. This school is also called You Show Duel School." She then opened the door, "And this is our teacher."

With that, Yuzu could only look at who it was, stunned. The man wore a performers outfit with a hat and goggles, along with a cane next to him as he sat in his chair. He turned around after hearing the door open and just said in a shocked voice, "Yuzu?"

"Sensei-Yusho!" With tears in her eyes Yuzu ran and gave him a hug, "I can't believe it!" She yelled before sobbing.

Smiling, Yusho pat her head, "It's okay Yuzu, things are alright."

After she finally calmed down, she looked at him, "What are you doing here? You've been gone for 5 year. Father, Yuya, Aunt Yoko, and everyone else is worried about you."

Yusho then looked away, sadly, "I could only imagine." He then looked at Asuka, Sho, Manjoume, and Johan, inviting them to know his story as well. "Well, since you're here, I probably don't have to tell you about the war, which is being led by my old friend, Leo Akaba. The story begins years later. You see, Reiji, after going through his father's old files, found files containing information on the other dimensions. Through great effort, he managed to recreate what his Father made to get to the Fusion Dimension" He then looked at Yuzu, "However, Leo Akaba refused to hear his son's pleas to return home and sent him back to Standard, which is where my story begins…

 **(Standard Dimension: 5-6 years ago)**

" _You can't be serious, he's planning a war!" Yusho replied to Reiji's information from within the executive room._

" _Unfortunately, I am. My father's completely lost it." Reiji laid a hand on his forehead in exhaustion, "I try to tell myself that it's all a bad dream, or a mistake, but it's no mistake. If Officer and military uniforms, and armies called the Obelisk Force, not even given proper names, doesn't make this synonymous with Nazism, I don't know what does."_

 _As he went over data and information on the supercomputer, Reichter placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself Reiji, together we can fix this."_

 _Reiji grit his teeth before turning to Yusho, "I know we can. Reichter-san and I can work to finance the costs, and you can train the next generation to be ready to fight. Together, we can end this."_

 _Yusho looked at Reiji's face with a concerned expression, "Actually, I had another idea."_

" _What is it Yusho-san?" Reiji asked._

" _I am proposing that you allow me to go to the Fusion Dimension, alone. Reichter, you may come with me if you want." Yusho replied._

" _Um, forgive me my old friend, but I fail to understand what it is you're proposing." Reichter responded._

" _I'm saying that we can convince him not to do this. A United World is a noble goal but not worthy if the path is marked by war and death." Yusho stated._

 _Reiji looked at him, dumbfounded, "Are you saying you want to just go in there alone and try to convince him not to do this. That's suicide!"_

 _Reichter sighed, "Old sport, I've always admired you for your ideals and strength of character, but I have to agree with Reiji-kun. If Leo truly has gone off the deep end, I don't think a simple reminder of better days is going to cut it. Odds are he'll probably just card you in return. It sounds too risky."_

" _If there's a chance Yoko, Yuya, and the people of Standard don't have to go through it, I'm willing to take it." Yusho replied._

" _Now you've gone from naïve to foolish. If you do go through with this, what's going to happen to your family if you don't return? We'll either have to hide this, or admit it to the authorities, and then everyone will know. Think about your wife and son. You'd be leaving them behind on a suicide trip. I want Leo to return to his senses as well, but if he's literally planning war, we don't have a choice!" Reichter countered._

 _Yusho simply sighed and looked away, "I've lived my past as one of violence. And it took so much to push it all behind. I can't…I just can't do it. If there's a chance Yuya and Yoko never have to experience these things, I can't say no to it!"_

 _Reichter sighed, "Fine, you win. Reiji and I will have people prep the portal for another round, but there's no way of knowing it'll work after that. If you're lucky, Leo will just return you back home like he did to Reiji…if not…well…"_

 _Yusho smirked, "You get to say I told you so…"_

 _With that, the 2 men laughed while Reiji went over the data. "Alright, better get started."_

 **(Back to the Present)**

"And that's how you got here!?" Yuzu gasped.

"Yuzu, did you ever learn not to interrupt your elders?" Yusho replied, "And no. That wasn't what happened. When the portal was finished and I went in…but instead of Fusion, I found myself in the Xyz Dimension. It took a bit of time, but when I noticed they focused on Xyz summoning and not Fusion summoning I made the leap pretty easily." Yusho sighed and at back, "After that, there was nothing I could do. The people didn't know anything about the 4 dimensions and I couldn't replicate a portal. So I did what I did best. Put on a show and teach new students." Yusho smiled, "For a while, it was good, I helped the Clover Branch become the top dueling branch, and made many good friends, such as the Arclights, the Tenjos, along with some people from the Spade Branch." He then laughed before looking at Yuzu, "There was this one girl named Ruri, who I swore look just like you. She wanted to learn new tricks to impress this boy Yuto and…"

"WAIT, YOU TAUGHT RURI! AND RURI AND YUTO ARE DATING!" Yuzu screamed. "How the hell does she managed to get a boyfriend while I keep trying to get Yuya to notice me to no avail!?"

"Well as for that, I can't be the judge. But how do you know her?" Yusho asked.

"Never met her. Know of her. She was kidnapped by Academia just like they're trying to kidnap me. But more importantly, what's her secret!?"

Suddenly, she was smacked in the head, causing her to turn around to where Manjoume was looking impatient, "Can we get back on track? Yuzu, Asuka can give you dating advice later; this is getting out of hand!"

Yusho sighed, "He's right, in any case, though I had hoped it wouldn't happen, Academia invaded. What was at first a peaceful sunny day turned into an outright war zone as the Obelisk Force came and started carding people left and right. Eventually, I ended up battling the man who gave me this." Yusho pointed to his broken leg. "The General of Academia's forces."

"What's their name?" Yuzu asked, only to get the answer from an unlikely source.

"The Kaiser of Academia, Ryo Marufuji. Possibly the best of Leo Akaba's pupils." Sho then looked away, "And my big brother." With that, Sho left the room, prompting Manjoume and Asuka to go after him.

Yuzu stared in shocked while Johan spoke, "Kaiser was chosen to lead the army, and his right hand was his rival, Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix."

Yusho sighed, "I can remember it like yesterday…"

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland 10 months ago)**

 _"GAAUGH!" Yusho roared as the fallen rubble collapsed atop his right leg. At that point, the only things he could feel were his heartbeat, breath, and the agonizing pain. With great will, he pried his leg out from under the rocks and eyed the black jacketed opponent (Yusho LP:50) "You may as well surrender. With that injury and such meager life points remaining, you cannot possibly win this duel." His opponent simply eyed him with a fierce glare. "Give up now and we won't have to drag this any further." However, Yusho couldn't help but see that the glare his enemy produced was hiding something deeper._

 _Yusho grinned, "Sorry my friend, but the fun's just gotten started." With that, he stretched out one hand to his Sky Magician, which promptly grabbed it and pulled Yusho up and above the ground, "Time to take things to the next level."_

 _It took great effort, but Yusho eventually won. His opponent fell back due to recoil damage from the final clash. Though uninjured, his opponent took a knee before him. "Just get it over with…" he said in a calm yet defeated tone._

" _I know your heart isn't in this. I can see it in your dueling." Yusho said, taking a knee as well before reaching out to his opponent with a card. "Take this card, Smile World, and show it to Leo Akaba, help me show him that dueling must not be used this way, that there is a better way."_

 _His opponent didn't respond at first, however, he carefully took the card from Yusho, then chuckled, "For all your skill, you really are naïve. It's too late to turn back the clock. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He roared, as he violently shoved Yusho to the ground before staring above Yusho in anger. The man then proceeded to rip the card in to before stating, "I hope I never have to see you again." With that, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and for a second, Yusho though he was about to be carded. However, the next thing he knew, he was on the docks of an entirely new place!_

 _With a great struggle, Yusho pulled himself up to a knee before looking around, stating, "Where am I now?"_

 **(Back to the present)**

"It took some time, but I eventually learned I was in the Fusion Dimension and some kind people gave me this cane and a brace for my right leg. Later on, I founded this school with Johan-kun here after his school used it as a base against Academia, however…" He then turned to Johan, "I feel that's for him to tell you about. Johan, why don't you show Yuzu around and help her get situated?"

"Sure Yusho-san. Come with me Yuzu." With that, Yuzu followed Johan around the school as a feeling of hope and wonder began to surge within her.

 **(Meanwhile in Academia)**

"Greetings again Professor." Yuri stated politely as he, Aki, and Barrett made there way back in the Professor's throne room. You said you needed the 3 of us, what's the problem?"

"Well Yuri, it's less of a problem, more of a convenience. Based on reports from officers in the mainland, Hiragi Yuzu has been found there." Akaba Leo stated.

"If she's already being brought in, why did you feel the need to call all of us in?" Yuri asked, before sighing, "Let me guess, they failed to catch her?"

"Sadly yes, but in their defense, she was saved by these 4." Leo Akaba then displayed large images of 4 individuals.

"Who are they?" Aki questioned.

"They're former students of Academia, or at least most of them are." Barrett stated.

"Yeah, the girl was Academia's former slut honor duelist, Tenjoin Asuka." Yuri snickered, while Barrett sighed at the failed joke, "The shortest is General Kaiser's treacherous son, Marufuji Sho, and the black jacketed one is none other than the great Manjoume Blunder himself. The other other one's a bit peculiar for me, he seems familiar, but I don't remember seeing him in Academia."

"He's not Yuri, he's a student of my old comrade, Commander Cobra. Remember Yuri?" Barrett stated.

"Right, he's a student of Professor Cobra's Western Academia that I fought when they tried to stop the Arc Area Project." Yuri then placed a hand under his chin as he thought, "We were about evenly matched, but I took the advantage, then this guy showed up out of nowhere and disappeared with him."

"If you're done figuring things out, I have a mission for the 3 of you. This isn't the first time we've encountered renegades on the mainland, and with most of our forces in Heartland, that leaves us vulnerable, if only a little. Professor Cobra has agreed to the treaty not to get involved with us, I will relegate things to see if he's keeping his word, and he's not in a strong position due to having already lost almost all of his best duelists. However, if there is an insurgency plot and base somewhere, I want you 3 to investigate to see if you can identify this plot and bring Hiragi Yuzu to me."

Yuri, Aki, and Barrett complied before Yuri asked, "Could I have my old friend Tachibana accompany us? We could use his dueling skills just in case."

"Very well, Yuri. I have confidence that the 4 of you shall not fall.

Meanwhile, in a training room, 10 duelists were all facing the lone duelist, scared as the young man placed a hand on his deck, before drawing the top card. He then yelled, "SLASH!" An invisible blade seemed to slice through all the cards his opponents had on the field as they were all tossed back, dazed and defeated. With that the ponytail duelist sighed as his Duel Disk began to emit a message, "Yuri, what is it?"

"Up for a little hunt, Reaper-san?"

He grinned, "Of course, my fellow predator."

 **OC Fanmade Cards**

 **Ojama Strike (Spell:Normal) - Send up to 3 Ojama monsters from your deck to your graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster on your field, it gains 500 attack points for each monster sent to the graveyard and can attack up to an equal number of times for each monster sent to the graveyard by this effect.**

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Next 2 chapters will be getting into the backstories of Sho, Manjoume, Asuka, Johan, Barrett, Tachibana, and Yuri, along with what there motivations are. Well, I know you can probably guess most of them, but there is much more depth and reasoning to what they do than, "Entertainment Dueling is where it's at!" Or, "I want to destroy the world!" Or "I'm just following orders." Hopefully, I can allude to that depth in a proper way. Anyway, that new guy, Reichter, well I'll be changing the chapter following Yuzu's duel with Yuri a bit and remodeled it to include him. I actually planned on including him there earlier but somehow forgot, and I needed more time to work out his character. Thanks for everything and I'll catch you later:)**

 **P.S. It's Chapter 8**


	29. Musings of Fusion

**Chapter 28: Musings of the Fusion Duelists**

 **Hey guys, finally back and here for the next chapter. This will shed a bit more on future events, and it's going to start building up the story for the future. I'll explain everything in the ending notes, but no dueling here. While chronologically, this takes place in episode 106, where we first saw what Yuri's dragon could actually do, this chapter will show how they got their. There's also going to be Yuri's new plan forming, as he needs to reach his counterparts soon for multiple reasons. There's also going to be a few shades of grey from Yuri and Barrett, as well as a deeper view into theirs and Aki's psyche. Also, there are a few surprises at the end, but I'll explain at the bottom, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

"And this is my room Aki. Here is my humble abode." Yuri showed her as he went in, "This is where I usually am when I'm not on a mission."

Aki looked around, "Mahogany desk, bookshelf, and bed frame, swivel chair…" She peered at the windowsill, "Weird plants."

"Sarracenia and Stapelia plants." Yuri grinned as he moved one, "I take great pride in them."

Aki looked at most of the books Yuri had, "How'd you afford these?"

"The Professor agreed to let me have them, one of the perks of being useful. There are a lot of great books in there, like Beowulf and _The Count of Monte Cristo._ "

"Along with books written by Nietzche, gothic literature, and other creepy stories." Aki pulled them out, prompting Yuri to take them from her, "Are you having a hard time?"

"A good question…another time to answer." Yuri responded before shoving the books back.

"Why not talk? We're still waiting for Barrett and your other friend to get a boat for us to get to the mainland. Speaking of which why can't we just teleport?" Aki stated as she sat on Yuri's chair.

He sighed, "There's no real rush into things, and we're not traveling by dimension. Probably also a security boost for the annual celebration coming up. As for talking about myself, well I can't say I'm that interesting."

Aki chuckled, "Wow, so all that confidence and intimidation and that's really it. Just some bland mercenary soldier who enjoys chaos and battle. What happened to that 'tortured sprit' you had in you?"

Yuri snickered, "Well, not many of us like talking about it. Sometimes, we prefer being seen as monsters."

Aki looked at Yuri, who was now leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, and a tired scowl on his face. It was such a difference to the composed, articulate, yet vicious persona he had on before. Yet, whenever it was just her and Barrett, that seemed to just fade away to a more monotonous, cold, and depressed individual, who just seemed to be exhausted from it all. She looked down sadly, "You were never really good at making friends either, were you?" When Yuri said nothing, "When I was little, people used to hate and fear me for my psychic powers, I only really had my parents for support before I lost them. Was it the same for you?"

"I'm not really a psychic." Yuri stated, "Never knew my parents. As for friends, well for me, most of the other kids didn't like me because I was too strong of a duelist. They resented it, how I was always the best of my peers, along with several of my superiors. People either saw me as an enemy, or a tool to use for their own means." He sighed, some things about you never changed. When it came to dueling, destroying, sucking up, or trash talking, Yuri was a pro. Actually holding a conversation with someone just for the conversation…for Yuri, he'd never known how to do that.

"I've been there. The only people in my life that never did that to me were my parents and Arcadia." Aki noted. "Things were okay, before Security eliminated Arcadia following them taking my mentor prisoner. After that, my life went to hell, and I was forced to fight for my life, while Roger performed tests on me and others to make us weapons."

"Let me guess, bad results led to elimination, weakness to torture, and the 'rough training' was little more than your suffering for their amusement." She looked at Yuri, who simply looked at her glumly. From the way others had looked at them when Yuri and Barrett, she could've imagined a few of them being a couple, but they would've been fools. What she had for Yuri was simple understanding, not affection. They had both been reduced to living weapons. While Aki may have escaped her old life as one, she ultimately knew she had become a new one now, and that Yuri was desperately trying to free himself from his own chains. "I'll also assume that punishments were dealt with whips, electric torment, and watching others die."

"That was it. What, does your Professor make everyone undergo that here?" Aki asked.

"No, it was called the, 'Survival Duel Program,' an attempt to create the ultimate Duel Warrior. Only a small amount of handpicked students end up there, and only one ever got out with his mind intact." He then chuckled, "Or whatever you'd consider my mental state."

"So…I'm guessing barely holding on by a thread?" Aki questioned, prompting Yuri to laugh. "I wasn't joking."

"I know, it's just funny, that's all."

Aki looked at him, "Why did you originally join Academia?"

Yuri looked out the window, "It wasn't so much a choice, so much as there was really nothing else to do back then. It was either join or wait around hopelessly praying to get adopted, which knowing my luck, probably wouldn't have happened. The Professor told stories about how the new, united world would be a paradise we'd forge for everybody, a place where everyone would be able to duel and enjoy their lives in peace. It was interesting, so I guess a lot of people joined in because of it."

"So basically you guys were indoctrinated into a Nazi duel school." Aki summarized.

"What's a Nazi?" Yuri asked her.

"Long story, basically they were a regime that believed in the utopia of a superior race through the cleansing of all that were impure." Aki summarized, realizing that the different dimensions had different histories. "Except you guys use RSV rather than nuclear warfare, guns, etc."

"Ah yes, back in the days when wars weren't waged through trading cards. It must've been a weird time." Yuri noted, "But yeah, when you put it like that, that's basically what we are."

"Great, so I traded one totalitarian regime under Roger for another one under your master." Aki sighed as she got up.

"Hey, I told you, we're far from the heroes of this war. Though if you had my opinion, heroes never existed, so what does it matter." Yuri stated bluntly, going towards the door along with Aki.

Aki had known that anyway, she hadn't expected a worthwhile existence. To be honest, she cared nothing about her future. After having accidentally murdered her parents, she had fallen into despair that Roger had only made worse. She cared little for her own life, whether she lived or died. At this point in her life, Aki would accept death without any real care whatsoever. She'd have already been dead if not for Yuri.

Yuri on the other hand, could only think of the possibilities on the covert operation he was doing under the Professor's nose. If even a single hair fell out of place, it would all be over, and then everything he went through would've been for nothing. It was a maddening thought, to not have really accomplished anything. For 5 years, his life had gone into a deep abyss, spiraling so far out of control he didn't know what would come next. Now, he finally had a chance to free himself from his chains, he just needed to figure things out. If something went wrong, he'd die… either by the Professor, or the Black Shadow. He refused however, to let that happen. Yuri knew what he had to do, and if that made him heartless, so be it. What did it matter to him if others had to die? So what if he was once a good person who didn't ask for what happened to him? All that mattered to him was what he would soon be…the most powerful predator. Suddenly, his thoughts returned to an image of Serena holding his arm to keep him from falling, leading him to shake the vision out of his mind. The past was the past…it should be left as such…

Having gotten a message from Barrett to head to the docking bay, they both made their ways there when Aki asked, "Hey Yuri, if our dimensions have different histories…why do we have the same books?"

Yuri stopped, actually at a loss of words before replying, "Don't know, it's probably not that important."

When they finally reached the boat, the found Barrett and another duelist in a weathered and ripped black officer uniform, a scarf covering his mouth, black shades, a Duel Monsters card on his necklace, as well as his black hair done in a ponytail. Aki found him rather resembling Kurosaki Shun in that sense. "I assume that this is Tachibana?"

"Yep, Aki meet Tachibana Ikkaku." Yuri said casually. Tachibana simply waved to Aki before getting into the boat. Yuri then turned to Barrett, "Everything set?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have called you all here, let's go." Barrett stated, prompting them to finally set off on their mission. Barrett handled driving and navigating the boat, Aki and Tachibana sat on the sides, while Yuri sat in the back. "I assumed that you were briefed about the mission, Tachibana-kun."

"Yes, we're after a girl named Hiragi Yuzu, who was apparently saved by traitors of Academia. We need to find her and put an end to this possible rebellion." Tachibana summarized while he fiddled with the Duel Monsters card he had on his necklace, clenching it tightly before placing it inside his jacket.

"Even if we catch Yuzu, what's stopping her from teleporting us away with that necklace of hers?" Aki questioned Yuri and Barrett.

"That's not how it works." Yuri stated, prompting Tachibana and Aki to look at him while Barrett listened while focusing on driving. "For better or worse, her bracelet only teleports me away when one of my lookalikes, aka Yuya and Yugo, are in the same vicinity."

"Why's that and who are Yuya and Yugo?" Tachibana questioned.

"Oh right, I never brought you up to speed. Well, in short terms, our enemies include 2 guys that resemble me from Standard and Synchro. Dennis told me about another guy who looked like me from the Xyz Dimension, but I never met him. For whatever reason though, Yuya has his dragon and he and Yugo have been chasing me. Also this Yuzu girl looks just like Serena, who also resembles these 2 girls from Xyz and Synchro that I kidnapped, Ruri and Rin." Yuri explained.

"Is it just me, or does this seem a little too coincidental?" Tachibana noted, "I know that Serena is being held prisoner, and now so are these other 2. We also have to kidnap this Yuzu girl. 4 dimensions, 4 guys that look alike and 4 girls that look alike. This sounds pretty farfetched if you ask me."

"Tachibana, even I've asked questions regarding it." Barrett stated, "The Professor declared the matter closed. Besides, we're soldiers. We were given orders and that's all that matters."

"Even if you know that they're wrong?" Aki questioned.

"War is war, there's nothing glamorous about it. Things such as chivalry and honor have no place in it." Barrett stated, "If you're a part of a war, then you're almost certainly going to do something vulgar. Trying to sugarcoat it, or pretend that there is some honor to it, is a fool's belief. All you can really do is hold on to what's important, and let the rest be."

"Wow…that was deep, and boring." Yuri stated as he let his head rest, feeling the ocean breeze on his face. _'He's right on a good deal of it, but considering that the Professor's plot has to deal with me, I don't want to take my chances. I can sense Yugo somewhere on the mainland, but I can't just teleport to find him. Hmm…in that case, I guess Yuzu's bracelet is going to be an asset this time around.'_ "Wake me up when we get there." Yuri finished, closing his eyes along with Tachibana and Aki, who decided to catch up on rest as well.

 **(You Show Duel School: Fusion Dimension)**

The door to the shower room popped open and Yuzu drying her hair with a towel Asuka handed to her. "Thanks for the spare clothes Asuka-san."

Asuka smiled, "No problem. Follow me." With that, the 2 girls came to a new room, "These are my quarters. Until arrangements have been made, you can stay with me for now."

"That's fine, the fact that I'm not sleeping on concrete and dirt is fine enough." As Yuzu sat on the bed, she found a strange picture next to a lamp. "Asuka-san, what is this?" She could tell the faces of Asuka, Sho, and Manjoume, but there were 2 older duelist with them. One with darker blue hair with a black jacket, the other had a similar jacket but had eyes like those of Asuka, and darker brown hair, with a rather teasing expression on his face.

Asuka took the picture and looked at it sadly, "This was back during my time in Academia, before I learned the truth. The darker blue haired one is General Marufuji, Sho's elder brother. The other one was supposed to be the Commander-in-Chief, my own big brother, Tenjoin Fubuki."

"He's hot." Yuzu noted, prompting Asuka to sigh.

"Yes, if I had a dollar for every single girl who pretty much drooled at the sight of my brother and his antics, I'd be richer than Manjoume. Despite that, my brother was little more than one of the best duelists around, second only to the Kaiser himself. He was known as the 'Fubuking,' mastering the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to its peak potential." She sighed, "Like Sho was to Ryo, I was always a step behind my own brother when it came to dueling, not helped by all the different styles he had at his disposal. He could burn you to death, overwhelm you, or disrupt and confuse you, and he could do it with consummate ease. Things were going well, but then…"

 **(1 year ago: Academia)**

" _What do you mean? Where are you going?" Asuka asked her brother as he got packed a bag to take with him as he got on the boat._

" _I have a mission to do…and I might not come back for a while." Fubuki responded as he armed his Duel Disk and deck._

" _What kind of mission is this?" Asuka asked, concerned with the serious and forlorn look that was on her brother's face. Her brother had always sported a calm, cocky, and warm smile, even in a heated duel against his opponents. He was unshakably strong and easygoing both on and off the battlefield. Now however, it seems that whatever he was about to do robbed him of any humor. For the last few days he had been quiet and aloof, as though he were taking a note from Kaiser. But even Ryo-san had no clue as to her brother's changed demeanor._

 _Recognizing Asuka's troubled gaze, Fubuki smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry little sister. Most likely I'll be back in a few days, a week at most. But this is important, alright. Promise me you'll keep yourself safe when the battle starts, I don't know what I'd do if I heard that you had been hurt."_

" _I promise, I'll be okay." With that, the 2 siblings gave each other a hug and then Fubuki got the boat started. "Goodbye big brother, good luck."_

" _Goodbye Asuka." With that, he rode off, but as he left, Asuka couldn't help but here a name uttered from his mouth… "Sara."_

 **(Back to the present)**

"He never came back, and I never heard from him again." Asuka sadly finished, placing the photo on her desk.

"Is that why you left…to find him?" Yuzu asked, while Asuka shook with rage,

"No. My brother's departure left me confused and fearful. Not even Kaiser knew the actual mission my brother had been assigned. What truly made me lose my faith in Academia came months following…"

 **(5 months ago: Academia)**

 _Most of the soldiers had finally come home, a lot of them were talking with their friends and family. Manjoume had come back from the battle, though he was contacting his brothers right now. Sho had left to catch up with his own brother, leaving Asuka mostly walking through the halls by herself. However, she noticed an Osiris Red soldier huddled in a corner by a column with tears in her eyes. Concerned, Asuka knelt next to her, "Are you okay? Why are you staying all by yourself? Let's go talk to some of your friends."_

 _However, the girl simply slapped her hand aside and brought herself even deeper in her own grip, "I can't, not after everything that happened." The girl said shakily._

 _Asuka tried to give her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Easy, I can only imagine that going onto the battlefield must've been stressful, but from the news, the Arc Area Project is coming to fruition. Let's enjoy ourselves right now."_

" _I don't know what the Project's real purpose is, but it's not worth it, not at the cost of what we did." Tears streamed down her face as she looked right into Asuka's eyes, "We carded them… we carded almost every last one of them."_

 _Asuka looked at her sadly, "I know it's hard, but it's like the Professor says, sometimes unscrupulous actions are needed for a better place. I'm sure the opposing army fought back just as hard."_

" _There was no army…" The girl responded glumly, "The battle started with us attacking hordes of defenseless people, and ended with us carding them all…" She was hyperventilating, "I carded…oh God she was just as young as my little sister…and I carded…" At that point she could no longer form a coherent sentence, and Asuka wrapped her arms around the girl in a consoling manner._

' _She's just shaken…that's all. She just needs some time away, time to calm down.' Asuka thought that night when she hitched a boat and drove the girl back to the mainland. She figured that bringing her away from the other duelists, maybe some comfort food, and a good deal of rest, and the poor soul would be alright._

 _However, as they were walking on the docks, a searchlight glared right on them. "Looks like we found ourselves some deserters." As Asuka looked through the glare, she made out the images of the Juvenile Officers, before she could explain, the leader grinned, "Fear not traitors, as cards you will still aid the Arc Area Project." At that moment, the younger girl shoved Asuka away as she was enveloped in a bright light, leaving Asuka capable of just picking up her carded form in shock. "Sorry lovely one, you're next."_

 _However, at that moment, an giant extravagant magician picked up Asuka, and she then found herself next to a carnival like man with a cane and another, dark blue haired duelist at his side. "Sorry about that my good men, but I assumed that you should know that it is only proper etiquette to not harm a lady like that. Now for the next part of the performance…"_

" _Let me Sensei Yusho, time to pull a dragon out of a hat." After the dragon took care of the officers, Yush oand the other duelist took Asuka away from the area. "I'm pretty sure we lost them."_

 _The man placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder, "Young lady, what is your name."_

" _Asuka." She replied._

" _Alright then Asuka, if you are willing to join me, we may be able to work together to stop Academia. You may join or not, it is up to you…"_

 **(Back to the present)**

"And so, I joined. Sho and Manjoume came as well a few days later. Sho plans on facing down his elder brother when the time comes while Manjoume wishes for atonement and to free himself from the grip of his own siblings, but we've all kind of come together thanks to Yusho's teachings." Asuka finished, smiling at Yuzu.

"What are you guys planning?" Yuzu asked.

"Our plan is to hijack some of the boats during the festival in a few days and use them to ride to Academia, and from there, stop the Professor." Asuka stated, "All we can do now is keep planning, and hope Academia can't find us…"

 **(Fusion Dimension: Mainland Docks)**

Having finally gotten on solid earth, Barrett headed to talk to the Juvenile Officers while Aki, Yuri, and Tachibana hung back as they began their mission to find Yuzu and the rebel group. "I haven't been here in years." Yuri noted as he took a look around him, remembering some familiar sights back when he was younger.

"No, we were here fighting only about 8 months ago against the Western Academia." Tachibana noted as he adjusted his specs.

"Yeah, but I didn't really have time to look around at nighttime on a wild battlefield." Yuri responded while Aki looked around with cheer.

"This reminds me of some of the festivals I used to got to when I was younger!" Aki noted with glee.

"Glad you're happy Aki, now let's get going." With that, Yuri headed to Barrett, "So what's the news, any ideas where these defectors were heading."

Barrett sighed, "No, from what I gathered, they couldn't trace their location. They were all knocked out and the rest couldn't get there in time. Other eye witness reports are spotty at best. Only thing I did get was that they were riding a gondola beforehand."

"So basically, we're shooting blindly in the dark." Tachibana noted.

"Then let's get exploring while there was still daylight." Aki stated.

"Though, how do we search if there are literally no clues whatsoever?" Barrett pondered.

"Hmm…in that case, there's not much we can do here right now except enjoy the carnival." With that, Yuri looked at Barrett pleadingly, who relented and threw Yuri, Aki, and Ikkaku each a parcel of money. "Might as well enjoy the events going on while we can. Come on Barrett, it'll be just like the good old days." With that, Yuri and Barrett started walking into the town's square followed by the rest of the group.

Tachibana adjusted his shades before turning around stating, "I'm going for a stroll, see if I can pick up on anything incognito. Call me if you need me."

With a small sigh, Aki looked around and eventually set her sights on a shopping store. Remembering her times going shopping with her mom, Aki ran off shouting, "I'M GONNA BE SHOPPING BE BACK SOON!"

Yuri simply looked at her departing figure in wonder, "Huh, I don't remember Serena ever being like that."

Barrett chuckled, "No, she usually spent more energy into trying to beat you than in clothes. Though I'm surprised you haven't walked off yet. You and Serena used to leave me scrambling trying to find you both when you two disappeared just to get a look at well…anything."

 **(7 Years prior)**

" _Come on you guys, speed up!" Serena proclaimed as she dashed out of a pawn shop with a sail boat in a bottle in her hands. All of a sudden, Serena tripped over a crack in the ground and fell down, only saved in the nick of time by Barrett, who caught her and her gift in an arm._

" _Careful Serena, you're going to get yourself hurt." Barrett stated, "Let me hold on to that so you don't break it." With that, he extended an arm while Serena huffed, but ultimately gave the item to him._

" _Where's Yuri," Serena asked, prompting both her and Barrett to see where Yuri went after leaving the pawn shop. It took about 5 minutes until they found him, "Over there!"_

 _Yuri himself had just been handed a free potted plant and was walking away when he noticed Serena and Barrett behind him, "Hey guys."_

" _Yuri, did you steal my wallet again?" Barrett questioned._

" _No, I got this for free." With that, he waved towards the nice old lady at the stand he received it from before walking around with Barrett and Serena. "went with roses, trying to go for something normal."_

" _Let me guess, it was the only one that had anything pointy or threatening about it?" Barrett surmised._

 _Yuri sighed, "Yeah."_

" _You can be really weird about plants Yuri." Serena stated._

" _Says the gorilla girl." Yuri shot back, grinning as he dodged the punch Serena threw his way before running off with Serena in pursuit, "Catch me if you can!" Barrett simply looked at them, sighed, and then ran after them to make sure they didn't get themselves hurt._

 **(Back to the present)**

An hour later, Yuri was contently chowing down on a large fried chicken sandwich with fries and honey mustard while Barrett had called in Tachibana before calling Aki and to come to their location. Upon finishing his meal, Yuri looked around before calling to Tachibana, "Hey goth boy, check this out!" He then proceeded to walk to a skull tattoo parlor and pointed at one of the designs. "Doesn't that tattoo look like your curse mark!?"

Tachibana looked at it, "I suppose it does…what's your point?" He growled, not liking the reminder.

"I'm just saying, could it be the brand you've been given by the Reaper may in fact be…a knockoff?" Yuri questioned in a mockingly innocent tone.

Ikkaku took a deep breath, "Yuri…" Yuri gulped and backed away, "… _ **YOU'RE DEAD!**_ "

Suddenly a large explosion was heard throughout the town and Yuri was sent flying hundreds of feet into the air towards the ocean. However, Yuri activated the teleporter function on his duel disk…ending up plummeting from hundreds of feet from the air to where Barrett and Tachibana were. "HHHEELP MMMEEEEE!" Yuri screamed.

Aki, who had left the shop in a new outfit and carrying a bag, saw Yuri before taking out a card, muttering, "Rose Tentacles…" With that, her giant rose monster materialized and stretched its tentacles to catch Yuri and brace his impact.

Unfortunately, while it cushioned the blow, Yuri just found himself tumbling of the body while getting hit with the creatures thorns while he descended, "Ouch, my spleen…my internal organs…oh god why…" slipped from Yuri's mouth as he finally rolled off the creature and onto the ground. _'The things I will do to get results…'_ "Ugh…" With that he opened his eyes and stared at Aki, "Oh god, I must have fallen pretty hard if I'm starting to fantasize about Aki."

Barrett sighed, "If it's what I think you're seeing, then no, you're not fantasizing."

Yuri simply blinked, "Aki…what are you wearing?"

"What, I did tell you I was going to the store." Aki replied.

"And the best you could get was that kinky outfit. If you're trying to have it weaponized, go head, though I personally prefer fear to seduction." Yuri stated bluntly.

Tachibana smirked, "Hey, I'm not complaining." To that end he was whacked in the head by Barrett, "Hey, I'm a guy, I can't help it."

"So that's your excuse, labelling all men to such a base level is crude and pathetic. Become more than your impulses Tachibana." Barrett replied.

"Yes sir."

Yuri slowly got back up and looked at the crowd of people they'd gathered, "That's our show folks, if you want more, pay up."

Eventually, things had died down again and Yuri turned to Barrett, "Alright, I humiliated myself, just as planned. Now did you find anyone?"

Barrett grinned before tapping his eyepatch, "Let me show you."

A little while later, a teenager had silently made his move and ended up on a row boat. _'Alright, time to head back to You Show and bring them the news.'_ He thought as he carefully rowed the boat without alerting anyone. As he rowed however, he felt something hit the back of the boat, prompting him to turn around and look. "Hmm, a root, probably just from an underwater plant." he thought, using his Duel Disk and confirming it wasn't Solid Vision. With that, he got back to rowing and in a few hours finally managed to reach the hidden school. "Okay guys, I'm coming back in." He whispered on his Duel Disk communicator.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?" A female voice responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said.

"Maybe you should've double checked then." A voice whispered right into his ears, causing him to jump back and turn around to see slit amethyst eyes. "Hello, and goodbye…" From the other side end of communications, the girl could only hear her friend's scream…

 **(Fusion Dimension: You Show Training Room)**

"Ritual Summon!" Yuzu shouted as the area brightened up. She then sighed, "Almost got it."

"Don't worry, you've made really quick progress. Soon you'll be able to Ritual Summon with ease." Asuka noted.

"Trying to be a teacher now, Asuka?" Manjoume noted, "Hope you don't pass on your anti-Fusion ways to her."

Asuka glared, "How can you still use those cards after everything the form has done?"

"Asuka, Manjoume has a point. I have a reason to hate Academia and Fusion more than anyone; most of my friends fell because of them. Still, for Yuzu, I think its best you learn to use the 2 styles in tandem with one another to better your versatility." Johan noted.

Asuka sighed in defeat while Yuzu nodded, "Well, let's try it again." Suddenly, Sho came running in at breakneck speed. "Sho, what's wrong!?" Asuka questioned.

"A squad of Academia members followed one of our recon members. They're carding the other students. With that, Sho, Manjoume, and Johan ran out.

Asuka turned to Yuzu, "They're after you, maybe it's better if you stay put…"

"No way am I staying behind while others fight for me, I'm coming too!" Yuzu declared, chasing right after.

When they ran out to fight the invaders, Yuzu gasped as she recognized the abominable dragon that swept through the other students, ending them while his controller carded them. As the dragon vanished she swore it was staring right at her with a cruel look in its eye. His owner then revealed the 6 carded duelists and licked his lips, "Well, well. Looks like we've finally found you…my little Yuzu."

"You…" Yuzu hissed.

"You know that guy?" Manjoume asked as he looked at Yuri and his group.

"Yeah, he's the psychopath who's been trying to kidnap me wherever I go." Yuzu stated.

"Said psychopath has saved your life and has a name. It's Yuri, got it Yuzu?" Yuri replied. "Anyway, we were trying to find the deserters and you, so thanks for saving us the trouble and coming right to us. I see you even brought friends. I see the Kaiser's adorably treacherous little brother, the sad and pathetic Manjoume Blunder, and everyone's favorite Academia slut!" Yuri finished.

"What did you just call me!?" Asuka roared.

"Ever looked in the mirror, Asuka, because you've always seemed to like disregarding Academia dress ware in favor of those?" Yuri responded with a smirk. "And finally…" Yuri looked right at Johan before his eyes widened, "No, it can't be…"

"Oh, it is…you don't know how much I've prepared for this…Yuri…" Johan hissed, causing the rest to turn to him in shock.

"So after all this time, one of Cobra's dogs finally got balls to show himself, and out of all of them, it's the pathetic mutt that had to be saved by a flying magician…" Yuri stated.

"Sensei Sakaki Yusho won't need to save me this time! With this I'll avenge what you did to Jim and my other comrades!" Johan declared.

"Please, ever since you disappeared I trained body, mind, and soul into this. Show me what you got… _Gohan-san._ "

"I'm sorry what?!" Johan stated, Yuri's comment throwing off the mood.

"Wait, you're not 'Gohan Henderson?'" Yuri said, surprised.

"You got my name wrong, it's…"

"No hold up, never mind, got it now!" Yuri replied as he quickly shuffled through his Duel Disk data pad, "Alright!" He said in a serious tone once more, "If that really is you, then yes, I am planning on ending you! On the day of the battle the storm you caused left me walking back to Academia with my socks all cold and wet Amon!"

"No, for goodness sakes, my name is…" Johan began.

"Jim! Dmitri!" At that point, Yuri just sighed before guessing, "Jesse?"

"Oh for crying out loud it's Johan!" Johan declared, leading Yuri to laugh at Johan's angered face.

"Are you done tooling people Yuri?" Tachibana stated, bored.

"Yeah just about. Oh yeah, say hello to a pal of mine, Tachibana Ikkaku! Johan might remember him from the battle we had. And Yuzu, I'm sure you're familiar with Barrett and Aki." Yuri finished.

Yuzu turned to Aki and glared, "So you really have joined Academia? You really just betrayed your old dimension just to join them?!"

"Honestly, compared to what I went through before, the trade's been worth it." Aki responded.

"How the hell did you guys find us!?" Manjoume questioned.

Barrett grinned, "Well, Yuri and I came up with a solution to find one of your classmates after we failed to find information on where you went."

Yuri laughed, "Your ally did a good job keeping in the shadows, so we decided to give the people in Town's Square a show to draw him out. Friendly tip on entertaining Yuzu, make sure it's at someone else's expense." Yuri recalled, "I just had to get Tachibana triggered enough to send me flying high up to the sky, and then Aki saved me. The spy went to look at the spectacle from within the crowd, but unfortunately Barrett managed to pick him out."

"While the officers weren't able to catch you guys, they did tell us you 3 were traveling by canoe. That meant that you had to be travelling to a place by water while you could cloak yourselves without noticing, so we guessed he'd do that next." Tachibana stated.

"And when he did, I used my powers to have a root trace him all the way here, then we teleported here and got the jump on him and his comrades." Aki finished.

"And that leads us to right now. But pray tell, it seems a new development comes upon us. Your comrades mentioned their new teacher, as have you. This Sensei Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father I presume?" Yuza gulped, prompting Yuri to grin, "Ah, so I was right. It was he then who saved Johan from my blade, though it puzzles me as to why he would be here of all places. Not that it matters now. Hand us the girl and we might spare you and welcome you back in the fold, you may join to Johan. It's the least you all can do to atone for getting in our way." Yuri stated.

"As if we'll hand her over or return to you lot! We won't stop until Academia is stopped. And as Ryo Marufuji's younger brother, I'm the one who will help my brother see the light in Sensei's words!" Sho declared, brandishing his Duel Disk.

"Well, democracy has failed. Time to card the trash then." Tachibana declared, arming his Duel Disk himself.

"Time to complete the mission." Barrett stated, he and Aki doing the same.

"Very well, let the fun begin in 3…2…1…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BASTARD! THIS TIME I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!"

Yuri sighed as he saw Yugo bolting out of nowhere and going right at him, following by the flashing light of Yuzu's bracelet, "Here we go again…"

With that, Yuri, Tachibana, Aki, and Barrett vanished in the pink light. Yugo huffed, "DAMN IT I WILL SO KILL HIM!" He then spotted Yuzu and cried, "YUZU!" He ran towards her, throwing his arms out…only to whacked in the head by Yuzu's paper fan. "Seriously, why do you always do that?"

"Because you didn't show up sooner, where have you been?" Yuzu asked.

"Hey, trying to find your way on unfamiliar soil is kind of an ass. I had to deal with these officers who mistook me for a renegade and have been trying to find you and the Lancers ever since we fell into the wormhole! Then Clear Wing directed me here, probably due to that asshole who stole Rin, and then I found you."

"Um, who are you?" Asuka asked, dumbfounded at this new lookalike of Yuri, along with her companions.

"Names Yugo, and I don't know about you, but I could go for some food, and if you're friends with Yuzu you're friends with me, so let's go!" Yugo replied.

A little bit later, when they all returned with Yugo to Yusho's office and Yugo finished his story to Yusho, the elder Sakaki gave the teen a pat on the shoulder, "Have no fear, we'll rescue your friend when we stop my old friend Leo."

"I don't think it will be that simple, Sensei." Sho replied along with the group, "Academia knows our location now. It won't be long until the Professor launches an attack here."

"And when they do, we'll be ready." Yuzu turned and saw Sora behind her. "Hey Yuzu, what's up!"

"Sora!" Yuzu cheered and gave her old friend a high five.

"Yes, Sora is right, and we have no time to waste." With that, Akaba Reiji, Reira, Crow, and Tsukikage all came into Yusho's office. "Greetings Yusho-san, time to get back to work.

 **(Academia: Throne Room)**

"So, in other words, this was the same as last time." The Professor summarized in a deadpan tone.

"Sorry Professor, but Yugo and Hiragi Yuzu's bracelet are a combo that never stop interfering." Yuri stated.

"Even so, the 4 of you did your job well. You've managed to discover the hideout of the deserters. We will ready our forces here to strike there, you 4 shall go with them." Leo Akaba stated.

"Um, Professor, I don't mean to be rude. But could I got to the Xyz Dimension instead, because I'm more likely to get teleported all over again. If Yuya and the other Lancers are in the Xyz Dimension, wouldn't I be better suited to go there and deal with Yuya and his allies rather than just getting teleported again?"

' _That cannot happen, as long as I keep Yuri stays away from his counterparts, especially that one, the demon will not reform until the time is right.'_ "That will not be necessary Yuri, tomorrow morning, I'll be sending the Tyler Sisters as well as the Obelisk Force to aid our army there, and your help will not be required." Leo Akaba stated. "Dismissed."

With that, the 4 of them all left, though Yuri turned to Leo Akaba, "By the way Professor, where's Dennis?"

"He's on a mission in Standard. He'll be back shortly."

"When he gets back, please inform me, I'd like to talk to him." With that, Yuri left to chase after his companions.

"Since your Professor's allowing me to be a part of the group, where am I sleeping?" Aki asked.

"You can take Serena's old room, Yuri, you know where it is, take her there."

"I'll go too, got nothing better to do." Tachibana noted.

"Where are you going Barrett?" Yuri asked him as Barrett began walking towards the jail rooms.

"There's something I've got to do Yuri." Barrett replied. With that, he made his way through Academia's prison cells until he finally came to a cell with the door only having one small window to show someone's face for communication. As he walked, his mind flashbacked to older times…

 **(11 years ago)**

" _I've heard all about your achievements and medals on the battlefield, but I have a different, but just as important, job for you. I need you to safeguard someone for me. To act as both her mentor, and her protector. You are to guard her from those who will try to hurt or take her life, understood." Leo Akaba stated to Barrett as they made their way to a locked room._

" _Understood, Professor." Barrett responded. With that he opened the door to meet the life he'd been entrusted to protect…"_

 **(Back to Present)**

"Serena…" Barrett stated to the girl who he saw as his own sadly as he looked upon her pained form.

Serena simply laid down on her side upon the hard bed, her head on the pillow, and her eyes bloodshot, as though she had spent a good deal of time crying. When she spoke, she lacked the brashness and confidence she once held, but was now simply monotonous and somewhat broken. "What do you want Barrett?"

 **And that wraps up this chapter, the next one will give a much deeper look into Yuri's, Serena's and Barrett's backstories, as well as the seeds that made Yuri what he is today. Anyone wondering what happened to Fubuki in this world, that's far down the road, I'll get to his story when the time comes. Any Aki fanboys, rest easy knowing she's in her usual getup that she wore in 5ds :). If you're wondering how Reiji managed to find Yusho's hideout, well, they all wound up in the Fusion Dimension as well and Tsukikage had spotted Yuzu when the Officers were chasing her. He was about to intervene before Asuka and the others showed up, after which he followed them back to their hideout. Also, anyone wondering where Reiji got the boat he used in the Fusion Dimension when he and the others rescued Yuya from...Captain Solo...he stole it from Yuri and the others while they were off enjoying themselves. Never liked how that was never explained. As for what Yuri's planning, he knew that he'd eventually find Yuzu, but he also knows the Professor won't simply let him go after his counterparts, and thanks to Starve Venom and Supreme White Dragon, he could tell Yugo was around there as well. So he purposely drew out the search for the sake to get Yugo on his trail, then when he finally found Yuzu, her bracelet would teleport himself, and his comrades, away, all while making it look like he's doing his level best to capture her on the Professor's orders. As of right now he's also after info on Dennis about Sakaki Yusho, because he (rightly) figures Dennis took queus from someone else when making his Entermage deck. What his final end goal will be, as well as the struggle he has within himself, will be revealed later. Until then, catch you later!:)**


End file.
